A toi
by TiedFoster
Summary: Un coup de foudre en plein mois de mars, au milieu de Boston. La vie qui bascule, la passion dévorante de deux personnes que la vie à tant abimée. Comment survivre, quand l'âme, et le corps, ont tant de cicatrices ? "A la vie, à l'amour, à nos nuits, à nos jours, à l'éternel retour de la chance..." All Human. BellaxEdward.
1. Chapter 1

_Pendant quatre longues années, je n'ai pu écrire un seul mot. Le départ de mon amie Cullen15000 de ma vie à laisser des cicatrices qui ne partiront certainement jamais. Ca n'est pas seulement son départ. C'est son absence, son silence. C'est réussir à me faire confiance à nouveau, réussir à parler, à avoir assez de force pour cesser d'avoir peur de cette feuille restée blanche tant de temps. _

_Depuis, l'amour m'a fait renaitre, j'ai eu une petite fille avec l'homme de ma vie, nous avons acheté une maison... la vie à continuée. Et je suis heureuse... mais il me manque toujours une partie de moi : l'écriture._

_Ca a été long, il m'a fallut tellement de temps, et de combats internes pour y arriver à nouveau._

_Des mois que cette histoire tourne dans ma tête, que je les vois vivre, rire, s'aimer... et puis, j'ai recommencé à écrire, poussée par les gens qui m'aiment et me soutiennent à mille pour cent dans ma démarche._

_J'espère que mes mots vous parleront, et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir que moi, à lire, et à découvrir cette histoire que j'aime profondément._

_Si vous saviez, comme ce moment est important pour moi. C'est encore mieux que si je contactai une maison d'édition ! *rires*_

_Je file boire mon thé qui est en train de refroidir, je relis une dernière fois et je publie. Ca y est. _

_On se retrouve en bas._

* * *

_**_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer… je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

\- Bells, s'il te plaît, commence pas à faire ta tête de mule…

J'allais exploser, j'en étais certaine. D'un moment à l'autre, mon cerveau allait rompre ses barrières et un torrent de bêtises allait inonder ma bouche et mon appartement dans lequel je faisais les cents pas.

\- Ma tête de… je rêve ! m'exclamai-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez.

\- Comprends que je n'ai pas le choix, j'peux pas refuser ce que mon…

\- OK, tu sais quoi Riley, laisse tomber.

Je l'entendis soupirer.

\- Sois pas comme ça. Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé, c'est super important pour moi.

\- L'anniversaire d'Alice l'est pour moi aussi.

Il soupira a nouveau. J'inspirai profondément, essayant de calmer ma colère.

\- Écoute, je te promets que c'est la dernière fois, souffla-t-il calmement, cherchant à m'apaiser. On s'organisera une petite soirée à la maison tous les quatre une autre fois. Mais ce soir… Vraiment Bells, je peux pas faire autrement.

Il laissa passer un instant, et reprit :

\- Je donnerai tout pour pouvoir être avec toi, crois moi.

La culpabilité coula lentement dans mes veines, me faisant frissonner. Ma colère retomba, laissant derrière elle une énorme vague de déception.

\- J'aurai simplement aimé que tu sois là, finis-je par dire après un silence.

\- Je sais mon cœur, j'suis désolé.

Je levais les yeux aux ciel, refoulant ces sentiments négatifs qui m'envahissaient.

\- Passes une bonne soirée, et je te rapporte le petit déj' demain matin.

\- Promis ? m'enquis-je, envieuse de la perspective qu'il m'offrait soudain.

\- Promis.

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois. Au moins, nous aurions la journée de demain ensemble.

\- Bon… t'es à moitié pardonné.

\- Moitié seulement ? s'enquit-il un sourire dans la voix.

\- Ne m'en demande pas trop. Tout dépendra de ta prestation de demain matin.

\- Ma presta… ? Je préfère même pas répondre à ça. Je dois vraiment te laisser. Hawkins me regarde de travers depuis son bureau.

\- Fais lui ton plus beau sourire et transmet lui toute ma haine.

Son rire résonna, mais fut vite étouffé. Je me mordis la lèvre, presque honteuse de le faire perdre de la crédibilité devant son patron.

\- Tu es… diabolique.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, admis-je, retrouvant mon sourire.

\- Exactement. Je dois vraiment te laisser. A demain Bells.

_Bells._ Je soupirai, il n'y avait que lui pour m'appeler encore comme ça, bien que je lui ai dit mille fois que je détestait ce surnom.

Il raccrocha avant même que je puisse lui répondre.

Une fois sa voix disparue, le silence de mon appartement sembla peser une tonne. Mon sourire disparut lui aussi, me laissant un sentiment amère sur ce qu'il venait de ce produire. Une nouvelle fois, je passais au seconde plan. Une nouvelle fois, son travail primait avant moi, avant nous. Chassant mes pensées qui allaient me faire sombrer dans une déprime horrible, j'enfilais mon manteau, prenait mon sac sur le meuble de l'entrée et le cadeau pour Alice. J'espérai vraiment pouvoir réussir à passer une bonne soirée.

* * *

\- Ah bah enfin ! s'écria ma meilleure amie quand elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement.

\- Bon anniversaire ! Souri-je en la prenant contre moi.

Elle me rendit mon étreinte en me remerciant. La musique du salon résonna dans mes pieds alors que je n'avais pas encore mis une chaussure dans l'appartement.

\- J'espère que tu as prévu tes voisins, m'inquiétai-je quand elle me relâcha.

Elle me fit entrer, et je senti plus que je ne vis qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

\- On n'a pas 30 ans tous les jours.

Ce fut sa seule explication. Je souris.

\- Riley n'est pas là ?

Mon sourire retomba aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

\- Boulot, me contentai-je de répondre, souhaitant rester évasive.

Je haussai les épaules, espérant paraître moins déçue que je ne l'étais en réalité. Ses yeux trahirent son ressentit.

\- Bella, tu sais que…

\- Alice, pas ce soir, s'il te plaît. J'n'ai pas envie de me gâcher la soirée à cause de ça. Il te souhaite un bon anniversaire évidement.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent en une ligne mince, me prouvant à quel point elle se retenait de parler. Je fus attiré par des rires, au-delà du mur. Le vacarme y était tel que l'on se croyait en plein centre commercial un samedi après-midi proche de noël.

Mais nous étions à Boston, et en plein mois de mars.

\- As-tu invité la moitié de la ville ? m'enquis-je en enlevant mon manteau.

\- Seulement deux ou trois connaissances, souffla-t-elle avec désinvolture en haussant les épaules tout en accrochant mes affaires dans sa penderie.

Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas dit tout ce qu'elle avait à dire. Pour autant, je pense qu'elle avait compris que je voulais simplement profiter de la soirée.

\- Pour toi, souris-je en lui tendant le paquet que je tenais.

\- Tu es folle. Merci ! Tu pourras aller le poser sur la table dans le salon ? Jasper à mis les autres là bas.

\- Oh oui, bien sur. Pas de problème.

J'eus l'impression que la puissance de la musique se multiplia par vingt quand je franchis le seuil du salon. Deux ou trois connaissances ? Elle avait invité tout son quartier oui ! Les invités formaient des groupes ici et là, les conversations semblaient animées. Ces gens semblaient tous se connaître parfaitement. Pourtant, je ne reconnu que quelques visages croisés ici et là, lors de divers moments de la vie d'Alice que j'avais partagé avec elle. Des années d'amitié laisse des traces.

Souriante à cette pensée, je traversais le salon, m'excusais en bousculant quelques personnes sur mon passage pour accéder à la table basse qui débordait déjà de cadeaux.

Quand je pu trouver un endroit assez stable où poser le mien, je scrutai la pièce, à la recherche d'une personne connue au bataillon. De l'autre coté de la pièce, je repérais les parents d'Alice, parlant avec animation avec Jasper, le petit ami de cette dernière. Je souris en croisant le regard de son père qui leva son verre de champagne vers moi.

Je lui fis un petit signe de la main pour le saluer, avant de me frayer un chemin jusqu'au bar improvisé devant les grandes baies vitrées. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Alice avait le sens des belles réceptions.

Tout était magnifique, des bougies sur toutes les surfaces encore libres, des guirlandes illuminant la pièce en douceur, donnant un sentiment d'intimité et de chaleur bien que cet endroit grouillait de monde.

Un énorme buffet trônait au milieu de la pièce, je ne sais comment elle avait réussit, mais tout était rouge et or, et le résultat était une réussite, et surtout très élégant. Je réussis tant bien que mal à accéder au buffet, attrapant un verre de champagne.

Sa fraîcheur me fit du bien, et je cherchai Alice du regard un moment avant de la repérer près de l'entrée de la pièce, en grande conversation (ses bras se balançant ici et là me le prouvaient) avec un homme qui me tournait le dos.

Je m'attardais quelques secondes sur sa nuque, masculine et fine à la fois.

Mon ventre se noua en un instant.

Je tentait de respirer profondément, mais quelque chose semblait appuyer sur ma poitrine.

L'homme finit par se retourner vers moi, son regard balayant la salle distraitement, tout en continuant d'écouter mon amie parler.

Il était indéniable qu'il était beau. _Vraiment_ beau.

Je ne pouvais l'ignorer.

Personne ne le pouvait.

Cependant, ça n'est pas ça qui fit sursauter mon cœur à l'instant où ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens.

On rencontre toute sorte de personne tous les jours. On en croise des dizaines, des centaines. Et pourtant, très peu nous marquent. Il suffit pourtant d'un rien. Il suffit d'une fois, d'un regard, d'une sensation telle que celle-ci pour savoir que la magie existe.

Ce soir là, j'en eu la preuve.

Son regard accrocha le mien, quelques secondes, et j'eus la subite sensation que le reste du monde n'existait plus.

La musique cessa brusquement, les rires ne résonnèrent plus, les conversation s'éteignirent, l'air se raréfia, le temps sembla même se suspendre. Je ne voyais plus que lui, que ses yeux fouillant les miens sans politesse aucune.

Seulement cette sensation au creux du ventre, et ce sentiment que rien d'autre ne comptait, que rien d'autre n'existait.

Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, quelque chose qui me coupa le souffle.

Mes mains serrèrent le verre que je tenais, incapable de faire autre chose que de le regarder de la manière la plus impolie qui soit, à mon tour. Que ce passait-t-il ? Moi qui contrôlait tout -ou presque dans ma vie, moi à qui rien n'échappait.

Soudain j'étais happé par cet instant que rien n'expliquait. Ni la raison, ni les théories. J'eus l'impression que notre échange dura une éternité. Ses yeux avaient tant de choses à raconter. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, sa mâchoire se contracta imperceptiblement, pourtant, tout mon corps le ressentit. Un long frisson courut le long de mon échine. Je me mordis la langue, sentant le sang affluer mes joues.

Il baissa soudain les yeux, coupant tout contact entre nous.

Ce fut comme une claque, quand tout autour revint à moi. Les bruits, les lumières, les rires, les tintements de verres.

Je pris une grande inspiration, retrouvant l'usage de mes membres engourdis. J'eus la sensation de sortir d'un long sommeil, d'un rêve si réel que l'on doute même qu'il en soit vraiment un. Personne ne semblait s'être rendu compte de ce qui venait de ce produire. J'avais pourtant l'impression que mon monde venait de changer totalement. Et à la fois… rien ne s'était produit, tout était toujours pareil. Je baissais les yeux sur mon verre, constatant avec stupeur à quel point je tremblais.

J'avalais le reste de ma coupe d'une traite, bien décidée à ne pas m'attarder sur ce qui venait de ce produire. J'étais certaine que tout n'était que le fruit de mon imagination. Oui, il m'avait dévisagé. Mais beaucoup de personne le faisait quotidiennement. Cela ne voulait, pour autant, rien dire du tout.

Je lissais ma robe d'un geste nerveux, puis glissait une main dans mes boucles. Quand je relevais les yeux, l'inconnu me regarda à nouveau, avant de papillonner des paupières et de rapidement balayer la salle du regard, ne s'attardant sur personne en particulier.

J'avais pourtant envie qu'il le fasse. J'avais envie, que ce que je venais de ressentir, durant ces quelques secondes, ait lieu avec quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui, pour être certaine que je n'étais pas en train de sombrer dans la folie. C'est vrai ça, qui dévisageait les autres de cette manière ? Et qui pouvait ressentir tout ce que j'avais ressentit durant cet instant particulièrement étrange et gênant ?

Je soupirai, j'avais vraiment besoin d'un autre verre. Écoutant ma conscience, je bus deux verres d'affilés, espérant me détendre et, enlever par la même occasion, cette sensation étouffante que j'avais dans la poitrine chaque fois que mes yeux se posaient sur l'inconnu d'Alice. Après quelques minutes, les bulles me montaient déjà à la tête, m'empêchant de réfléchir : et tant mieux.

Mon verre à la main, je me dirigeais vers les parents d'Alice, laissant celle-ci -et son inconnu, loin de moi. Pourtant en marchant vers ses parents, toujours prêts de la baie, je sentis un regard dans ma nuque. Regard qui glissa le long de mon corps, lentement, me brûlant à travers ma robe. Jamais l'expression « se faire déshabiller du regard » n'avait eu autant de sens, et la sensation était brulante.

Mon imagination me jouait des tours. Mon cerveau devait se jouer de moi, mes hormones me tester, mon instinct vriller. Ou étais-je peut-être simplement en train de virer complètement folle ? La chaleur m'enveloppant disparue quand le père d'Alice glissa un bras autour de moi pour me saluer quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur. Son odeur familière me fit revenir sur Terre, malgré le champagne dans mes veines. Son effet commençait déjà à se dissiper.

Maudit soit Moët.

\- Bella, ma chérie, comment trouves-tu la fête d'Alice ? S'enquit Esmée, sa maman, en m'étreignant à son tour.

\- Très réussie, tout est magnifique.

\- Elle a été insupportable toute la semaine, se plaignit Jasper avec un sourire crispé.

\- Et tu n'en as pas fini, rigolai-je en scrutant ses yeux amusés.

\- J'y suis prêt, admit-il avec un vrai sourire.

Je sondai son regard un instant, quelque chose que je ne compris pas dansa dans ses yeux, avant que son sourire ne s'agrandisse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. Jasper avait ce don : tout en lui émanait la sécurité, le calme et la sérénité. Rien ne semblait l'inquiéter, le torturer. Il arrivait, souvent, par quelques mots à m'apaiser. J'aurais aimé avoir son calme et sa prestance.

Cependant, j'étais maladroite et gauche, dans tous les domaines.

Son métier de psychologue lui collait parfaitement à la peau. J'observai les proches d'Alice autour de moi, parler, rire ensemble. Mon cœur se serra légèrement dans ma poitrine en entendant le père d'Alice raconter une nouvelle anecdote sur sa fille survoltée. La tornade, l'appelait-il souvent. Nos parents étaient devenus amis avant nous, son père ayant rencontré ma mère dans le centre de soin où elle avait fait sa première chimio, l'année de mes 16 ans.

J'aurai adoré écouter leur conversation, et partager avec eux sur notre passé commun et très souvent complètement fou, mais mes pensées partirent loin d'eux, loin d'ici, malgré moi.

\- Tu t'en souviens Bella ? Demanda Carlisle, le père d'Alice, me sortant de mes pensées.

\- Je…

\- Alice avait créer une énorme arche de ballons, si bien qu'on ne pouvait mettre un pied dans le quartier sans la voir, ajouta sa mère, m'épargnant un nouveau moment gênant.

Je la remerciai d'un regard quand elle me sourit doucement. Esmée avait toujours su lire en moi, plus que n'importe qui. Le bras de Gabriel revint autour de mes épaules, me serrant contre lui à ce souvenir.

\- Elle a toujours eu une imagination débordante, m'amusai-je en regardant autour de nous.

\- Elle voulait dans un premier temps faire un thème Licorne pour son anniversaire, soupira Jasper à coté de moi, avant de rire.

\- Elle m'épuise, soupirai-je manquant de m'étouffer avec mon champagne.

\- En parlant du loup, sourit Esmée avant de montrer derrière nous d'un mouvement de tête.

Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner. Mon corps parla de lui même.

Bien que je ne comprenne pas le pourquoi du comment, je savais qu'Alice n'était pas seule. Mon estomac se noua sans que je ne comprenne rien.

C'était comme si, tout mon être pouvait le sentir. Comme si, quelque chose en lui parlait directement avec mon corps.

Je frissonnai, tentait de reprendre contenance, refusant, cependant, de les regarder. Je n'étais pas certaine d'en être capable. Alice se plaça à mon coté, et l'inconnu intégra notre groupe. J'eus du mal à avoir des pensées cohérentes quand mon regard papillonna de mon amie à lui.

Quelque chose en moi clochait plus que de raison. Personne ne semblait se rendre compte de ce qui me torturait, de ce qui se passait en moi. Ils parlaient, riaient, tous, ensemble, comme si de rien n'était. J'inspirai en buvant une autre gorgée, tentant de me reprendre.

Bon sang, je n'avais pas été aussi mal à l'aise depuis la première fois qu'un garçon m'avait invitée à une fête en première année.

\- Edward, je ne t'ai pas présenté Isabella, s'enquit soudain Jasper, ignorant tout de mon état psychologique et sûrement psychotique.

Si j'avais eu un minimum de force et de cerveau, j'aurai sourit à sa manière d'utiliser mon prénom entier : plus personne de mon entourage ne le faisait depuis longtemps. Je déglutis tant bien que mal, cherchant désespérément de l'air, une raison et mon cerveau. Je sentis le sang quitter mon visage quand, malgré moi, mon regard croisa celui, d'_Edward_, donc.

\- Bella, c'est Edward, mon frère, me présenta poliment Jasper.

Son frère. _Son frère. _ Je réussis à peine à sortir un mot, pendant que l'inco… qu'Edward me dévisageait de nouveau. Un léger sourire se dessina sur sa bouche, mais n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

_La politesse._

Edward détourna le regard à nouveau, me laissant pantelante, se concentrant sur la conversation autour de nous, ses mâchoires se serrant très légèrement à nouveau, à mesure que j'étais incapable de détacher mes yeux de lui, comme à l'instant où nous nous étions regardé la première fois. Il me sembla qu'il répondit aux parents d'Alice, mais je fus incapable de savoir de quoi il en retournait.

Une nouvelle fois, je baissais les yeux sur mes mains tremblantes.

Je vidais l'air de mes poumons, et ma coupe de champagne dans la même seconde. J'avais vraiment un problème. Il était évident qu'il ne ressentait absolument aucune perturbation en me regardant, que son corps et son cœur ne vivait pas les montagnes russes que les miens semblaient vivre depuis le début de cette étrange soirée. Sinon, mon regard (ou ma curiosité) ne l'aurait pas agacé au point de serrer les dents.

Pourtant, inlassablement, les longues minutes qui suivirent, mon regard fut attiré mille fois par cette personne, par ce visage, par ces yeux. Malgré moi, j'avais envie de savoir ce que tout cela voulait dire. J'essayai d'être logique, de réfléchir à une quelconque information sur le frère de Jasper, et essayai de me rappeler si Alice m'en avait déjà parlé. Pourtant, rien ne me vint. Je soupirai pour la énième fois quand son regard glissa jusqu'à moi.

De nouveau, ma poitrine se serra, me compriment douloureusement le cœur et les poumons. Je m'excusai rapidement, et partit en direction de la salle de bain. Clairement, j'avais besoin de me rafraîchir les idées.

Ce que mon corps me faisait ressentir me donnait la nausée. Une fois enfermée dans la salle de bain d'Alice, je m'appuyais contre l'évier, respirant du mieux que je pus pendant un long moment. Je mourrais de chaud, pourtant, mes doigts étaient gelés, et mon corps semblait trembler sans cesse. Je me passais de l'eau sur mes bras nus, ma nuque et mon cou, cherchant à calmer ma conscience et mes hormones devenus totalement fous. Mon reflet dans le miroir laissait à désirer. Mes yeux d'origines marrons clairs, étaient sombres -l'alcool, sûrement. Et ma peau, souvent bien trop pâle, était carrément translucide par endroit.

Je soupirai.

Seules mes boucles tombant en cascades autour de mon visage me donnaient l'air d'être vivante. Mon regarda s'attarda sur le collier autour de mon cou, sentant mon cœur se serrer.

Soupirant, je pinçais mes joues, pour me donner des couleurs.

Quand je sortie de la salle de bain, arpentant le long couloir menant à la pièce de vit où la fête d'Alice battait son plein, j'eus un sursaut : Au cours de l'heure qui venait de s'écouler, avec toutes ces choses bizarres qui m'étaient arrivées -à moi et mon subconscient uniquement, je n'avais, à aucun moment, eu une seule pensée pour Riley…

Passée la culpabilité de n'avoir pensé à lui depuis mon arrivée, je filais récupérer mon sac, cherchant mon téléphone. Je lui envoyai un message, lui disant qu'il me manquait, et que j'avais hâte d'être au lendemain.

J'attendis quelques minutes, espérant avoir une réponse, un signe, n'importe quoi. Quelque chose qui me prouverait, que rien ne clochait chez moi, et que, ce qui se passait en moi quand mes yeux se posaient sur mon inconnu -Edward, n'était que pure illusion et calomnies. Simplement mes hormones qui me jouaient des tours, étant donné que, l'homme qui partageait ma vie depuis presque une année, me manquait à cet instant affreusement.

Après un nouveau regard pour ma boite de réception vide, je rangeai mon téléphone en ne pouvant que sentir une boule dans ma gorge. J'aurai tant voulu qu'il soit là. Il devait être encore sous un tas de dossier énorme, noyé sous les demandes de divorces, et les plaidoiries en tout genre : le bonheur d'être avocat dans un des plus gros cabinet de la ville.

De nouveau, je réprimai un frisson.

\- Mauvaise nouvelle ? Demanda quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je ravalai mon cris de surprise avant de me tourner et de me stopper net.

Edward.

Son regard inquisiteur passa de mes yeux à mes joues qui flambèrent en un instant. J'eus la sensation désagréable d'être prise au piège.

_La biche dans les phares._

C'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait directement à moi, et la façon nonchalante avec laquelle il était appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte m'indiqua qu'il ne venait pas juste d'arriver derrière moi.

Cette pensée m'arracha un spasme au fond du ventre.

\- Je… non. Rien de très… important, grimaçai-je en baissant les yeux.

Ma gêne atteignait des sommets. Mais où était donc partit ma fierté ?

\- Tant mieux, répondis sa voix d'une douceur incroyable.

J'eus envie de me flageller de penser à une chose pareille.

Je retrouvais ses yeux, qui papillonnèrent un instant sur mon visage, avant de s'ancrer dans les miens. Quelques secondes passèrent, et, mal à l'aise, je triturai mes mains, essayant de chercher un sujet de conversation, n'importe lequel, pour que ce moment change. La façon dont il clignait des paupières étaient tellement déstabilisante.

\- Je…

\- Alice m'a dit que vous vous connaissiez depuis l'enfance ? Me coupa-t-il soudain, me sauvant d'une remarque sûrement peu convenable.

_Pourquoi ce sentiment de te connaître ? Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? Sais-tu que tes yeux sont presque turquoise avec cette lumière juste au dessus de toi ? Sens-tu comme j'aurai besoin d'une réponse ? Ressens-tu ça, toi aussi ?_

\- J'ai un petit ami, débitai-je brusquement, avant d'ouvrir les yeux comme des soucoupes.

Un ange passa. Mes joues flambèrent, ses yeux me scrutèrent un moment avant qu'une moue moqueuse n'illumine ses traits.

\- Désolée, ça n'était pas…

\- Non, tu…

Il me sourit légèrement, mon cœur loupa un battement.

\- Je ne voulais pas paraître grossier, s'excusa-t-il après un court silence. Je voulais simplement faire connaissance. Alice et Jasper me parle de toi depuis des heures. Je m'excuse si tu as pensé que…

Cette fois ci, un vrai sourire s'étala sur son visage. Mon ventre se noua, je détournai les yeux.

Je priai un instant silencieusement que le sol m'engloutisse.

\- Je promets que mes intentions sont absolument dépourvues de scènes obscènes nous incluant, toi et moi, ensemble, jura-t-il théâtralement, une main sur le cœur.

Malgré moi, je ris. Son sourire sembla s'agrandir, mangeant tout son visage.

\- Très bien, c'est mieux. Et puis… l'adultère n'est pas mon truc, admis-je en haussant les épaules, essayant de me détendre.

L'apaisement me gagna quand ses traits, emprunts d'amusement, m'invitèrent à rejoindre les autres. Il passa devant moi, j'essayai de me focaliser sur autre chose que ses cheveux en bataille, sa nuque, ses épaules masculines et carrées à souhaits.

A nouveau, je me flagellai pour avoir osé penser ça alors que je partageais ma vie avec un homme génial.

L'heure suivante passa sans encombre majeure, Alice semblait heureuse de sa soirée, elle allait de groupe en groupe, virevoltant entre les invités, discutant avec chacun, laissant derrière elle sourires et bonne humeur.

Je l'admirais, pour tout ce qu'elle était et tout ce qu'elle dégageait.

Elle était typiquement ce genre de femme, sûre d'elle, courageuse et intrépide que je ne serais jamais. Cette pensée me fit sourire un peu amèrement.

_Injuste est la vie._

Edward passa son temps avec Jasper, il me semblait qu'il ne connaissait personnes d'autre. Ils discutèrent un moment, tous les deux, à l'écart. Bien que je ne le veuille pas, plusieurs fois, son regard croisa le mien. Et, inéluctablement, à chaque fois, mon corps faisait toutes ces choses étranges. Je luttais chaque minute contre cette nouvelle obsession étrange qu'était de le regarder. _Inlassablement._

J'étais curieuse, et surtout très surprise de ce que sa personne provoquait. Personne, avant lui, n'avait eu ce genre d'impact sur moi. Les rares personnes qui m'avaient touchés, faisait encore partit de ma vie. Et sa façon de me faire perdre la raison commençait à me perturber sérieusement.

Mes pensées volèrent vers Riley. Je regardai une nouvelle fois mon téléphone que j'avais été chercher un peu plus tôt. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle. J'aurai aimé qu'il prenne au moins la peine de me répondre. Je sais que mon cerveau aurait alors été capable de retrouver son fonctionnement initial, et, mon cœur, aurait pu arrêter de sursauter chaque fois que j'apercevais la moindre mèche de cheveux d'Edward.

* * *

\- Cette chose ne va pas te sauter au visage, s'amusa Jasper en venant s'installer près de moi, en appui sur la rambarde de leur balcon.

Je rangeai mon téléphone un peu trop rageusement pour quelqu'un que rien ne devait agacer. Une bourrasque d'air fit s'envoler quelques mèches de mes cheveux, je frissonnai, resserrant les pans de mon manteau autour de moi. Je lui souris distraitement, regardant Alice rire avec un groupe de personne devant nous, de l'autre coté de la baie vitrée.

\- Elle rayonne hein ?

Jasper ne la regardait pas, il la caressait du regard. Son regard envers elle était si tendre. Mon ventre refit des siennes, j'essayai de ne pas penser que Riley m'avait, une fois de plus, laissée de coté pour son travail.

\- Il a un boulot très prenant, Bella… tu le sais.

Je soupirai.

\- Ne m'analyse pas Jasper, s'il te plaît.

Son rire résonna.

\- Excuse moi, pas d'analyses, promit-il, en levant ses mains devant lui.

Je réprimai un sourire.

\- C'est juste… ça n'est pas la première fois, avouai-je, la déception me rongeant à nouveau.

\- Je sais…

\- Et Alice… je sais ce qu'elle en pense. Ça me chagrine qu'il ne soit pas là pour lui prouver qu'elle a tord le concernant.

Jasper laissa passer un silence. Alice n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Riley.

Au début, comme je semblais très amoureuse et très emballée, elle n'avait rien dit, gardant le silence sur son ressentit par rapport à notre histoire et sa personne. Quand les choses ont commencées à se compliquer entre nous, autrement dit, quand son travail à commencer à empiéter sur notre vie de couple, Alice ne s'est plus gênée pour me dire ce qu'elle pensait de lui : qu'il n'était pas pour moi, parce que je ne serais jamais sa priorité.

Je savais, qu'elle avait tord.

Je le savais, parce que j'aimais Riley, et que les moments que l'on passait ensemble étaient suffisant en intensité et en complicité pour faire taire les questions que je me posais lorsque nous n'étions pas ensemble. Mais ce soir… les questions m'assaillaient et je n'arrivais pas à les repousser.

\- Laisse vous du temps, peut-être qu'un week-end tous les deux vous ferait le plus grand bien.

\- Tu m'analyses, souris-je en le regardant à nouveau.

Il me lança un regard désolé avant de hausser les épaules.

\- C'est mon job, admit-il.

\- Pour autant, je pense que ça serait une super idée. J'vais y réfléchir.

Pour dire vrai, je n'y réfléchissait déjà plus. Je savais que j'allais nous organiser un week-end pour bientôt. En bord de mer, Riley allait adorer ça, et moi aussi.

\- Ravi d'avoir pu t'aider ! s'exclama Jasper en s'étirant.

Je le regardais du coin de l'œil. Depuis qu'il était avec Alice, presque cinq ans maintenant, je n'avais jamais vraiment pris le temps de le regarder.

Je savais, qu'il était bel homme. Je l'avais vu dès nos présentations. Mais… maintenant, ce soir, je fis plus attention à ses traits. A ses cheveux blonds foncés et courts, à son port de tête élégant, à ses yeux bleus aciers rieurs, à son nez droit et sa bouche ronde. Il me fit brièvement penser à un enfant. Malgré moi, j'essayai de trouver une ressemblance entre lui et mon _inconnu_.

Quelque chose dans leur posture, la forme de leur visage était semblable. leur nez aussi, peut-être. Malgré tout, je ne trouvais pas de ressemblance frappante.

Il expira bruyamment.

\- Comment je suis ? Me demanda-t-il après avoir épousseter sa veste de costume et resserrer sa cravate.

\- Parfait, répondis-je automatiquement, avant de froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que tu…

\- Souhaite moi bonne chance, me coupa-t-il avant prendre une petite boite dans sa poche et de partir d'un pas décidé à l'intérieur, ses yeux fouillant le salon à la recherche de quelqu'un.

_Alice. _

Soudain, j'étouffai un cri de joie et de stupéfaction dans ma main avant de rentrer à mon tour en toute hâte.

La musique latine que diffusait les enceintes depuis le début de la soirée se coupa, mes yeux cherchèrent Alice et Jasper en même temps que les exclamations fusèrent devant la scène qui se jouait ici, ce soir, le jour de ses trente ans, au milieu de ses collègues, parents et amis.

Je les retrouvai, au milieu de la pièce, l'un debout devant l'autre.

L'un, absolument sûr de lui, l'autre, complètement perdue par cette intervention au milieu de sa soirée d'anniversaire, pourtant organisée au millimètre.

Je réprimai un rire. _Ça_, elle ne l'avait certainement pas vu venir. Jasper lui prit la main, puis, posant un genou à terre, je vis les yeux de ma meilleure amie se remplir de larmes en même temps qu'elle riait.

L'émotion me serra la gorge.

\- Alice Sydney William, je t'aime depuis l'instant où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi. Chaque seconde auprès de toi fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux de cette Terre. J'espère sincèrement que c'est ton cas aussi (rires) Je ne conçois plus ma vie sans tes rires, sans tes folies, sans tes fêtes farfelues et ces thèmes étranges pour nos soirées entre amis (rires, encore) et surtout sans ton amour… Alors, je profites de ce moment où, la moitié de la ville est réunie chez nous (rires à nouveau) pour te poser LA question, que tu attends depuis le jour où tu es arrivée sur cette Terre.

Quelques rires résonnèrent à nouveau. Alice scanda de se taire entre ses rires et ses larmes. Elle trépignait déjà d'impatience, sautillant presque sur place.

J'en étais désormais convaincue : aucun autre homme que lui n'était fait pour elle. Jasper ouvrir l'écrin, le stress le fit trembler légèrement. Tout le monde retint son souffle, et, un instant, mes yeux croisèrent ceux d'Edward, debout, de l'autre coté du couple, en face de moi.

Ses yeux emprunts d'une émotion certaines quittèrent son frère et sa (future) belle-sœur, pour s'accrocher à moi. Mon souffle se coupa devant leurs intensités. Mon cœur, de nouveau, loupa un battement, et il me sembla que le monde s'arrêta de tourner.

J'entendis vaguement Jasper poser l'ultime question, la réponse (criée) d'Alice, et les invités se mettre à siffler, crier, applaudir, féliciter.

A cet instant, je n'avais qu'une envie : comprendre, apprendre, entendre, tout ce que ces yeux d'une intensité sans pareille avaient à dire. Tout ce que son âme semblait avoir envie de me crier.

Je sursautais, sortant de ma torpeur, quand Alice me sauta littéralement dessus, bras et jambes autour de moi. L'impact fut tel que je reculais de plusieurs pas pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Mes yeux quittèrent instantanément ceux d'Edward, me reconnectant à la réalité et je me maudis d'avoir pu louper un moment pareil.

Si Alice l'avait su, elle ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné.

\- Tu le savais ? Tu le savais ? s'écria Alice contre moi, me serrant plus fort. Oh mon Dieu, il l'a fait ! J'y crois pas ! Bella ! J'vais me marier !

\- J'suis tellement contente pour toi ! m'exclamai-je en la serrant plus fort.

Elle renifla dans mon cou, me serra plus fort en réponse. Je retins mes larmes, apercevant brièvement la mère d'Alice prendre Jasper dans ses bras, puis s'essuyer les joues. Jasper semblait aussi ému qu'elle.

Elle lui prit le visage, ils échangèrent quelques mots que je ne pouvais entendre d'où j'étais, mais quand elle essuya les larmes de Jasper, je sus qu'elle lui avait parlé de ses parents.

Elle avait du lui dire quelque chose comme : « Ils seraient fiers de toi » « Ils seront toujours là » « Ils vivent en toi pour toujours »

Ces choses que l'ont dit dans les moments importants à celui qui a perdu un être cher. Cette pensée me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

J'aurai tant aimé que maman voit ça.

Alice glissa au sol, m'embrassa les deux joues avant de me souffler un « plus que trois » et de partir à l'assaut des autres personnes qui la félicitèrent avec chaleur.

Mon cœur s'emballa.

Les parents de Jasper étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture quand il avait 12 ans.

Alice m'en avait parlé un soir, pendant le _compte rendu_ de leur premier week-end ensemble.

Je relevais les yeux vers lui, le voyant étreindre son frère avec force. Si leur ressemblance n'était pas flagrante tout à l'heure, désormais, à leurs sourires chaleureux et leurs yeux emplis d'émotions, elle était frappante.

Leur amour irradiait, me transperçant, même à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Jasper était orphelin… et Edward aussi.

* * *

_Je retiens mon souffle, j'attends vos réactions. _

_La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a un moment, et que, par conséquent, j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance. J'essaierai de publier de manière régulière, peut-être toutes les semaines, ou tout les quinze jours maximum, selon comment j'arriverai à m'organiser dans ma vie à mille à l'heure._

_Tout encouragement est le bienvenu, laissez moi un mot. _

_J'vous embrasse. _

_Tied._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello Hello ! C'est Mercredi ! Et Mercredi... journée publi ! (Allez savoir pourquoi !)_

_Tout d'abord, merci pour vos mots. Vos reviews m'ont comblés, c'est un bonheur de vous lire à nouveau, et surtout de voir que ma plume vous plait toujours autant… vous me touchez plus que je ne saurais le dire... et ça me boost plus que mon café ! _

_J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant. _

_On se retrouve en bas._

* * *

_**_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer… je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Les félicitations allèrent crescendo, la musique reprit, la fête aussi, encore plus vive, plus remuante qu'avant. Beaucoup de monde se mit même à danser au milieu de la pièce, sur la piste soudainement improvisée. Alice et Jasper dansait, se balançant à leur propre rythme joyeusement, le bonheur irradiant. Ma meilleure amie avait le plus grand sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais porté, et, Jasper, semblait si fier de faire tournoyer sa future femme.

Tout était parfait.

A un détail près… Riley.

De nouveau, je commençai à me sentir morose.

Décidant que je ne me laisserai pas gâcher la soirée d'anniversaire -et de fiançailles de mon amie, j'attrapai une nouvelle coupe de champagne et avançait sur la piste pour rejoindre mes amis.

Les parents d'Alice, qui dansaient non loin en riant, me sourire au passage. Oubliant mes inquiétudes et le reste, je me déhanchai, ne pensant plus à rien. La musique me berçait, faisant onduler mes hanches -comme toute femme dans cette pièce, et ma tête se balançait à mesure que ce reggaeton faisait vibrer le sol de l'appartement. Définitivement, cet endroit était devenu une boite de nuit improvisée.

J'espérai sincèrement qu'Alice avait prévenue ses voisins. Bientôt, tous les invités se mirent à se déhancher, riant, chantant. Les rires et sourires de ma meilleure amie me prouvèrent à quel point cette fête était celle dont elle avait rêvée… peut-être même plus encore. Son bonheur était beau à voir, il réchauffa mon cœur déçu, et je me laissai allez, dansant, oubliant le reste du monde.

La lumière s'éteignit, laissant la douce lumière vacillante des bougies et des guirlandes éclairer la pièce. La sensation était étrange, mais tellement intime et agréable.

J'eus une drôle de sensation. Un picotement le long de la nuque, un frisson sur ma peau. Et cette sensation de poids sur la poitrine, qui oppressa mes poumons.

Et puis, je le vis.

En face de moi, un peu à l'écart de la foule, une coupe de champagne à la main, il me fixait du regard. Ses yeux, plus sombres que précédemment, remontèrent lentement le long de mes jambes nues, semblant réussir à voir à travers ma robe lorsque son regard remonta encore, caressant ma peau au-delà du tissu, faisant trembler mon corps tout entier.

Il m'observait depuis je ne sais quand, faisant glisser ses yeux sur moi, ne s'arrêtant nul part en particulier et partout à la fois. Mon ventre se noua. Personne ne m'avait jamais regardé de la sorte._ Jamais_. Pas même les hommes qui avaient partager ma vie.

Edward.

Et cette foutue sensation d'irréel qui entourait ma soirée. A_ cause_ de lui.

Je ne sais si ce fut l'alcool, la musique, l'ambiance ou simplement ses yeux qui me brûlaient, mais, quand son regard retrouva le mien après s'être attardés un peu trop longtemps sur ma bouche, je fus prise d'une violente adrénaline, me poussant à onduler langoureusement des hanches.

Jamais je n'avais eu confiance en moi, en mon corps à ce point.

Je continuai de danser lentement, fermant les yeux me laissant emporter par ce moment qui me vaudrait un nombre incalculable de crises de culpabilité et de honte une fois terminé.

Cependant, je ne voulais pas y penser.

Je voulais danser.

Je voulais sentir à nouveau cette chaleur, ce regard.

Ce sentiment unique.

Cette sensation _totalement_ interdite, mais tellement déroutante.

Étais-ce lui ? Son regard ? Cette façon si particulière de faire voler ma conscience en éclat ?

L'alcool devait sûrement jouer sur mon cerveau embrumé, tout ça devait être sûrement imaginé, ou tout du moins amplifié par le champagne courant dans mes veines, mais, quand j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, tombant sur ses deux lacs sombres, mon cœur s'arrêta brusquement avant de repartir à toute vitesse.

J'eus l'impression enivrante et destructrice d'être en train d'assister au crash de ma vie sans, pour autant, pouvoir et surtout _vouloir _faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher ou amortir ma chute.

Je continuai de danser en ne décrochant jamais mes yeux des siens, en ignorant ma conscience qui hurlait, et ma culpabilité qui voulait m'étrangler.

Je dansais, au milieu des corps, en ne réussissant pas une seule fois à détacher mon regard de lui. De ses yeux si sombres, de sa mâchoire contractée, de son corps entier qui était crispé, de ses mains qui serraient son verre plus que de raison.

Je savais, que le lendemain, mon cerveau reprendrait son fonctionnement normal et que ce moment filera aux oubliettes, de force, avec ma dignité, et toutes ces sensations étranges que je ressentais depuis l'arrivée d'Edward ici.

Cela sera ma propre culpabilité, et, jamais, je n'en toucherai mots à personne.

Cela sera mon secret le plus enfoui, le plus étouffé.

Mais ce soir, cette nuit, au milieu du salon d'Alice, j'avais l'impression d'être la personne la plus désirée et désirable du monde.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais incroyablement femme et sensuelle... Je savais, au fond de moi, que ce que je ressentais, ici et maintenant, ne venait que de _lui. _

Ce sentiment m'arracha un frisson qui courut le long de ma colonne vertébrale, faisant naître une douce chaleur dans mes reins, réveillant ce corps engourdi par l'alcool, la fatigue et la lassitude.

Je fermais de nouveau les yeux, oubliant le monde autour, dansant, flirtant avec l'indécent, m'amusant finalement beaucoup plus que ce que j'aurai espéré en arrivant ici.

Alice passa ses bras autour de moi, faisant éclater ma bulle sans même s'en rendre compte. On se mit à danser ensemble, nous déhanchant en rythme. Son rire provoqua le mien, et quand j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, Edward avait disparut.

Malgré moi, malgré tout, malgré la raison et ma fidélité qui venait de voler en éclats -bien qu'il ne soit, en fait, rien passé, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être déçue qu'il soit partit.

L'air et l'intensité dans mon corps s'allégea brutalement, mon cœur reprenant enfin un rythme normal.

Je dansais un long moment avec ma meilleure amie, tournoyant, riant toutes les deux. Je ne regardais plus autour, me concentrant sur notre amusement mutuel.

Il y avait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée et assumée.

Notre complicité n'était plus à prouver, à personne, mais nous retrouver ainsi me fit le plus grand bien.

Après un rock endiablé, je me laissai tomber dans le canapé, à l'instar d'Alice, en éclatant de rires.

\- Mon Dieu, j'ai l'impression d'avoir 18 ans ! s'écria Alice en s'éventant.

\- Et moi dont ! La dernière fois que j'ai dansé comme ça c'était à nos vingts ans, m'exclamai-je en riant.

Les invités commençaient à rentrer, la pièce était déjà moins pleine, et l'air plus présent. J'inspirai profondément, essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur clairement plus habitué à ce genre d'exercices depuis plusieurs années. Les effets de l'alcool commençaient aussi à se calmer, ma tête tournait déjà dangereusement moins, et le subite élan de confiance dont j'avais été la cible au début de mon moment sur la piste, semblait avoir totalement disparut.

Les parents d'Alice vinrent nous dire au revoir, me faisant promettre de passer les voir bientôt.

Les minutes passèrent, j'observais les invités danser, s'amuser, m'obligeant à ne penser à rien.

Jasper finit par revenir du balcon, et vint s'asseoir près d'Alice autour de qui il passa son bras.

\- Comment va ma très chère future femme ?

\- Merveilleux ! Et mon très cher futur mari ?

Il l'embrassa pour réponse, me faisant détourner les yeux pour leur laisser l'intimité nécessaire à ce genre de marque d'affection.

Mes yeux tombèrent sur Edward, qui venait d'entrer à son tour dans la pièce, revenant de dehors, lui aussi. Mon regard glissa, sans que je ne le contrôle, sur son corps long et fin.

Cette chemise cintrée était la perfection même… ou était-ce lui ?

Je soupirai discrètement quand il nous vit sur le canapé. Son corps se stoppa presque imperceptiblement, avant qu'il n'avance vers nous, son regard courant sur moi, avant d'accrocher mon visage, ne sachant apparemment pas sur quelle partie s'arrêter. Je lui fis un faible sourire, essayant d'apaiser les battements de mon cœur qui s'intensifiaient à mesure que sa personne se rapprochait de moi.

Inspirant profondément, j'ignorais le nœud dans ma poitrine quand il s'assit à mon coté.

Son parfum me percuta de plein fouet, et j'eus un léger mouvement de recul. Son odeur boisée, chaude et terriblement masculine fit sursauter mon cœur. Cœur qui, je le cru, voulu sortir de ma poitrine quand Edward se pencha légèrement vers moi, ses yeux brûlant ma mâchoire alors que je m'efforçai d'observer les invités qui dansaient encore, debout devant nous.

\- Jolie danse, commenta Edward, sa voix basse et chaud me faisant frissonner.

Je luttai contre l'envie que j'avais de tourner le visage pour pouvoir le voir, le sentir si près de moi. Je me contentai d'acquiescer un petit sourire, essayant de rougir le moins possible, en me concentrant au mieux pour ne pas défaillir.

Je savais qu'il ne parlait absolument pas de ce que ce déroulait sous nos yeux, mais de ma danse de tout à l'heure. Je sentis mes joues me brûler rien qu'à ce souvenir.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il m'était arrivé.

\- Il se débrouillent bien, oui, finis-je par dire, ignorant totalement sa parfaite allusion.

Il se pencha un peu plus vers moi, son parfum d'autant plus fort autour de moi, m'enveloppant entièrement, empêchant mes pensées d'avoir un sens.

\- Je ne parlais d'eux, souffla-t-il lentement, mes sens en éveil au moindre geste de sa part.

Mes joues devaient être cramoisies. Je me concentrai sur la musique, inspirant calmement. La culpabilité griffa mon âme cabossée.

Sa cuisse toucha la mienne, dans un mouvement lent. Mon cœur loupa un battement. La chaleur de son corps contre le mien me faisait perdre la raison, mes sens étaient complètement en vrac, avec mon cerveau et ma dignité. Tout mon corps ne se concentrait plus que sur la brûlure de son pantalon habillé contre ma cuisse, de la sensation de son souffle sur ma nuque. J'allais mourir tant la sensation était grisante.

Je perdais totalement la tête.

Si je n'avais pas été en couple, j'aurai tout fait pour finir la soirée dans son lit, tant sa personne était charismatique et me perturbait indéniablement. Et ceci ne me ressemblait absolument pas.

Que m'avait-il fait ?

« Si je n'avais pas été en couple... »

_Riley._

Cette pensée me fit me reculer, assez pour que je puisse le regarder sans le toucher.

Ses yeux, faiblement éclairés par les lumières des bougies dansant autour de nous, brillaient d'une intensité qui me noua le ventre.

Il n'était pas beau, il était sublime.

Tout son être était la perfection incarnée. L'air sembla se raréfié quand son regard glissa jusqu'à ma bouche, s'y attardant un quart de seconde avant de me regarder à nouveau.

\- Je… l'alcool, expliquai-je lamentablement en retenant mon souffle.

Ses yeux devinrent rieurs, et sa bouche se tordit en un sourire en coin qui s'insinua sous mes veines, envoyant une décharge électrique dans ma colonne vertébrale et ma poitrine.

Je manquai d'air.

Il finit par faire tomber son regard sur ma bouche, avant de regarder de nouveau vers la piste de danse, observant les invités continuer de se déhancher.

Je relâchais l'air de mes poumons, et inspirai lentement. Je restai un instant à l'observer sans pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement.

Sa pomme d'Adam tressauta légèrement quand il déglutit.

Ma cuisse venait de ce coller à nouveau à la sienne.

Cette fois, le mouvement venait de moi. Je voulais encore voir, encore sentir si tout cela était bien réel. Mon regard voyagea de son cou à sa mâchoire, jusqu'à sa bouche. Instinctivement j'humidifiai mes lèvres avant de détourner les yeux.

J'étais la pire des garces et la pire des personnes. Un homme qui me comblait parfaitement m'attendait chez lui, et moi, j'étais là, à me pavaner devant un homme que je ne connaissais pas le moins du monde et qui, pourtant, me faisait un effet que je n'avais encore jamais connu auparavant.

Il fallait absolument que je m'éloigne, que je m'en aille d'ici.

Ma décision fut prise en quelques secondes. Je soupirai, avant de dire à Alice que j'allais rentrer. Elle m'appela un taxi, et, malgré l'heure tardive, je n'étais absolument pas fatiguée.

Je saluai tout le monde très rapidement, refusant de regarder Edward quand je récupérai mes affaires dans l'entrée.

Je sentais pourtant sa présence pas loin, tout mon corps me criait qu'il était là, à me regarder faire. J'embrassai Alice et Jasper, les remerciant pour tout et les félicitaient une nouvelle fois après avoir enfilé mon manteau. Le regard inquiet de ma meilleure amie sur ma personne me fit me sentir injuste : elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais, pour autant, je me sentais incapable de lui expliquer… j'étais incapable de me l'expliquer moi-même.

Et je fuyais. Comme les rares fois où, dans ma vie, j'avais sentie que les choses pouvaient m'échapper.

De nouveau, je refusai de regarder Edward, voulant à tout prix quitter cette endroit, et sa personne.

Rien de ce qui s'était passé ce soir n'avait de sens.

Je devais partir, je devais oublier.

Dans l'ascenseur, je luttai contre mes larmes… jusqu'à aujourd'hui, _rien_ ne m'avait déjà échappé à ce point.

En montant dans le taxi, j'avais presque la nausée. Pourtant, l'alcool n'était pas le seul responsable. La culpabilité, que j'avais repousser pendant des heures, revint à moi et j'eus la sensation qu'elle allait m'engloutir. Je regardais l'heure : 04:30 du matin. Avais-je dansé si longtemps ?

Il était évident que je n'avais pas vu le temps passer.

J'indiquais l'adresse de Riley au chauffeur du taxi, espérant que mon initiative arriverait à calmer l'angoisse qui courrait dans mes veines.

Quand j'ouvris la porte de sa maison, avec la clé qu'il m'avait donné un mois plus tôt, le silence de la pièce m'accueillit.

J'essayais d'être discrète, et tentais d'ignorer le frisson qui me secouais chaque fois que j'entrais dans cette maison.

Ici, tout était tellement froid.

Avec maladresse, j'enlevai mon manteau et le jetais sur le canapé, avant d'ôter mes chaussures que je fis glisser plus loin. Ces satanés escarpins auront ma peau. En entrant dans sa chambre, faiblement éclairée par la lumière de la lune à travers la fenêtre, je distinguais non sans mal son corps endormi, couvert de sa couette, m'empêchant de le voir vraiment. J'attendis une réaction de mon cœur, de mon corps, mais rien ne vint.

Je réprimais les larmes qui me menaçait depuis que j'étais sortie de ce maudit appartement avant d'avancer vers le lit et de m'asseoir sur le bord. Riley bougea légèrement, sa main me cherchant.

\- C'est toi… soupira-t-il, endormi.

Il y eu un silence, je me demandai vaguement si j'avais bien fait de débarquer chez lui en pleine nuit sans même le prévenir.

\- Je peux dormir avec toi ? m'inquiétai-je, plus certaine d'avoir ma place ici.

Il soupira, puis m'attira dans ses bras.

\- C'est ta place, murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux.

Je soupirai, cherchant un apaisement quelconque. Rien ne vint, mon cœur tambourinait si fort dans ma poitrine qu'il en était douloureux. Je m'allongeai sur le flanc, lui tournant le dos et son corps se pressa contre le mien pour me maintenir contre lui. Je frissonnais.

Lentement, je me tournai pour pouvoir lui faire face. Avec la faible lumière de l'extérieur, je distinguai son visage, ses cheveux bruns. Il était superbe.

Superbe, et à moi.

Ma main glissa le long de son corps remontant jusqu'à sa nuque que je caressais du bout des doigts. Il soupira de bien-être. Tout était si simple avec lui. Doucement, je posais ma bouche sur la sienne, l'effleurant à peine, essayant d'attiser quelque chose qui se devait d'être plus brûlant que ce que je ressentais à l'instant. Cela n'était pas suffisant.

Mes lèvres se firent plus insistantes, et il me rendit mon baiser lentement, sa bouche savourant la mienne. Je fermais les yeux, me forçant à me concentrer sur les sensation que cela faisait naître en moi. Je souris légèrement contre sa bouche, la douce chaleur dans mes reins m'indiqua que rien n'était perdu.

Riley. _Riley._

Ses lèvres glissèrent le long de ma mâchoire, son corps s'éveillant contre moi, sa main caressa mon flanc.

Cependant, alors que sa bouche et sa langue caressait avec douceur mon cou, des images en flash envahirent mon esprit, affichant les yeux sombres, la mâchoire et la sensation interdite de _son_ regard brûlant sur mon corps... celui d'un autre homme que celui qui était mien.

Je réprimai un gémissement, sentant mon corps s'embraser brutalement à _sa _pensée.

\- Arrête de gémir, chuchota Riley, me faisant reprendre pieds avec la réalité, _notre _réalité.

Je m'étouffai soudain.

Rien de ce qui venait de ce passer n'était normal. La honte m'avala toute entière et la bile me remonta dans la gorge. Je me sentais tellement coupable, la douleur dans ma poitrine me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

\- J'suis trop crevé, marmonna Riley, ignorant totalement (et heureusement pour lui) tout ce qui pouvait me passer par la tête.

Il me repoussa, et se décala pour pouvoir reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller avant de m'attirer contre lui. J'expirais tout l'air de mes poumons, tentant de repousser mes pensées plus incohérentes et incontrôlables les unes que les autres. Les larmes perlèrent sous mes paupières que je fermais et serrais à m'en faire mal.

J'avais envie de hurler.

\- Je dis pas que j'en ai pas envie, murmura Riley soudain, prenant conscience de la crispation de mon corps. J'suis juste trop mort. J'ai bossé jusqu'à pas d'heures, s'excusa-t-il en m'étreignant plus fort.

J'avalais ma salive douloureusement, cherchant à me reprendre.

\- C'est rien, réussi-je à dire après un temps interminable.

Il embrassa mon front, me serra contre lui. L'instant d'après, son souffle régulier m'indiqua qu'il dormait déjà. Je fus presque heureuse de ce rejet.

Dormant aussi paisiblement contre moi, il ne pu pas sentir les sanglots que je tentai d'étouffer, ni voir les larmes qui ne cessèrent de couler.

* * *

La semaine qui suivit fut à la fois étrange, et à la fois totalement normale. Mes heures à la librairie, passaient, comme toujours, à une vitesse folle. Comme toujours également, Riley passa la semaine au bureau, et ne vint que le mercredi soir dormir dans mon appartement, mais il était bien trop fatigué et préoccupé par le procès qu'il allait bientôt défendre pour me parler ou même envisager de m'accorder une heure de tranquillité.

Cette soirée fut un cauchemar, et, pendant que mon inconscient se battait contre ma culpabilité, s'acharnant à essayer d'introduire la soirée du samedi précédent dans mon crane sans cesse, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si cela serait toujours comme ça… _figé_.

Le vendredi midi, je m'occupais de trier les nouveaux romans arrivés à la librairie le matin même quand mon téléphone sonna.

\- Alice ?

\- Bella, salua sa voix guillerette. Ma meilleure amie aurait-elle quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

\- Je ne sais pas si Riley…

\- Super ! On vous attends pour dîner.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit oui, souris-je.

\- Tu n'as pas dit non.

Entendre son rire cristallin me fit un bien fou. Alice était définitivement une véritable bouffée d'air frais.

\- Je vois avec Riley et je te confirme ça, répondis-je juste.

Je l'entendis vaguement soupirer mais n'y prêtais pas attention. Edward venait d'entrer dans la librairie.

_Edward. _

Tout mes sens se mirent en alerte, je sentis le sang affluer mon cou, mes joues quand je le vis parcourir la librairie des yeux, avant que ceux-ci ne tombent sur moi.

Il n'eut pas de mal à me trouver, étant donné, qu'à cette heure ci, j'étais seule, ma collègue étant partie déjeuner, et les clients absents.

J'eus une vague pensée pour la tête que j'avais et à quoi je devais ressembler dans ce jean et ce sweat trop grand pour moi. Une expression que je ne reconnus pas courra sur son visage.

Déjà, mon cœur accéléra sa course folle.

\- Je… je te laisse Alice, m'exclamai-je un peu trop vivement, quand Edward se dirigea vers moi.

Je fus heureuse que le comptoir entre lui et moi sois un obstacle suffisamment imposant pour maintenir une distance raisonnable entre nous quand il sera devant moi. J'avais tellement peur que mon cœur ne survive pas à force de battre à cette vitesse.

\- Attends ! s'écria Alice avant que je ne raccroche. Edward va passer te déposer l'écharpe que tu as oublié à la maison samedi. Il devait aller en ville alors je lui…

\- Il est déjà là. Merci Alice.

Je raccrochai sans même prendre la peine d'attendre une réponse. Mon téléphone tapa un peu trop fort sur le comptoir devant moi quand, Edward, armé d'un sourire finit par arriver à ma hauteur. Je m'accrochai au meuble devant moi de toute mes forces, espérant ne pas avoir l'air d'une hystérique.

\- Salut, souffla sa voix.

\- Salut, répétai-je bêtement.

Sa voix avait la texture du velours, elle était encore plus perturbante que dans mes souvenirs. Je retins un frisson. Un sourire en coin apparut quand je me sentis rougir, ce qui eu dont de m'intimider d'avantage. Mon cœur, s'arrêta un instant, avant de tambouriner dans ma poitrine qui se serra, à cause de la pression sur mon corps entier.

Il me sembla même que l'air crépita.

J'étais heureuse que ma collègue ne soit pas là pour me voir peiner à ce point. Elle aurait tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Tu… Alice m'a donné ça, pour toi, finit-il par dire en me tendant mon écharpe, sans départir de son sourire pour autant.

Je récupérais mon écharpe, ses doigts effleurant les miens. Le bout de mes doigts me picota, l'électricité longea mon bras, avant d'atteindre directement mon cœur. Edward baissa le regard vers nos doigts, avant que je ne retire ma main péniblement, faisant tomber l'écharpe sur le comptoir, entre nous.

\- Ok… je… merci, murmurai-je maladroitement en la ramenant vers moi.

De nouveau, le silence s'installa.

Pourquoi diable étais-je incapable d'aligner deux mots en sa présence ?

Il finit par fermer les yeux deux courtes secondes, soupirer, me souffler un « salut » avant de faire demi tour et de se diriger vers la sortie.

Je restai hébétée, partagée entre l'envie de le laisser partir, pour pouvoir respirer à nouveau convenablement, et l'envie de lui dire de rester.

\- Attends, finis-je par dire alors qu'il tendait le bras vers la porte.

Il stoppa son geste, et se tourna lentement vers moi. Ses yeux trahissaient son incompréhension, et moi, je devais avoir l'air d'une folle furieuse. J'évitais de trop le regarder en détails, ce jean lui allait trop bien pour être honnête. J'avançais vers lui prudemment, son regard ne quitta pas le mien durant toute la manœuvre.

\- Je suis désolée, m'excusai-je, je dois te paraître…

\- Bizarre ? Finit-il pour moi.

Je retins mon rire en mordant ma lèvre.

\- Désolée, m'excusai-je à nouveau. Je ne voulais pas être incorrecte. Merci pour l'écharpe.

Un vrai sourire se dessina sur sa bouche, et j'ignorai mon cœur qui sursauta. Il parut hésité, puis jeta un regard autour de nous.

\- Enfaîte… je ne suis pas venu que pour ça, avoua-t-il en reportant son regard sur moi.

Mon ventre se noua.

\- Je cherche un cadeau. J'aimerais trouver quelque chose de personnel pour… marquer le coup.

J'inspirai profondément.

Me cachant derrière mon professionnalisme, je l'invitai à poursuivre sa requête.

\- Elle aime ce qui est… classique, chanta sa voix sans qu'il ne puisse réussir à retenir son sourire.

Ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une joie certaine. Il était évident qu'il aimait cette personne, cette… femme. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à quel point elle était chanceuse. Quelque chose comprima ma poitrine.

\- D'accord… peux-tu m'en dire plus ? Demandai-je, je ne pense pas que je pourrais te trouver ce que tu veux sans d'autres détails, ajoutai-je quand je sentie qu'il hésitait.

Il glissa les mains dans ses poches, haussa légèrement les épaules.

\- Elle aime les histoires d'amour. Et… elle a eu plus jeune une des premières éditions de… Orgueil et préjugés ? (il m'interrogea du regard et j'acquiesçai) mais il a été perdu dans un déménagement. Du coup… en aurais-tu un exemplaire ?

Cette fois, je souris franchement devant son expression enfantine. Je me dirigeais vers l'allée des romans classique en lui demandant de me suivre. On évolua à travers les étagères bondés, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Cette endroit dégageait tant de choses. Et voir Edward ici était… perturbant.

\- Je n'aurai pas un exemplaire des premières éditions, avouai-je en sentant sa présence derrière moi bien plus forte que le soir chez Alice. Elles sont très rares et, sont, par expérience, hors de prix. Mais je dois avoir normalement… ha, voilà !

Je trouvai l'allée voulue, et avançai au milieu des livres, mon doigts flirtant sur le bois poli, avant d'attraper celui que je voulais.

Obligée de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds, j'essayai d'accéder à ce fichu livre avant de sentir _sa_ présence tellement près que son corps touchait presque le mien.

La sensation me coupa le souffle alors qu'il tendait le bras pour attraper le livre sans aucun mal. Si mon cerveau avait pu fonctionner normalement, j'aurais sans doute fait une réflexion sur la facilité de la vie quand on mesurait plus d'1,80m.

Mais, mon organe vital avait apparemment décidé de disparaître, engloutit par les hurlements hystérique de ma conscience qui criait à l'alerte rouge.

Instantanément, je retombai sur mes pieds, accentuant le contact entre nos corps.

Je me mordis la joue quand j'entendis son souffle s'accélérer. Cela ne dura que quelques pauvres secondes, mais son contact m'électrisa toute entière.

J'aurai aimé, que tout ce que je ressentais en sa présence soit le fruit de l'euphorie de la fête d'Alice, que tout soit la faute du champagne et des lumières tamisées.

J'aurai tant aimé que tout cela ne soit lié qu'à la magie de son anniversaire.

Mais nous étions à Boston, un vendredi de mars, et mon cœur battait à tout rompre parce que, cet homme, était près de moi.

Je me reculai et mon tournai, pour ne plus le toucher. Son regard, plus sombre que lorsque qu'il était rentré dans la librairie passa sur mon visage comme une caresse. J'ignorai l'émeraude de ses yeux qui étincelait bien trop fort. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais je le coupais.

\- Cette édition est une des plus vieilles que tu trouveras à moins de 100 dollars. Oui, tu as bien entendu, souris-je quand il baissa des yeux écarquiller sur le livre entre ses mains.

Je m'efforçai d'ignorer les battements fous de mon cœur et la pression dans ma poitrine quand son regard rencontra de nouveau le mien.

\- Je ne pensais pas des morceaux de papiers puissent coûter si cher, s'amusa-t-il en me suivant à nouveau dans les allées, revenant vers mon comptoir.

Je me stoppai net au milieu de mon chemin, si bien qu'il me rentra dedans. Il s'empressa de s'excuser et de reculer d'un pas.

\- Des morceaux de pap… Je rêve ! m'indignai-je. C'est Orgueil et préjugés Edward, pas un vulgaire roman !

Il haussa les épaules totalement indifférent. Je ne sais pas si il avait conscience d'à quel point il était beau en cet instant. La luminosité filtrant à travers la vitre donnait à ses yeux une teinte vert clair, que je n'avais jamais vu chez personne.

\- Ça reste un bouquin.

\- On ne sera jamais ami, en conclu-je, le faisant rire franchement.

Son rire me fila une claque, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire idiotement, ébahie par tant de charisme. Je flirtais carrément avec l'indécence et la bêtise à l'admirer ainsi. N'importe qui entrant dans la librairie aurait vu mon air niais.

\- Bells ? Je ravalais mon sourire en découvrant Riley devant mon comptoir.

Je sentis le sang quitter mon visage.

\- Riley ! m'exclamai-je alors que je sentais Edward se tendre derrière moi. Je… c'est Edward, me sentis-je obligée de dire, en désignant l'homme à mes cotés. Le frère de Jasper, ajoutai-je quand Riley fronça les sourcils.

\- Ah.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent quelques secondes, puis Riley me dévisagea attendant apparemment quelque chose. Quelle idiote.

\- C'est Riley, le présentai-je à Edward, tout en évitant son regard.

La crispation de ses mâchoires me firent mal au ventre.

Je n'imaginai pas, en me levant ce matin, que je devrais présenter Edward et Riley. J'aurai pu en rire si je n'avais pas été si mal à l'aise. Je me raclai la gorge pour me reprendre contenance. Évidemment, que je m'étais rendue compte que l'un et l'autre n'avait absolument pas fait preuve de politesse. Je tentai d'ignorer atmosphère lourde qui régnait dans la pièce depuis que Riley était intervenu. Malgré moi, je me sentis agacé.

\- J'voulais voir si tu étais libre pour déjeuner, avoua finalement Riley après un silence. Mais si tu…

\- Je m'en vais, le coupa Edward en glissant un regard vers moi. J'allais justement régler ce livre à Isabella.

Ce fut presque imperceptible, mais je vis Riley tiquer à l'utilisation complète de mon prénom dans la bouche d'Edward. Si je ne connaissais pas mon homme, j'aurai pu penser qu'il était vraiment jaloux. Je refoulais les sensations qu'Edward venait de faire naitre dans mon corps, rien que par la façon dont il avait prononcé ce prénom que j'avais détesté longtemps. Dans sa bouche, il était presque _beau._

Je ne sais pas combien de temps Riley dévisagea Edward pendant qu'il me regardait, mais cela me parut une éternité… et je ne saurai dire lequel des deux avait l'air le plus en colère.

Une partie de mon cerveau, qui s'était remis un marche à l'instant où j'avais aperçue Riley, trouva la situation totalement ridicule.

Je finis par passer derrière mon comptoir et encaissais le livre, sentant tout le poids de leurs regards sur moi.

* * *

_Bon, faut bien couper à un moment donné... et je trouve que cette fin légèrement sadique et perturbante est pas mal. _

_Laissez moi vos impressions, vos ressentis. _

_Je file admirer mon sapin de noël qu'on a monté hier avec ma fille. Oui oui, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai bien dit Sapin de Noël. C'est bientôt non ? J-41 !_

_J'vous embrasse. _

_Tied._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello Hello ! _

_Mercredi... publi ! _

_Ca va devenir mon nouvel hymne !_

_Pout répondre à vos Review, c'était moi, l'impatiente du sapin de Noel... :) _

_J'vous laisse avec mes personnages préférés de la Terre entière, lisez bien ce loooong chapitre, j'ai adoré l'écrire. _

_On se retrouve en bas ! _

* * *

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer… je ne fais que m'amuser avec !

* * *

Si ma gêne avait un niveau maximum, je pense que je l'avais atteint aisément.

Edward quitta la librairie après un dernier regard et sourire en coin pour moi, malgré l'étincelle de mécontentement que je lisais dans ses yeux. Il ne jeta même pas une seule seconde de son attention sur Riley qui resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la boutique.

\- Il est… bizarre ? Finit par dire Riley après un silence.

Je le regardai de travers malgré moi.

\- C'est le frère de Jasper. Il est sympa, répondis-je juste.

Je ne désirai absolument pas m'attarder sur le sujet.

\- Je n'aime pas vraiment la façon dont il te regarde, ajouta Riley quand ma collègue passa la porte pour revenir dans la librairie, m'indiquant qu'il était l'heure que j'aille manger à mon tour.

Je soupirai.

\- Il me regarde normalement, on ne se connaît même pas.

Riley ne répondit pas et j'allais chercher mes affaires à l'arrière du comptoire.

\- J'ai réservé a l'Ostra, avoua-t-il quand on monta dans le taxi.

\- Riley…

\- Je sais, tu m'as dit plus d'extravagance et ça n'en est pas une. J'ai juste envie de t'emmener manger là bas.

Je soupirai en ravalant une remarque désagréable et regardai par la fenêtre la pluie s'abattre sur la vitre. Riley me saisit la main et noua nos doigts.

L'Ostra était un des restaurant les plus chics de la ville. Bien que ce restaurant soit divin, c'était beaucoup trop pour un simple déjeuner.

Mais c'était… _Comme toujours_.

Riley avait toujours eu tendance à voir les choses en un peu trop grand. Sa situation financière étant amplement satisfaisante, je savais que pour lui, ça n'était que le quotidien… pour moi… j'avais simplement encore du mal a me dire que l'argent lui rentrait aussi facilement dans les poches. Cela n'avait jamais été mon cas, bien que je gagne bien ma vie à la librairie.

A table, il m'annonça qu'il devait partir un week-end entier à New York pour le travail.

\- Je croyais que tu ne ferais plus de déplacements ? m'étonnai-je en reposant calmement mon verre de vin.

\- Je le croyais aussi, mais Hawkins ne m'a pas…

\- Laissé le choix, je sais.

J'étais acide, j'en avais conscience, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

\- Tu pars quand ?

\- Le week-end du 2 avril.

Il y eu un silence, je sentis mes lèvres me piquer.

\- Riley, c'était…

\- Notre Week-end à la mer, je sais, me coupa-t-il alors qu'une colère sourde montait en moi.

\- Tu ne peux pas reporter ? Marmonnai-je, m'efforçant de garder mon calme.

\- Non. Mon client à besoin d'un document que je dois aller chercher moi-même au cabinet de l'avocat de la partie adverse. Le procès est la semaine prochaine. Je ne suis pas libre de faire ce que je veux. Tu n'as qu'à reporter notre week-end, suggéra-t-il avec nonchalance en balayant ma remarque de la main.

J'eus un rire mauvais. Son regard appuya le mien comme pour enfoncer le clou.

\- J'ai déjà réglé, répondis-je, contrôlant ma colère qui semblait monter en moi à une vitesse sans pareille.

\- C'est pas grave. Réserve nous un week-end, une autre fois, où tu veux, et je paierai.

\- Ça n'est pas une question que tu payes ou non… j'ai réservé. Tu sais comme j'avais hâte d'être à ce week-end.

Il soupira.

Le serveur vint nous emmener nos plats, suspendant notre conversation. Ma colère m'avait cependant coupé l'appétit. Je tentai de me calmer en pratiquant un exercice de respiration mais rien ne marcha. Quand le serveur partit, Riley leva de nouveau les yeux vers moi. Ce que je lus dans ses yeux me donna la nausée.

La bile me brûla la gorge.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as emmené ici ? Compris-je soudain.

\- J'ai pensé que tu prendrais ça mieux devant un homard que ce soir à ton appartement.

Cette fois, j'éclatai de rire, ce qu'il ne comprit pas.

Il m'achetait. Il _m'achetait _carrément.

\- Je crois que… tu n'as toujours pas compris, m'indignai-je en essayant de ne pas m'énerver au point de me mettre à crier dans ce restaurant. Je me fous complètement de ton argent, de tes cadeaux. Je te veux toi. Je ne te demande que du temps.

\- Mais je n'en ai pas Isabella, gronda-t-il soudain, me faisant reculer contre le dossier de ma chaise.

On se dévisagea un moment, sa colère était palpable et mes yeux me brûlèrent.

\- Je ne veux pas que l'on se dispute Bells, finit-il par soupirer. Tu sais que je t'aime et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, mais la discussion est clause. Personne n'a de mot à dire concernant mon boulot. C'est ce qui passera toujours avant tout.

_Avant moi._

J'avalais ma salive tant bien que mal. Jamais, il ne m'avait encore parlé sur ce ton. Jamais encore il ne m'avait dit les choses aussi clairement. Alice avait finalement peut-être raison… Je ne serais jamais _sa_ priorité.

Au milieu de tout ce cirque de serveur dansant autour de nous dans leur costumes étriqués, pour la première fois, je ne reconnaissais pas l'homme dont j'étais tombée amoureuse.

Riley partit dans un monologue animé sur une conversation qu'il avait eu avec son père au téléphone le matin même. Comme si, ce qu'il venait de me dire n'était pas important. Comme si c'était quelque chose que j'avais déjà entendu mille fois, et qui n'avait pas d'impact sur nous, sur notre couple et la manière dont je voyais notre avenir.

Je ne l'écoutai déjà plus.

Je ne voulais pas n'être qu'une deuxième option. Je voulais être_ tout. _Je voulais compter autant qu'il comptait. Je voulais qu'on me fasse, peut-être égoïstement, passer toujours devant tout, et n'importe qui. Je voulais être la seule et l'unique, je voulais être la personne la plus importante de sa vie. J'eus un sourire amère en pensant, une nouvelle fois, qu'Alice avait vu juste.

\- En quoi l'Alzheimer de mamie Rose te fait sourire ? Me coupa-t-il dans mes réflexions, me forçant a quitter du regard mon poisson que je n'avais pas touché, pour ses yeux.

\- Excuses moi, je pensais à Alice.

Il croisa les doigts sous son menton, les coudes sur la table. Son regard se fit plus tendre, moins froid. Pour autant, la pression dans ma poitrine me fit encore plus mal. Maman aurait été là, elle lui aurait fait la remontrance de ne jamais poser ses coudes sur une table.

Mon cœur se serra.

\- Je te promets de faire des efforts, murmura-t-il en prenant ma main sur la table.

Mon estomac se tordit, à nouveau, mes yeux me brûlèrent.

\- Non, c'est pas… grave, excuse-moi, je suis fatiguée.

Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre ces promesses, les mêmes qu'il me faisait depuis des mois, et qui, pour autant ne changeait rien à notre situation. Ses doigts serrèrent les miens, son regard sonda le mien.

Je n'étais pas encore prête à renoncer.

Je l'aimais, et nous allions trouver une solution qui puisse nous aller à tous les deux.

\- Je suis content qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'ondes, finit-il par admettre avant de replonger dans son assiette.

Je repoussai mes légumes du bout de ma fourchette.

\- Alice m'a demandé si nous pouvions venir manger chez eux ce soir.

Il releva les yeux vers moi, finit sa bouchée avant d'avaler une gorgée de vin. Je restai là, à attendre une quelconque réponse de sa part.

\- J'ai un dossier à boucler ce soir…

J'eus subitement envie de me lever et de quitter le restaurant. Ses yeux prirent une autre teinte quand il compris que j'allais exploser.

\- Mais, dis leur de venir à la maison plutôt, tu leurs fera un bon repas et je pourrais finir mon dossier entre deux plats ?

Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes. Certes, ça n'était pas la soirée que j'avais espérée, mais ça valait peut-être mieux que de passer une (autre) soirée sans lui.

J'inspirai lentement.

\- Je préviendrais Alice, répondis-je simplement.

Il me sourit, repris son repas avec entrain. Je n'arrivai pas à me dérider, et surtout, je n'arrivai pas à enlever de ma poitrine ce poids qui m'oppressait. J'avais la sensation que tout commençait à franchement m'échapper.

De retour à la librairie, j'envoyais un message à Alice, l'informant du changement de programme.

La fin d'après-midi passa calmement, j'essayai de me focaliser sur mon travail, mais chaque minute qui passait, ma gorge se nouait un peu plus.

Je voulais tellement plus que ce que Riley m'offrait aujourd'hui.

Cette pensée me poursuivit tout l'après-midi. J'observai la rue devant la boutique, le temps maussade faisait fuir les clients et la librairie avait été calme toute l'après-midi. Mes pensées s'égarèrent sur ce qui s'était passé ici, à cet endroit même, avant que Riley ne passe me chercher ce midi. Edward avait une façon si particulière de me regarder, peut-être était-ce simplement ça, qui me perturbait à ce point. Peut-être avait il été fait pour me mettre à rude épreuve, pour me prouver que mon couple était plus solide que ce que je pensais.

Je soupirai pour la énième fois.

Je devais être honnête envers moi-même : Edward me perturbait plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Je ne savais pas encore ce que tout cela voulait dire, mais tout ce qu'il me faisait ressentir, n'était, pour moi, pas normal. Il fallait que je comprenne pourquoi, et surtout, il fallait que je me secoue une bonne fois pour toute. Il resterait, au pire, un inconnu croisé quelques fois. Au mieux, un ami. Mais il était impensable pour moi de le renier : dans ses yeux, j'avais l'impression d'exister.

Après avoir quitté la librairie en fin d'après-midi, je fis quelques courses pour le soir, passai chez moi prendre quelques affaires avant de filer chez Riley. Évidemment, quand j'arrivais, il n'était pas encore rentré. La nuit commençait à tomber quand je sortis de la douche. J'essayai de me détendre, en vain. Notre conversation du midi était encore vive dans mon esprit, et je ne pus que me refaire la scène en boucle l'heure qui suivit.

J'étais à finir de préparer l'apéritif quand Riley passa la porte. Il balança son attaché-case sur le bar de la cuisine en s'avançant vers moi pour m'embrasser.

\- J'adore rentrer chez moi et te découvrir en parfaite petite femme, avoua-t-il en moulant son torse contre mon dos.

J'ignorai sa remarque quelque peu sexiste et sourit distraitement. Il embrassa mon épaule, un frisson courut sur ma nuque.

\- J'ai réfléchis tout l'après-midi à notre déjeuner, finit-il par dire après un silence.

Les tomates cerises que je mettais dans un bol roulèrent sur le plan de travail quand ses bras s'enroulèrent un peu plus autour de moi. J'essayai de me détendre : en vain.

\- Je pense que j'ai trouvé la solution.

Il inspira, comme s'il s'apprêtait à désamorcer une bombe.

De mon coté, je retins mon souffle, pas certaine de réagir posément à ce qu'il allait dire. Il me fit tourner dans ses bras, me forçant a abandonner une tomate cerise que je manquai de broyer entre mes doigts. Son regard plein d'assurance perça le mien.

\- Tu veux passer plus de temps avec moi, et je ne peux passer moins de temps au travail… alors, j'me suis dis que tu pourrais venir vivre, ici, avec moi. On se verrait tous les soirs, et on dormirait ensemble toutes les nuits...

Mon souffle se coupa. Mille idées s'allumèrent dans ma tête en même temps, je ne sus que dire.

\- Mon appartement… trouvai-je après quelques secondes où ses yeux, souriants, fouillèrent les miens.

-On le vendra. Ça n'est qu'un endroit parmi tant d'autres.

Je me retins de le couper. Non, ça n'était pas « qu'un endroit parmi tant d'autres » C'était mon chez moi, l'endroit où je vivais depuis 6 ans. Un des seuls endroit sur cette foutue planète dans lequel je me sentais totalement libre et moi-même.

Mes réactions me faisait peur : tout ce que mon cerveau trouvait à me faire dire était des réactions négatives, trouvant mille et unes raisons de lui dire non. Je fermais les yeux une seconde, tentant de ne pas céder à la panique fulgurante qui montait en moi. Riley comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, et, quand mes paupières s'ouvrirent, il se crispa et son sourire disparut.

\- Bells…

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, murmurai-je, essayant de peser mes mots.

\- Je ne comprends pas, admit-il en me lâchant, reculant d'un pas.

\- Je… j'aimerais qu'on vive ensemble, avouai-je en tentant de lui faire comprendre le plus calmement possible mon point de vue. Cependant… j'ai l'impression que ça ne changera rien à nos… problèmes.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu cherches une excuse pour ne pas accepter. Si tu n'as pas envie de vivre avec moi, tu n'as qu'à le dire ! Plutôt que de trouver n'importe quel prétexte pour me foutre un vent.

\- Riley…

\- J'sais pas ce que tu as Isabella, mais avant cette dernière semaine, jamais tu n'avais abordé un quelconque problème dans notre relation, enchaina-t-il en m'ignorant, ses yeux crépitant de colère désormais.

Je déglutis péniblement, baissant soudainement les yeux. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, puis soupira.

\- C'est à cause de l'anniversaire d'Alice, c'est ça ?

Soudain, la panique me bloqua la gorge.

Que savait-il sur cette soirée ? Quelqu'un lui avait peut être transmis ma danse totalement déplacée et toutes ces tensions que je ressentais entre Edward et moi. Mon cœur s'emballa à cette pensée, mon ventre se serra. J'allais virer folle. Il ne manquera plus qu'il me fasse surveiller maintenant !

\- De quoi tu…

\- Tu es bizarre depuis, asséna-t-il, bloquant ma respiration. Écoute, c'est pas un drame, je ne suis pas venu, c'est tout. Pas besoin d'en faire tout une histoire.

J'eus deux réactions : la première fut le soulagement. Il n'était apparemment pas le moins du monde au courant de mes tourments et remords concernant cette soirée. Je savais que je parlais parfois pendant mon sommeil… et si jamais… non. Ses yeux, pourtant bien agacés, ne trahissaient aucun doute me concernant. Un vent de panique fit tourner les rouages de mon cerveau beaucoup plus vite qu'à la normale. Si Riley avait conscience que mon comportement avait changé depuis cette soirée, c'était que _quelque chose_ s'était vraiment passé en moi. J'avais la sensation que ça n'était rien. Mon comportement, mes questionnements, mes pensées invasives… pourtant, si Riley l'avait sentit, c'est que quelque chose clochait réellement en moi.

Ma deuxième réaction fut la colère. Il pensait réellement que je me comportais comme ça avec lui à cause de cette soirée seulement ? Peut-être avait-elle été l'élément déclencheur, le moment où, Edward lié à la demande en mariage de Jasper, m'avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur ce que je ne voulais plus.

Je ne voulais pas rompre, non, jamais.

Mais je voulais plus.

_Beaucoup plus._

\- Tu penses que je te fais des reproches pour cette soirée ? m'exclamai-je soudain, avec l'envie de rire tant cela était ridicule.

\- Je ne vois pas autre chose, s'énerva-t-il en balançant ses bras dans les airs.

\- Vraiment ? Tu ne vois pas ? Tu n'es jamais là ! Tu ne fais jamais le moindre efforts pour m'accorder ne serait-ce qu'une soirée sans que tu sois accaparé par un appel de ton patron ou tes mails urgents !

\- On a déjà eu cette conversation, gronda-t-il en faisant demi-tour pour sortir de la cuisine.

\- Et quoi ? Tu veux que je sois la parfaite petite ménagère qui t'attends tous les soirs avec un plat chaud et un tablier autour du cou ? m'énervai-je en le suivant, le forçant à m'écouter alors qu'il fuyait, _encore._

\- Peut-être que c'est que je veux oui ! s'écria-t-il en se tournant vivement vers moi, me faisant sursauter. Peut-être que je veux une femme qui m'aime assez pour comprendre que mon travail est la chose la plus importante pour moi, j'ai travaillé toute ma vie pour avoir ce que j'ai aujourd'hui, tout ne m'a pas été servi sur un plateau d'argent, je n'ai pas hérité d'une putain de librairie !

J'eus la sensation qu'il m'avait frappé.

L'impacte fut tel que je reculais de deux pas, mes larmes débordant.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, réussi-je à balbutier entre mes larmes et ma colère. Tu n'as pas le droit.

Je fis demi tour, retournai à la cuisine d'un pas furieux. Comment osait-il ? Cette librairie était tout ce qu'il me restait de ma mère. Je l'entendis soupirer à l'entrée de la cuisine quand mon corps fut prit de tremblements violents.

Je voyais rouge, ma colère agrippa ma gorge, mon ventre et ma poitrine. J'avais envie de frapper quelque chose, d'exploser, de voler en éclats. Jamais, il ne s'était permis de me parler de la sorte. Je fixai le plan de travail devant moi, tentant de calmer ma colère. Au delà de tout, ce soir, il m'avait blessée plus que jamais.

J'essuyais rageusement mes larmes, tentant de me reprendre. J'avais encore moins envie de lui donner la satisfaction de voir à quel point il pouvait me blesser.

\- Je pense que cette conversation ne nous mènera à rien, fins-je par dire après une minute de silence.

Je fus moi-même étonnée par l'assurance de ma voix. J'aurai tant aimé qu'il s'excuse pour ce qu'il venait de dire.

Mais il n'en fut rien.

\- On reparlera de la vente de ton appartement demain, à tête reposée.

\- Riley je…

La sonnette de la maison me coupa dans mon élan, me réduisant au silence. J'en avais presque oublié nos invités.

Riley disparut pour leur ouvrir pendant que je tentai de reprendre contenance, et d'arborer une mine réjouie. Quand j'arrivai dans l'entrée, ma surprise fut de taille quand je constatai qu'Alice et Jasper n'étaient pas seuls.

Alice vint vers moi et me prit dans ses bras pour me saluer. Quand elle recula, elle fronça les sourcils en m'observant. Je l'implorai en silence de ne pas poser de question.

\- Edward était seul ce soir à la maison, on l'a forcé à venir, expliqua Jasper avant de venir me saluer à son tour, j'espère que ça ne dérange pas.

\- Aucun problème, marmonnai-je en essayant de calmer la tempête à l'intérieur de mon corps.

Edward glissa un regard vers moi, semblant mal à l'aise lui aussi. Un nœud se forma dans ma poitrine, mon cœur accéléra brutalement.

\- Il n'a pas de chez lui ? Lança soudain Riley, froid comme la glace.

J'allais intervenir, remettre Riley à sa place et lui demander d'être un peu mieux élevé quand Alice pris sa défense, alors qu'Edward ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

\- Il revient du Népal où il vient de passer quatre ans à construire des maisons pour les enfants orphelins. Tu comprends qu'en étant revenu aux Etats-unis que depuis quelques jours seulement il n'a pas encore eu le temps de s'acheter une maison de rêve.

Mon regard passa d'Alice à Edward, qui sembla encore plus mal à l'aise, puis à Riley. Si un regard pouvait tuer, c'était sûr et certain qu'Alice aurait mis fin à la vie de Riley depuis un moment. Riley se contenta de hausser les épaules, guère impressionné.

J'étais morte de honte, le comportement de Riley était totalement irrespectueux.

\- C'est remarquable, ne pus-je m'empêcher de souffler, récoltant un regard d'Edward sur ma personne.

Une nouvelle fois, mon cœur loupa un battement.

\- Ils en ont besoin, répondit-il juste de manière qui se voulue détachée.

Je baissai les yeux, soudain consciente de le dévisager totalement impunément en présence de l'homme qui venait de me proposer de vivre avec lui, quelques minutes auparavant. Je m'excusai rapidement avant de retourner en cuisine en toute hâte.

Ici, je pouvais de nouveau respirer convenablement. J'avais la sensation d'être piégé. Quoi que je fasse ce soir, cette soirée allait être un enfer pour moi. Je m'attendais à ce qu'Alice me suive, pour me demander des explications sur mon état quand Riley s'appuya sur le plan de travail à coté de moi, pendant que j'entendais Alice expliquer à Edward combien ce quartier était chic. Le sarcasme dans sa voix ne m'échappa pas.

\- Tu as vu comment elle m'a parlé ?

Je soupirai. A chaque soirée avec ces deux là dans une pièce, j'avais l'impression désarmante d'assister à un combat de boxe.

\- Tu as été exécrable. Edward n'a rien demandé.

Il étouffa un rire mauvais.

\- Ça n'est pas leur toutou qu'ils doivent emmené partout derrière eux. Il est grand c'est quand même…

\- Riley ! Sifflai-je, fatiguée de l'entendre parler de cette manière. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as ce soir, mais tu es vraiment… insupportable.

La colère qui s'était apaisé dans la cuisine juste avant leur arrivés refit surface aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était éteinte. J'en vint même à me demander ce que je pouvais faire avec une personne capable de si peu d'humanité. Jamais, il n'avait été aussi mauvais que ces dernières heures.

\- Peut-être que si tu avais accepter de vivre avec moi sans trouver d'excuses bidon on n'en serait pas là, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Alors c'est ça ? m'énervai-je en lui faisant face, c'est parce que je ne t'ai pas céder sans discuter que tu vas te comporter comme le pire des connards ?

Il y eu un silence, son regard mauvais me toisa de haut en bas.

\- Je ne te reconnais vraiment pas, gronda-t-il, faisant trembler son corps entier.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul, arguai-je à mon tour.

Sa main attrapa mon bras, pour m'attirer à lui, si vivement qu'il manqua de me faire trébucher. Jamais il ne m'avait manqué de respect à ce point.

\- Méfie toi Isabella, ma patience à des limites, cracha-t-il, son visage tout près de mien.

J'avais beau être vraiment en colère, je ne pu cacher le frisson de peur qui me fit trembler. Cet homme, en colère et extrêmement brutal, n'était définitivement pas le Riley dont j'étais tombée amoureuse un soir de printemps. La colère dans ses yeux était vive, et ne lui ressemblait tellement pas… où n'avais-je peut-être, jusqu'alors, jamais vu cette partie de sa personnalité ? Il était en train de salir mon estime pour lui, sans rendait-il compte au moins ?

J'essayai de me dégager, en vain.

\- Riley, tu me fais mal…

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ici ?

La voix d'Edward me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. La colère de Riley sembla, elle, redoubler. Pourtant, il ne me lâcha pas du regard une seule seconde.

\- Très bien, répondit-il sèchement à Edward en me relâchant sans douceur. Cette discussion n'est pas terminé, murmura-t-il à mon intention.

D'un pas furieux, il quitta la cuisine, non sans avoir bousculé Edward au passage, avant de foncer vers la porte d'entrée, attrapant sa veste de costume sur le pater. La porte d'entrée claqua derrière lui.

Le silence se fit extrêmement lourd, je n'entendais plus Alice ni Jasper, juste la respiration rapide d'Edward, qui n'avait pas bougé un pouce. Je lui jetai un regard, nouant mes bras autour de moi.

J'avais la sensation que j'allais m'effondrer, ou éclater en sanglots d'une seconde à l'autre.

Sa colère était palpable, ses points et sa mâchoire serrée. Son regard glissa sur tout mon corps, semblant revenir à la réalité avant d'accrocher mes yeux.

\- Je… - Est-ce qu'il t'a touché ? Me coupa-t-il soudain, sa voix extrêmement plus rauque que les autres fois où il m'avait parlé.

\- Non, ça n'est pas son…

Je me ravisai.

Depuis ce soir, je ne savais plus « quel genre » était Riley. Je réprimai un frisson, massant mon bras à l'endroit où ses doigts l'avaient enserré. Alice entra dans la cuisine suivit de Jasper, qui posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère, comme pour l'apaiser.

La tension descendit d'un cran.

Alice me dévisagea, avant de me prendre contre elle.

\- Je vais bien, mentis-je, espérant calmer mon cœur devenu totalement hors de contrôle.

Je ne comprenais pas moi-même ce qu'il venait de se produire.

\- J'suis désolée que vous ayez dû assister à ça… cette soirée…

Je serrai les dents, refusant de pleurer devant eux, _devant Edward_. Je relevai les yeux vers lui, malgré sa colère encore vivace, son regard inquiet fouilla le mien.

\- Pourquoi… ?

Mes yeux retrouvèrent ceux de Jasper, qui, comme les autres, semblait se poser mille questions. J'inspirai profondément, incertaine d'avoir envie d'en parler.

\- Il m'a demandé de vivre avec lui.

Même si cela fut imperceptible, tout mon corps sentit celui d'Edward se tendre. Je risquai un nouveau regard vers lui, fixant sa mâchoire serrée.

\- Tu as refusé ? Demanda Alice à mon coté, prenant ma main qu'elle serra dans la sienne.

\- Je… J'n'ai pas dit oui… ni non, avouai-je, sentant mes joues me brûler sous leurs regards inquisiteurs.

Incapable de détacher mon regard de lui, Edward pencha légèrement la tête, perdu dans mes explications.

\- Je t'ai toujours dit qu'il n'était pas pour toi, finit par soupirer Alice, me faisant reprendre pieds avec la réalité.

\- Alice…

\- Je pense qu'Bella aimerait entendre autre chose ce soir, Alice, intervint Jasper, ses yeux vacant d'Alice à moi.

J'haussai les épaules. Après tout ce qu'il venait d'arriver, je n'arrivai plus a savoir ce que je devais penser ou non concernant mon histoire avec Riley.

\- Veux-tu qu'on reporte notre soirée ? Demanda Jasper, prévenant.

\- Oh, non, non. Surtout, pas ! Je ne pense pas survivre à une soirée solo après ça, marmonnai-je avant de rire nerveusement.

Alice me serra à nouveau contre elle, mon cœur soudain un peu moins lourd.

Prise d'un nouvel entrain, j'inspirai et soupirai bruyamment avant de donner à Alice les bols d'apéritifs que j'avais préparer juste avant, lui demandant de tout installer dans le salon.

Je refusai de passer une soirée totalement plombée à cause de Riley et son manque complet de savoir vivre. Alice et Jasper disparurent dans la pièce de vie, me laissant seule avec l'objet de mes tourments.

J'ignorai les battements sourds de mon cœur, et affrontai son regard. La colère s'y était presque totalement dissipée, laissant place à quelque chose de beaucoup plus doux.

Je tentai un sourire, espérant le dérider une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Peux-tu attraper les verres à vin à ta droite ? Finis-je par lui demander, avant de sortir la bouteille de moelleux du frigo.

Je me forçais d'ignorer son regard que je sentis me brûler quand je me penchai pour attraper la bouteille dans l'énorme frigo américain de Riley. Dire que j'étais, dans sa cuisine, en compagnie de celui qui torturait mes sens, alors que lui-même avait abandonné sa propre maison, était vraiment déstabilisant.

Edward posa quatre verres à vin sur le plan de travail. Son regard sur moi me faisait complètement perdre les pédales. J'allais devenir folle si il continuait à me dévisager ainsi.

\- J'suis désolé d'être intervenu, murmura-t-il, tout près de moi pendant que je cherchai de quoi ouvrir la bouteille dans le tiroir juste à coté de lui. C'est juste que, le voir te traiter ainsi… je ne pouvais rester à rien faire.

Je suspendit mon geste, mal à l'aise. Ses yeux transpercèrent les miens quand je le regardai de nouveau. Mon ventre se noua, encore une fois.

\- En temps normal il n'est pas si… horrible. Je suis désolée pour la manière dont il t'a parlé, hésitai-je maladroitement.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de me dévisager. Nerveusement, je me remis a chercher l'ouvre-bouteille dans le tiroir. Quand je l'eus trouvé, Edward me le prit des mains, et s'attela à l'ouverture de cette foutue bouteille.

J'observai ses mains habiles, ses longs doigts fins pendant la manœuvre. Savait-il qu'il avait des doigts de pianiste ? La musique s'éleva doucement dans la maison, signe qu'Alice avait mit le nez dans la chaine-hifi.

\- Elle est insupportable, soupira Edward, un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres, elle ne peut pas vivre une seule heure sans musique.

Cette fois, un vrai sourire s'afficha sur mon visage, me détendant pendant qu'il débouchait de la bouteille.

\- Ça a toujours été comme ça…

Je laissai passer un silence, souriant de nos souvenirs en commun.

\- Vivre avec elle ne doit pas être facile, me moquai-je.

Son regard glissa vers moi, et cette fois, il me sourit vraiment. Il était encore plus beau que le matin même.

\- J'ai hâte de retrouver mon indépendance, répondit-il, avant de prendre les verres pour les remplir. La liberté n'a pas de prix.

Je méditais un instant sa réponse, me mordant la lèvre.

Ma propre liberté, elle, avait-elle un prix ?

\- Depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble ? s'intéressa-t-il, remplissant le deuxième verre habilement.

\- Presque un an, répondis-je automatiquement, me concentrant sur son geste.

Je lui passai le troisième verre, qu'il attrapa pour le remplir.

Ses doigts frôlèrent les miens.

L'électricité que j'avais ressentit le matin même en le touchant couru à nouveau en moi. Je ne sais s'il le sentit aussi, mais si ce fut le cas, il l'ignora.

\- Et il t'a demandé seulement aujourd'hui de venir vivre avec lui ?

Sa question me désarçonna.

A vrai dire, avant que Riley ne me demande cela, je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchis. Je tentai de trouver quelque chose à répondre pendant qu'il remplissait le quatrième verre. Mais rien ne vint.

J'haussai les épaules, essayant de paraître moins perturbée que je ne l'étais. Il reposa la bouteille de vin, et son regard s'attarda sur ma mâchoire avant qu'il ne se perde sur les verres pleins devant lui. Il en saisit deux, puis se tourna légèrement vers moi. Son parfum embauma mes sens, j'avais envie de plonger contre lui pour mieux m'en imprégner. Son regard sonda le mien. J'eus du mal à le soutenir, perturbée par tant d'intensité.

\- Si tu avais été à moi, je n'aurai pas attendu deux mois avant de te poser la question, murmura-t-il lentement, sa voix ravivant la flamme dans mon corps, jusqu'à mes mains tremblantes.

Il quitta la cuisine, emportant avec lui les deux verres de vin, mon cœur, mon cerveau et une grande partie ma dignité.

* * *

Quand je revins dans le salon, armée des deux autres verres et après avoir respiré profondément cinq fois pour calmer les battements sourds de mon cœur, mes amis étaient installés dans l'immense canapé blanc et gris de Riley. Mon cœur se comprima douloureusement dans ma poitrine à sa pensée. Même si je me doutais qu'il allait revenir (idiotement, puisque nous étions encore chez lui) j'ignorai quand il le ferait… et surtout, je l'appréhendai. Et si il était toujours autant énervé ? Et si, cette fois, personne n'intervenait pour qu'il me lâche ?

Je chassai mes idées, essayant de simplement vivre cette soirée avec mes amis, profitant d'eux pour penser à autre chose.

Consciemment, j'ignorai le regard d'Edward sur ma personne quand je m'assis à son coté.

Alice me jeta un regard compatissant. Pour être tout à fait honnête, ce que m'avait dit Edward dans la cuisine me perturbait plus que l'absence de Riley. Ce dernier attrapa un des verres de mes mains, et j'ignorai ses doigts traînant plus que nécessaire sur ma peau, et les montagnes russes de mon ventre à son contacte. J'essayai de me concentrer sur les paroles de Jasper, parlant de leurs vacances en Egytpe à venir.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller, avoua Alice, surexcitée. J'ai tellement hâte !

\- C'est superbe, vous verrez. Surtout, allez du coté du temple de Philae, conseilla Edward, les yeux pleins d'entrain.

\- Tu connais ? Lui demandai-je soudainement intéressée d'en savoir plus sur lui.

Son visage se tourna vers moi, le sourire qu'il m'offrit fut superbe.

\- J'ai vécu 3 mois à Louxor il y a six ans. Ce pays est une merveille.

\- Tu voyages beaucoup ?

\- Voyager n'est pas vraiment le mot, sourit-il, me perturbant d'avantage qu'il aurait fallu. Disons que je pose mes valises où le vent me mène. Il y a quatre ans, j'suis arrivé au Népal pour découvrir le pays, j'en suis jamais reparti avant il y a dix jours.

J'étais impressionnée. Vivre aussi libre, sans aucunes attaches… cela devait être extrêmement déroutant et excitant, moi qui n'avait jamais été plus loin que le Mexique.

\- Et toi ? Tu as déjà voyagé ? Demanda-t-il, faisant écho à mes pensées.

J'avalais une gorgée de mon vin, essayant de me concentrer assez pour ne pas avaler de travers et m'étouffer. Je remarquai qu'Alice et Jasper parlaient tous les deux, penchés l'un vers l'autre. Ils semblaient nous avoir totalement oubliés.

Je me concentrai sur Edward, évitant toute fois de trop regarder ses yeux. Après l'épisode de la cuisine, je n'étais pas sûre d'être en état de garder mon sang froid.

\- J'ai été au Mexique, il y a quelques années… c'était vraiment chouette.

Il me sourit attendant que je poursuive. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas grand-chose de plus à lui raconter.

\- Oh, et j'ai également eu la chance de passer la frontière du Wisconsin, plaisantai-je en le regardant boire une gorgée à son tour.

Il étouffa un rire dans son verre, manquant de recracher son vin sur le tapis immaculé de Riley. Je grimaçai.

\- Désolée, m'excusai-je en rigolant à mon tour.

Il essuya sa bouche d'un revers de main.

\- J'ai failli tout recracher, confessa-t-il, se penchant un peu vers moi.

Comme le soir de notre rencontre, sa cuisse toucha la mienne, et y resta. Sa chaleur brûlait presque ma peau, je ne sentais que celle-ci, et, pour autant, je n'avais pas le moins du monde envie de bouger. J'avais la sensation que sa présence inhibait chacun de mes sens, réduisant mon cerveau et ma capacité à réfléchir proche de zéro.

\- Ça aurait été vraiment dommage, avouai-je, sentant ma bouche se fendre du premier vrai sourire de la soirée. Ce pauvre tapis si blanc…

Son regard tomba sur le sol. Joueur, il releva les yeux vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ne me tente pas… après ce que j'ai vu dans cette cuisine je serais capable d'arroser méticuleusement chaque centimètre de ce tapis. Et au vin rouge.

J'éclatai de rire. Cet homme était fou… et j'adorai ça. Il leva légèrement son verre, le pencha. Pas assez pour qu'il se vide, où qu'une moindre goutte ne tombe, mais, assez cependant pour que j'ai vraiment très envie qu'il le fasse.

Malgré tout, et sachant que cela n'ajouterai que de l'huile sur le feu entre Riley et moi, je retins sa main, et repositionnai son verre bien droit.

Cette fois ci, ce fut moi, qui lassa traîner ma peau sur la sienne plus longtemps que l'aurait voulu mon geste. L'air crépita autour de nous, mon cœur loupa un nouveau battement, quand les yeux d'Edward passèrent de mon geste, à mon visage. Je retirai ma main lentement. J'aurai du me sentir mal à l'aise, d'avoir ce genre de comportement mais… je me sentais juste… bien.

Je baissai les yeux à cette pensée, sentant mes joues me brûler.

Alice glissa un regard en notre direction. Ses yeux firent des allers-retours entre Edward et moi. Si elle ne dit rien, se contentant de me sourire, je vis très clairement ses pensées. Je pouvais même presque apercevoir les rouages de son cerveau en pleine surchauffe. J'essayai de l'ignorer, bien que son air sûr d'elle m'agaça légèrement. Son comportement eu le don de me faire revenir un peu sur Terre, et je me décalai légèrement, coupant tout contacte entre Edward et moi. Celui-ci but une nouvelle gorgée de son vin.

\- Tu vas repartir, bientôt ? Finis-je par demander, la question me brûlant les lèvres depuis quelques minutes.

Il regarda devant lui, observant des choses que je ne pouvais apparemment voir.

\- Je viens de passer quatre ans à l'étranger, et, même si j'ai vraiment adorer ça, j'ai envie de me… poser, un peu. J'me rends compte qu'on ne peut rien construire en n'ayant vraiment aucune stabilité.

Je méditais sa réponse un instant, buvant une gorgée de mon vin.

\- J'ai envie de me trouver un boulot sympa, peut-être acheter une maison si je suis bien ici, et puis, on verra ce que la vie me réserve…

Il avait l'air si peu inquiet pour l'avenir, moi qui programmait toujours mes courses pour la semaine en fonction du repas que j'allais faire, cela me parut totalement inimaginable.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il quand il vit que je souriais.

\- Rien c'est juste…

Je haussais les épaules en cherchant mes mots.

\- Tu as l'air très… libre.

\- Je le suis, avoua-t-il, un sourire dans la voix. J'aime me dire que je ne dépends de rien, ni de personne.

\- A part en ce moment où tu squattes la chambre d'amis, intervint Jasper, un sourire barrant son visage.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Arrêtes, tu me l'as imposé. Tu vas chialer le jour où j'vais m'en aller.

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire complice.

\- J'avais prévu de rester à l'hôtel le temps de pouvoir me trouver un petit quelque chose où je serais chez moi, m'expliqua-t-il en retrouvant mes yeux, mais quand j'ai débarqué chez mon frangin…

\- Sans prévenir, précisa Jasper en lui lançant un regard lourd de sens qui me fit sourire.

\- Il m'a carrément menacer de me séquestrer si je ne restais pas chez eux quelques temps, continua-t-il, ignorant son frère d'un mouvement de la main.

\- En même temps, tu as débarquer chez nous à six heures du soir, après que j'ai passé quatre ans à t'écrire continuellement pour que tu ne m'oublies pas.

Alice, qui observait silencieusement la scène, sourit tendrement en prenant la main de son futur mari. Je souris à ce geste, tout était tellement évident entre eux, depuis leurs débuts.

\- Je ne pouvais pas être ici et là bas en même temps, se contenta de répondre Edward avec un sourire tendre pour son frère.

Je souris à mon tour. Leur complicité était belle à voir. Je regrettai soudain, comme souvent, de n'avoir pas eu la chance d'avoir un frère où une sœur avec qui partager ce genre de relation. M'excusant, je m'éclipsai dans la cuisine, allant mettre à cuire la pizza que j'avais préparée plus tôt. Alice entra dans la cuisine, son verre de vin à la main quand je refermai le four.

Son regard glissa sur la cuisine d'un blanc immaculé avant de s'arrêter sur moi.

\- Est ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle, soudain sérieuse.

\- Je crois, soupirai-je, sincère.

Elle s'appuya contre le plan de travail, me faisant face.

\- Merci d'être restés. Ça me fait du bien d'être avec vous, ajoutai-je après un silence où elle m'observa triturer le torchon que j'avais dans les mains.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- J'ai remarqué, oui, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, son regard fixé sur mon visage.

Instantanément, je compris son allusion.

Instantanément, je rougis.

\- J'en étais sûre ! s'écria-t-elle, me faisant écarquiller les yeux.

\- Alice, la grondai-je, désireuse qu'elle se taise.

\- Il te plaît, scanda-t-elle tout bas, sûre d'elle.

Je grimaçai, perturbée qu'elle lise si facilement en moi. Malgré tout, je voulais garder un minimum la face.

\- Il est très… intéressant, avouai-je, hésitant sur le qualificatif employé.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je t'ai connu à une époque où tu dansais sur du Britney Spears. Personne ne te connaît mieux que moi.

Cette fois ci, ce fut a moi de lever les yeux au ciel… même si elle avait complètement raison.

\- Il te plaît, donc, conclu-t-elle un peu trop fort à mon goût.

Je lui intimai de se taire. Malgré la taille plus qu'appréciable des pièces de vies et la conversation étouffée que l'on entendait des garçons de l'autre coté du mur, la dernière chose que je désirai était qu'ils nous entendent.

\- Je suis en couple, lui rappelai-je, lui arrachant une grimace qu'elle ne cacha pas le moins du monde.

Cette soirée avait définitivement rendu inexistant son respect pour mon couple avec Riley.

Sa pensée, à nouveau, me rendis maussade.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, finis-je par lui avouer, le ventre noué. Riley… je sais que tu le déteste, mais il n'est pas si mauvais.

\- Il est vrai que son comportement de ce soir nous l'a prouvé.

\- Alice…

\- Non, Bella. Ça fait des mois que je ne t'ai pas entendue rire comme tu l'as fait il y a cinq minutes… et ça n'était pas avec Riley. Je pense, qu'au contraire, tu sais exactement quoi faire de cette situation.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui donner tord, et me ravisai, quand je constatai que je n'avais rien à lui dire pour qu'elle change d'avis.

Je ne trouvai rien à redire. Je savais, qu'au fond, elle avait raison.

Depuis longtemps, je n'étais plus moi-même. Et Edward… avec lui, je me sentais libre d'être qui j'étais. Ce soir, Riley avait dépassé les bornes. Il avait franchi les barrières que je m'étais imposée concernant le respect de l'autre. Ma meilleure amie avança vers moi, et me prit les mains, me forçant à laisser tranquille ce pauvre torchon que je torturai depuis qu'elle avait amorcé cette conversation… ou étais-ce moi qu'il l'avait fait ?

\- Ça ira. Prends peut-être du temps pour y réfléchir, si tu en ressens le besoin… mais il est mon devoir, en temps qu'amie, de te dire quand tu fais le mauvais choix. Et, Riley, ma chérie, est ton mauvais choix.

Je soupirai.

Malgré tout, ses mots me faisaient mal. J'avais mis tant d'espoir en nous, en lui, en notre histoire. La peine me serra la gorge, bien que je sois toujours en colère contre Riley, une partie de moi l'aimais toujours. Et devoir renoncer… ce soir, cela était encore trop douloureux. Elle me prit dans ses bras, dans une étreinte rassurante et pleine d'amour, puis repartie en direction du salon, me laissant seule avec mes pensées en vrac.

J'attrapai mon téléphone sur le plan de travail, et décidai d'écrire à Riley.

Je tentai, par des mots simples, de lui expliquer que j'avais besoin de prendre mes distances quelques jours, pour réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était produit ce soir. Comme je l'avais pressenti, il ne répondit pas, restant dans son silence. Je n'étais pas mécontente qu'il le fasse… cela aurait été mauvais, pour lui, comme pour moi, d'essayer d'avoir une discussion ce soir là, alors que nous étions tous les deux encore coincés dans notre colère. J'attendis que la pizza soit cuite avant de rejoindre les autres.

J'avais conscience que faire taire mon cerveau sur tout ce qu'Alice m'avait dit quelques minutes plutôt n'était pas la solution… mais pour le moment, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Edward semblait être quelqu'un de bien, et, même s'il me plaisait (beaucoup) plus que je ne pouvais l'admettre, je ne désirai absolument pas me lancer dans une histoire aussi compliquée.

J'eus un rire nerveux à cette pensée : Depuis quand m'imaginai-je vivre ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'histoire avec un autre homme que le mien ? Je déraillai totalement. Au bord de la crise d'hystérie (faute à toutes ces choses invraisemblables qui me courraient dans la tête) je sortie la pizza du four, la découpait nerveusement avant de regagner le salon. J'ignorai le regard d'Alice, et celui d'Edward sur ma personne.

Le repas se fit dans une ambiance décontractée, j'écoutai Alice, Jasper et Edward parler de leur colocation cocasse, les regardant se chamailler sur leurs habitudes parfois étranges, m'amusant de leurs bêtises et souriant quand ils riaient.

Malgré moi, je n'arrivai pas à être totalement présente. Mes pensées se bousculaient, certaines criaient plus fort que d'autre. Je ne cessai de penser aux paroles d'Alice dans la cuisine, à celles d'Edward, à Riley. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de me demander où il pouvait bien être allé. Même si j'en avais une vague idée, chez ses parents ou peut-être bien même au bureau, je n'arrivai pas à cesser de m'inquiéter. Il était partit tellement en colère, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil.

Quand le repas fut terminé, je me levais pour débarrasser, emportant avec moi les assiettes que je posai dans l'évier dans la cuisine.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Edward en entrant dans la cuisine à son tour, muni des verres à vin vides.

Je sursautai, perdue dans mes pensées qui semblaient tourner en boucle sans cesse dans mon esprit torturé. Il me lança un regard contrit, pour s'excuser de m'avoir surprise.

\- Ça va, me contentai-je de répondre, m'appuyant contre l'évier pour lui faire face.

Il avança, posa les verres dans l'évier derrière moi, créant un rapprochement tel entre nous que je retins mon souffle une seconde. Son parfum m'apaisa immédiatement, mon cerveau arrêtant sa lancinante torture.

Mon cœur lourd, s'allégea, manquant plusieurs battements.

Troublée, je le regardai reculer d'un pas, incapable de bouger. Ses yeux d'un vert étincelant semblèrent scruter mon visage à la recherche de quelque chose. L'air se raréfia quand, ses doigts, remirent une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Jamais personne n'avait eu de geste si doux vis à vis de moi depuis des années. La pulpe de ses doigts traîna sur ma peau, derrière mon oreille, provoquant un violent tremblement, allumant le feu sur ma peau, juste sous son touché. Son regard, qui avait suivi son geste, retrouva le mien. Sa peau quitta la mienne, il ramena sa main dans sa poche. Incapable de faire le moindre geste, je restai là, pantelante, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure attendant qu'il finisse par dire ou faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour désamorcer la bombe dans mon corps qui allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre et faire des dégâts irréparable.

Il déglutit, semblant prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. J'avais autant envie qu'il quitte la cuisine, qu'il recommence à me toucher… rien que pour ressentir une nouvelle fois tout ce que sa personne provoquait en moi.

C'était irréel, et totalement fou.

Quand il quitta la cuisine, un instant plus tard, je vidai l'air de mes poumons péniblement, essayant de calmer mon cœur devenu fou et le feu dans mon ventre, refusant de céder à la panique qui tentait se s'insinuer sous ma peau.

Ce qu'il venait de se passer, confirmait ce que je craignais le plus et que je refoulais depuis une semaine que je connaissais Edward : Il m'attirait, bien plus que je ne l'aurai voulu… et le pire de tout ça, au-delà de ses mots, ses regards et son geste… le pire, était j'aimais ce qu'il me faisait ressentir, plus que de raison.

Je rangeai tout ce qui pouvait traîner, mettant tout ce qui était sale au lave-vaisselle, nettoyant la cuisine rapidement pendant qu'Alice retapait les coussins du canapé.

Après que j'eus retrouvé mes esprits suite à _l'incident _de la cuisine, Alice et Jasper, tous les deux étincelants d'un entrain inquiétant, m'indiquèrent que pour, « enterrer » définitivement cette soirée un peu trop étrange, nous allions sortir.

Je n'eus pas la force de protester.

A vrai dire, sortir d'ici pour me changer les idées était la meilleure option du moment, surtout que, si je rentrai seule chez moi, je passerais certainement la nuit, et la journée à suivre dans une déprime totale. Comme ils étaient venus à deux voitures -Celle d'Alice et celle qu'Edward c'était acheté dans la semaine, ma meilleure amie eu la brillante idée de dire à Edward de me suivre jusqu'à chez moi, où je laisserai ma propre voiture, pour ensuite les rejoindre au pub qu'ils avaient choisit -celui où nous allions toujours.

Je savais pertinemment que son plan était diaboliquement bien orchestré.

Et je savais aussi, que me retrouver seule avec Edward était une idée vraiment très_ très_ mauvaise. Clairement : après tout les évènements de la soirée, je n'étais pas sûre de survivre à cette nuit.

Quitter la maison de Riley me fit du bien. Je n'avais jamais été très à l'aise chez lui. Tout était très aseptisé, il adorait la décoration design, quand moi, j'adorais la chaleur des meubles en bois. Très peu de décoration personnelle ornait son salon, alors que, chez moi, il y avait des dizaines de photos partout. Me forçant à ne penser à rien, je regagnai mon immeuble au volant de ma voiture, sentant en permanence la présence d'Edward derrière moi.

Tout le chemin, je n'eus qu'une obsession : espérer que sa voiture finisse par changer de route, et abandonne la mienne.

Ce ne fut évidement pas le cas.

Je me garai devant mon appartement, soufflai un bon coup avant de sortir pour regagner la voiture d'Edward sous une pluie battante. Quand je m'y installai, je m'excusai d'avance de l'eau qui dégoulinait des mes vêtements et de mes cheveux. Edward se contenta de sourire avant de se tordre pour atteindre l'arrière de son bras, attrapant un pull à lui qui traînait là.

\- Il est propre, s'amusa-t-il en se rasseyant derrière son volant pendant que j'observai le pull, ne sachant qu'en faire. Ça ne fera sûrement pas le même effet qu'une serviette pour essuyer tes cheveux, mais je pense que ça pourra aider à ce que tu n'attrapes pas la mort pas ma faute.

\- Techniquement, c'est la faute d'Alice.

Son sourire s'agrandit quand il démarra.

J'épongeai mes cheveux dégoulinants, essayant de respirer convenablement, malgré mon envie de plonger le nez dans son pull.

\- Elle est vraiment… étrange, finit-il par dire en reprenant la route pour rejoindre Alice et son frère.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Nombreux, étaient les gens qui trouvaient Alice bizarre. Je me tordais pour reposer son pull sur la banquette arrière.

\- Je ne sais plus, je t'avoue que nous sommes amies depuis trop longtemps pour que j'y prête encore attention, avouai-je en me rasseyant sur mon siège.

\- Vraiment, je te tire mon chapeau. Je ne pense pas que je tiendrais aussi longtemps. Mon frère a signé son arrêt de mort en la demandant en mariage.

\- Elle a de nombreuses qualités, heureusement.

Il me jeta un regard de biais, amusé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

\- Elle sait faire le meilleure cappuccino du monde. Je crois que c'est ce qui a sauvé notre histoire, ajoutai-je après un silence, le faisant rire.

Une fois de plus, je restai ébahie devant tant de beauté. Je reportai mes yeux sur la route quand il me jeta un regard. Malgré moi, je me sentis rougir sous sa coupe.

\- Vous vous êtes connues à l'école ? s'intéressa-t-il quand nous quittions mon quartier.

J'observai les réverbèrent éclairer la route, ne sachant si j'avais envie d'en parler… ou tout du moins, si j'étais prête à le faire. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, observant ses traits concentrer sur la route, sa mâchoire carrée et son nez droit.

J'avais cette sensation étrange, d'être en compagnie d'un veille ami, quelqu'un qui je connaissait depuis si longtemps que s'en était déroutant. Sa présence, d'une certaine manière et malgré les sursauts incontrôlables de mon cœur, m'apaisait. Avec lui, je me sentais en sécurité.

\- Son père à connue ma mère quand ils ont fait leur chimio… ils sont rapidement devenus amis. Ils partageaient les mêmes… galères, alors j'imagine que ça rapproche.

Je me tus un instant, prenant le temps de rassembler mes pensées, et de savoir ce que j'avais envie de dire ou non.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler, finis par souffler Edward quand il vit que je me perdais dans mes souvenirs.

\- Non, ça n'est pas… ça va. Ils ont finis par être en rémission, ils ont continuer à se voir régulièrement, mes parents, ceux d'Alice… et on est devenues amies tout de suite. Il est difficile de ne pas l'aimer... (je souris à cette pensée) Chacun à reprit sa vie et puis… maman a finit par faire une rechute quatre ans plus tard. Les parents d'Alice ont été d'un grand soutien lors de son décès, j'ai passée pratiquement l'année qui à suivit chez eux.

\- Et ton père ?

Je soupirai, ne sachant expliquer le tournure qu'avait prit notre vie de famille lors de la rechute de maman.

\- Disons… disons que chacun de nous a dû survivre comme il le pouvait, me contentai-je de répondre.

Un feu rouge le força à s'arrêter. Edward fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis ses yeux s'attardèrent sur mes mains nouées et tremblantes sur mes genoux.

Parler de la pire période de ma vie me faisait mal physiquement. Avant que je n'eus le temps de respirer profondément, sa main se posa sur les miennes, stoppant toutes pensées de mon cerveau torturé.

\- J'imagine que ça n'a pas été évident, murmura-t-il doucement, le regard fixé sur la route.

Je ne sus que répondre, complètement décontenancée par l'apaisement de mon corps en contact avec le sien. Ce nouveau sentiment répandit une douce chaleur dans ma poitrine, qui se diffusa lentement dans tout mes membres. Je tremblai, et il était impossible qu'il ne le sente pas.

A chaque fois, quand vous racontez aux gens que vous avez perdu un être cher, ils s'excusent, bien qu'il n'y soient pour rien. Mais pas Edward. Cette constatation me bouleversa presque autant que son contacte. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un semblait comprendre ma peine, et, surtout n'avait pas cette lueur de pitié dans les yeux à chaque regard pour moi. Pour la première fois depuis des années j'eus la sensation de ne plus être seule. - Perdre les gens qu'on aime… Il soupira, sa main pressa légèrement la mienne.

Il savait cela autant que moi, si ce n'est plus.

\- Affronter son deuil seul n'est pas chose facile, finit-il par dire, la voix grave.

\- Alice m'a dit… pour… vos parents. C'est vraiment horrible.

Sa mâchoire se crispa, je passai ma main sur la sienne, inversant la position, savourant la texture de sa peau avant de presser légèrement sa main à mon tour.

Je n'en fus pas sûre, mais j'eus l'impression déboussolante de le sentir trembler.

Il ne répondit pas, ce contentant de me sourire tristement. Je me doutais qu'évoquer ses parents devait être extrêmement douloureux. Une partie de moi avant tant envie qu'il se confie, comme je venais de le faire. Pourtant, je ne lui en teint pas rigueur, parler de nos blessures les plus profondes n'était pas facile, et chacun gérait sa peine différemment.

Edward se gara sur le parking du pub, le silence entre nous était agréable. Il n'était, pour le coup, ni pesant, ni étouffant. Sa seule présence suffisait à rendre le moment apaisant. Sa main n'avait pas quittée les miennes de tout le trajet -bien qu'il ne soit pas long, et j'appréhendai le moment où cela allait arrivé. Égoïstement, je n'avais pas envie de quitter son contacte tellement calmant et grisant à la fois.

Le moteur s'éteignit, mais sa main ne bougea pas pour autant.

Son regard courut sur moi, s'arrêtant tantôt sur mes yeux, tantôt sur ma bouche. Il inspira profondément, ferma les yeux deux secondes avant de me regarder à nouveau. Son corps se tourna dans un geste lent vers le mien, faisant sursauter mon cœur avant qu'il ne se mette à résonner dans mes tempes. Mon cerveau s'arrêta de fonctionner. Je n'avais qu'une envie : que ce sentiment de sécurité que je ressentais en sa présence ne s'arrête jamais. Sa main libre, comme plus tôt dans la cuisine, remit une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, ses doigts traînèrent sur ma peau, glissant dans une lente caresse dans mon cou.

Cette fois, je fermai les yeux, profitant de son contact doux, léger et tellement, _tellement _brûlant.

Je n'en avais pas le droit, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour lutter contre tout ça,_ contre lui._ Il était si près de moi que je pouvais sentir son souffle brûlant sur mes lèvres, et la tension dans l'habitacle monta qu'un cran. Le feu crépita sous ma peau, dans mes veines. Mes mains tremblèrent.

\- J'ai tellement la sensation de te connaître déjà par cœur, murmura-t-il de manière à peine audible.

En ouvrant les yeux, le voyant perdu dans la contemplation de ses doigts effleurant lentement la peau de mon cou, je me demandai vaguement si s'était rendu compte d'avoir dit cela à voix haute.

Il finit par se reculer, j'inspirai lentement, renvoyant le sang dans mes membres engourdis. Dès qu'il eu disparut, son contacte me manqua. Je sentis mes joues me brûler lorsqu'il descendit de la voiture alors que je n'avais pas réussi à bouger d'un pouce.

Il était totalement évident que les choses m'échappaient beaucoup, _beaucoup_ trop.

La fin de soirée se passa sans incident majeur. Je restai à distance d'Edward, et lui de moi. Je luttai, aussi, pour ne pas trop le regarder. Si je m'avouai désormais qu'il me perturbait d'avantage qu'il l'aurait dû, je savais, aussi, que _cela_ était impossible. Je passai le reste de la soirée à me convainc que je devais réparer les choses avec Riley, plutôt que d'apprendre à connaître cet homme qui m'avait certainement lancé un sort. Alice bu plus que de raison et m'entraîna dans sa chute.

« Pour oublier que ton mec est un connard » avait-elle dit quand nous avions trinquer la première fois, héritant d'un regard noir de ma part sur sa maudite personne.

5 mojitos et 3 cosmos plus tard, je montai dans la voiture d'Edward en gloussant comme une adolescente quand il se retrouva obligé de m'attacher, étant incapable de le faire moi-même.

\- J'veux Alice, marmonnai-je en tordant le cou pour l'entr'apercevoir se débattre contre Jasper qui essayait de l'installer dans sa voiture.

\- Je jure que vous mériterez qu'on vous laisse sur ce parking, gronda Edward en me repositionnant comme il le voulait.

Je haussai les épaules le plus haut possible. Mon cœur se souleva quand ses mains effleurèrent mes cuisses pour bien mettre ma ceinture. Je l'observai -l'admirai serait plus juste- et indépendant du reste de mon corps, mon doigts effleura sa mâchoire carrée, ce qui le fit sursauter.

\- Isabella, gronda-t-il pendant que j'éclatai d'un rire ridicule.

La façon dont il utilisa mon prénom m'électrisa toute entière. Ma main glissa dans son cou, et je m'émerveillai du frisson que je sentis sous la pulpe de mes doigts. J'essayai de rester sage, mais je me tortillai en le sentant se débattre avec ma ceinture.

\- Tu sais que tu es plutôt beau ? Soupirai-je en le dévisageant.

Un sourire se dessina sur sa bouche quand il se redressa, après avoir, enfin, réussit à m'attacher.

Son visage à hauteur du mien, il soutint mon regard vitreux avant de rire légèrement. Si j'avais pu avancer ne serait-ce de cinq centimètres, j'aurai pu poser ma bouche sur la sienne, pour voir, seulement, l'effet que cela faisait. Je commençai à avoir, vraiment, envie de le faire.

Je finis par grimacer, une douleur lancinante dans le crane. L'alcool ne me réussissait vraiment pas.

Il finit par se reculer, claqua ma portière avant d'aller aider Jasper à attacher Alice qui se débattait encore. Je collais mon visage contre la vitre pour mieux voir ce spectacle hilarant. Alice avait beau être aussi grande qu'une chèvre naine, elle semblait avoir une force de titans.

Merci Saint James.

Jasper finit par jeter mon amie sur son épaule alors qu'elle tentait de s'échapper, avant de la jeter à l'arrière de sa voiture. Ce geste, bien que non violent, m'irrita légèrement.

Je tentais d'ouvrir la portière pour aller aider mon amie, m'y reprenant à deux fois avant d'y arriver.

\- Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça jeune fille ? Demanda soudain Edward tout près de moi.

J'étais pourtant certaine de l'avoir vu à coté de la voiture d'Alice deux secondes plus tôt.

\- T'es un genre de super héros ?

Ma voix me parut étrange, presque lointaine. Un rire le secoua.

\- Pas vraiment, non, soupira-t-il en me repoussant mes jambes dans l'habitacle. Ton cerveau marche juste à deux à l'heure.

Il laissa passer un silence et m'observa à travers ses cils.

\- Et tu n'aurais pas pu quitter la voiture de toute façon, tu es encore attachée.

Je soupirai lourdement en laissant tombée ma tête en arrière, vaincue. Un sourire très moqueur ne le quitta pas, même lorsqu'il monta dans la voiture et démarra.

\- Rappelle moi de ne jamais te laisser boire de nouveau avec Alice, rigola-t-il après avoir quitté le parking. Je suis sûr que Jasper se bat toujours avec elle pour l'attacher dans sa voiture.

Je soupirai, pas certaine d'être en état de comprendre sa phrase.

L'alcool semblait comprimer mon cerveau, m'empêchant de penser correctement.

\- Évite de me parler, s'il te plaît. J'voudrais pas dire trop de choses…

Je cherchai mes mots, fronçant les sourcils en contemplant mes doigts.

\- Honteuses, finis-je par dire en le regardant.

Il éclata d'un rire léger. Ses dents rectilignes apparurent, recouvertes par ses fabuleuses lèvres roses.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que t'étais beau ? Demandai-je avant de fermer subitement la bouche. Tu vois ! m'écriai-je, provocant son rire de nouveau.

\- Il paraît que l'alcool nous fait dire ce que l'on pense vraiment, s'amusa-t-il en me jetant un regard.

Si je n'avais pas autant bu, j'aurai certainement été cramoisie.

A la place, je haussai les épaules, puis me concentrait sur la route pour éviter de trop le regarder -et de trop lui dire qu'il était beau, surtout. Mon cerveau détraquer le compara immédiatement à Riley.

\- Riley est moins beau, et c'est un con, finis-je par soupirer après une minute de silence. Je devrais le quitter.

Même avec tout l'alcool qui imbibait mes tissus et mon cerveau, je sentis Edward se crisper. Ses mains se serrèrent autour de son volant.

\- Tu y réfléchiras quand tu seras sobre, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Je ne crois pas que ce genre de décision se prenne avec deux grammes dans chaque poche.

Malgré le ton grave de sa voix, je pouffais idiotement, ce qui le fit sourire.

Quand il se gara en bas de chez moi, on resta immobiles un instant. Moi, me demandant si j'arriverai jusqu'à chez moi en un seul morceau et lui… lui, le regard perdu dans la rue déserte devant nous. J'aurai aimé savoir ce à quoi il pensait. Peut-être avait-il envie de monter ?

\- Est-ce que tu veux…

\- Ça n'est pas une bonne idée, me coupa-t-il en regardant toujours la rue devant nous.

Je fermai la bouche comme une carpe. J'avais l'impression que j'allais me fracasser la tête contre le sol si jamais il ne m'aidait pas à retrouver ma porte d'entrée. Peut-être même que j'allais me perdre et frapper chez un inconnu qui me tuerait, ou même pire.

\- J'veux pas coucher avec toi, marmonnai-je en récupérant maladroitement mon sac à mes pieds.

Malgré lui, un rire le secoua quand il me regarda à nouveau.

J'n'avais encore jamais fait attention à ses cils, mais ils étaient énormes.

J'eus un vague élan de jalousie. Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu avoir de longs cils comme ça.

\- Moi non plus. La nécrophilie n'est pas mon truc, répondit-il, son stupide sourire en coin sur la bouche.

Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur elle, avant que mon cerveau comprenne sa phrase.

\- Je sais que je suis trop bourrée, soupirai-je avant d'ouvrir la portière. Je voulais juste te demander si tu voulais pas me raccompagnée jusque dans mon canapé, parce que là… franchement, je sais pas si je vais retrouver mon appartement.

Il retint un rire moqueur, puis il se détacha et sortit de la voiture pour en faire le tour. Il me tendit sa main pour m'aider à en descendre. Hormis le fait d'avoir l'impression d'être un éléphant, le voyage jusqu'à l'ascenseur se fit presque normalement.

Je tanguai légèrement, mais le reste de ma personne avait l'air normal. Du moins, je l'espérai. La partie encore lucide de mon cerveau espérait n'être pas complètement ridicule devant lui. J'essayai de me concentrer sur mes pas quand on rentra dans l'ascenseur, attendant que mon étage arrive.

\- Tu es bien silencieuse.

\- Je me concentre pour pas tomber. Ou vomir.

Ou les deux, cria mon cerveau toujours à l'ouest.

A nouveau, Edward rigola.

\- Au moins je te fais rire, me gratifiai-je, quelque peu fière, quand les portes s'ouvrirent à mon étage.

Edward ne répondit rien, se contentant de secouer la tête, puis m'aida à me tenir bien droite d'une main dans mon dos le temps qu'on parvienne à ma porte. Je fus trop concentrer à ne pas tomber pour prendre pleinement conscience de son touché. Après un temps infini de recherche de mes clés dans mon sac, et un autre où j'essayai, en vain, d'ouvrir la porte toute seule, je lui tendis les clés, lui demandant silencieusement de mettre fin à mon supplice. Ma tête allait exploser.

Mes jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elles semblaient avoir du mal à supporter mon poids.

J'ignorai son regard moqueur et son sourire un peu trop canon. Je me mordis la lèvre, me retenant de lui (re)dire à quel point il était beau. Quand on rentra dans l'appartement, sa chaleur me fit du bien.

Je balançai mon sac sur la table de salon, qui atterrit évidement par terre dans un bruit sourd. Je soupirai lourdement, essayait d'enlever mes chaussures le moins ridiculement possible. Ce fut mission impossible. Je réussis à enlever la première sans trop de difficultés, mais quand la deuxième chaussure quitta mon pieds, le drame se produisit.

Je perdis l'équilibre, et, alors que le sol se rapprochait beaucoup plus vite que la normale de mon visage, je sentis Edward me ramener d'un geste brusque contre lui. Il me souleva dans ses bras, à la manière d'une princesse. J'en profitai pour glisser mon nez dans son cou, inspirant son odeur tellement enivrante alors que le balancement de sa démarche me berçait. J'aurai pu m'endormir dans cette position, à l'instant, si il ne m'avait pas parlé de nouveau :

\- Ta chambre ?

Je réussis à ouvrir les yeux, reculant assez pour le regarder. Son regard, bien qu'emprunt d'un amusement certain, était sombre.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas coucher avec moi ?

Il éclata d'un rire joyeux avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je veux simplement te coucher avant de partir, je n'aimerais pas apprendre que tu t'es ouvert le crane en voulant te mettre au lit. Je me sentirai responsable.

D'humeur grincheuse, et ayant (presque) marre qu'il se moque de moi, je lui indiquai ma chambre en boudant. Si j'en avais eu la force, j'aurai croisé les bras sur ma poitrine pour lui montrer mon mécontentement, mais ceux-ci semblaient peser une tonne. Il finit par passer la porte de ma chambre, puis me déposa sur mon lit avec douceur.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il quand je grimaçai, la douleur dans mon cerveau faisant des siennes à nouveau.

\- Ma tête va exploser… rappelle moi de ne plus sortir avec Alice…

\- Promis, jura-t-il en attrapant les draps pour les rabattre sur mon corps engourdis.

Mon regard voyagea sur son visage pendant qu'il m'observait.

Je me demandai vaguement si je lui avais déjà dit à quel point il était beau quand sa main caressa ma joue d'un geste tendre. Malgré tout l'alcool dans mes veines et le mal de tête qui commençait à arriver plus que sérieusement, je vis son regard passer de mes yeux à ma bouche. Mon cœur sursauta, je me concentrai du mieux que je pu sur l'expression de son visage, avec l'horrible sensation au creux du ventre qu'il allait disparaître d'un instant à l'autre.

Il y eu un silence, son souffle s'accéléra quand je réussis à lever un main jusqu'à son visage, mes doigts effleurant sa joue, puis sa bouche en tremblants. La texture de sa peau chaude sous mes doigts me donna le tournis. J'effleurai sa courte barbe de mes doigts fébriles, me délectant de la sensation sous ma peau.

Le toucher ainsi était tellement déroutant.

J'avais beau avoir bu plus que de raison, j'eus un élan de lucidité en laissant retomber ma main. Je fermai les yeux, en proie à des centaines d'émotions contradictoires qui fusèrent dans ma tête. On aura dit un feu d'artifices, mais de choses beaucoup moins belles que ce que les fusées dégagent.

\- Je vais te laisser dormir, se résigna-t-il, son touché me quittant déjà, laissant une brûlure incandescente sur ma peau.

Mes paupières lourdes s'ouvrirent alors qu'il partait, son corps s'éloignant dans une démarche gracieuse. Il allait passer la porte de ma chambre quand ma bouche parla plus vite que mon cerveau ne pouvait réfléchir.

\- Edward, reste. Il stoppa son mouvement, ses épaules se crispèrent quand il inspira lentement avant de me regarder. Je m'assis dans mon lit doucement, pas certaine de réussir à tenir droit comme je le voulais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je n'étais absolument pas maîtresse de mes mots et mes pensées. Même si je n'étais pas sûre que ça soit vraiment absolument le cas.

\- Isabella, je… c'est vraiment, _vraiment _pas une bonne idée.

Je baissai les yeux, honteuse, presque blessée. Peut-être était-ce l'alcool, peut-être le reste, quoi qu'il en soit, je ne voulais plus qu'il parte, cela, j'en étais certaine. Mon cœur battait beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il parte maintenant.

\- Reste. S'il te plaît, le suppliai-je en le regardant à nouveau.

Un long moment passa, ses yeux trahissant toutes sortes de sentiments contradictoires, ses mains se serrant, se desserrant à mesure que les secondes passaient. Il finit par fermer les yeux quelques secondes, soupirer, avant de laisser tomber sa tête en arrière, regardant le plafond quelques secondes. Il me sembla même que ses lèvres bougèrent, mais je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander si il priait qu'il avait prit sa décision.

D'un geste lent, il referma la porte de ma chambre, et avança pour me rejoindre.

* * *

_J'veux lire vos théories pour la prochaine fois ! _

_Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste a faire si vous avez envie de lire la suite... _

_J'vous embrasse, à très vite. _

_Tied. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello Hello ! _

_Je sais : on est mardi ! _

_Mais j'avais très très envie de publier, et je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurai eu le temps de le faire demain..._

_Alors, le voici, le voilà, un chapitre tout chaud rien que pour vous ! _

_Je sais, j'ai du retard dans les réponses à vos review, excusez moi, ma vie va à 100 à l'heure... Je vous réponds dès que possible, promis. _

_Une autre chose : j'ai créer une page Instagram pour mon compte FF._

_Je vous partagerais des petites choses du quotidien, alors si vous avez envie de nous suivre, tapez "Tiedfanfiction_" sur instagram, ça sera avec très grand plaisir qu'on échangera ! _

_J'vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer… je ne fais que m'amuser avec !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

La tronçonneuse devait arrêter avant que mon cerveau n'explose.

Je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux, en vain.

J'avais l'impression que l'on m'avait collé les paupières à la glue. Qu'avais-je donc fait, pour que tout mon corps soit aussi douloureux ? Je n'arrivai même pas a remonter mes jambes en chien de fusil pour calmer le feu de mon ventre. Il me sembla entendre un murmure, mais mon cerveau était trop abîmé pour que j'en fasse une affaire d'état. J'enfonçais mon visage dans mon oreiller, espérant que ce bruit affreux cesse enfin.

Un corps brûlant se lova contre moi, s'imbriquant avec une rare perfection contre mien. Le souffle chaud sur ma nuque et l'odeur qui m'entoura apaisa mon corps engourdis. Je m'y blottis un peu plus, avec la sensation terriblement apaisante de vouloir être nul part ailleurs qu'ici.

Cette nuit, c'était certain, j'étais à ma place._ Pile à ma place_. Ces bras, ce corps, avaient été faits pour moi.

Je dus me rendormir, car, quand j'émergeai à nouveau, mes paupières réussirent à s'ouvrir lentement, la lumière du jour filtrant sous la porte de ma chambre.

Je grognai, me tournai sur le dos. Je bougeai un peu les jambes, les bras.

Ok, tout mon corps semblait courbaturé, mais au moins, j'arrivai à bouger.

Je réfléchis posément, l'esprit embrumé. Je me souvenais du début de soirée catastrophique chez Riley, de notre dispute, de son départ. Du regard d'Edward. Des mots d'Alice. Des geste d'Edward… Mais, ensuite…

Il y eu un mouvement à mon coté. Un instant de flottement passa.

La seconde d'après, je criai en poussant de toutes mes forces sur celui qui était dans mon lit.

Mon dieu ! Qui avais-je ramené chez moi ?

L'impacte de son corps sur le parquet de ma chambre fit un bruit sourd, suivit d'un grognement.

\- Putain…

\- Sortez tout de suite de ma chambre ! Hurlai-je en ramenant le drap sur moi.

\- Arrêtes de crier bordel…

\- Edward ?

Je me figeai, avec l'impression que j'allais tomber dans les pommes. Il se redressa, appuya son torse contre le matelas, une main sur son front. Je déglutis en tombant sur son épaule nue. Mes yeux s'attardèrent quelques secondes sur une trace sur son épaule que je jugeais être une cicatrice. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait à poil dans mon lit ?!

\- Qui croyais-tu que c'était ? Grogna-t-il en essayant de remonter dans le lit.

\- Non ! Ne remonte pas dans mon lit !

Il se figea, me regardant à travers ses cils. Un bref mouvement de sa part m'indiqua qu'il avait encore son pantalon.

Le soulagement gagna un point sur mon hystérie.

Son torse nu à ma vue, je fermai les yeux, en proie aux tournis de mon crane malmené. Il était encore mieux foutu que les héros de mes livres préférés. Je grimaçai, cherchant à me reprendre.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Finis-je par chuchoter, en ouvrant les yeux pour tomber sur ses deux lacs sombres.

\- Ce qu'il se passe ? Répéta-t-il lentement, apparemment perdu.

Ses sourcils montèrent presque aussi haut que la racine de ses cheveux en bataille. Je soupirai lourdement et lui lançai un regard plein de sous-entendus.

\- Tu es à moitié nu, et dans mon lit…

Il sourire fleurit sur son visage, ce qui eu le don de m'énerver d'avantage.

\- Edward…

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? s'amusa-t-il franchement.

C'était de la torture. Je me sentis rougir, honteuse.

\- Quoi qu'il se soit passé c'était une erreur, et ça n'arrivera plus jamais ! m'énervai-je en tentant de me reprendre.

Cette fois ci, malgré un éclair dans ses yeux que j'eus du mal à saisir, il éclata de rire, cachant son visage encore ensommeillé dans le matelas. Vexée, je resserrais un peu plus le drap autour de moi et attendis que son fou-rire de l'année se calme.

\- Ravie que ça t'amuse autant, assénai-je, de plus en plus vexée voyant qu'il ne se clamait pas.

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Même pas du tout ? Rigola-il à nouveau.

Je me renfrognai.

\- Edward… tu es vraiment…

\- Je n'ai pas couché avec toi, balança-t-il en remontant sur le matelas malgré mon regard mauvais. Je te l'ai dit, la nécrophilie c'est pas mon truc.

J'ouvris la bouche plusieurs fois mais ne réussit à emmètre aucun son.

\- J'ai picolé à ce point ? m'inquiétai-je quand il se pencha pour récupérer son pull par terre.

\- Tu as dit des choses qui aurait fait rougir mon grand-père, avoua-t-il en s'habillant. Et si j'étais moitié nu, c'est que j'ai cru mourir de chaud tellement tu m'as collé toute la nuit. C'est assez incroyable d'ailleurs qu'un corps aussi petit que le tien produise autant de chaleur.

Il me lança un regard de biais, je baissais les yeux sur mes mains. Je pense que, de ma vie, je n'avais jamais autant insulter Alice mentalement. Elle me paiera très cher cette soirée beaucoup trop arrosée.

\- Tu as du café ? Demanda soudain Edward en se levant du lit.

Cette vision était irréelle.

Cet homme, que je ne connaissais presque pas et que j'avais rencontré à peine une semaine avant avait passé la nuit avec moi, alors que j'étais en couple avec un autre, et je n'avais pas le moindre souvenir de ce qui avait pu se passer, et, presque pire que ça : de ce que j'avais bien pu lui dire pendant la nuit.

\- Cuisine, grognai-je avant de réaliser que j'étais encore entièrement habillée sous le draps que je tenais pour me cacher.

Je me sentis rougir à nouveau, me traitant mentalement d'idiote. Son regard passa de mes épaules recouverte de ma chemise à fleurs d'hier, à mes yeux.

J'étais une telle imbécile.

Un sourire énigmatique prit place sur sa bouche, mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement dans ma poitrine. Il s'apprêta à quitter la chambre mais fit un arrêt à la porte avant de me regarder de nouveau. Je retins au mieux ma respiration, essayait de n'avoir pas l'air totalement hystérique. J'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser, littéralement.

\- Pour ce que ça vaut… Si on avait couché ensemble, je ne t'aurais certainement pas laisser te rhabiller.

Il disparut, et je me laissai retomber dans mon lit, me cachant en rabattant les draps sur ma tête bouillonnante.

Je pris le temps de prendre une douche chaude, m'insultant intérieurement d'avoir bu autant, et surtout, de ne me souvenir de rien. En me lavant les cheveux, je me rendis compte que je me souvenais de certains passages de la soirée au pub: Alice et moi trinquant, chantant, dansant, riant. Jusque là, rien de très grave.

J'eus une vague d'angoisse quand mes souvenirs se firent plus précis : moi, dansant avec Edward. Moi, dansant _contre_ Edward. Et ce n'était certainement pas du Rock'n'Roll.

Malgré l'eau bouillante qui essayait de me détendre, j'eus du mal à ne pas pousser un cri hystérique.

Le café embaumait l'appartement quand je regagnai la cuisine, espérant être assez calme pour affronter Edward dans mon propre chez moi sans devenir totalement folle à sa vue.

Quand, appuyé sur l'îlot de ma cuisine, sa tasse de café à la main, il me vit entrer dans la pièce, il ne pu retenir un sourire beaucoup trop moqueur à mon goût.

\- Je ne veux pas un mot, grognai-je.

Il me tendit une tasse de café chaud, souriant comme un enfant. Je soufflai un « merci » avec peine, tant son regard pétillait. Il avait l'air tellement… léger, et heureux.

Son regard qui glissa sur mon corps me troubla plus que de raison.

Je jetai un regard à mes jambes, me demandant vaguement si j'avais bien finis de m'habiller. Heureusement pour moi, ce fut le cas.

Pendant un moment, il se balada dans mon salon, scrutant attentivement mes étagères pleines de livres, faisant glisser ses doigts sur les cd qui trainaient ici et là. Mon appartement était tout ce que j'aimais : de la douceur et de la culture de toute sorte. Il y avait un surement, un peu trop de livres partout, un peu trop de bougies aussi… mais j'aimais ça. C'était chez moi, et je m'y sentais bien.

Je l'observai déambuler en silence dans mon appartement pendant que je buvais mon café, regardant les photos, semblant vouloir percer chacun de mes secrets.

La sensation d'irréelle s'intensifiait à chaque seconde qui passait. Le voir ici, ce matin, à découvrir le lieu où je vivais était déroutant.

Je l'invitai à s'asseoir dans le canapé avec moi, prenant soin tout de même de me maintenir à distance. J'avais besoin que mon cerveau marche assez pour pouvoir réfléchir à ce que j'allais dire sans bégayer comme une adolescente. On bût quelques gorgées d'un nouveau café dans un silence pesant, et quand, après un énième regard sur lui, mon ventre sursauta encore une fois, je craquais.

\- Ok, allez, dis moi. C'est si horrible que ça ?

Il éclata d'un rire joyeux avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je savais que tu allais finir par poser la question.

\- Edward…

\- Tu as dansé sur le bar avec Alice, puis avec moi. Je t'épargne le moment où tu as faillis te ramasser sur le trottoir, et celui où tu t'es débattue comme une lionne quand je t'ai dit que j'allais te ramener. J'ai du t'attacher dans la voiture, parce que tu gloussais tellement que tu n'arrivais à rien… ensuite, je t'ai ramené ici, et… tu n'as pas voulue que je parte.

Il fit une pause, son regard fixé sur l'écran de la télé éteinte. Le cœur battant, suspendue à ses lèvres, j'attendis qu'il poursuive. C'est moi, qui lui avait demandé de rester ? Si j'avais pu, je me serais cachée sous le canapé.

\- Ensuite… tu as voulu te déshabiller.

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec ma gorgée de café.

\- J'ai…

\- Oui. Mais, rassures toi, je t'en ai empêché ! D'où ton réveil encore toute habillée de ce matin.

Il haussa les épaules, comme si cela était anodin. Pour ma part, j'étais morte de honte. Je me cachai dans ma tasse, me demandant si je pouvais réussir à me noyer avec le peu de café qu'il me restait.

Edward passa une main sur son visage puis me regarda. Il avait l'air fatigué, les cernes sous ses yeux le trahissaient.

Il resta silencieux un moment, ses yeux se promenant sur mon visage sans se poser. Une nouvelle fois, je me sentis rougir sous son regard. Un sourire en coin, _son_ sourire en coin, prit place sur ses lèvres, mon cœur loupa un battement.

\- Je n'ai… rien fait d'autre ?

Cette fois, il sourit vraiment. Je ne pus faire taire ma conscience qui me criait qu'il était bien trop beau.

\- Non. Rien en tout cas dont tu pourrais avoir honte ou qui… te porterais préjudice. Tu peux dormir tranquille.

Je soupirai discrètement dans ma tasse.

Bon, j'avais imaginé mille scénarios bien pire que ça le temps de ma douche.

Je repliai mes jambes sous moi, essayant de calmer mon cœur et mon cerveau.

\- Promets moi que tu m'empêcheras de boire autant la prochaine fois.

\- Tu comptes remettre ça ? s'amusa-t-il en penchant la tête sur le coté.

Je grognai pour réponse, ce qui le fit rire.

\- Promis, finit-il par dire après s'être calmé.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. J'étais bien, ici, avec lui. Tout était facile. Tout semblait… normal, tellement normal.

Cette pensée me fit perdre mon sourire, et je déglutis difficilement quand sa main remit, à nouveau, une mèche derrière mon oreille. Ses doigts traînèrent sur ma joue, effleurant ma peau, traçant un chemin brûlant de mon oreille à ma bouche que son pouce caressa distraitement.

Je ne fus pas certaine qu'il ait lui même conscience de ce que ce geste provoqua dans mon corps.

C'était intime, beaucoup trop intime pour ce que nous étions.

J'eus du mal à retenir le tremblement qui me saisit, partagée entre l'envie qu'il s'en aille tout de suite, et l'envie qu'il ne cesse jamais de me toucher. Ses yeux passèrent sur ma bouche, mon souffle se coupa, sous l'intensité du regard qu'il me jeta.

\- Tu devrais rentrer, réussi-je à murmurer, en proie à un malaise tellement ma tête tournait.

Un ange passa.

Il cligna des yeux, semblant sortir de sa torpeur, tandis que le froid m'étreignit quand il me relâcha. Je l'observai se lever et récupérer sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise de ma salle à manger.

De nouveau, j'eus ce sentiment étrange que c'était la dernière fois que je posais les yeux sur lui. J'essayai de me reprendre, espérant calmer les tremblements de mon corps. Je finis par me lever pendant qu'il enfilait son vêtement.

\- Au fait, hier, tu… tu m'as demandé de venir avec toi pour ton week-end à la mer que Riley à lâchement abandonné...

\- Quoi ? m'étranglai-je, le faisant sourire.

\- Tu as aussi demandé à Alice et Jasper, me rassura-t-il pendant que je me sentis pâlir.

\- Ah…

\- Si c'est toujours ok, je serais partant, annonça-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Oh euh… ouais. ok.

Je fronçai les sourcils, pas moi-même convaincue que c'était une bonne chose.

Pas du tout, même.

Me retrouver avec lui dans une maison que j'avais louer au bord de la mer ? Une bonne grosse blague. Pourtant, une petite voix en moi en avait très envie. Et puis, si Alice et Jasper étaient là, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela foute ma vie en l'air. Non ?

\- Ne te sens pas obligée, s'amusa-t-il en voyant mon trouble.

\- Non, non. Un week-end à quatre… ouais, ça sera cool.

Il me sourit puis avança dans l'entrée où je le suivis. J'eus du mal à penser quand il me regarda de nouveau.

Mes yeux tombèrent sur sa bouche, mon cœur s'accéléra en même temps que mon souffle. Mes lèvres me picotèrent et je me demandai vaguement ce que cela ferait si, maintenant, j'embrassai les siennes.

Il finit par soupirer, s'approcher et embrasser mon front. On resta dans cette position un court moment qui me parut une éternité. Ses lèvres contre ma peau allaient me faire avoir une crise cardiaque.

Quand il quitta l'appartement, je restai un moment à me demander ce qu'il m'arrivait, et si j'étais vraiment en état de me poser la question.

Après m'être étalée sans aucune grâce dans mon canapé, je me rendis compte que je venais de m'embourber dans une embrouille sans nom.

La fin de la journée défila sans encombre majeure. Je rangeai un peu l'appartement, essayant de ne penser à rien.

J'appelais Alice en fin d'après-midi, pour mener ma petite enquête personnelle. Malgré le fait que je croyais ce qu'Edward m'avait raconté, je sentais, au fond de moi, qu'il ne m'avait pas tout dit. Ma meilleure-amie répondit par des grognements lascifs tout au long de mon monologue. Je me demandai même à un moment si elle ne s'était pas endormie en m'écoutant. Quand je raccrochai je n'étais pas plus avancée. Alice ne se souvenait de rien de plus que moi. Hormis le fait qu'elle avait fait un strip-tease à son futur mari, une fois rentrés chez eux, avant de faire la chute la plus mémorable de sa vie quand elle avait essayé de monter sur une chaise de leur cuisine.

Elle était définitivement folle, et le bleu sur sa cuisse, qu'elle m'envoya en photo juste après avoir raccroché m'en donna une preuve de plus.

J'essayai de m'occuper au mieux, tentant d'ignorer mon téléphone qui restait beaucoup trop silencieux. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle de Riley, et cela m'agaçais autant que ça m'inquiétais. Ce silence marquait-il la fin de notre histoire ?

Le dimanche, je restais seule à la maison, essayant de remettre mes idées en vrac dans le bon ordre. Cela fut un combat terrible.

Le lundi, Riley ne montra aucun signe de vie. Je lui envoyai deux messages, lui demandant, même si il était fâché, de me répondre pour me dire qu'il allait bien.

Le mardi midi, n'ayant toujours aucune nouvelle, j'appelai à son bureau et tombait sur une secrétaire trop aimable pour être honnête qui m'annonça qu'il était partit déjeuner ailleurs.

Le mercredi, ne tenant plus, je déboulai à son bureau comme une boule de canon.

La tête que fit Riley en me voyant entrer en trombe dans le grand espace qu'était son bureau me fit douter sur la légitimité de ma présence dans ces lieux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plate, en se redressant sur sa chaise de bureau.

J'eus un bref moment d'hésitation. L'expression de son visage ne me disait rien qui vaille.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à mes messages, me justifiai-je.

\- Tu as dit que tu voulais prendre de la distance, je t'en laisse.

Je fronçai les sourcils, sentant la colère me piquer la gorge.

\- Je voudrais que l'on parle, soupirai-je devant son air renfrogné.

\- As-tu changé d'avis en ce qui concerne le fait de venir vivre avec moi ?

J'haussai un sourcil, pas certaine de bien comprendre où il venait en venir. Il avait l'air tellement froid, tellement fermé. J'eus un frisson.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- As-tu changé d'avis, oui ou non ?

Il croisa les bras sur son torse, sûr de lui. Il était l'arrogance personnifié. Mon cerveau marcha à mille à l'heure. La façon dont il me prenait de haut commençait sérieusement à m'agacer. Je refoulais la boule de colère qui grossissait dans ma poitrine, essayant d'être le plus adulte et calme possible.

\- Je… j'aimerais que l'on puisse parler de nos problèmes, avant d'évoquer notre possible aménagement et...

\- Alors tu n'as pas changé d'avis. Cette discussion est donc clause.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, mais n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Ceux-là commençaient à m'effrayer.

\- Tu es odieux, crachai-je sentant mon cœur s'accélérer.

De la colère pure éclata dans sa pupille, il souffla par le nez lentement, comme s'il cherchait à se contrôler.

\- Ne me pousse pas à bout.

J'inspirai, me sentant trembler.

L'épisode de sa colère noire dans la cuisine le week-end passé me revint, je réprimai un sursaut. La bile me monta à la gorge quand il serra les mâchoires, en proie à sa colère grandissante.

\- Riley…

\- Ta soirée était bien ? Me coupa-t-il, hargneux en se levant de son siège d'un bond.

Surprise, je reculai. Il passa son bureau, s'avançant vers moi. Ses traits habituellement calme et doux, trahissaient une colère incandescente. Ses yeux bleus aciers n'avaient plus rien de tendre.

\- Ma quoi ? Bégayai-je, avec l'envie subite de vomir.

\- _La_ soirée. J'imagine qu'elle à dû se finir de manière plaisante pour toi. Au vue de comment tu dansais contre ce…

\- Que… quoi ? m'étranglai-je, essayant de comprendre le moment où cette conversation en était arrivé à parler de la soirée de samedi et de ma personne en état d'ébriété dansant avec Edward.

\- J'étais là. Je suis venu te rejoindre à ce putain de pub, pour m'excuser de mon comportement, je sais que vous finissez toujours là bas. Et quand je suis entré… quelle joie j'ai eu de découvrir ma putain de petite amie en train de danser comme une pute avec ce putain de mec de…

Ma gifle fut plus rapide que le reste de ma conscience. Le bruit résonna si fort dans son bureau, la tête me tourna. Son visage fut déformé par sa colère, il serra les dents si fort que je cru les entendre grincer. Ma main me brûla et ses yeux se fermèrent un court instant.

\- J'espère qu'il en valait le coup.

\- Riley…

\- J'ai adoré découvrir sa voiture devant chez toi samedi matin, poursuivit-il, la voix étrangement plus calme.

J'avais envie de mourir. Là, à cet instant, j'avais envie de disparaître. La trace de mes doigts sur sa joue apparut petit à petit, me coupant la respiration.

\- Riley, ça n'est pas…

\- Laisse moi deviner, ça n'est pas ce que je crois ? Oh, s'il te plaît épargne moi ce discours qu'on a déjà entendu mille fois partout.

Je fermai les yeux une courte seconde, essayant de me reprendre, espérant trouver les bons mots pour lui faire comprendre que, jamais, _jamais_, je ne l'aurai trompé.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais trompé, tentai-je, trouvant cette situation tellement absurde.

Il émit un rire mauvais, reculant vers son bureau. Le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, je sentais pertinemment que la situation m'échappait.

\- Sors de mon bureau Isabella, trancha-t-il froidement.

\- Riley, écoute moi !

\- J'en ai rien a foutre de tes explications ! On est ensemble depuis un an et tu te fais déjà sauter par un autre mec ! Comment veux-tu que j'ai envie de t'écouter une seconde de plus ?

\- Mais je n'ai pas couché avec lui ! m'écriai-je en appuyant chaque mot.

Il me scruta un long moment, le sang pulsait si fort dans ma tête que cela me donna le tournis.

\- Si ça n'a pas encore eu lieu, ça arrivera bientôt, conclu-t-il en baissant les yeux sur les dossiers qu'il avait sous les yeux. On ne regarde pas quelqu'un comme ça sans que rien n'arrive.

\- Comment peux-tu me faire si peu confiance ?

Cette fois, ma voix trembla sans que je ne réussisse à la contrôler.

\- Ne fais pas ta femme fragile Isabella, j'ai vu, comment il te regardait, comment il se comportait avec toi… Et le pire… le pire, c'est que tu t'en rends compte autant que moi, mais toi… _toi, _tu aimes ça.

Un silence passa, je ne savais que dire, pire encore, je n'avais rien à lui répondre… parce que, quelque part, il avait raison.

Ma réaction démultiplia sa colère, d'un bras rageur, il balaya son bureau d'un mouvement de bras, étalant les dossiers qu'il avait devant lui sur le sol autour de nous.

S'en suivit un moment de flottement, nos respirations saccadées résonnant dans la pièce.

Sa colère irradiait, la mienne avait disparue, laissant place, petit à petit, à un chagrin énorme.

Je voulais nous sauver, mais rien ne semblait aller en ce sens. J'avais la sensation cruelle, que, quoi que je lui dise, l'atterrissage de cette conversation sera le même. Il finit par appuyer ses poings contre le dessus de son bureau, arrondissant son dos, respirant profondément plusieurs fois de suite. J'avais envie de m'enfuir, loin, vraiment, vraiment très loin, et d'oublier cette histoire sans aucun sens.

Je n'étais pas amoureuse d'Edward, j'étais amoureuse de Riley. Je ne connaissais pas Edward, je ne savais presque rien de lui, et, ce que je ressentais en sa présence n'était rien.

Absolument _r__ien._

Pendant quelques secondes, j'essayai de trouver quelque chose à dire, quelque chose à faire, pour apaiser cette situation, mais rien ne vint. Comme si, mon subconscient, lui aussi, savait que cette conversation devait s'arrêter là.

Je finis par soupirer, et renoncer.

\- Je ne te tromperai jamais. Peu importe ce que tu penses de moi, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Je ne te briserai pas de cette façon, murmurai-je lentement, tentant de peser mes mots.

L'envie de pleurer m'étreignit tellement fort que l'air me manqua. Riley se redressa, puis se tourna vers l'immense baie vitrée sans me lancer un seul regard. Il connaissait mon passé, mon histoire.

Il savait a quel point mon premier amour m'avait brisé en me trompant avec une amie que je croyais sincère et loyale. Comment pouvait-il vraiment croire que je lui aurait fait la même chose ?

Il se perdit un instant dans la contemplation du quartier des affaires qui grouillait sous ses pieds, avant de soupirer si fort que cela me fit frissonner. Je ne savais même pas s'il s'était rendu compte que j'étais encore là.

\- Moi je l'ai fait, finit-il par lâcher après une minute de silence où je me demandai si je ne devais pas m'en aller.

Cela fit l'effet d'une bombe.

Pourtant, hébétée, je fronçai les sourcils, essayant de ne pas me mettre à hurler.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je l'ai fait, répéta-t-il en se tournant cette fois pour me regarder.

Les larmes brûlèrent mes yeux. Aucun sentiment ne se reflétait de son visage. J'allais lui demander de répéter à nouveau, pour être certaine d'avoir bien entendu ce que j'avais _entendu_ quand il reprit, un peu plus fort.

\- Je l'ai fait. Je t'ai trompé.

Je tentai de rester calme, et de ne pas traverser son bureau pour le pousser à travers la vitre pour qu'il tombe du haut de ce 28ème étage de l'enfer.

J'eus du mal à soutenir son regard quand ses mots impactèrent mon cerveau, puis mon cœur.

La douleur fut vive, peut-être moins que je ne l'aurai pensé, mais la colère se remit à dévorer ma gorge, m'empêchant de respirer silencieusement.

\- Que viens-tu de dire ?

\- Je t'ai trompé, répéta-t-il, en posant chaque mots. Ça n'était pas prémédité j'ai…

\- Pas prémédité ? m'écriai-je, à peine consciente que je devais avoir l'air d'une folle.

La pression dans mon corps était telle que j'éclatai de rire, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Je n'arrivais plus a penser, à respirer. J'avais l'impression qu'on me passait au rouleau compresseur. Je serrais mes mains en poings, si bien que mes ongles entamèrent ma peau. La douleur ne me fit même pas frémir, j'avais l'impression de devenir totalement folle, en riant ainsi. Mais pour dire vrai, cela fit évacuer le peu de respect que j'avais encore pour lui. Je finis par réussir à me calmer, devant son regard complètement perdu.

Apparemment, mes doutes étaient fondés, je devais avoir l'air d'une folle.

Dire que j'avais lutée, depuis le moment où j'avais rencontrée Edward pour ne pas laisser mon corps exprimer ce qu'il ressentait pour son être tout entier et lui… lui ne c'était absolument pas gêné une seule seconde ! Et dire, qu'en plus de ça, il y a peine cinq minutes il me piquait la crise du siècle parce qu'il m'accusait de l'avoir trompée ! C'était absolument ridicule !

\- C'était qui ?

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance !

\- Bien sûre que si, ça en a ! C'était qui ? Une simple histoire dans un bar parce que tu avais trop bu ? Ou une ex que tu n'as pas encore oubliée ?

Son regard, malgré lui, passa de l'autre coté des baies qui fermait son bureau de l'étage.

Je me tournai à mon tour, tombait sur la secrétaire de son cabinet qui était au téléphone. Une sale blonde pulpeuse et outrageusement vulgaire. Je pouffai, n'y croyant pas mes yeux. Comment avais-je pus être aussi naïve ?

\- Combien de fois ? demandai-je, consciente de n'avoir pas envie d'entendre sa réponse.

Ses yeux me regardèrent à nouveau. Son silence répondit pour lui.

\- Tu veux me blesser c'est ça ? Finis-je par m'exclamer, n'y tenant plus. C'est quoi ton but ? Tu veux me faire mal parce qu'un autre mec que toi à attirer mon attention le temps d'une soirée et, en plus, parce que j'étais saoule ?

Je m'efforçai de garder le silence la soirée d'Alice et ma danse plus qu'incontrôlée et incontrôlable, malgré mon envie fulminante de lui dire combien Edward était beau, doux et gentil, rien que pour lui faire mal comme il venait de le faire.

Il secoua la tête, refusant de me répondre.

C'était pourtant clair : j'étais certaine qu'en me disant une telle chose, il pensait que j'allais m'effondrer. Ce que je ressentais était à mille lui d'être anéantie, j'étais bien trop en colère contre lui pour lui donner cette satisfaction.

La honte traversa ses traits, mais jamais le regret. Je finis par secouer la tête, j'en avais assez entendu.

\- Je te renverrai tes affaires d'ici la fin de semaine, avec la clé de ta maison, finis-je par dire, avant de reculer vers la porte.

\- Bella, s'il te plaît…

\- Non. Ça suffit Riley. J'ai entendu beaucoup plus que ce que je pouvais entendre. C'est terminé.

En à peine deux secondes, il se retrouva devant moi, entre la sortie et mon corps. Il fut si rapide qu'il me bouscula au passage, me retenant les mains.

\- Ne me touche pas, assénai-je, en retirant mes mains vivement.

\- Ne pars pas. S'il te plaît… on peut essayer… d'arranger les choses...

\- Arranger les choses ? Tu m'as trompé Riley ! Comment veux-tu qu'on arrange les choses ?

Ses yeux fouillèrent les miens avec tant de rage que je manquai d'air.

\- Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses bidons. Maintenant, pousse toi, je veux sortir.

\- Non Bells je...

Je le repoussai de toute mes forces, mes mains à plats sur son torse. J'avais tant envie de lui faire mal que s'en était inquiétant. Un élan de violence qui ne me ressemblait pas me prit à la gorge, me donnant l'envie de le frapper aussi fort que je le pouvais.

\- C'est terminé. Laisse-moi sortir, m'énervai-je, sentant mes nerfs lâcher.

Il finit par reculer de quelques pas et serra les dents devant ma colère qui revenait au galop.

\- J'te souhaite bon vent avec ta salope, crachai-je quand je passais la porte, le plus fort possible, de façon à ce que tout l'étage l'entende.

Les regards se tournèrent vers nous alors que je traversais le hall, mon regard concentré sur ce que j'allais faire, maintenant, là, tout de suite. Mes yeux fixèrent sur la blonde horriblement maquillée qui se recula légèrement en me voyant arriver sur elle.

\- Tu es Natacha, je présume ? Lui demandai-je, étrangement calme, attrapant la bouteille d'eau dans mon sac à main.

La blonde jeta un regard à Riley, qui observait la scène au pas de la porte de son bureau.

Lentement, je devisais le bouchon de ma bouteille, et m'appliquai, consciencieusement à lui verser sur le tout son bureau. Clavier d'ordinateur, papiers, téléphone, mains manucurées, tout y passa. Je secouai la fin de la bouteille au dessus de sa tête, inondant son visage, faisant couler son eye-liner beaucoup trop épais au passage. Une fois terminé, je soupirai longuement, particulièrement satisfaite de mon geste. Sa bouche grande ouverte, elle émit un petit couinement quand l'eau coula entre ses seins refaits. De l'index, je lui refermais la bouche, et, avec un sourire satisfait je me penchai vers elle.

\- Je te souhaite bien du courage avec lui, et ferme ta jolie bouche, je crois qu'il va lui falloir un nombre incalculable de pipes pour le calmer !

Quand je partis en direction de l'ascenseur, la scène se jouant devant mes yeux me fit sourire. En venant ici, une demie heure plus tôt, je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde que ma vie aurait prit ce tournant en si peu de temps.

J'entendis vaguement le patron, de ce qui était désormais mon ex petit-ami, se mettre à hurler après la poupée Barbie qui gémissait qu'elle n'était pour rien dans ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Cette scène fut très jubilatoire.

La colère animant mes neurones, je ne me sentis pas triste quand, décontenancé, Riley me jeta un regard plein de colère.

Le doigt d'honneur que je lui fit en disparaissant derrière les portes de l'ascenseur fut magistral, bien que quelque peu puérile, mais surtout incroyablement libérateur.

En sortant de l'immeuble, mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

Il fallait que je marche pour me calmer, je traversais la rue, et fit un travail de respiration qui était censé me calmer. Cela ne marcha pas des moindres. Je continuai de marcher, perdue dans mes pensées, arpentant les jolies rues de Boston, ne regardant rien autour. Chaque personne que je croisai me donnait un peu plus envie de vomir.

J'avais pourtant dit, plus jeune, que cela ne m'arriverait jamais : Être trompée. J'avais prétendue être trop intuitive, trop intelligente pour ne pas voir les signes. J'avais été complètement idiote de croire, que, pour une fois, un homme m'aimait et me respectais assez pour ne pas me trahir.

Ma colère m'aveuglait, m'étouffait. J'étais vraiment la reine pour ne tomber que sur ce genre de mec. Je ne pourrais plus jamais faire confiance, j'allais finir vieille fille, seule avec un chat que j'appellerais Cacahuète.

J'avais pourtant dit, plus jeune, que cela ne m'arriverait jamais : Être trompée. J'avais prétendue être trop intuitive, trop intelligente pour ne pas voir les signes. Pourtant, maintenant que la vérité c'était imposée à moi, mon cerveau commençait a comprendre plein de choses. Le puzzle se mettait en place. Toutes ces soirées d'absence, ces sorties annulées à la dernière minutes, ces appels en absences, cette boite à bijou qui ne devait certainement pas être pour sa mère comme il me l'avait prétendu, son téléphone qu'il ne laissait jamais traîner, les douches qu'il prenait avant même de venir m'embrasser. Je me retins de rire à nouveau, seule au milieu de la rue. J'avais été tellement stupide d'avoir cru toutes ces histoires.

Je finis par traverser la moitié de la ville, et tomber sur l'entrée du Jamaica Pond Park, le lieu préféré de maman.

Nous venions toujours ici prendre le goûter après l'école dès qu'il faisait beau.

Inconsciemment, mes pas m'avaient menés jusqu'à lui.

Cela faisait tellement de temps que je n'y étais pas revenus que j'eus du mal à reconnaître les lieux.

Mon cœur se serra, quand, m'arrêtant devant la grande entrée du parc, je pris une grande inspiration en regardant le ciel.

Il faisait très gris aujourd'hui, la pluie menaçait et le froid commençait à sérieusement s'insinuer sous mon manteau. Pourtant, je n'avais aucune envie de faire demi-tour.

Si j'avais atterrit là, c'était pour une raison bien précise… ma mère aurait voulu qu'on y vienne, dans un moment pareil de ma vie. Si elle avait été de ce monde, on aurait certainement prit un chocolat chaud, et on se serait promenées, main dans la main, autour du lac, admirant la beauté des lieux et la sérénité qu'apportait cet endroit. On se serait moqué des commères, toujours assises sur ce même banc, et de ces gens totalement fous, qui aiment se torturer en faisant leurs footings ici, à toute heure de la journée et de la nuit.

Cette pensée me réchauffa toute entière, et, lentement, j'avançai dans le parc, serrant mon manteau autour de moi, déambulant dans ces allées où je m'étais tellement promené autre fois. Si je fermais les yeux, je pouvais presque entendre encore le son de sa voix, l'éclat de son rire. Elle était si belle, quand elle riait. Les larmes me brûlèrent quand j'atteignis le ponton.

Combien de couché de soleil avait-on admiré, ici, tous les trois ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, mon corps rendit les armes, et je m'autorisai enfin à lâcher prise, ne retenant plus aucune de mes larmes pendant un long moment.

* * *

La lumière du jour déclinait déjà quand je sortie du parc.

Combien d'heures étais-je restée à airer dans cet endroit ?

Je me demandais également depuis combien de temps je n'avais rien avalé quand, un peu étourdie, je me sentie affaiblie.

Je repérais un kiosque à café un peu plus loin, et décidai sagement d'aller acheter un chocolat chaud et un beignet. Cela serait peut-être pas de très bonne qualité mais il fallait impérativement que j'avale quelque chose si je voulais réussir à rentrer chez moi sans tomber dans les pommes.

Certaines personnes me dévisagèrent en passant. Je ne sais combien de temps j'étais restée à pleurer, mais mon visage devait être carrément horrible. Une chose était certaine, cela m'avait totalement vidée. Je me sentais légèrement anesthésiée, et je n'avais qu'une hâte : aller dormir pour ne plus avoir à penser… ni à Riley, ni au reste.

Je ne me sentais pas totalement anéantie par notre rupture, j'étais triste, certes, mais pas autant que je l'avais imaginé.

J'avais le sentiment de m'être voilé la face concernant notre relation. Si j'avais été moins naïve, aurais-je sus voir à quel point il n'était pas fiable ?

La nuit commençait déjà à tomber quand je fis la queue dans la file d'attente pour mon chocolat, le temps se couvrait dangereusement, et mon esprit était torturé de preuves pourtant si évidentes de ce qui nous avait menés à la rupture, quand on me bouscula.

Ma patience ayant été anéantie par les derniers évènements, je me retournai, prête à broyer le cerveau de celui ou celle qui avait osé interrompre mes pensées.

\- Vous pourriez pas faire atten… Edward ?!

\- Oh ! Salut Bella, sourit-il en s'arrêtant dans sa course, enlevant ses écouteurs.

Mon cœur, lourd, sursauta dans ma poitrine quand je tombais sur l'_inconnu_ d'Alice. Mes yeux glissèrent le long de son corps revêtu d'un jogging et d'un sweat. Je manquai de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive.

Qui arrivait à être attirant en tenue de footing ?

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil vers le ciel, maudissant ma mère que j'entendais presque rigoler comme une folle.

* * *

_Le destin est parfois dur… mais le meilleur reste à venir, non ? _

_Allez, on se retrouve très vite. _

_J'ai hâte que vous lisiez la suite._

_Laissez moi une review, je veux vous lire… il n'y a que comme ça que j'arrive à écrire efficacement : grâce à vos mots. _

_J'vous embrasse, _

_Tied._


	5. Chapter 5

_On est mardi ! Et j'vais prendre l'excuse de l'anniversaire de mon papa pour publier aujourd'hui (ne cherchez pas le rapport...) _

_Un nouveau looong chapitre, comme on les aimes. Je crois que c'est mon préféré de tous ! _

_J'vais répondre à vos reviews de ce pas. _

_En se retrouve en bas, j'ai hâte de lire vos réactions..._

* * *

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer… je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 **

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il, se penchant légèrement pour se trouver à hauteur de mes yeux.

Son mouvement nous rapprocha tellement que je dus me reculer pour réussir à lui répondre, et pour que mon cœur ne sorte pas de ma poitrine. La facilité avec laquelle il pouvait lire en moi était perturbante.

\- Tout va bien, oui, mentis-je en refusant catégoriquement de lui parler de la tournure de ma vie depuis quelques jours, et d'autant plus depuis ce midi.

Mon histoire d'amour s'était terminée sur une humiliation totale, et je n'avais absolument pas envie que qui que ce soit l'apprenne tout de suite.

Même si l'hésitation dansa dans ses yeux, je lui fus incroyablement reconnaissante de ne pas poser plus de questions. Rares étaient les personnes capable de respecter le silence de l'autre.

Malgré le chagrin constant que je sentais encore peser lourdement sur mes épaules, sa seule présence suffit à calmer mes yeux encore brûlants. Je me demandais, encore une fois, quelle sorte de pouvoir pouvait-il bien avoir sur ma personne pour réussir à calmer mon cœur et ma fierté meurtrie après tout ce que j'avais appris quelques heures avant.

On se dévisagea un instant, lui, semblant quelque peu inquiet de mon état, moi, absolument fascinée par la couleur de ses yeux, alors, qu'au dessus de nous, le ciel devenait noir.

Comme faisant écho à ma pensée, il leva les yeux vers le ciel et grimaça. Une bourrasque de vent nous bouscula, littéralement, me faisant me rapprocher dangereusement de son corps.

\- On devrait s'abriter, l'orage arrive, conseilla-t-il en sentant les premières gouttes de pluie.

J'opinai du chef rapidement, peu désireuse de me faire trempée jusqu'au os après avoir passé un après-midi pareil.

D'une main dans mon dos, il m'emmena avec lui jusqu'au café du coin de la rue dans une démarche rapide alors que la pluie commençait à tomber. Son contact me brûla mais cette sensation fut apaisante. Je me concentrai sur son pas rapide, pour nous mettre à l'abri sous la tonnelle de ce lieu qui ne me disait rien.

Je ne reconnaissais absolument pas cet endroit, et quand mes yeux se posèrent sur la boutique aux couleurs pastels, je fus ébahie qu'un mélange de tant de couleur donne quelque chose de si joli et douillet. La pluie se mit à tomber en grosses gouttes alors que nous arrivions enfin à notre destination.

Des trombes d'eau tombèrent du ciel d'un seul coup, et un grondement sourd résonna dans la rue, faisant éclater des cris surpris des passants qui courraient se mettre à l'abri ici et là.

Pour ma part, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en arrêtant notre course devant la porte du café. Edward me suivit dans mon rire, l'adrénaline réveillant mon corps encore engourdis.

Le constat fut évident et sans appel : nous étions mouillés, mais pas autant trempés que ces pauvres passant sans parapluie. Certains courraient même avec un journal en guise d'abri. Edward se secoua légèrement, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux humides.

\- Faut vraiment que je pense à repartir vivre dans un pays chaud où il ne pleut jamais, grogna-t-il, provocant mon rire à nouveau.

Ses yeux fascinants rencontrèrent les miens. Il se retint de sourire, captant clairement ma moquerie.

\- Je ne vous permet pas ! s'indigna-t-il en me menaçant de son doigt dégoulinant.

\- Pardon fillette, me moquai-je de nouveau, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire. Tu devrais retourner vivre en Égypte, conseillai-je après un léger silence.

On échangea un regard complice, mon cœur loupa un battement. Je frissonnai, ne sachant plus si cela venait de la pluie, et de l'orage qui éclatait au dessus de nos têtes, ou simplement de lui, de son regard et de sa présence qui me bouleversaient complètement.

\- Tu veux entrer boire quelque chose de chaud ? Proposa-t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au café presque vide à cette heure-ci.

\- Je me damnerai pour un chocolat chaud, avouai-je, désireuse de découvrir ce restaurant de l'intérieur.

Il ouvrit la porte, me fit galamment passer devant lui avant de s'engouffrer à son tour dans la pièce surchauffée. J'eus une pensée pour ma mère, qui aurait sans doute trouvé son geste remarquable. Elle était une adepte de la galanterie. Pour elle, cela comptait autant que la fidélité.

La température nettement supérieure à celle de l'extérieur me fit un bien fou, pour autant, je ne cessais de trembler.

\- Vas t'asseoir, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers moi, je vais nous commander des chocolats.

J'obéis, docile, en essayant de ne pas écouter mon cerveau qui hurlait qu'il sentait incroyablement bon, comme si la pluie avait décuplée son odeur, rendant son parfum incroyablement troublant. Mon cerveau détraqué commença à se demander ce que donnerait l'odeur de sa peau sous la douche quand je bloquais mes pensées, refusant même d'imaginer quoi que ce soit de cette scène absolument déplacée, mais totalement déroutante.

Et brûlante.

Inflammable.

J'allais finir par me brûler les ailes si je restais trop près de lui, cela, j'en étais certaine.

Je m'assis au fond de la salle, et soufflais dans mes mains pour me réchauffer. Mes tremblements se calmèrent quand je concentrais mon regard sur l'extérieur pendant un moment, admirant les éclairs déchirer le ciel. Beaucoup de gens avait peur des orages. J'avais connu, dans mon entourage parfois proche, des personnes qui hurlait au moindre coup de tonnerre. Pour ma part, ce spectacle de la nature avait toujours été fascinant. La nature dans toute sa puissance et sa splendeur.

\- Mon grand-père me disait que les Dieux jouaient au bowling à chaque coup de tonnerre, confessa Edward en venant s'asseoir en face de moi, nos chocolats chauds fumant dans les mains.

Souriant doucement à sa confidence, je baissais les yeux sur la tasse qu'il me tendit. Je ne pus retenir mon sourire qui s'agrandit. Mon ventre me rappela à son bon plaisir.

\- Chamallows ? m'exclamai-je, surprise en regardant la tasse débordant de mes sucreries préférées. Comment as-tu…

\- C'est venu dans une conversation avec Alice, avoua-t-il, n'arrivant visiblement pas à retenir son sourire, lui non plus.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Comment mes goûts en matière de chocolat chaud ont-ils bien pu arriver dans une de vos conversations ?

Je n'en fus pas certaine, mais j'aurai juré le voir rougir. Il haussa les épaules négligemment, fixant un point derrière moi.

\- Alice, lança-t-il en guise d'explications.

Je souris, pensant que c'était peut-être la meilleure explication de tous le temps. Je portais ma tasse à mes lèvres, fermant les yeux quand l'odeur du chocolat envahit mes sens. Cette odeur… je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Mes papilles éclatèrent à la première gorgée, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir de contentement. C'était peut-être le meilleur chocolat qu'il m'avait été donné de goûter.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, son regard brûlant verrouilla le mien. Oui, j'avais gémis assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

\- C'est délicieux, merci, murmurai-je après une seconde pendant laquelle il me dévisageait sans aucune gêne.

_Comme la première fois._

Il me fit un sourire doux, avant qu'un nouveau coup de tonnerre résonne, faisant vibrer les murs du café. Les deux clientes qui étaient dans le café, assises de l'autre coté de la salle, sursautèrent et émirent de petits cris, me faisant sourire.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris cette peur irrationnelle de l'orage, avouai-je à voix basse en me penchant vers lui, l'incluant dans ma confession quelque peu moqueuse.

Son regard sonda le mien, puis se porta dehors. Il eu un sourire plein de nostalgie.

\- Ma mère en avait une peur bleue, se souvint-il en souriant. Je me rappelle qu'elle allait se cacher dans la baignoire à chaque fois qu'un orage éclatait. Mon père passait son temps à se moquer d'elle à cause de ça.

Je souris à mon tour, admirant la beauté des éclairs fendant le ciel.

\- Drôle d'idée que la baignoire, m'amusai-je quand son regard se reporta sur moi.

Il haussa les épaules, visiblement amusé, malgré la lueur de chagrin dans ses émeraudes.

\- Ma mère était la personne la plus censée et mature de la Terre… pour autant, dès que le temps devenait orageux, elle pouvait hurler comme un bébé. Elle a réussit à transmettre sa peur à Jasper.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Tu ne l'as jamais vu un jour d'orage ? Il se calfeutre chez lui, il n'est même pas capable d'aller travailler !

\- Je garde cette info dans un coin de ma tête pour la sortir au moment opportun.

Cette fois ci, un petit rire le secoua. Je me mordis la lèvre, perturbée par tout le charisme qu'il dégageait.

\- Ma mère les a toujours adoré, avouai-je à mon tour, alors qu'un éclair illuminait la pièce, et son visage. On passait parfois des heures assise au bord de ma fenêtre de chambre pour voir le ciel se déchirer. C'est un spectacle dont je ne me lasse jamais.

\- Les orages en Laponie sont d'autant plus impressionnants. On a l'impression que le ciel touche le sol, littéralement.

\- Tu as été en Laponie ? m'étonnai-je.

\- I ans, j'ai passé un mois là-bas, c'était le rêve de mon père et je…

Il se tut, se perdant dans ses pensées. Il se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance, reporta son regard sur l'extérieur où l'orage semblait s'intensifier.

\- Je voulais voir les aurores boréales pour lui, finit-il par dire après quelques secondes, reportant ses yeux sur mon visage.

L'éclat de tristesse dans ses pupilles me transperça de part en part.

\- Il paraît que c'est sublime, murmurai-je perturbée par l'intensité de son regard.

\- Ça l'est. C'est vraiment… inexplicable. Tout est noir et, d'un coup, les lumières apparaissent et touche la Terre… je n'ai encore rien trouver d'égal à ça jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Je suis à deux doigts d'acheter un billet, arrêtes de m'en parler.

La légèreté retrouva ses yeux clairs, il étouffa un rire.

\- Je t'accompagne volontiers, admit-il, soudain très intéressé.

\- Si seulement c'était si facile !

On échangea un regard rêveur, puis nos sourires prirent place.

J'étais bien, ici avec lui. Comme à chaque fois que sa présence m'entourait. J'avais ce sentiment fou, d'être à ma place, alors qu'il ne faisait partit de ma vie que depuis quelques semaines. La conversation se prolongea longtemps, si longtemps que l'orage finit par disparaître, laissant place à la nuit noire.

Discuter avec lui était indéniablement facile, tous les sujets y passèrent. Nous parlions de tout, de rien, de notre passé, de la vie que nous avions menés, de nos envies pour le futur et de nos métiers respectifs. J'appris qu'Edward était menuisier de métier. Cela expliquait son rôle dans la construction de bâtiments au Népal, j'appris qu'il était également partie un an en équateur, construire des écoles.

Plus il parlait, plus j'étais fascinée.

Malgré sa formation initiale, il touchait à tout, et avait même enseigné l'anglais dans une école en italie pendant quelques mois. Cette homme avait un parcours remarquable, les missions humanitaires qu'il avait effectué était nombreuses, bien que presque toutes improvisées sur le tas.

Chaque chose que j'apprenais de lui me fascinait d'avantage.

Il se montra véritablement intéressé par l'histoire de ma librairie, le fait que ma grand-mère et ma mère l'ait montée de toute pièce, qu'elles soient partie de zéro pour en faire une vraie librairie que les gens affectionnait particulièrement, par sa simplicité et sa chaleur.

Alors qu'il me posait mille questions sur le fonctionnement de mon métier, je me fis la réflexion que Riley ne s'y était jamais vraiment intéressé. Pour lui, cela relevait plus du hobby que du vrai travail.

Passionnée de livre depuis toujours et ayant grandit au milieu des étagères de la librairie, je confiai à Edward que je n'avais jamais envisagée de faire autre chose de ma vie. Cela était mon héritage, et plus encore : cette librairie était mon histoire.

Je ne parlais pas de Riley une seule fois, et il ne posa pas de question. Je n'avais pas envie d'aborder le sujet, et il respecta mon silence.

On finit par sortir du café, à force de rencontrer les œillades peu aimable de la serveuse qui désirait apparemment fermer.

Quand on sortit sur le trottoir, le froid de la nuit s'était totalement installé. La vie pourtant continuait sur les boulevard encore animés, Boston était une ville sans arrêt en mouvement.

Fatalement, il allait falloir que l'on se sépare et qu'on retourne à nos vies respectives… et cette perceptive ne me donnait absolument pas envie. Cela faisait des mois, voir des années que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Je n'avais pas envie que cela se termine si rapidement.

\- Est-ce que ça te dirait, de manger un bout ?

J'haussai un sourcil, heureuse qu'il pose la question avant moi. Sa gêne était palpable, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire : lui non plus, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie que cette soirée se termine.

\- Je meurs de faim, avouai-je en ne pouvant retenir mon sourire.

\- Super ! Enfin, non pas super que tu meurs de faim mais…

Je pouffai lui donnant un coup d'épaule alors que nous commencions à marcher tranquillement.

\- Sois pas si prude, me moquai-je en enfonçant mes mains dans mes poches.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et ne réprima pas le sourire en coin qui le gagna.

\- De quoi as-tu envie ? Demanda-t-il, clairement amusé.

J'haussai les épaules.

\- Peu importe, ce que tu veux. Du moment que tu ne m'emmènes pas à l'Ostra…

Il me jeta un regard de biais, je refoulais mes pensées envers Noah en me concentrant sur mes pieds.

\- Un problème avec ce restaurant ?

\- Un problème avec les restaurant chics, d'une manière générale, avouai-je en regardant devant moi. Rien ne vaut mieux qu'un bon vrai hot dogs.

\- Enfin une femme qui sait me parler ! s'écria-t-il, récoltant mon rire.

Un vrai sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'on longeait les rues, remontant plus en centre-ville.

Je me concentrai sur la rue, essayant de refouler mon rougissement et le plaisir que sa phrase faisait naître en moi. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi.

On marcha un moment, son bras frôlant le mien à chaque mouvement. C'était agréable, d'être avec lui, ici, malgré le froid qui piquait mon visage. Ce sentiment de bien-être ne me quittait plus. On s'arrêta au kyosque à hot dogs sur Center Street.

Le meilleur de la ville selon Edward.

J'émis un léger doute, mais lui donnai mon accord pour nous commander notre repas. Je réglai les hot-dogs sous son œil désapprobateur. C'était le genre de chose que Riley m'interdisait toujours de faire. Le fait qu'il proteste, mais ne m'empêche pas de le faire, me fit du bien. Je n'avais alors plus l'impression d'être une gamine qu'on entretenait.

\- Si ma mère était encore là elle m'aurait passer un savon de t'avoir laisser payer notre premier repas tous les deux.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil faussement agacé en m'asseyant sur un des bancs de la rue, et sortit ma nourriture de son emballage.

\- Ma mère m'a appris à être une femme indépendante, Monsieur.

L'odeur de mon repas remonta à mes narines, mon ventre fit un bruit monstrueux. Il s'assit à mon coté, sa cuisse touchant la mienne. C'était agréable, bien que perturbant pour mon cœur qui sursauta.

\- Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas donné à manger à ton pauvre estomac ? Demanda Edward, la bouche suspendue au dessus de son hot-dog.

J'haussai les épaules, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Il faut manger, Bella, je ne voudrais pas te retrouver à l'hôpital parce que tu as perdu connaissance...

\- Ah ah… si tu arrêtais de me parler je pourrais peut-être réussir à goûter « la meilleure chose que l'Homme est inventée »

Il me lança un regard noir, sans départir de son sourire pour autant.

\- Goûte au moins, avant d'émettre le moindre jugement.

Je m'exécutai avec envie.

Le goût fut bien meilleur que ce à que j'avais imaginé. Cette chose était délicieuse, je me gardais pourtant l'envie de lui dire pour moi. Rien n'était plus jubilatoire que de le mener par le bout du nez.

\- C'est pas mal, admis-je après en avoir mangé la moitié, mais ça ne vaut pas ceux de Washington Street.

En vérité, ceux-là étaient mille fois meilleur.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, ne croyant pas un traite mots de ce que je venais d'avancer.

\- On les goûtera la prochaine fois, alors, proposa-t-il, son regard brillant de joie dans le mien.

Je ne répondis pas, trop perturbée par la sensation que sa phrase provoquait en moi. Avait-il envie d'une prochaine fois ? Il croqua dans son hot-dog, fermant les yeux en gémissant.

Ce geste suspendit le mien.

Mon ventre se retourna et je restai un instant inerte, incapable de faire autre chose que d'admirer son visage où le plaisir débordait par tout les pores. J'eus du mal à ne pas avaler de travers. Mes doigts, indépendant du reste de mon corps et n'obéissant visiblement plus à mon cerveau, frôlèrent ses lèvres où une goutte de sauce s'était échappée. Mon geste le figea, et mes joues s'empourprèrent.

C'était désormais officiel : mon cerveau avait un problème.

J'avais vraiment, vraiment très envie de lécher mon doigts, mais me ravisai en l'essuyant sur ma serviette. Qu'avait-il fait de ma personne ? Son regard était brûlant, et je me concentrai sur la rue devant nous pour réussir à finir mon hot-dogs sans mourir d'une fausse route. Le reste de notre repas se fit dans un silence agréable, et je ne le touchais plus, de peur de passer pour une folle furieuse pleine de pulsions à son égard.

Quand on eu terminé, il jeta nos emballages dans une poubelle un peu plus loin, reprenant notre marche dans le vieux Boston. Les bâtiments en briques rouges m'avaient toujours fascinée, cela faisait clairement de cette ville un monde à part.

\- Je comprends pourquoi mes parents en sont tombés amoureux, admis-je au détour d'une rue.

\- Ils n'ont pas toujours vécus ici ?

\- Non, ils sont nés à New York et se sont rencontrés là bas, à l'université. Ils sont venus ici pour un week-end et je crois qu'ils n'en sont jamais repartis.

Un sourire s'installa sur mon visage quand j'imaginai mes parents très jeunes se promener, ici même. J'avais l'impression, chaque jour, de marcher dans leurs pas. Et cela n'était pas douloureux, au contraire.

\- Boston est une belle ville, reconnus Edward en laissant ses yeux se balader sur les rues autour de nous. Il n'y a qu'ici que je me sens vraiment chez moi.

\- Idem, souris-je à mon tour, nous dégotant un nouveau point commun.

Nous en étions à a peu près 500 depuis le début de la soirée. Etait-ce normal, de rencontrer quelqu'un qui soit tellement différent et, à la fois, qui nous ressemble autant ?

Une heure plus tard, Edward s'arrêtât au coin d'une rue, je refoulais un bâillement.

L'absence de sommeil des dernières nuits commençait à peser lourd, même si je n'avais pas envie de le quitter.

\- Veux-tu que je te ramène ? Demanda-t-il, soudain concerner par ma fatigue.

\- Non, je vais prendre un taxi, t'embête pas.

\- Ma voiture est garée dans la rue d'à coté, avoua-t-il, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je ne te ferai pas payer la course, moi au moins.

\- Je ne sais pas si…

\- Laisse moi au moins ce plaisir là, s'il te plaît.

Son ton suppliant, le fait qu'il se soit largement rapproché, si bien que je doive lever la tête pour trouver ses yeux et son odeur m'entourant eurent raison de moi. J'abdiquais d'un hochement de tête, redoutant malgré moi le moment où son corps allait s'éloigner du mien.

Je savais, que mes sentiments de l'après-midi, auxquels je n'avais pratiquement pas pensé depuis nos retrouvailles, allaient revenir à moi en galopant quand il ne sera plus dans les parages.

On regagna sa voiture dans un silence agréable. Moi qui ne les avais jamais trop aimé, les trouvant souvent pesant ou angoissant, les silences avec lui étaient reposants.

Trop vite, nous fumes devant mon appartement.

Je regardais la tour de quatre étages, repoussant le moment où j'allais devoir me séparer de lui. Je ne savais pas, ce que cela voulait vraiment dire, mais en sa présence, plus rien ne semblait pouvoir m'atteindre.

\- Je te raccompagne à la porte, murmura-t-il en sortant de sa voiture, ne me laissant pas le temps de protester.

De toutes manières, je n'en avais ni la force, ni envie. Je sortis à mon tour, la tête bouillonnante.

La pluie recommença à tomber quand on atteignit le pré-haut devant les portes doubles de l'entrée.

On échangea un regard amusé d'être, de nouveau, attaqués par la pluie.

\- Ça donne très envie de repartir, marmonna-t-il en regardant le ciel avant de faire tomber ses yeux sur moi.

Je ne fus pas état de lui répondre, moi aussi, subitement, je mourrais d'envie qu'il reste. L'air changea subitement, devant lourd et étouffant.

J'eus l'impression déboussolante que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un me regardait vraiment.

Je n'avais plus rien, ni carapace, ni barrières, ni secrets. Ses yeux semblaient réussir à sonder mon âme, déshabillant ma personne et mon cœur, me rendant si vulnérable que mes mains tremblèrent.

Il fit un pas pour se rapprocher de moi, leva sa main en direction de mon visage, semblant chercher un accord quelconque de ma part.

Je ne sais ce que mes yeux exprimaient mais cela dû le perturber, car il déglutit péniblement, son regard d'une intensité rare fouillant le mien sans retenue.

Mon cerveau stoppa tout fonctionnement quand sa main effleura ma joue dans une caresse tendre, provocant une slave de frisson sur ma peau en feu.

J'avais envie qu'il ne cesse de me toucher, et à la fois, j'avais envie de disparaître d'ici.

Je ne savais pas si j'allais survivre à un autre regard aussi brûlant de sa part. La combustion spontanée faisait-elle partie de mes capacités ?

\- J'ai l'impression que tu vas exploser si tu continues à garder toutes ces choses en toi…

Sa voix me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds, ou était-ce ses mots ? Toujours est-il que je dus m'accrocher à son sweat pour ne pas tomber tant ma tête tourna. Je me rendis compte que j'avais cesser de respirer.

Il inspira lentement, sa main caressant ma joue retomba le long de son corps.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur mes lèvres, mon palpitant envoya de longues décharges le long de mon jambes et de mes bras, l'électricité courant sur mes nerfs à vifs.

Un moment de flottement passa, puis mon cœur accéléra sa course folle quand il se pencha légèrement vers moi, son souffle chaud se répercutant sur mon visage, brûlant mes lèvres.

Si l'on m'avait demandé mon prénom à ce moment là, j'aurai été incapable de répondre.

L'air crépita, mon sang afflua dans tous mes membres alors qu'il cessa son mouvement vers moi, son corps tendu au maximum, ses yeux fouillant les miens, semblant attendre une réaction, bonne ou mauvaise de ma part.

Je savais, que je devais reculer, le saluer, et remonter chez moi le plus vite possible.

_Je le savais._

Pourtant, sa main retrouva ma joue dans une douce caresse, et, envoûtée par un sentiment nouveau qui naissait en moi, je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds, m'approchant de lui plus que je ne l'avais jamais été.

Ce nouveau contacte fut le plus grisant de tous jusqu'alors.

Son souffle se coupa, à l'instar de mien, quand mon nez frôla le sien lentement, faisant fermer mes yeux dans un trop plein d'émotion et de sensation.

Mon corps semblait vouloir exploser, je n'entendais plus rien autour de nous, que le battement sourd de mon cœur totalement fou.

Je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie : l'embrasser.

Tout ce que j'avais vécu depuis que je le connaissais semblait m'avoir conduis à ce moment précis. Rien d'autre n'avait de sens que cette certitude là, que ce que je ressentais à cet instant, et qui semblait me broyer de l'intérieur : mon désir pour lui.

Quand ma bouche toucha enfin la sienne, je sus que j'étais perdue, définitivement.

En parfaite symbiose, nos corps avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, s'emboîtèrent et sa main libre accrocha ma taille, me rapprochant d'autant plus de son corps brûlant.

Je lâchais un gémissement quand ses lèvres se mirent à bouger parfaitement contre les miennes, incapable d'ignorer tout ce que cela produisait en moi.

La passion à l'état pure.

Je m'accrochais à ses bras, étant dans l'impossibilité de réfléchir une seule seconde. Qui embrassait de la sorte ? Jamais aucun baiser ne m'avait fait cet effet là. Jamais personne ne m'avait embrassé avec autant de passion et de douceur mêlées. Ses gestes étaient nets, doux, tendres et à la fois tellement, tellement incandescents.

La sensation était horriblement brûlante et tout à la fois si parfaite. Je rendis définitivement les armes quand ses mains prirent mon visage en coupe, approfondissent un peu plus notre étreinte, ne laissant pas une seconde à mon cœur le temps pour se reprendre.

Son être maîtrisait parfaitement le geste, sa langue brûlante apprenait à la mienne tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Je le laissai mener la danse avec délectation, n'ayant aucune envie que cela s'arrête.

Tout brûlait autour de nous, et, quand on se sépara, à bout de souffle, le regard qu'il m'adressa manqua de me faire tomber dans les pommes. _Jamais_, ses yeux n'avaient été aussi sombres, aussi envoûtants.

Son désir pour moi semblait peser aussi lourd que le mien pour lui.

Il devait m'avoir jeté un sort, cela n'était pas possible autrement. Ce que je ressentais était au-delà de ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

\- Je…

Je ne sus que dire, mon cerveau eu du mal à se remettre ne marche, mais quand ce fut le cas, tout se bouscula dans ma tête.

Riley, Edward, la tromperie de Riley, le regard d'Edward, les disputes avec Riley, notre rupture, cette soirée, le baiser d'Edward… _ce baiser._

Instantanément, je me sentis rougir.

Ses doigts caressèrent ma joue cramoisie, un léger sourire courra ses traits.

Il embrassa une dernière fois mes lèvres, effleurant ma bouche sans jamais vraiment se poser. Haletante, le cœur en vrac et les yeux grands ouverts, je ne pus que l'admirer. Son regard se voila légèrement, la sensation qu'il allait disparaître revint à moi au galop.

Un instant passa, je refoulais mes pensées le plus loin possible, m'accrochant à ses poignets, refusant à mon cerveau d'avoir la satisfaction de me faire totalement paniquer. J'inspirai profondément son parfum, essayant d'apaiser mon corps tremblant.

Je savais que la chute n'en serait que plus difficile.

\- Ça aurait dû être notre premier baiser, murmura-t-il d'une voix incroyablement rauque, avant de me lâcher.

Les mots se bousculèrent dans ma tête et dans ma bouche, le vide s'insinuant sous ma peau, déjà en manque de la sienne.

_Riley._

Le froid m'encerclant et l'atterrissage furent brutaux.

Mes lèvres me brûlaient, mon cœur battait encore à tout rompre.

J'étais incapable de dire un mot, trop bouleversée par ce baiser que j'avais l'impression d'avoir attendu toute ma vie.

L'envie de pleurer me percuta si fort que ma gorge se serra douloureusement.

Son regard me quitta, laissant le froid s'insinuer sous mon manteau, et j'observais, démunie, son être s'éloigner. Quand Edward partit sous la pluie battante, je fus incapable d'amorcer le moins mouvement.

J'aurai aimé le rattraper, lui dire toute la vérité, l'embrasser encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que nos corps ne nous appartiennent plus, lui montrer à quel point sa personne me bouleversait… Mais j'en étais tout simplement incapable.

C'était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt, beaucoup trop fort, beaucoup trop rapide.

Sa voiture me fit sursauter quand il démarra, puis il disparut lentement dans la nuit.

Je restai un moment interdite, portant mes doigts tremblants à ma bouche. Jamais personne ne m'avait bouleversée à ce point. Jamais personne ne m'avait embrasser comme ça.

Ce soir là, je le savais, allait marquer ma vie à jamais.

Quand je regagnai mon appartement, encore à mille lieux d'ici, la réalité me rattrapa en une demie seconde quand mes yeux se posèrent sur la photo de Riley et moi dans l'entrée.

Je souriais à l'objectif, et il me regardait.

Je tiquais légèrement, n'ayant jamais vraiment prêté attention à son expression. Son regard ne transpirait pas d'amour, ou même d'affection.

Son regard n'avait rien de brûlant, ou d'admiratif. Il me disait qu'il m'aimait, ou m'avait aimée, cela je ne le savais pas, mais rien dans sa façon de me regarder ne trahissait un amour plus fort que tout, pour ma personne, ou un désir qu'il n'arrivait lui-même pas à maîtriser.

Riley contrôlait tout, jusqu'à sa façon de m'aimer.

Edward m'avait regardée, ce soir, comme jamais aucun autre homme ne l'avait fait auparavant.

Cela, j'en étais certaine.

Bien que je ne sache pas ce que je ressentais pour lui, malgré cette attirance hors norme, je savais que mes sentiments envers lui s'étaient décuplés avec ce baiser.

_Notre baiser. _

Il avait fait le premier pas, et m'avait laissé le choix. J'avais décidé que cela allait arrivé avant même qu'il ne se penche vers moi.

Il avait fait le premier pas, et j'avais fais le second.

J'en avais eu envie, peut-être autant que lui, peut-être plus que lui, en toute âme et conscience.

Tout cela était bien plus fort que moi et surtout bien trop fort pour que j'en sorte indemne. J'avais beau repousser ce sentiment qui me saisissait à la gorge depuis qu'il m'avait touché la première fois, ce soir, dans mon appartement vide, il m'étreignit plus fort que jamais : notre relation, quel quelle soit, me faisait plus peur que n'importe quoi sur cette Terre.

Je savais que quoi qu'il se passe maintenant, je ne serais plus jamais la même, je n'en sortirais jamais indemne, cela j'en étais sûre. Et ça me foutais une peur bleue.

Je n'avais plus de place pour la souffrance, je n'avais plus le cœur assez fort.

Je restais un moment allongée dans mon lit, après m'être douchée, avec la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne. J'étais incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Chaque fois que je fermais les paupières, les images de notre étreinte faisait battre mon cœur plus vite. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui parler, lui écrire, ou faire n'importe quelle chose pour pouvoir échanger avec lui sur ce qui c'était passé. Mais demander son numéro de téléphone à Alice ou à Jasper n'était absolument pas une bonne idée : ils m'auraient demandé pourquoi, et je n'aurais pas été en état de leur donner une réponse.

Ma rupture avec Riley était encore secrète, je n'en avais absolument pas parlé à Alice, ni à qui que ce soit. Même Edward n'était pas au courant alors que nous avions passé plusieurs heures ensemble, et qu'il m'avait embrassé... Ou étais-ce moi ?

Qu'importe qui avait fait le premier pas, c'était arrivé. Et je ne pouvais pas le regretter.

Je soupirai, me tournant dans mon lit, observant la lune qui filtrait doucement à travers le rideau. Je l'avais embrassé alors qu'il me croyait encore en couple avec Riley Quel genre de personne allait-il penser que j'étais ?

_ « Ça aurait dû être notre premier baiser... »_

L'évidence de ses mots me frappa.

Évidement, il croyait que j'étais avec Riley, et il n'envisageait absolument pas une quelconque histoire avec moi. Je grognai, repoussant ma frustration. Mes pensées n'avaient aucun sens logique, tout comme mon attirance pour lui, et tout ce qu'il me faisait ressentir depuis notre premier regard.

Très tard dans la nuit, ou très tôt le matin, je tombais dans un sommeil agité, rêvant de lui pour la centième fois.

En début d'après-midi le lendemain, après avoir filtré toute la matinée les appels d'Alice, on sonna à ma porte. Je grognai depuis mon canapé, le moral dans les chaussettes : J'étais célibataire depuis à peine 24h et mon corps avait encore des sursauts à la pensée du baiser que j'avais échangé avec Edward.

Rien dans ma vie n'avait de sens.

\- Ouvre la porte Bella ou je te jure que je demande à Jasper de l'enfoncer !

Je soupirais. Alice ne me lâchera donc jamais. Je savais que ça n'était que des menaces, et décidais d'attendre de voir si elle allait se lasser et disparaître.

C'était mal la connaître.

Une clé s'enfonça dans la serrure, et la porte s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis. Je relevais la tête du canapé, sourcils froncés pour qu'elle comprenne que j'étais_ très _mécontente, et la vit entrée chez moi suivit de Jasper qui me lança un regard désolé.

\- Faites comme chez vous surtout !

\- Oh Isabella Swan arrête d'être aussi désagréable, tu n'avais qu'à nous ouvrir.

Je me renfonçais dans le canapé, bien décidée à les ignorer.

Elle vint se planter en face de moi, son long manteau à fleurs noir et rouge m'empêchant de continuer à regarder cet épisode de Friends que j'avais déjà vu mille fois.

\- Tu n'es pas transparente, grognai-je, en essayant de la pousser avec mon pied.

J'entendis Jasper se servir de la machine à café.

Il allait vraiment falloir que l'on est une discussion tous les trois au sujet de la vie privée.

\- Et toi tu n'es plus en couple avec Riley, balança Alice, faisant sursauter mon cœur.

L'entendre dans la bouche de quelqu'un donnait encore plus de réalité à cet évènement. L'amertume me gagna. Je lui lançai un regard, me demandant comment elle avait bien pu le savoir.

\- J'ai appelé son bureau, figures-toi, après t'avoir appelé à peu près un million de fois et pensé que tu étais potentiellement morte.

\- Alice…

\- Quel bonheur ai-je eu d'échanger avec sa secrétaire au sujet de la folle furieuse et de sa bouteille d'eau !

Je rougis, ravalant malgré moi un sourire. Cette partie de ma journée, que j'avais oublié, resterait sans doute un de mes meilleurs souvenirs dans mon histoire avec Riley. Jasper arriva vers nous, trois café dans les mains puis posa les tasses sur la table basse.

Je grognai de nouveau avant de me redresser pour leur laisser de la place.

\- Que ça soit clair, je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je suis contente que vous soyez rentrer chez moi sans mon accord…

\- Pourquoi as-tu laissé un double de ta clé à la maison dans ce cas ? Demanda Alice en haussant un sourcil parfaitement épilé.

\- Oh, pour nourrir le chat quand je pars en vacances ? Ironisai-je.

Jasper semblait assister à un match de tennis, nous observant tour à tour en portant son café à ses lèvres.

\- Tu ne pars pas en vacances, asséna Alice, avec un regard mauvais. Et tu n'as pas de chat.

Je me renfrognai, attrapant ma tasse de café. J'étais puérile, j'en avais conscience. Mais parler de ma rupture avec eux ne me faisait pas du tout envie.

\- Tu avais raison, finis-je par soupirer à Alice après quelques secondes, les yeux dans ma tasse.

\- Au sujet de la clé ?

Je lui lançai un regard mauvais, ce qui la fit sourire grandement.

\- Riley n'est clairement pas fait pour moi.

Je la sentis se figer, même si elle approuva d'un hochement de tête. Son regard en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Il était temps que tu t'en aperçoives, finit-elle par soupirer après un court silence.

\- Je m'en serais sûrement aperçue moins vite que ça si il n'avait pas pris sa secrétaire sur son bureau, lançai-je en haussant négligemment les épaules.

Jasper faillit recracher son café. Il toussa, ce qui m'inquiéta légèrement que je le vis virer rouge tomate.

\- Tu les as surpris ? Réussit-il a demander après un instant, la voix cassée par sa toux.

\- Non, mais il me l'a dit…

\- Attends, comment est-ce qu'il est venu à te raconter ça ?

Je soupirai, et me lançai dans un monologue aussi long que barbant, leur racontant dans les moindres détails notre rupture.

J'oubliais simplement de parler d'Edward, et de la jalousie de Riley qui avait déclencher l'avalanche engloutissant notre histoire et mon respect pour lui.

\- Quelle salope, gronda Alice quand j'eus fini, je savais qu'elle avait une voix de pétasse qui se faisait sauter par son…

\- Alice, tu pourrais…

Je glissai un regard vers Jasper, qui me fit un regard compatissant, le remerciant en silence de son intervention.

\- J'vais bien, enfin je crois... C'est juste que ça réveille pas mal de... truc…

\- Ouais, James, confirma Alice d'un hochement de tête, tout en regardant Jasper.

\- Si on pouvait évité d'en parler ça m'arrangerait…

\- James à trompé Bella après 6 mois de relation avec une bonne partie de Boston, et surtout avec une de ces meilleures amies de l'époque, qui plus est, m'ignora Alice, racontant à Jasper les déboires d'un ex que j'aurai préféré ne pas connaître.

Jasper hocha la tête, ses doigts frottant son menton, en pleine analyse de ma personne.

\- Ça explique pas mal de chose, confirma Jasper, visiblement très concerné.

\- Tu penses ! C'était son premier amour, je l'ai ramassé à la petite cuillère après ça…

\- Bella est toujours là…

Ils m'ignorèrent royalement et Alice déballa ma vie privée à Jasper, sans se poser un instant la question de savoir si j'avais envie qu'il soit au courant.

Jasper faisait son truc de psy à la noix qu'il faisait toujours, semblant m'avoir totalement oubliée alors que j'étais assise entre eux. Ils étaient aussi timbrés l'un que l'autre, ces deux là étaient faits pour être ensemble.

Quand Alice commença à parler des crises d'angoisses que je faisais après la mort de ma mère, je décidai de m'éclipser prendre ma douche.

Il me sembla même pas qu'ils se soient rendus compte que j'avais quitter la pièce.

\- Quand je revins, Alice était seule dans le canapé et zappait avec la télécommande en continue.

Il n'y avait rien de tel pour me faire avoir une crise de nerfs.

\- Où est Jasper ? Demandai-je après un coup d'œil dans la cuisine vide.

\- Il a du aller au cabinet, une vieille à tenté de se suicider, lança-t-elle en haussant les épaules, tout en continuant de zappé.

Je constatai que, même 10 ans après, sa manière de n'avoir aucun filtres m'étonnait toujours.

\- Mais il nous a laissé de quoi nous détendre ! s'excita-t-elle en en tournant vers moi, semblant avoir déjà oublié ce quelle venait de me dire.

Je baissais les yeux sur sa main, observant le cône quelle faisait rouler entre ses doigts. J'haussai un sourcil en reportant mon regard sur son visage extatique.

\- Un joint ? Demandai-je, pas certaine que cela soit la solution.

\- Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, argua-t-elle en se levant d'un bon, m'entraînant vers la grande fenêtre de mon salon.

Elle l'ouvrit, s'assit sur le rebord en sortant un briquet de sa poche.

\- J'en ai pas touché depuis des années, avouai-je en m'asseyant en face d'elle, prenant appuie contre le mur froid.

Elle fit tourner la molette de son briquet, et incendia le bout du joint, l'excitation brillant dans son regard.

L'instant d'après, son visage passa au rouge, elle toussa en s'étouffant à la première latte. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant ses yeux brillants.

\- Moi non plus, réussit-elle à dire après un moment, mais il a pensé que ça ne nous ferait pas de mal…

Elle me tendit le joint, j'hésitai un instant, pas sûre que cela soit vraiment une réaction intelligente : fumer des joints me faisait parler, beaucoup, _beaucoup _parler. Et j'avais des dizaines de choses dont je n'avais pas envie de lui parler : Edward, entre autres.

\- Oh allez Bella, ça va pas nous tuer… un joint tous les dix ans, c'est presque médicale en plus…

Je levai les yeux au ciel en m'emparant du cône brûlant entre mes doigts. La première latte brûla ma gorge, s'insinuant presque douloureusement dans mes poumons, mais je réussis à ne pas tousser.

\- Tu n'as pas perdue la main, constata Alice, avec un grand sourire.

\- On était jeunes et inconscientes, soupirai-je en expirant la fumée opaque.

Presque instantanément, je me sentis plus légère. L'effet de cette plante était dingue. Je fermais les yeux en appuyant ma tête contre le mur derrière moi, après lui avoir passé le joint non sans avoir tiré dessus une seconde fois.

\- Jasper et Edward en ont fumé un hier soir, me raconta-t-elle en recrachant la fumée.

J'ouvris un œil, me demandant vaguement si elle m'avait bien parlé d'Edward ou si mon imagination me jouait des tours. Mon cerveau, ramollit, sonna l'alarme de la pente glissante. Je pinçais les lèvres, me retenant de parler. Elle s'appuya sur le mur derrière elle, dans la même position que moi, nos jambes se mêlèrent.

On se sourit, complices.

\- Ça fait du bien, avouai-je après une autre latte. Tu diras à Jasper que c'était une bonne idée post rupture.

Son sourire s'amplifia. Le coton commença à prendre forme dans mon cerveau et autour de moi, m'apaisant un peu plus.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-elle après un regard sur ma personne qui me transperça de toute part.

J'haussai les épaules. Sa façon de lire en moi avait toujours été déconcertante.

\- Lassée, marmonnai-je. Humiliée. Perdue et certainement un peu trop étrange. J'crois profondément que c'est plus pour moi ces conneries.

Elle sourit, m'encourageant à poursuivre. Le bout rouge du cône flamba dans elle tira dessus à nouveau. Ses yeux bleus clairs commençaient à devenir sombres tant sa pupille se dilatait.

\- J'ai l'impression de les accumulés. J'sais pas, c'est comme si tous les mecs de ma vie n'étaient que des enfoirés.

\- Jasper à dit un truc à se propos, une histoire de schémas de je ne sais pas quoi… un truc de psy...

Idiotement, on pouffa.

\- Sans déconner, j'suis maudite.

\- Mais non, regarde moi… on m'a fait le pire qu'on pouvait faire à une femme et, aujourd'hui, Jasper me fait vivre un rêve éveillé…

Mes yeux scannèrent les siens, pourtant si calmes. Elle semblait avoir enfin fait la paix avec son passé. Je connaissais par cœur les tempêtes qu'elle avait du traverser, elle avait connu la violence conjugale, et parfois même pire que cela… Elle avait mis énormément de temps à s'en remettre. J'avais traverser avec elle ce long processus qu'était la guérison de l'âme.

Elle me tendit le joint.

\- Heureusement, ton psy était foutrement sexy.

Cette fois, elle éclata de rire.

\- Je ne m'apprêterais pas à l'épouser si ça n'était pas le cas, avoua-t-elle en riant.

J'hésitai un instant à lui poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

\- Balance Bella, j'suis défoncée je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir… sauf l'histoire de la balançoire !

\- La balançoire ?

\- Tu ne préfères pas savoir, crois moi.

Je fronçai les sourcils pendant qu'un sourire pervers traversa ses traits. Non, il était clair que je ne voulais absolument rien savoir.

Je ris, malgré moi avant de me gratter la gorge, essayant de peser mes mots.

\- Je… Edward était comment, hier soir, quand il est rentré ?

Elle arqua un sourcil, soudain en alerte.

\- Quand il est rentré ?

Je compris que j'en avais déjà trop dit.

\- Oui, il euh… enfin, tu m'as dit qu'il fumait avec Jasper alors je… j'ai…

Elle éclata de rire, porter par l'herbe qui courrait dans ses veines. J'étais grillée, je le savais pertinemment.

\- Il n'a rien dit sur toi, si tu veux tout savoir. Jasper me l'aurait dit, sinon.

Je soupirai, ne sachant qu'en penser. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Une minute passa. J'oscillai entre le besoin viscéral de tout lui dire, et le silence que je m'imposais pour ne pas faire devenir réalité ce qu'il s'était passé. Le joint commençait à vraiment mon monter au crâne.

\- Il m'a embrassé. Enfin, non, je l'ai embrassé. Je crois. On s'est embrassé, finis-je par balancer en tirant de nouveau sur le joint.

Il y eu un silence.

Alice semblait perdue comme jamais. J'eus une pensée victorieuse : pour une fois, j'avais réussis à lui clouer le bec. Puis je percutais, me mordant l'intérieur de la joue : je parlais trop quand j'étais défoncée. Pour quelque chose que je ne voulais pas lui dire, de prime abord, j'avais lamentablement échoué.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu es passé de ta rupture avec Riley au baiser avec Edward ?

L'entendre dans sa bouche donna un aspect encore plus réel à la chose. Je déglutis.

\- J'étais super énervée en sortant du bureau de l'autre con, j'ai marché pendant des heures, j'ai pleuré, j'ai eu faim, Edward m'a rentré dedans… enfin, pas littéralement hein, il m'a bousculé à la sortie du parc en faisant son footing. Il y a eu l'orage, on a prit un chocolat chaud, d'ailleurs, merci pour les chamallows (elle me sourit en hochant la tête) ensuite on s'est promenés et on a mangés un hot-dogs, le meilleur de ma vie sans déconner, et après il m'a dit « j'te ramène » et ensuite « j'te raccompagne à la porte » et là… putain, le meilleur baiser de ma vie. Ce mec est un Dieu du baiser. J'sais pas où il a appris a embrasser comme ça mais c'était...

Je me stoppai, à bout de souffle devant ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Je suis défoncée, tu sais que je parle trop, dis moi d'arrêter, parce que je...

\- Arrêtes toi, ordonna-t-elle.

Je refermais la bouche, vidée. En avais-je trop dit ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir à mille à l'heure. Si je n'avais pas fumée, j'aurais certainement déjà eu envie de me planquer si pieds sous Terre et d'oublier ce moment totalement génant. Mais la brume de mon cerveau m'aida à rester sur place, et même à me sentir bien, pendant qu'elle réfléchissait en me dévisageant, le cône entre ses lèvres rouges carmins.

\- Bon, l'avantage c'est que t'es célibataire, conclu-t-elle après une minute.

\- Il ne le sait pas.

Elle se redressa, son carré noir corbeau coupé au millimètre prêt suivit le mouvement, ses cheveux se balançant parfaitement d'un même ensemble.

Pourquoi avait-elle des cheveux aussi parfaitement lisse alors que les miens n'étaient qu'un amas bouclé en désordre ?

\- Je te demande pardon ? Demanda-t-elle me faisant quitter ses cheveux du regard.

\- J'ai pas dit à Edward que j'avais quitté Riley. Il ne le sait pas. Et je l'ai embrassé. Ou est ce que c'était lui ? En tout cas, c'est arrivé, et il doit penser que je dois être une putain de garce parce que, je suis en couple, enfin j'étais, et il ne le sait pas, mais je l'ai embrassé alors qu'il croyait que j'étais en couple donc…

\- Qu'est ce que tu attends ? s'écria-t-elle d'un coup, coupant mon inarrêtable monologue, me faisant sursauter.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vas lui dire !

\- Mais Alice…

Elle se leva, me tira la main et me poussa vers la sortie.

Elle était folle, totalement folle.

\- Va lui dire que tu as largué Riley parce que c'était un connard, et saute lui dessus !

Techniquement, sa proposition était plutôt pas mal. Le fait que j'ai fumé plus que jamais m'aida à enfiler mon manteau.

\- Et je le trouve où ? Et qu'est ce que je lui dit ? Demandai-je alors qu'elle me foutait à la porte de mon propre appartement.

Elle me regarda de travers, plongeant ses yeux devenus presque noirs dans les miens.

\- Dis lui que… qu'il embrasse comme un Dieu, il va aimer ! Et il est chez nous. Allez !

Elle éclata de rire, je fulminais.

Tout mon corps semblait bouillir. La porte de mon appartement claqua quand je partais d'un pas décidé vers les ascenseurs.

Quand je m'engouffrai dans le premier taxi qui s'arrêtât devant mon appartement, je lui indiquais l'adresse d'Alice en essayant de ne pas trop parler, encore.

Le chemin me parut beaucoup plus court que d'habitude, et quand le chauffeur me jeta devant la maison d'Alice, je ne savais absolument plus ce que je devais dire à Edward.

Mon cerveau trop ramollis recommençait lentement à reprendre de la vigueur, et la détermination qui m'avait poussée jusqu'ici commençait à se dégonfler.

J'eus envie de faire demi-tour quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

* * *

_Oups... mais qui donc à ouvert cette porte ?_

_Je veux vos théories. Et je veux vos mots. _

_J'ai plusieurs centaines de vues sur mon histoire, et trop peu de review en comparaison ! Si je n'ai pas plus de review je ne publierai plus la suite..._

_ou pas. _

_J'vous embrasse, à très vite. _

_Tied._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello Hello ! _

_J'avais peur de ne pas avoir le temps de publier demain... alors... mardi, publi ! _

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, j'adore vous lire ! Merci aux personnes sans comptes qui prennent tout de même le temps de laisser un petit mot! _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... _

_On se retrouve en bas, _

_Enjoy ! _

* * *

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer… je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Le regard d'Edward tomba directement sur moi, prête à m'enfuir aussi vite que mes jambes le pourraient… c'est à dire sûrement très lentement.

\- Bella ?

Son étonnement sembla me ramener sur Terre. Que faisais-je là, déjà ?

\- Edward, marmonnai-je lentement, perturbée par l'intensité de son regard qu'il accrocha au mien.

Il y eu un silence. Il paraissait absolument étonné que je me trouve devant chez Alice, mais ce qui me perturba le plus, fut qu'il me paraissait _encore_ plus beau que la veille. Je fis taire les souvenirs de notre soirée en me balançant maladroitement d'une jambe à l'autre.

\- Alice n'est pas là… reprit-il après quelques secondes.

\- Je sais, elle est… chez moi.

Je me mordis la joue, consciente que cela n'avait aucun sens. Il patienta, attendant que je m'explique en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

Quand son regard fouilla le mien, il parut étonné de voir ce qui s'y trouvait.

\- J'suis défoncée, expliquai-je rapidement, essayant de garder l'air léger.

Il haussa les sourcils, refoulant vraisemblablement un sourire moqueur.

\- Ça fait des années que j'ai pas fumer mais Jasper à jugé qu'un joint était médicalement nécessaire aujourd'hui après…

Je me stoppai, sachant pertinemment que je parlais trop. Le sourire d'Edward s'amplifia malgré l'envie de rester sérieux qui flottait dans ses émeraudes. Avaient-ils déjà été plus éclatants ?

\- Ça n'explique pas ce que tu fais ici, souffla-t-il après une minute où je me noyais dans ses yeux, la soirée d'hier revenant en flash, faisant sursauter mon estomac.

\- Ouais. On a presque finit le joint avec Alice et quand je fume je… je parle beaucoup, _beaucoup_ trop. C'est pour ça que je ne fume jamais, d'ailleurs, parce qu'une fois j'ai...

Je me stoppai à nouveau, consciente de son regard brûlant mon visage.

Un courant d'air froid fit s'envoler mes cheveux. La porte d'entrée claqua derrière lui quand il avança légèrement, resserrant les pans de son long manteau noir autour de lui. Je compris qu'il était sortit pour partir quand je vis les clés et son portable dans sa main. Je cherchai mon courage, essayant de rassembler mes pensées, voulant faire vite pour ne pas perturber ses plans.

\- Je lui ai tout dit. Pour hier. Pour notre… baiser.

Malgré tout, je me sentis heureuse de ne pas rougir.

_Merci Jasper_.

Le regard d'Edward glissa très rapidement sur mes lèvres avant de revenir à mes yeux.

Mon cœur eu un sursaut.

\- C'est horrible parce que je ne voulais pas lui dire, je te jure, mais quand je fume… enfin, je te l'ai déjà dit et tu dois le remarquer maintenant...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer idiotement. Il resta silencieux, ce qui me fit continuer à parler, encore. Mais qu'attendait-il pour me dire de me taire ?

\- J'suis absolument flippé, avouai-je soudain, sentant mes mains trembler. J'suis flippé parce que j'ai la sensation que tout m'échappe et je ne veux absolument pas que tout m'échappe. Parce qu'après… après, quand tu vas me laisser tomber j'vais crever, parce que tout ça, tout ça là, dis-je en désignant ma poitrine, c'est trop fort pour moi. Et je vais me repasser cette scène où tu m'embrasses, ou peut-être que c'est moi qui l'ait fait, en boucle, et ça va m'anéantir parce que c'est trop compliqué pour mon cœur. Tu comprends ? J'ai trop souffert, j'ai la sensation que mon âme ne survivra pas à un nouvel échec… et, je… j'ai… je crois que je suis pas prête, parce que Riley… il… putain…

Je me stoppai, reprenant difficilement mon souffle, devant son regard brûlant de mille questions qu'il semblait avoir envie de poser. Je me rendis compte que mon monologue était totalement dramatique, et beaucoup, _beaucoup_ trop personnel.

Cette fois, je me sentis rougir.

Je me fis la promesse de ne plus toucher à un joint de ma vie. J'inspirai profondément, espérant me calmer.

\- Désolée, j'suis défoncée, je dramatise et je parle trop, me justifiai-je pendant qu'il gardait encore le silence, visiblement torturé.

Il se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas sourire à mon aveu.

Lentement, il descendit les deux marches qui nous séparait. Quand il s'approcha de moi, son odeur m'enveloppa toute entière, faisant accélérer mon cœur.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te tortures, commença-t-il avant de dégager une mèche de cheveux de mon visage pour la placer derrière mon oreille dans un doux mouvement.

J'ignorai mon cœur qui cria à l'aide, et mes lèvres qui me piquèrent de le savoir si près sans pouvoir le toucher.

\- Hier c'était…

Il soupira. La ride qui se creusa entre ses sourcils me donna envie d'y passer mon doigt.

\- Je ne te demande rien, reprit-il doucement après avoir prit une grande inspiration. Je… je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Tu as brûlée mon âme à l'instant où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi la première fois. Mais je…

Il soupira de nouveau, cherchant ses mots. Je restai hébétée, par ses paroles, par ses yeux brûlants qui ne lâchèrent pas les miens un seul instant. Sa vulnérabilité me toucha d'une manière très singulière. Si j'étais moi-même perdue, il semblait l'être autant que moi.

\- Je… je ne veux pas être un second choix, asséna-t-il lentement, me permettant d'assimiler sa phrase et ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Mon cœur loupa un battement.

_Riley. _

Mon estomac se fit lourd, je savais que ce que j'allais lui dire changerait notre relation du tout au tout… étais-je prête, pour _ça_ ?

\- Edward j'ai…

Le klaxon d'une voiture m'interrompit, nous faisant tourner la tête d'un même ensemble. Une énorme Jeep grise balançant une musique affreuse -du rap, monta sur le trottoir pour se garer juste devant nous.

Je refoulais la colère qui me secoua quand une tête sortie de la voiture par la fenêtre. L'homme qui nous avait interrompu avait l'air de notre âge, et, même si son corps était caché par sa voiture, je devinais aisément à la musculature de son cou qu'il devait être immense, et très imposant.

\- Votre carrosse est avancé, messire, s'écria-t-il à l'intention d'Edward avant de voir qu'il n'était pas seul.

Son regard s'arrêtât sur moi un court instant, j'entendis Edward soupirer clairement.

\- Oh, mademoiselle, salua-t-il poliment, un sourire machiavélique au coin de la bouche quand il regarda Edward de nouveau.

Je regardai l'objet de mes tourments à mon tour, qui baissa ses yeux d'un vert profond sur moi. Je compris rapidement que notre conversation devait s'arrêter là. Je refoulais ma soudaine déception, me rendant compte qu'il ne savait toujours rien pour Riley.

\- Edward…

\- On en parle plus tard ? s'excusa-t-il poliment, ignorant son ami qui augmenta le son de la musique. Si je ne me dépêche pas Emmet va augmenter la musique si fort que les flics vont débarquer. Et je ne te parle pas des centaines de questions qu'il se pose déjà te concernant.

Je hochais la tête comme ralentis par tout ce qui fusait dans mon crâne, largement déçue de la tournure de notre conversation. Je me contre fichais de son copain, et du reste. Pourquoi d'ailleurs se poserait-il des questions sur moi ? Ses doigts replacèrent de nouveau une mèche de cheveux, faisant sursauter mon cœur. Sa peau traîna sur la mienne plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait fallu.

Je sentais le regard d'Emmet sur nous, mais le ralentissement de mon cerveau m'empêcha d'y accorder trop d'attention.

\- Tu veux qu'on te dépose chez toi ? Finit-il par demander après un bref regard derrière moi.

\- Non, j'vais marcher, ça va me faire du bien. Il soupira presque imperceptiblement.

\- J'suis vraiment désolé, j'ai demandé à Emmet de m'accompagner visiter des apparts, on est déjà en retard alors...

\- File, m'amusai-je, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce pour autant.

Il sourit à son tour, puis recula en direction d'Emmet, son regard accroché au mien. L'air se fit moins lourd quand son parfum s'éloigna. Mon cerveau se remit en route.

\- Je passe te prendre, demain ?

\- Demain ?

Je fronçais les sourcils. Avais-je dis dans mon monologue sans fin que je désirai le voir, demain ?

\- Le week-end à Provincetown, me rappela Edward en ouvrant la portière de la Jeep, faisant résonner un peu plus la musique dans la rue.

\- Oh.

J'avais totalement oublié que nous devions partir en week-end tous les quatre. Je déglutis péniblement, l'angoisse reprenant, doucement, mais sûrement, vie dans mes veines, courant dans mes membres engourdis.

\- Euh… si tu veux, ouais. 14h ?

Il hocha la tête, avant de me sourire et de s'engouffrer dans la voiture en claquant la porte. Ils échangèrent quelques mots que je n'entendis pas. Edward leva les yeux au ciel, alors qu'Emmett sembla éclater de rire.

Quand ils s'éloignèrent dans la rue, jusqu'à disparaître, je soupirais longuement. Après ce que je venais de lui dire, le trajets du lendemain pour la côte allait être terriblement long et gênant.

J'envisageai presque de demander un peu d'herbe à Jasper avant de renoncer. Trop parler ne m'aiderait sûrement pas à garder ma dignité et mon sang froid.

C'est à pied que je regagnai mon appartement, à trois kilomètres de la maison d'Alice et Jasper. Marcher me permis au moins de m'éclaircir les idées et de retrouver le fonctionnement quasi normal de mon cerveau.

Quand j'arrivais chez moi, Alice n'était plus là.

* * *

L'état d'anxiété dans lequel je me trouvais était hors norme. Je n'avais, je crois, jamais été aussi nerveuse de ma vie.

J'allais passer 48h avec Edward.

J'allais devoir lui dire que Riley ne faisait plus partit de ma vie.

J'allais devoir survivre à ses regards brûlants, à ses mots, à ses caresses qui me perturbaient d'avantages que tout le reste.

Certes, Alice et Jasper seraient avec nous, mais savoir que j'allais partager chaque instant de sa vie pendant 48h me donnait mal au ventre. Je ne pus presque rien avalé à midi, traînant en pyjama dans le canapé, avant de déambuler dans l'appartement pour faire mon sac. La nuit fut horriblement courte, et mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain avant ma douche fut horriblement terne. Je tentai de détendre mes muscles sous l'eau chaude, mais cela fut à peine un apaisement. En sortant, à nouveau, je croisai mon regard dans le miroir. Je pensais furtivement à me maquiller avant de soupirer lourdement.

Etait-ce normal d'être aussi fébrile à la perspective de passer deux jours entiers en sa compagnie ?

Je repoussai mes cheveux humides sur une épaule. Je me maquillai très légèrement, espérant cacher mes cernes. Je pensais furtivement à Riley, en me disant que, depuis la veille, je n'avais pratiquement pas pensée à lui, trop obsédée par le week-end avec Edward qui m'attendait.

Cette constatation me fit du bien et me fit peur à la fois.

Je finissais de nouer mes éternelles converses quand la sonnette de l'appartement résonna. Mon ventre se retourna, mon cœur accéléra avant même que je ne le vois. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, me mordant la lèvre.

Son sourire en coin fut la première chose que je vis quand je lui ouvris la porte. Son regard glissa sur moi, avant de retrouver mes yeux. Ma nervosité sembla disparaître et me parut soudainement ridicule.

\- Salut, finit-il par souffler calmement, en retrouvant mes yeux.

\- Salut. Entres, j'en ai pour deux minutes.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, avant que je ne m'éclipse dans ma chambre pour finir rapidement ma valise.

\- Je ne sais pas si Alice a compris que nous ne partions que deux jours, intervint Edward juste derrière moi, me faisant sursauter quand je glissais mes affaires de toilettes dedans.

\- Laisse moi deviner, elle a prit ses deux grosses valises roses ?

Son regard courut sur moi, me brûlant à travers mes vêtements. Déjà, j'avais diablement chaud. Je me redressais et me tournais pour le regarder quand j'eus finis de fermer mon sac. Il se gratta la gorge.

\- Ouais… on avait prévu de ne faire qu'une voiture… quand j'ai vu la taille de ses bagages… bref, ils prennent leur voiture, et nous, la mienne.

Je ris malgré moi, sous son air amusé.

\- Ne jamais vouloir faire un voyage avec Alice, note le quelque part, conseillai-je en voulant attraper ma valise pour l'emmener avec nous dans l'entrée.

Il me passa devant, la prit à ma place. J'entendis le petit rire appréciateur de ma mère à son geste. J'ignorai le tambourinement de mon cœur quand il me frôla au passage.

\- Merci.

Il se contenta de me sourire en me suivant dans le salon.

\- Je crois que j'ai tout, approuvai-je après un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce. On peut y aller.

Dans l'ascenseur, la nervosité me gagna à nouveau. Je me forçai à rester fixé sur les portes devant moi, refusant catégoriquement de le regarder.

Bizarrement, ce midi, il me semblait_ encore_ plus beau que la veille.

Dans la voiture, ce fut pire. Son odeur emprisonna mes sens, et je fus incapable d'arrêter de taper nerveusement du pied les premiers kilomètres. Le silence de la voiture était pesant, je ne savais quoi dire.

Edward était concentrer sur la route, pendant que je me demandais comment pourrais-je bien tuer les deux heures de route qu'il nous restait. Dire que je devais faire ce week-end avec Riley… Je glissai un regard vers Edward, avant de regarder mes mains. J'étais heureuse, finalement, que cela ne se passe pas comme je l'avais prévu. Ma séparation avec Riley commençait sûrement à être un peu moins lourde. Cependant, je ne savais pas comment l'aborder avec l'homme qui partageait mon trajet. Il alluma la radio, laissant défiler les chansons pendant quelques minutes.

\- Le temps à l'air de se dégager, murmura-t-il quand on quitta enfin la ville, laissant le pluie derrière nous.

De gros nuages sombres planaient au dessus de Boston. Malgré mon amour pour les orages, je n'avais qu'une envie : sentir le soleil sur ma peau et pouvoir profiter du bord de mer sans prendre une averse toutes les heures. De plus, l'orage qui commençait à éclater au dessus de la ville me paraissait étrangement violent.

Edward finit par changer de station, ses doigts pianotant habilement sur l'écran tactile de sa voiture, ses yeux ne quittant pas la route pour autant.

\- Veux-tu que je…

\- Mets ce que tu veux, approuva-t-il, ramenant ses mains sur le volant.

Je faisais glisser mes doigts sur l'écran, faisant défiler les chansons de sa playlist.

\- Kings of Leon hein ? Me moquai-je gentiment en découvrant la totalité de leur discographie.

\- Ouais, rigola-t-il en me jetant un coup d'œil. C'est une sorte d'obsession viscéral.

Je souris, en me disant que ses goûts musicaux ne différaient pas beaucoup des miens. Plus jeune, j'avais vouée une véritable religion à ce groupe. Depuis quelques années, les écouter étaient devenus plus difficile : ma mère les adorait. J'eus la sensation que son départ avait emporté avec elle tout ce qu'on aimait toutes les deux, tout ce qui nous réunissait.

Cette pensée me crispa et j'inspirai, cherchant autre chose dans sa playlist.

\- Debussy ? Souris-je en reconnaissant Clair de Lune.

Je le vis déglutir, jetant un regard nerveux dans ma direction.

\- Mes années classiques, admit-il avec un léger sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

Quelque chose clochait.

\- Tu aimes ?

Un malaise que je ne compris pas l'atteignit. Il lui fut difficile de le cacher.

\- J'ai aimé, me répondit-il en changeant de chanson, laissant Freddy Mercury s'égosiller dans son micro.

Je fronçais les sourcils légèrement, ne comprenant toujours pas.

\- J'ai fait du piano, pendant plusieurs années. Je… je n'en fais plus.

Confuse, je le regardais en me pinçant les lèvres, espérant qu'il éclaire ma lanterne.

\- Mon père, ajouta-t-il simplement. J'en faisais avec… mon père.

La blessure dans sa voix me laissa pantoise. Il était évident que sa douleur n'était en aucun cas apaisée. Ce que je pouvais être idiote !

Immédiatement, je m'en voulu d'avoir insister.

Instinctivement, je glissai ma main sur la sienne, sur le pommeau de vitesse. S'il ne dit rien, ses doigts tremblèrent légèrement, puis son pouce caressa ma peau.

Retrouver son contact m'apaisa, malgré mon cœur de nouveau affolé par son touché.

L'heure qui suivit, la discussion passa d'Eminem à Vivaldi, retraçant, en passant par tous les styles, les genres de musique que nous aimions écouter.

\- Ton aversion pour les musiques de Noël te fais largement baisser dans mon estime, grognai-je après une énième moquerie de sa part sur ma passion pour Noël et ce qui l'entourait.

Il éclata d'un rire léger.

\- Je ne savais pas que j'y étais... dans ton estime, s'amusa-t-il en me lançant un regard de biais.

Je me sentis rougir, reportant mon attention sur la route.

Le décor changeait à mesure que nous approchions de notre destination. La végétation humides et verdoyante laissa place à l'acidité de l'air du bord de mer. Le sable couvrait petit à petit la terre. Le GPS indiquait que nous arrivions bientôt.

Edward me confia qu'il avait peut-être trouvé un appartement, il attendait une réponse dans le week-end.

Je n'avais pas trouvé un moment pour lui dire pour Riley. Pas encore. Et plus le temps passait plus j'appréhendais de le lui dire. Comment m'y prendre ? Lui balancer de but en blanc que j'étais célibataire parce que, mon mec -ex, m'avait trompé ? Je voulais que cela vienne naturellement dans la conversation, et pas me sentir obligé de le lui dire, là, comme ça, droit dans les yeux...

L'après-midi était bien entamé quand on se gara devant la maison que j'avais louer. Une de ces maison typique de bord de mer, blanche et volets bleu, un voile de pèche en suspension près de la porte. Au delà de la terrasse, derrière la maison, je découvris la mer agitée.

L'habitation était isolée, les autres maisons se trouvant à plusieurs centaines de mètre. Être loin de l'agitation de la ville allait me faire le plus grand bien.

Les bourrasques salées remplirent mes poumons quand on quitta l'habitacle chauffée de la voiture. Un homme d'une soixantaines d'années sortie de la maison à notre arrivée. Son visage buriné par le soleil et l'air iodé respirait la liberté.

\- Vous devez être les locataires pour ce week-end ? Demanda-t-il d'une grosse voix grave qui me fit presque sursauter.

\- Mlle Swan, approuvai-je en serrant la main qu'il me tendait.

Celle-ci disparue dans la sienne tant elle était immense. Il salua poliment Edward de la même façon, puis nous invita à entrer. L'ambiance chaleureuse de la maison me réchauffa. Je secouai mes bras engourdis, appréciant la chaleur que dégageait le feu de cheminée au fond du salon.

\- C'est pas à la dernière mode, s'excusa notre hôte alors que mes yeux faisait de tour le pièce.

\- C'est parfait, assura Edward en posant rapidement ses yeux sur moi.

Je refoulais les pensées qui m'assaillirent – à savoir, notre baiser, et avançais vers la fenêtre de la cuisine, observant les rouleaux de la mer en contre bas se briser contre le sable. La vue était superbe, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me perdre dans la contemplation de l'eau pendant qu'Edward faisait le tour de la maison avec le propriétaire.

Leurs voix étouffés me parvenaient à peine.

Cet endroit dégageait quelque chose de familier qui me bouleversa. A quelques détails près -ceux qui comportait la décoration marine et la mer pour seul voisin, cette maison avait beaucoup de ressemblance avec celle de ma grand-mère.

Ce genre d'endroit, qui sent la lessive propre et le gâteau aux pommes.

Ce genre d'endroit, où, instinctivement, l'on se sent à l'abri.

Quand le propriétaire sortit de la maison, nous laissant les clés en nous souhaitant un beau week-end, il y eu un moment de flottement. Je dévisageai Edward, sans savoir quoi faire. Etait-ce le bon moment, pour lui dire ?

Son téléphone sonna avant même que j'ai pu prendre le temps de tourner ma phrase comme je le voulais dans ma tête. Il s'éloigna dans le long couloir pour décrocher, pendant que sortais chercher nos sacs dans la voiture. Il semblait faire moins froid ici qu'à Boston, mais le vent était bien plus présent. De très gros nuages noirs à l'horizon me firent grimacer. Ils semblaient tellement loin, mais tout le monde en était conscient : le temps en bords de mer est incroyablement changeant.

\- J'vais le faire, intervint Edward en prenant nos deux sacs du coffre à ma place.

Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête d'être aussi nerveuse en se présence. J'avais hâte qu'Alice et Jasper arrive, que je suis enfin respirer normalement.

\- Il y a une tempête monstre à Boston, les routes sont inondées, annonça Edward quand on fut de retour dans la maison. Jasper et Alice sont coincés là bas jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Ils savent quand ils pourront nous rejoindre ? Couinais-je, pas certaine de survivre à quelques heures seules avec lui.

\- Aucune idée, lâcha-t-il en avançant vers les chambres. Tu veux laquelle ?

Je désignais la première, incapable de me concentrer vraiment. J'étais certaine que ma mère devait s'amuser comme une folle de me voir paniquer ainsi.

_Respire ma fille. _

Je m'exécutai, pendant qu'Edward déposait mon sac sur l'immense lit blanc de la première chambre. Nos regards se croisèrent quand il fit demi tour pour emmener son sac dans la chambre d'à côté.

J'allais mourir.

J'en étais sûre, ce soir, seule avec lui, j'allais mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque si mon cœur ne cessais de battre aussi rapidement. J'espérais qu'Alice et Jasper allaient arriver avant la nuit. _Vraiment_, je commençai à réciter une prière pour que ça soit le cas.

Ne tenant plus, je finis par lui demander de descendre sur la plage, pour marcher près de l'eau. Quand mes chaussures foulèrent le sable fin de la plage en contre bas de la maison, je réussis, de nouveau, à respirer normalement.

Le ciel commençait à se couvrir, d'une épaisse couverture nuageuse, néanmoins, il ne pleuvait pas. C'était déjà ça. On marcha un moment, en silence. Edward se moqua clairement de moi quand j'enlevai mes chaussures, pour retrouver le sable pied nus. Je remontais légèrement mon jean, prête à me mouiller les pieds sans me poser la question de la température de l'eau.

Fatalement, je grimaçais quand l'eau glacée mouilla mes pieds, puis mes chevilles. C'en était presque douloureux.

\- Je te l'avais dit, se moqua Edward, resté un peu plus haut, profitant à priori du spectacle.

Son sourire trahissait manifestement sa moquerie.

Les embruns de l'océan me galvanisait, rendant ma respiration rapide et saccadée.

Je me sentais libre.

Comme rarement je l'avais été.

Après une minute l'eau paraissait déjà moins froide, et la sensation de douleur s'estompa. Je fermais les yeux, profitant du bruit des rouleaux de l'eau, des oiseaux volant au dessus de nous, et du vent qui nous secouait sans s'interrompre. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de ma mère, je me sentis pleinement vivante.

Ce sentiment inonda mon cœur, ma tête, mon corps entier jusqu'au bout de mes doigts. Ma gorge se serra, mon cœur se gonfla douloureusement dans ma poitrine.

C'était tellement bon, de sentir à nouveau la vie couler dans mes veines. Quand Edward avança jusqu'à ma hauteur, pieds nus et grimaçant lui aussi, je me mordis la lèvre, me retenant de me moquer. On échangea un regard complice, il me sourit de ce sourire en coin qui faisait battre mon cœur déraisonnablement.

Ce fut une évidence… j'étais bien, ici, maintenant, avec lui.

Je ne voulais plus me torturer, je voulais _vivre._

Ses yeux changèrent très légèrement, se chargeant d'une émotion que je ne sus déchiffrer. Quand il se tourna lentement vers moi, sa main frôlant la mienne, je cessais de respirer.

\- J'ai quitté Riley, lançai-je brusquement, lorsqu'il se pencha très légèrement vers moi.

Son regard glissa sur mon visage, pendant que ses sourcils se fronçaient légèrement.

\- Quand ?

Je déglutis difficilement, sous le poids oppressant ma poitrine tant son regard était intense.

\- Mercredi, quand tu m'as trouvé on venait de…

Ses traits se durcirent légèrement, me faisant taire, un voile d'agacement passa dans ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu me le dis maintenant ? Demanda-t-il lentement, sa voix plus grave que précédemment.

\- Je… j'ai pensé…

\- Non, tu n'as pas pensé, justement, me coupa-t-il soudain, sa voix se teintant d'une colère sourde. On s'est vu deux fois, depuis mercredi, tu aurais pu trouver le temps de me le dire avant…

Je me renfrognai immédiatement, me demandant quel était son problème. Un frisson désagréable me parcourrut l'échine.

\- Comment voulais-tu que je te le dise ? m'énervai-je à mon tour, alors que ses yeux passaient de moi à la mer sans cesse. C'est vrai que « Bonjour Edward, au fait ! J'ai rompu avec mon abrutis de petit ami parce qu'il m'a trompé ! » était une superbe entrée en matière !

Il se figea mais resta silencieux, m'énervant d'avantage.

Je ne sais si ce fut l'accumulation de fatigue des dernières semaines, les évènements qui eurent lieux, la houle devant nous ou le temps qui changeait au dessus de nos têtes mais la fatigue l'emporta, me faisant bouillir.

J'avais la sensation que j'allais exploser, littéralement.

\- Tu ne t'es pas posé la question quand tu m'as embrassé, repris-je, encore plus en colère, ça ne t'a pas posé de problème de savoir si j'étais en couple ou non ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir !

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis Bella, s'agaça-t-il en faisant demi tour d'un mouvement nerveux, remontant sur la plage, ses chaussures dans les mains.

Je serrais les miennes, le suivant à mon tour, le souffle rapide.

\- Alors dis moi ! Dis moi ce que tu attends de moi, parce que j'n'en ai aucune idée ! m'écriai-je à travers une bourrasque de vent glacé.

Je le vis serrer les poings, se tourner vivement vers moi.

\- Tu ne sais rien, s'écria-t-il à son tour, me faisant sursauter par sa colère soudaine. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai envie de te toucher sans arrêt, à quel point j'ai eu envie de détruire Riley à l'instant même où j'ai su qu'il était avec toi, à quel point ça a été difficile de me détacher de toi ce soir là, à quel point je me suis battu contre moi-même pour ne pas te prendre devant cette putain d'entrée ! Tu n'as aucune idée de tout ce que tu provoques en moi depuis que j'ai t'ai vu à ce putain d'anniversaire !

Je déglutis douloureusement alors qu'il faisait demi-tour rapidement pour s'éloigner, remontant vers la maison. Venait-il de dire ce que j'avais entendu qu'il avait dit ? Il disparut à une vitesse surprenante dans la maison, alors que la pluie commençait à tomber sur mon visage, les gouttes froides me faisant reprendre pied avec la réalité.

Maintenant, je me sentais idiote.

Je ne savais comment réagir à ses mots… était-ce une déclaration ? Cela y ressemblait, pourtant, j'étais encore en colère quand je franchissais la porte de la maison, retrouvant l'odeur et la température agréable du feu de cheminée qui brûlait toujours.

En quelques mètres, la pluie m'avait trempée jusqu'aux os.

Edward était accroupi devant le feu, la mâchoire serrée, remuant les braises devant lui. Il ne m'accorda pas un regard en m'entendant entrer dans la pièce. La colère déformait encore son visage parfait. Mon cœur se serra, je n'avais pas imaginé passé la soirée fâché l'un contre l'autre.

Je sentie son regard glisser sur moi quand je le dépassai pour atteindre ma chambre. Je poussais ma porte, attrapais un jogging et mon débardeur blanc et me changeait rapidement avant de m'asseoir sur mon lit, épongeant mes cheveux avec une serviette sèche.

Mes pensées se bousculèrent.

Ce qui semblait nous attirer l'un vers l'autre n'avait aucun sens, et cela semblait être difficile à gérer pour lui aussi. Je poussais un énième soupire, ayant presque envie de partir d'ici pour retrouver le calme de mon appartement et oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Un éclair déchira le ciel, tandis que la pluie se mit à battre plus fort contre la petite fenêtre de ma chambre.

Quand je relevais les yeux, Edward était appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte, son regard passant sur moi comme une brûlure. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, je fus secouée de remords. Lui en vouloir de me faire ressentir autant de choses était injuste.

Il ne l'avait pas voulu... et moi non plus.

La colère dans ses yeux retomba aussi vite qu'elle était apparut, puis, lentement, il avança vers moi, s'accroupissant pour être à ma hauteur.

Automatiquement, mon cœur accéléra.

Automatiquement, ses mains trouvèrent les miennes sur mes cuisses.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il doucement.

Ses excuses firent du bien à mon cœur cabossé. Immédiatement, mes épaules s'allégèrent, mais mes remords s'amplifièrent.

\- Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus, m'excusai-je à mon tour, récoltant un léger sourire de sa part.

Il laissa passer un silence, ses yeux fouillant les miens sans relâche.

\- Pour Riley je…

\- Edward…

\- Non, je suis désolé qu'il t'ai traité comme ça… la tromperie…

Il soupira, baissant les yeux sur nos doigts qui s'enlacèrent, indépendants du reste de nos corps. Dehors, l'orage s'intensifia.

\- Tu ne méritais clairement pas que ça se termine comme ça.

Son regard retrouva de nouveau le mien, étincelant d'une nouvelle émotion.

\- Je commence à penser que c'est moi qui a un problème, lançai-je en essayant de paraître détachée.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Tu n'as pas de problème. Les mecs que tu as fréquentés en ont… mais je ne suis pas mécontent, finalement, avoua-t-il, presque honteux. Egoistemment, j'ai rêvé tant de fois que tu le quittes…

Ces mots me bouleversèrent.

\- Ça n'est pas…

\- Si, ça l'est, me coupa-t-il, refoulant un sourire. Ça l'est. Parce que, vouloir que tu le quittes pour moi était beaucoup trop de responsabilités. Je ne t'aurais jamais imposé une telle chose.

Je me tus, méditant ses mots. Il avait voulu que je quitte Riley pour lui ?

Je me sentis rougir sous la coupe de son regard.

Il caressa ma joue d'un revers de main, avant que son pouce ne caresse mes lèvres. Son geste me rappela à notre baiser, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre avant de repartir à toute vitesse.

Il resta là, sans bouger, sans ciller, à m'observer pendant ce qui me parut une éternité.

Ses yeux trahissaient des dizaines d'émotions, mais la plus présente me serra le cœur : son désir pour moi. Le même qui me faisait trembler, le même qui me coupait le souffle. Malgré ma culpabilité rien qu'à le penser : je n'avais jamais ressentit une chose pareil pour Riley.

_Tout était bien trop fort._

D'une main tremblante, j'accrochai le bas de sa mâchoire entre mes doigts gelés, puis attirait son visage vers le mien.

On gémit à l'unisson quand nos bouches se rencontrèrent.

Ce baiser fut différent du premier, mélange de colère et de désir mêlés, m'embrasant totalement. Ses mains atterrirent dans ma nuque, m'approchant d'avantage, allumant un brasier dans mon corps encore glacé. Sa langue retrouva la mienne, me faisant geindre, pendant qu'il nous relevait, jusqu'à nous trouver debout, se penchant vers moi pour pouvoir m'embrasser comme bon lui semblait.

Le tonnerre roula au dessus de nos têtes, la pluie s'abattant avec force contre la vitre de ma chambre.

Une nouvelle fois, ses mains enserrent ma taille, me rapprochant de son corps brûlant. Ses doigts habiles passèrent sous mon débardeur, frôlant mes reins, puis mes cotes remontant dans une lente caresse sur ma peau prise de violents frissons.

La pulpe de ses doigts était légèrement rugueuse, preuve de son métier manuel, mais la sensation n'était pas désagréable, _loin de là._ Sentir son toucher sur ma peau éteignit définitivement le reste de mes neurones.

Je le sentis se crisper subitement, avant d'entendre vaguement son téléphone sonner.

A regret, sa bouche lâcha la mienne, sa main libre traînant dans mes cheveux, ses doigts frôlant ma nuque.

Son regard ne quitta pas le mien quand il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, j'eus le souffle coupé devant son intensité. Le désir qui l'animait donnait une teinte presque noir à ses yeux pourtant si clairs. Il inspira lentement, et essayait de prendre une voix la plus normale possible avant de décrocher.

\- Oui Alice ?

Malgré moi, je serrais les dents détestant ma meilleure amie qui venait de détruire, sans le savoir, quelque chose qui aurait pu devenir encore plus intéressant. Je me sentis rougir légèrement quand les yeux d'Edward voyagèrent sur mon visage sans vraiment se poser, alors qu'il écoutait son interlocuteur attentivement. Sa main glissa de ma nuque à mon cou dans une caresse, ses doigts courant sur ma peau, maintenant les braise de notre baiser incandescentes. Sa peau roula lentement contre la mienne, la pulpe de ses doigts caressa ma joue, puis ma bouche. Ma peau, encore en feu de son baiser, s'enflamma sous son touché.

Je ne pus contrôler le spasme dans mon ventre, ni le frisson qui me secoua.

Au dessus de nos têtes, un orage violent éclatait, faisant trembler les murs de la maison, claquer les volets.

Il me sembla qu'il répondit à Alice, mais je n'entendais plus rien, trop déconcentrer par son touché, par son regard sur moi, par sa présence si près.

Il était indéniable que tout en lui m'attirait bien plus que de raison. Malgré tout, après ce que je venais de vivre avec Riley, je savais que je n'étais pas prête à vivre une autre histoire.

_Non_, pour dire vrai, je n'étais pas prête à revivre un nouvel échec.

La culpabilité remonta lentement le long de mes membres, comprimant mon cœur.

Une partie de moi désirait, plus que tout, vivre _quelque chose _avec lui.

L'autre partie me refit vivre ce que j'avais ressentit, dans ce parc, avant de tomber sur lui. Cette sensation étouffante, qui me criait, sans cesse, de ne plus faire confiance à personne. Cette trahison, ce sentiment d'abandon que, malheureusement, je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Mon histoire avec Riley, avait, finalement laisser plus de traces que je l'aurais voulu. Mes sentiments pour lui étaient encore présents, je les sentais dévorer lentement mon âme, pendant que, ce que je ressentais en face d'Edward, tentait d'atténuer ma douleur.

On ne se défait pas aussi rapidement de quelqu'un avec qui on a imaginé faire sa vie.

Ce que je ressentais pour Edward, physiquement, était beaucoup trop fort.

Ce qu'il faisait vivre à mon corps, depuis les premières secondes, était bien intense pour que, quoi qu'il se passe, j'en sorte indemne.

Cette pensée me fit reculer légèrement, alors qu'il raccrochait. Ses yeux fouillèrent les miens quand il balança son téléphone sur le lit derrière nous.

\- Alice et Jasper seront là d'ici une heure.

\- D'accord, réussis-je à chuchoter en dépit de mon combat intérieur.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, s'apercevant de mon trouble. Je baissai immédiatement les yeux. Notre proximité me rendait beaucoup trop nerveuse, après ce baiser -nos baisers, je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire ou dire. Je ne savais même plus ce que je ressentais vraiment. Pourquoi tout était toujours aussi compliqué ?

Ses doigts soulevèrent mon menton, m'obligeant à le regarder. Ma peau me parut glacée tant la sienne était chaude. Ce contraste m'arracha un frisson. Ses yeux accrochèrent les miens.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il doucement, comme pour ne pas me briser.

Je haussais les épaules pour seule réponse, incapable de parler. Un léger sourire étira sa bouche, mais n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

\- Veux-tu fumer pour réussir à parler avec moi ?

Malgré mon cœur lourd, je ris.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée, vu tout ce que ça me fait dire…

On se sourit, soudain complice. Notre conversation de la veille me revint. Allez lui dire tout ça sous l'emprise de la fumette était probablement la chose la plus stupide que j'ai pu faire. J'inspirai, essayant de rassembler mon courage.

\- Riley est trop présent, réussis-je à chuchoter après un moment.

Son corps se crispa très légèrement, mais son regard verrouilla le mien, ne me laissant pas le choix que d'assumer pleinement mes paroles.

\- Il a beaucoup compté. Il… Je crois que j'ai voulu faire de lui un homme qu'il n'est pas. Mais… quoi qu'il en soit, ça a compté. Je… je ne suis pas prête à refaire confiance, et j'ai beau… Edward, j'ai beau lutter contre ça, j'suis morte de peur à chacun de tes regards…

\- Je ne te demande rien, murmura-t-il, sa main caressant de nouveau ma joue. Je ne te demande pas de décider si oui ou non tu veux être avec moi, ou, même, ne serait-ce que vivre quelque chose… J'ai juste…

Il soupira, cherchant ses mots. Si ses yeux trahissaient mille émotions, son corps transpirait pourtant toute la confiance qu'il essayait de me transmettre.

\- Je veux juste être bien, et continuer à vivre sans me poser de question, finit-il par dire après un instant. J'ai… là, tout de suite, avec toi, je me sens bien.

J'essayai de calmer les tremblements de mon corps, et la boule dans ma gorge, mais rien ne semblait m'apaiser.

\- Je ne te demande pas de m'épouser, ou de me faire une ribambelle de gamins, s'amusa-t-il devant le chemin trop lourd que prenait la conversation.

Son remarque eu le don de nous dérider, allégeant l'atmosphère.

\- Ça serait un peu précipité, avouai-je.

Son sourire en coin étira ses lèvres, me faisant sourire en retour.

\- Tu trouves ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Son sourire s'amplifia.

\- Je comptais justement parler de toi à ma grand-mère, ajouta-t-il alors que je le regardais de travers.

\- Edward…

\- Quoi ?

\- Arrêtes. Si tu ne veux pas que je m'enfuis tout de suite, arrêtes.

Il éclata d'un rire séduisant, réduisant mon envie de me tenir loin de lui proche de zéro.

\- Que dirais-tu de simplement vivre, sans nous imposer quoi que ce soit ?

\- Seulement si tu me promets de ne plus me parler mariage et équipe de foot…

\- Promis.

On échangea un sourire, puis l'air de la pièce crépita.

Tout mon corps sembla se crisper dans une délicieuse torture.

Son corps toucha enfin le mien, à nouveau, je vidais l'air de mes poumons, me rendant compte que j'avais cesser de respirer. Ses yeux glissèrent de mon regard à ma bouche, ses mains accrochèrent ma nuque en m'attirant à lui dans un mouvement lent.

Plus rien ne comptait alors. Ni mon passé, ni le sien. Plus de Riley, plus de deuil, plus d'abandon, plus de promesses non tenues.

Quand sa bouche frôla la mienne dans une lente caresse, je pensais au fait que je ne pourrais jamais, _jamais_ m'en lasser.

* * *

On s'installa devant le feu de la cheminée, à même le sol, sur le tapis moelleux.

Edward avait poussé la table basse dans un coin pendant que j'avais rempli nos verres de vin, avant de nous retrouver assis sur la tapis écru à poils longs -et beaucoup plus doux que je ne l'avais imaginé. Mon dos reposait contre le canapé, à ses cotés, je savourai chaque instant, me demandant vaguement comment je pouvais vivre sans cheminée à Boston tant cela était agréable.

Nos verres vides reposaient un peu plus loin, et je ne me laissais pas de l'entendre me parler de ses voyages, de ces rencontres extraordinaires qu'il avait pu faire, et de tout ce que cela avait pu lui apporter.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant presque une heure plus tard, alors que je m'étais allongée sur le tapis, la tête sur les genoux d'Edward.

\- Et merde vous êtes pas à poils ! s'écria Alice, visiblement très déçue de nous trouver sagement assis dans le salon.

Je soupirai lourdement en me rendant compte que notre bulle venait d'éclater sous l'entrée de nos amis. Egoïstement, j'avais presque espérer qu'ils ne puissent pas venir. Les doigts d'Edward qui massaient mon cuir chevelu depuis plusieurs minutes glissèrent dans mes longueurs quand je me redressai pour m'asseoir. Jasper entra à son tour, chargé des deux valises fuchsia d'Alice.

\- Ravie que vous ayez pu finalement arriver, lançai-je, un peu trop acide.

Alice me lança un regard lourd de sens, Edward sourit en dégageant mes cheveux de mon épaule. Le geste n'échappa pas à nos amis qui se lancèrent un regard très_ -trop_ appuyé.

\- Merci pour ton accueil chaleureux, grimaça Alice avant d'observer nos deux verres de vin vide. Servez-moi un verre plutôt, je meurs de soif !

Je levai les yeux au ciel, souriant malgré moi.

_Alice…_

La soirée fut agréable, les conversations s'animèrent autour des activités que nous pourrions faire le lendemain, si le temps le permettait. On commanda des pizzas, qu'on dévora en un temps record : je mourrais de fin.

Le bouteille de vin fut rapidement terminée, Jasper s'attela à en ouvrir une autre. Assis tous les quatre à même le sol, les moments de complicités entre nous redoublèrent par la simplicité de la soirée.

De temps à autre, Edward caressait distraitement mon dos, mes mains, jouait avec mes cheveux, ne se cachant pas le moins du monde à chaque regard qu'on échangeait. Je n'étais pas mal à l'aise comme je l'aurai pensé : tout semblait fluide, et naturel.

Si Alice avait compris que notre relation avait évoluée, elle ne dit rien, se contentant de me lancer des regards qui voulaient pourtant en dire long. Plus les heures passaient, plus son cerveau fulminait, je le voyais carrément dans ses yeux. Je savais qu'à un moment où à un autre, elle finirait par me coincer dans un coin de la maison pour me poser un milliard de questions et partir à la pèche d'informations croustillantes.

\- T'as pas un truc à me dire ? s'enquit cette dernière, à l'instant où je disparus dans le coin cuisine pour débarrasser les verres que je posais dans l'évier.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, lui tournant le dos.

\- Je te vois, grogna-t-elle, en me regardant dans le reflet de la fenêtre.

\- Je savais que tu mourrais d'envie de tout savoir, m'amusai-je en me retournant.

Elle me lança un regard complètement excité. _Alice._

_\- _Alors, c'est officiel ? s'enthousiasmât-elle.

\- Qu'est ce qui est officiel ? Demanda Jasper, débarquant dans le coin cuisine à son tour.

\- Bella et Edward, s'égosilla Alice, comme une folle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, devant son comportement absolument puérile avant de tomber sur Edward qui assistait à la scène depuis l'entrée de la pièce. Son épaule négligemment appuyé contre le mur, il acquiesça un sourire amusé.

Avait-il déjà été plus beau ?

La situation n'avait pas l'air de le gêner, au contraire, il semblait particulièrement amusé du fait que je ne savais plus où me mettre. Son regard verrouilla le mien, faisant accélérer mon cœur.

La faculté que ses yeux avaient à faire éclipser le reste du monde était presque insolente.

\- Alors ? s'extasia Alice, nous regardant tour à tour.

J'haussai les épaules en réponse, puis me tournait de nouveau à l'évier pour faire la vaisselle.

\- On n'a absolument rien à vous dire, finit par lancer Edward, un sourire dans la voix.

Ces mots provoquèrent mon sourire. Je fus heureuse et soulagée qu'il ne veuille rien leur raconter sur ce qui se passait… je ne savais moi-même tout ce que cela voulait dire et je n'avais pas envie de nous coller une étiquette immédiatement. Je voulais prendre mon temps, et surtout, je voulais vivre ce que nous avions à vivre sans nous mettre de pression quelconque.

\- Vous finirez par nous le dire, conclu Jasper après une minute de silence, sentant son regard sur moi. De gré ou de force…

Une nouvelle fois, je levais les yeux au ciel, me demandant finalement pour quoi je les avais inviter à ce week-end… mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Mes amis étaient fous, vraiment, _vraiment_ fous.

\- Sur ces belles paroles, on va aller se coucher, annonça Jasper.

\- Vous deux, interdiction de faire des trucs dégueu dans cette cuisine, menaça Alice, me faisant lâcher le verre que j'avais dans les mains.

\- Alice ! Grondai-je, sûrement déjà écarlate.

Je fus heureuse de leur tourner le dos. Son rire cristallin résonna dans la pièce avant qu'elle ne soit tirer par le bras par Jasper qui nous souhaitait une bonne nuit. Ils disparurent de la pièce en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, regagnant leur chambre, alors qu'Alice riait encore, apparemment très fière d'elle.

\- Je la déteste, maugréai-je, frottant le verre entre mes doigts plus que nécessaire dans un geste nerveux. P

ourquoi me retrouver seule avec Edward me rendais aussi nerveuse ?

Je sursautai quand son corps se blottit contre le mien, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille, m'entourant de sa chaleur qui irradiait. Son parfum m'apaisa derechef, mon ventre se nouant à son contacte. Son nez traîna de mon épaule à mon cou, tirant sur mon haut pour découvrir ma peau qu'il embrassa du bout des lèvres. Déjà, ma respiration se fit plus lourde.

Je n'entendais que lui, je ne _sentais_ que lui.

Quand il me fit tourner entre ses bras pour que je lui fasse face, mon cœur s'accéléra brutalement en retrouvant ses yeux incandescents. Ses mains saisirent ma nuque, puis sa bouche se posa sur la mienne pour m'embrasser. Je me ramollis instantanément entre ses bras, tandis que son corps s'appuyait sur le mien, ses lèvres exerçant une pression juste parfaite.

Il était né pour m'embrasser, cela ne pouvait en être autrement.

Mes mains s'accrochèrent à ses hanches, remontant légèrement sous son tee-shirt, le faisant sourire contre ma bouche. Sentir sa peau frissonner sous mes doigts me donna l'impression de pouvoir m'envoler.

Quand il quitta ma bouche, restant les yeux clos quelques secondes, je l'observais sans aucune retenue, imprimant dans ma mémoire chacun de ses traits qui semblaient avoir étés taillés dans la pierre. Son visage était carré et doux à la fois. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières, ses yeux semblaient vouloir dire les milliers de choses que sa voix ne prononçait pas. Ses mains massèrent ma nuque un instant, je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer de bien-être.

La rapidité avec laquelle mon corps c'était habitué au sien était déconcertante.

_Tout _ce qu'il me faisait ressentir était _totalement_ déroutant.

\- Veux-tu aller te coucher ? demanda-t-il après un silence apaisant.

Je hochai la tête lentement, trop perturbée par son regard profond et son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres. Il acquiesça un sourire en coin qui fit accélérer mon cœur. Je quittai ses bras à regrets, et filais dans ma chambre prendre mes affaires de toilettes. Une bonne douche devrait me permettre de me détendre assez pour réussir à enchaîner deux mots devant lui… non ?

Il s'assit sur mon lit pendant que je cherchais mes affaires, m'observant du coin de l'œil fouiller dans mon sac, son maudit sourire ne coin ne le quittant pas. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me poser une question en boucle : allions nous dormir ensemble ? Sa présence dans ma chambre semblait répondre à ma question sans même que je n'ai à la poser… cela amplifia d'autant plus ma nervosité.

Quand je sortie de ma douche en étant un peu plus calme, il n'avait pas bougé de position.

Il releva ses yeux vers moi à l'instant où j'entrai dans la pièce. Son regard glissa dans une lente caresse sur mon corps, me faisant déglutir difficilement.

J'étais presque déçue d'avoir enfiler ce tee-shirt beaucoup trop long : J'avais, littéralement, envie de sentir ma peau brûler sous ses yeux.

L'ombre d'une hésitation traversa ses pupilles assombries.

\- Je ne sais pas si dormir avec toi est une bonne idée, lâcha-t-il à voix basse, son ton provocant un long frisson dans mon dos.

\- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je sur le même ton.

Je m'approchai de lui après avoir posé mes vêtements de la journée sur ma valise qui était à présent sur le petit bureau. Tout son corps se crispa quand je me stoppai tout près. Son parfum libéra les papillons dans mon ventre.

\- Mon frère est dans la même maison. Les murs sont si fins que je suis presque sûr qu'ils entendent ce qu'on dit à l'instant, expliqua-t-il en relevant le yeux vers moi.

Perdue, j'attendis qu'il continu. Il me lança un regard plein de sous-entendus avant de caresser l'arrière de mes cuisses lentement. Ses doigts sur ma peau firent bondir mon cœur, me coupant le souffle.

\- Je ne crois pas être en mesure de ne pas te toucher…

La franchise déconcertante dont il faisait preuve avec moi me perturbait. Instantanément, je rougis beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Il acquiesça un sourire joueur, me faisant un peu plus avancer vers lui en appuyant sur mes cuisses. Il était si près de moi que je dus baisser la tête pour continuer à le regarder.

Il m'observa à travers ses cils, ses longs doigts pressants mes cuisses dans une délicieuse torture.

\- Et à moins que tu ne saches rester très, _très_ silencieuse, je pense qu'il sera plus sage que j'aille dormir dans ma chambre.

J'eus du mal à ne pas fermer les yeux quand ses mains remontèrent vers mes fesses, brûlant ma peau délicieusement.

\- On à déjà dormit ensemble sans que tu ne me touches, lui rappelai-je, récoltant un sourire de sa part. Non ?

Son sourire s'amplifia, puis il se leva.

_Non ?_

C'était hors de question qu'il s'en aille en me souriant comme ça sans me donner d'explications. Je retins sa main en fixant son sourire.

\- Edward ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas vraiment… pas touchée, avoua-t-il, me figeant.

\- Tu m'as pourtant dit qu'on avait pas…

Je fis un geste très étrange avec mes doigts. Cette fois, un rire le secoua. Soit il se moquait complètement de moi, soit il me voulait me faire tourner en bourrique. A l'évidence, le résultat semblait être le même : il jubilait carrément.

\- Je n'aurais pas couché avec toi alors que tu étais tellement bourrée que tu m'as fait remarquer que le plafond de ta chambre tournait !

Je levais les yeux au ciel, agacée. L'alcool n'avait jamais rendu personne intelligent, cela n'était pas une nouveauté. J'essayai de me souvenir au mieux de cette soirée, en vain. Je n'avais aucun souvenir du moment où l'on s'était retrouvé tous les deux chez moi.

Sa main quitta la mienne, et il attrapa mon menton entre ses doigts, fixant ma bouche.

\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé _du tout_ pour autant, m'acheva-t-il, ses yeux retrouvant les miens.

\- Qu... quoi ?

\- Tu m'as embrassé, ce soir là, avoua-t-il, ayant du mal à retenir son sourire.

Mon sang quitta subitement mon visage. Je l'avais embrassé ? _Moi _?

\- Si tu savais comme ça a été difficile de te repousser… heureusement mes parents m'ont donné une bonne éducation.

J'avais autant envie de rire que de me cacher dans un trou de souris. Le trou de ma honte n'avait donc t'il pas de fond ?

\- Ensuite, tu as décrété que tu ne me parlerais plus jamais… et la seconde d'après tu dormais contre moi.

Son sourire victorieux m'indiqua qu'il jubilait carrément à me torturer. Pour ma part, je ne savais plus où me mettre.

\- Donc… il vaut mieux que je dorme dans ma chambre. Tu n'as pas assez bu pour que j'arrive à me retenir, cette fois, et tu ne pourras pas me résister donc… conclu-t-il avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser brièvement.

Je ne réagis même pas, partagée entre mon envie de rire et mon agacement. Il recula légèrement, arquant un sourcil.

\- Tu deviens prétentieux, réussis-je à dire, le faisant sourire d'autant plus.

Il hocha la tête en souriant, me montrant à quel point il se fichait de ce que je pouvais bien lui dire. Sa bouche retrouva la mienne, et, cette fois, je fermais les yeux pour profiter de ce sentiment de plénitude qui me saisissait chaque fois que ma peau était au contacte de la sienne.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu dormes ailleurs qu'avec moi, murmurai-je quand on se sépara, le souffle court.

Ses grands yeux verts scannèrent les miens, puis il soupira. Je sus que j'avais gagné la bataille quand il referma la porte de ma chambre en silence.

* * *

Nos corps reposèrent un moment l'un à coté de l'autre, sans qu'aucun de nous ne bouge ou ne parle. J'avais peur de faire éclater cette bulle électrisante dans laquelle nous nous trouvions depuis que sa décision avait été prise.

Les nuits que je partageais avec Riley avaient étés rares tant il avait toujours été accaparé par son travail... ou par sa bimbo ! En presque un an, les moments de vraie complicité que nous avions partagés me semblaient tellement rare que je pouvais les compter sur les doigts d'une main.

Cette pensée noua mon estomac.

Edward ne me toucherait pas : très bien… c'était sûrement ce qu'il y avait de plus intelligent à faire après la semaine que j'avais passé. Mais nous allions dormir ensemble, et cela me comblait _déjà_ de manière déraisonnable.

J'essayai de noter dans mon esprit chaque détail de ce qui serait notre _vraie_ première nuit ensemble. La lune à travers la fenêtre faisant entrer une douce lumière blanche dans la chambre, me permettant de le regarder.

La partie de mon cœur qui appartenait encore à Riley se sentait coupable de me trouver aussi proche d'un autre homme.

Je me concentrai sur sa respiration, évitant à mon cerveau de trop penser. Je tournai légèrement le visage, admirant son profil. Ses yeux fixaient le plafond, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Je détaillai sa personne éclairée par les faibles rayons de la lune ses cheveux en bataille, sa mâchoire carrée, son nez droit…

Il était parfait.

Mes yeux glissèrent sur la peau de son torse dénudée, s'arrêtant à la lisière de son pantalon de jogging qui me cachait le reste de son corps. Je serrais les dents, mécontente de ne pas pouvoir continuer mon exploration divine.

Mon regard remonta lentement sur son torse, je me délectais de la sensation que cela me prodiguait. Rien que de le regarder m'apaisai et m'embrasai en même temps.

Je m'arrêtais sur une longue cicatrice à droite de son cœur qui ressortait à la lueur de la lumière blanche de la lune. Les points de sutures étaient terriblement visibles. J'avalais difficilement ma salive, soudain beaucoup trop consciente de notre réalité. Une autre cicatrice à la base de son épaule m'interpella, c'était celle que j'avais déjà pu observer quand il avait dormi avec moi, le week-end précédent. Elle partait de la moitié de son épaule et disparaissait dans son dos.

Mon cœur se serra.

Que lui était-il arrivé pour avoir autant de cicatrices ? A plusieurs endroits sur sa peau, je découvris d'autres cicatrices, parfois de la taille d'une pièce de monnaie, parfois plus longue ou plus large.

Mes yeux remontèrent vers sa gorge, sa pomme d'Adam, son menton, sa bouche rose et pleine. Je me pinçais les lèvres, réprimant les questions qui me brûlait les lèvres.

Il avait l'air à mille lieux de tout cela, il semblait tellement apaisé que je me demandais s'il ne s'était pas endormi.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, murmura-t-il dans la faible lumière de la pièce, me faisant sursauter, puis sourire.

Son sourire fit écho au mien quand il tourna la tête pour me regarder. Je refoulais la peine que les marques sur sa peau me faisait ressentir en me rapprochant de lui, pour poser mon front contre le sien.

\- Étant donné que nous n'avons le droit, ni l'un ni l'autre de faire quoi que ce soit, je proclame avoir le droit de te regarder autant que je le veux, chuchotai-je doucement.

La façon dont j'avais tourner ma phrase me rendit fière de moi. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres, pendant qu'on se dévisagea un moment en silence.

Je ne savais pas ce qui nous liait, mais être avec lui, contre lui, me faisait du bien. Physiquement.

Ma bouche frôla la sienne dans un mouvement lent. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les miens un seul instant. Le plat de ma main se posa sur son ventre qui se contracta à mon touché, faisant accélérer mon cœur.

Les réactions de mon corps au contacte du sien me perturbait réellement. Tout était fluide, naturel, et pourtant_ tellement_ intense. Son souffle s'accéléra, ses émeraudes oscillant de mes yeux à ma bouche plusieurs fois de suite.

J'avais envie de le torturer, pour lui faire payer,_ peut-être_, tout ce qu'il faisait subir à ma personne depuis notre rencontre. Mais j'avais autant, voir _beaucoup_ plus, envie de sentir son épiderme sous mes doigts.

Sa peau chaude contre la mienne me fit l'effet d'une électrochoc, l'électricité que j'avais ressentie plusieurs fois auparavant, quand nos peaux s'étaient effleurées semblait bien plus forte à présent. Mon cœur s'accéléra en même temps que ma respiration.

Lentement, je remontai dans une lente caresse sur son torse, sa respiration se coupa, ses yeux brûlants ne quittant pas les miens. Mes doigts effleurèrent la cicatrice de son cœur sans que mon cerveau n'en soit conscient.

Instantanément, sa mâchoire se serra et son regard se fit plus froid. Sa main saisie la mienne avant même que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, mes doigts quittèrent sa peau, emprisonnés dans les siens, pendant qu'il semblait se battre mentalement contre mille démons qui dansaient dans ses yeux. La froideur soudaine de son visage me fit trembler.

\- Excuses moi, finit-il par chuchoter après une seconde, relâchant la pression sur ma main. C'est… sensible.

\- J'suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas...

Son regard se fixa sur le plafond quand il détourna les yeux, sa peau quitta la mienne, puis il serra les dents.

Avais-je été trop loin ?

Après de longues minutes de silence, où je tentai de comprendre pourquoi tout m'avait échappé si vite, je m'approchai à nouveau de lui, me tournant sur le coté, essayant de déchiffrer son expression figé. J'essayai de rassembler mes pensées, mes yeux paraissaient irrévocablement attiré par la cicatrice de son épaule.

\- Si tu veux en parler, je t'écouterai, murmurai-je le plus doucement possible.

J'avais la sensation horriblement pesante qu'il allait exploser d'un instant à l'autre si je le brusquai trop. Il me lança un regard avant de fermer les yeux. Quand, d'un mouvement, il se tourna vers moi, je sus qu'il ne me parlerait pas de quoi que ce soit ce soir.

Sa main longea mes cotes, remontant le tissus de mon vêtement dans le mouvement. Il frôla ma poitrine sans la toucher, me faisant presque hoqueter. Son souffle brûlant se fit brutalement plus rapide.

L'air de la pièce devint plus lourd, le poids de son regard comprima ma poitrine violemment. Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, il était impossible qu'il ne le sente pas, et mes poumons me faisait mal tant l'air était devenu rare.

Mes mains trouvèrent sa nuque, lorsqu'il m'attira à sa bouche d'un geste rapide. Mes doigts fouillèrent ses cheveux, griffant sa peau doucement. Le besoin de me sentir contre lui me parut soudain vital.

Il allait me faire perdre la raison à m'embrasser ainsi.

Je savais pourquoi il faisait cela, il me l'avait dit, plus tôt : être avec moi le faisait se sentir bien. Parler de cette cicatrice devait provoquer une souffrance insurmontable pour lui, et, la seule chose que je pouvais faire à présent, plutôt que de me sentir profondément coupable de cette soudaine ambiance qui me glaçait le sang, était de lui rendre tout ce qu'il me donnait avec ce baiser. Il n'utilisa pas de mots, mais ses gestes, presque brusques et la manière dont il m'embrassait me transmettait tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Sa colère semblait être immense.

Je m'entendis vaguement gémir quand ses dents mordirent ma lèvre, décuplant le désir qui me dévorait.

D'instinct, mes hanches avancèrent vers mes siennes, tentant d'apaiser les flammes qui me rongeaient.

Soudain, il me repoussa, me maintenant le plus loin possible de lui. Tout vacilla, j'eus du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Haletante, et hébétée, je tentai de reprendre mon souffle, en vain. Rien ne semblait pouvoir réussir à calmer mon cœur au bord de l'explosion.

\- On ne peut pas, réussit-il à dire difficilement, tant son souffle était court.

Ses yeux trahissaient son désir pour moi, pourtant, un autre sentiment y trônait : sa tristesse semblait dévastatrice.

J'aurais pu m'excuser, mais je ne le fis pas. Je n'en avais absolument pas envie.

Je refoulais mon désir de le sentir plus près, et calmais lentement ma respiration.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, respirant profondément pour se calmer lui aussi. Un sourire prit place sur son visage pendant qu'il secouait la tête, une expression incrédule le traversa.

\- Tu es démoniaque, finit-il par dire tout bas, en me regardant de nouveau.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Je ne te toucherai pas. Même pas en rêve. Je ne tiens pas à ce que mon frère sache que j'ai dormi avec toi, et encore pire, que j'ai couché avec toi. Ça n'arrivera pas ce soir, c'est hors de question.

J'haussai un sourcil, quelque peu perturbée par sa tirade.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, réussi-je à dire après un instant.

\- Faux. Tu m'as demandé de dormir avec toi, contrat-il, tout à fait sérieux.

\- Et alors ? On peut dormir avec un ami et puis…

\- Je ne dors jamais avec qui que ce soit, avoua-t-il, ses yeux profonds dans les miens.

J'eus du mal à contenir mon sourire. J'étais la première ?

\- Jamais ?

\- Jamais. Tu es la première depuis très, vraiment très longtemps.

Cette fois-ci, je souris, incapable de retenir ma satisfaction. Il s'approcha de nouveau, mais resta à distance de mon corps et de ma bouche. Je mourrais d'envie de le sentir à nouveau, de l'embrasser…

Je n'avais apparemment plus conscience, _du tout_, de mon passé et de mes peurs personnelles quand nous partagions le même lit. Sa présence semblait avoir un pouvoir tout à fait déconcertant sur ma personne : mon cerveau ne fonctionnait plus dès que son odeur m'enivrait.

Pourtant… _j'aimais_ ça. Je me sentais bien.

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était me sentir_ vivante_. Et, à part avec lui, je n'avais ressenti ça avec personne.

\- Et je ne suis pas ton ami, reprit-il, ignorant l'effet qu'il avait sur mon corps tout entier. Jamais de la vie.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, ce qui le fit sourire.

On se regarda un moment, se souriant doucement. Notre complicité s'agrandissait de jour en jour, je le ressentais si fort que cela était profondément déroutant.

Pendant un moment, on discuta. La facilité avec laquelle j'arrivai à me livrer à lui était perturbante. Il semblait s'intéresser aux plus infimes détails de mon enfance, posant des dizaines de questions sur la relation de mes parents, essayant de comprendre à travers mes souvenirs celle que j'étais devenue aujourd'hui. Il évoqua quelques souvenirs d'adolescence avec Jasper, mais ses souvenirs restèrent, une fois encore, bien enterrer. A chaque fois que le sujet déviait sur sa personne, il me posait de nouvelles questions, m'obligeant à ne plus parler de lui.

J'étouffai un bâillement quand le sommeil commença à se faire ressentir. La fatigue semblait peser des tonnes sur mes paupières.

\- Dors, murmura-t-il, sa main frôlant ma joue dans une douce caresse.

Après un instant où je sentais son regard peser des tonnes sur ma personne, je lui tournais le dos, lui supprimant ainsi l'occasion de me regarder dormir. Cela était beaucoup trop perturbant pour mon petit cerveau trop plein d'informations.

Son corps se colla au mien puis son bras enserra ma taille, me rapprochant de lui plus que jamais. Son parfum m'enveloppa, faisant accélérer doucement mon cœur. Je ne pus retenir le sourire qui étira mes lèvres, réchauffant mon âme.

Mon cerveau s'éteignit sur une seule pensée : cette sensation d'avoir trouvé ma place.

* * *

_J'attends vos réactions... _

_J'ai hâte de vous lire ! __et de lire vos hypothèses ? Une fois n'est pas coutume :) _

_(Piqûre de rappel : j'ai créer une page Instagram, pour pouvoir échanger avec vous, discuter, rigoler, rêver (un peu aussi) si jamais vous avez envie taper : Tied Foster sur instagram, vous me trouverez !) _

_J'vous embrasse, _

_Tied._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello Hello ! _

_Oui je sais ! On est pas mardi... j'ai 2 jours de retard... mais ici c'était semaine de formation et c'était la (carrément oui, oui) course, j'ai eu le temps de rien (si ça n'est que de dormir un tout petit peu la nuit) #Teamzombiiiiiie _

_Heureusement, je suis en vacances (pour 15 jours) avec mon homme et ma bébé de l'amour ! (A noter que c'est la première année depuis… piouf, super longtemps que je vais passer les fêtes sans travailler (merci le commerce évidement hein) _comme une folle, dire que je suis heureuse est un doux euphémisme)

_ J'vais donc avoir le temps d'écrire et de publier (et oui, même pendant les vacances, c'est fou non ?!) entre le champagne et la buche ! _

_Sinon, ouiiiiiii... c'est (très) bientôt Noël ! J'suis excitée comme une puce et là... je me rends compte que je n'ai pas DU TOUT fini mes cadeaux... demain, shopping ! (entre deux reviews qui vont me faire mourir de rire, je le sais, je vous connais) _

_Allez, j'me tais et je vous laisse lire ! _

_Merci pour tout vos messages et votre soutiens, vous êtes tellement des amours ! si je ne vous ai pas répondu : relancez moi ! _

_PS: Edward, je t'aime, pardon ! _

_P. PS: Rob, soit pas jaloux, tout le monde sait que t'es mon préféré et que, mon Edward... c'est toi._

_(promis, je me tais.) (bientot) (J'suis excitée comme une puce je vous ai dit!) _

_On se retrouve en bas ! _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer… je ne fais que m'amuser avec !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Quand je m'éveillai au matin, je réalisais très -_trop_, rapidement, que j'étais seule dans le lit.

Son odeur flottait encore autour de moi, m'offrant la preuve de cette, notre, réalité, et je ne pu m'empêcher de plonger mon nez dans son oreiller... Mon ventre se noua au souvenir de notre fin de soirée. Ses mots, ses regards, la façon dont il avait réagit à mon touché, sa manière de m'embrasser… L'angoisse, ressentie chaque fois qu'il me touchait, comprima mon cœur, oppressant ma poitrine lentement.

Etait-il partit ? Avait-il… peur, lui aussi ? Que m'arrivait-il ? Pourquoi me questionnai-je tant ? Le bruit des vagues arriva à mes oreilles, apaisant mon cerveau soudain trop tourmenté. La soirée d'hier avait-elle tout changée entre nous ?

Le contacte de sa cicatrice sous mes doigts brûlait encore ma peau. Certes, nous n'en étions pas au stade où l'on se livre les secrets et douleurs profondes, mais ses réactions étaient tellement fortes et vives que mon estomac se tordit à la pensée de ce qu'il avait pu traverser. Il était tellement évident que sa souffrance n'était en rien apaisée… j'avais à la fois, envie de le protéger de tout cela, du poids écrasant que semblait peser son passé… et pourtant, je n'avais qu'une envie : fuir.

Je refoulais mes pensées bien trop sombre pour une heure aussi matinale. Si il y avait une chose dont j'étais certaine, c'est que, quoi qu'il se passe entre nous, je n'avais jamais éprouvé de sentiments aussi contradictoire envers personne.

Mes pensées volèrent vers Riley, à nouveau. Une culpabilité insensé me saisit comme chaque fois que je le comparais à Edward. Il m'avait trompé, je l'avais quitté… mais, cependant, j'avais toujours cette sensation que notre histoire n'était pas totalement terminée. Peut-être étais-ce parce que je n'avais pas encore fait le deuil de cette relation ? Que je n'avais pas totalement tourné la page ? Mes sentiments pour lui se mélangeait à toutes les perturbations qu'Edward provoquait en moi.

J'aimais la relation -ou non relation avec Edward. Pas d'étiquette, pas de questions qui me rongeait, pas de pression. C'était simple, doux, intense. J'allais au gré de mes envies et de mes sensations, et Edward semblait faire de même… seul son passé, qui me semblait avoir été bien trop sombre, planait au dessus nos têtes. Mes épaules étaient-elles assez solides pour tout encaisser ? Pour, ne serait-ce qu'accepter la possibilité qu'il ne veuille pas m'en parler ? Ni aujourd'hui… ni jamais ? Être avec lui me faisait du bien, je ne pouvais le nier. Quelque chose chez lui m'attirait, aussi, plus que de raison… cela, je ne pouvais passer à coté…

Quand je me levai, Alice et Jasper déjeunaient dans la salle à manger. Un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce m'indiqua qu'Edward n'était pas là non plus. Dehors, le ciel était totalement dégagé. Le soleil donnant à travers les fenêtres illuminait la pièce, la rendant encore plus chaleureuse qu'elle ne l'était la veille. Je filais à la cuisine, ouvris le frigo à la recherche de nourriture.

\- J'ai été acheté du pain et des viennoiseries. Et il y a du café dans la cafetière, intervint Alice, le nez dans sa tasse de café.

Traînant des pieds, j'allais piquer un croissant avant de me servir une tasse de café brûlant en réprimant un bâillement.

\- La nuit à été courte ?

\- Non, elle a été parfaite.

Je savais pertinemment qu'elle partait _innocemment_ à la pêche aux infos croustillantes et je refusais totalement de lui donner cette satisfaction. Je la vis sourire du coin de l'œil avant d'échanger un regard avec Jasper.

Ils s'étaient incroyablement bien trouver.

_Monsieur et Madame Potins. _

Les choses n'étaient en aucun cas clair pour moi, et il aurait été, de toute évidence, difficile de tout lui expliquer par des mots et des phrases censées.

Je m'enroulais dans un plaid rouge du canapé, et fonçais vers la terrasse. L'air frais piqua ma peau mais me fit du bien.

Quand le soleil me tomba dessus… je respirai à nouveau.

Depuis mon réveil, une angoisse étrange oppressait ma poitrine. Était-ce l'absence d'Edward, ce matin ? Simplement notre échange d'hier soir ? Ou toutes les questions que je me posais encore à propos de Riley ? Je soupirai en m'asseyant autour de la table, repliant mes genoux contre ma poitrine pour me tenir chaud.

Le café finit de réveiller mon cerveau embrumé pendant que je me perdais dans la contemplation du spectacle sous mes yeux. La mer était houleuse, créant une légère brume allant et venant au dessus des vagues, renversant un peu d'écume sur le sable foncé. La beauté de la lumière du matin sur cette plage était saisissante. L'allure sauvage de la végétation me laissa pensive : je me promis de revenir ici. Je m'y sentais bien.

Tout semblait si calme, si facile et pourtant, tout bougeait sans cesse. Ici, tout représentait _la vie. _

\- Cette vue est une des raisons pour lesquelles je veux une maison en bord de mer, lança soudain une voix juste derrière moi.

\- Quelles sont les autres ? Demandai-je, intriguée.

Jasper me dépassa, puis vint s'asseoir à la table, à mon coté, son regard fixé sur l'horizon.

\- Le calme, le vent, le soleil qui semble cogner plus fort ici que n'importe où ailleurs, énuméra-t-il, et l'odeur. L'air iodé est quelque chose de très… spécial. On allait en vacances tous les étés en Californie avec nos parents. Mes plus beaux souvenirs sont restés là bas.

Son expression était empreinte de quelque chose que je n'arrivai pas à définir. Ses cheveux blonds foncés coupés courts bougeaient au rythme des embruns de l'océan.

\- Il devait certainement y faire beaucoup plus chaud, remarquai-je en serrant autour de moi le plaid.

Un rire le secoua, me faisant sourire à mon tour, je reportai mon attention sur la plage déserte, quand il ne poursuit pas le semblant d'une conversation. J'aimais ça, avec Jasper : Parfois, il restait longtemps silencieux, mais cela était agréable, et, mieux encore, il était le genre de personne qui ne disait jamais (sauf en compagnie de ma meilleure amie) des choses dans le vent. Tout ses mots avaient toujours eu un sens (sauf, encore une fois, en compagnie de ma meilleure amie…)

Au loin, sur la plage déserte, une silhouette noire se dessina.

Mon cœur loupa un battement avant même que je ne puisse voir que c'était vraiment _lui_.

Je bus une gorgée de mon café brûlant, essayant de reprendre contenance, incapable de détacher mon regard de son corps qui se précisait à chaque foulée qu'il faisait.

Quelle genre de personne pouvait courir autant ? Et qui aimait se faire souffrir ainsi ? Le footing n'était, à mes yeux, qu'une simple torture.

\- Edward à toujours couru, intervint Jasper, me faisant me demander si je n'avais pas pensé à voix haute. C'est son exécutoire… Sa façon d'exprimer les choses, je crois, hésita-t-il après un court silence.

Mon regard quitta Edward sur la plage, encore à une centaine de mètres de nous, pour le regard de Jasper qui ne quitta pas son frère. L'amour dans ses yeux me serra le cœur, son expression soudain sérieuse noua ma gorge.

\- Il ne parle pas beaucoup, admis-je, ne sachant pas si je me livrais à la bonne personne.

Jasper avait beau être, aussi, mon ami, il ne m'avait que très rarement parlé d'Edward avant notre rencontre. Et il ne m'avait, également, jamais parlé de ses parents, ni de leur enfance. Parler avec lui d'Edward et de ce qu'on vivait me semblait étrange et, à la fois, personne ne devait le connaître mieux que lui. Il eu un sourire sans joie.

\- Il a beaucoup souffert, répondit-il, la voix éteinte. Peut-être bien plus que moi…

Je pinçais les lèvres, mon cerveau faisant défiler devant mes yeux _ses_ cicatrices. La peine sur le visage de Jasper à coté de moi me donna des frissons. Je reportais mon attention à Edward s'était rapproché. J'avais envie d'en savoir plus et, à la fois, je ne savais si j'étais au bon endroit, avec la bonne personne. Une partie de moi me disait que c'était à Edward de me raconter son histoire… non pas à son frère aîné.

En contre bas, faisant les cent pas dans le sable mouillé, il scrutait la mer, marchant maintenant lentement, semblant essayer de reprendre sa respiration. Jasper faisait bouger ses mains entre elles. Son attitude était teintée d'une angoisse qui me noua l'estomac. Je regardai Edward à nouveau, appréciant la douce chamade de mon cœur quand mes yeux se posaient sur lui. Personne ne me faisait cet effet là.

_Personne d'autre que lui._

\- Il était avec eux, finit par lâcher Jasper après plusieurs minutes où le vent sifflant s'engouffrait entre nous.

Mon regard quitta son frère pour ses yeux bleus foncés qui me fixaient étrangement. Son visage, d'habitude toujours empreint d'amusement, semblait dévoré par le chagrin. L'enclume tomba, lourde, douloureuse, dans mon estomac.

\- Le jour de l'accident, il était avec eux, reprit-il devant mon mutisme. Ils rentraient de chez notre grand-mère et j'avais un tournois de foot. Mais Edward… lui, il était avec eux… Ils ont…

Il se gratta la gorge en fronçant les sourcils.

Tétanisée sur ma chaise, je n'osais ouvrir la bouche. J'avais tellement peur qu'il continu, et qu'il s'arrête en même temps. La tasse de café dans mes mains brûlait ma peau, m'ancrant à notre réalité pendant que Jasper se perdait dans ses souvenirs, son visage de plus en plus sombre.

\- Les routes étaient gelées. Mon père était toujours prudent en voiture mais… il a loupé un virage, ils ont fait plusieurs tonneaux, dégringolés une colline et la voiture est tombée dans un lac.

L'enclume dans mon estomac pesa une tonne de plus, j'eus presque envie de fermer mes yeux, et mon cœur... Jasper détourna le regard sur Edward, toujours sur la plage, quand ses yeux se troublèrent. Sa douleur était physique, je refoulais mes propres larmes en serrant les dents.

\- Mon père est mort sur le coup de l'impacte de la voiture sur le lac gelé… ma mère…

Il prit une grande inspiration, tentant de calmer les tremblements de son corps. Il finit par reprendre après plusieurs secondes d'une voix tremblante :

\- Une voiture qui les suivait à assister à l'accident et deux hommes se sont précipités pour les aider. Ils ont réussit à détacher Edward et à le faire sortir de la voiture pour le sauver… Son corps à été transpercé à plusieurs endroits par la taule de la voiture et les morceaux de verres… il était brisé de partout, mais il était vivant.

Il se tue un instant, se perdant dans le paysage devant lui. Il ne semblait plus me voir, ni son frère, à plusieurs mètres de nous en contre-bas qui s'étirait avec une grâce innée, à mille lieux de savoir ce que son frère me confiait à cet instant même.

\- Notre mère… sa ceinture n'a pas cédée. Un des hommes qui a sortit Edward a dit qu'elle n'avait pas voulu qu'ils s'occupent d'elle, mais qu'ils sortent Edward en premier... En quelques secondes, la glace à cédée sous le poids de la voiture, qui s'est enfoncée dans l'eau sans que les deux hommes ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit. Quand les pompiers sont arrivés… il était trop tard.

L'impacte de ses mots fut d'autant plus violent quand il souffla lentement, d'une fois éteinte :

\- Elle s'est noyée.

Il se stoppa, reprenant son souffle qui semblait horriblement douloureux. J'avais l'impression de ne plus appartenir au présent, d'être totalement déconnectée. Déboussolée, je restai silencieuse… que pouvais-je bien réussir à dire qui atténuerai, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu sa douleur ?

\- Il est resté des semaines terré dans son silence, reprit-il après quelques secondes. Il a fait presque un an d'hôpital, des mois de rééducation… Il n'avait que 8 ans...

Mes yeux se posèrent sur Edward, ne pouvant qu'imaginer le petit garçon qu'il avait été, poussé hors de la voiture par sa mère qui savait pertinemment qu'elle allait mourir. L'horreur fit déborder mes larmes que j'essuyai piteusement.

Il avait connu l'enfer.

Ses réactions de la veille me parurent soudainement complètement… normale. Tant d'horreur ne devrait jamais exister, cela me glaçai d'effroi rien que d'imaginer cette scène.

\- Il a des images dans la tête qu'il n'oubliera jamais, soupira Jasper après de longues secondes où il inspira lentement pour calmer son corps tremblant. Depuis qu'il peut remarcher… il court. Tous les jours.

Ses yeux revinrent à moi, il me fit un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. J'essayai de me reprendre en respirant au mieux en dépit du poids sur ma poitrine.

La tristesse dans ses yeux n'avait pas de limite.

\- Notre histoire n'est pas la plus joyeuse, mais mon frère est vivant. C'est ce que ma mère à voulu pour lui, elle a voulu qu'il vive. Pendant longtemps, Edward s'en est voulu. Il s'est senti… responsable de sa mort… Il lui a fallu des années de thérapie pour comprendre son geste… mais quelle mère aurait laissé son enfant mourir à sa place ?

Je méditais ses paroles quelques secondes, alors qu'il se frottait le visage avec ses mains, chassant ses démons.

Mon regard se porta de nouveau sur Edward qui remontait la plage avec énergie pour revenir à la maison. Sa silhouette fine ondulait harmonieusement. La prestance qu'il dégageait ne montrait en rien qu'il avait en lui des souvenirs aussi atroces. Ma gorge, de nouveau, se serra. J'eus du mal à respirer normalement. Son regard capta le mien, et son sourire en coin apparut quand il vit que je le regardais. J'eus du mal à lui rendre, déboussolée par ce que je venais d'entendre.

Si cela était arrivé à mes parents, ma mère aurait tout fait pour me sauver, moi aussi.

Je pris une gorgée de mon café qui commençait à refroidir, essayant de faire disparaître la boule de chagrin dans ma gorge.

\- Je ne veux pas raviver de mauvais souvenir ou faire revivre le passé, j'ai fait mon deuil il y a un moment, maintenant, souffla Jasper à coté de moi quand Edward disparut de notre champ de vision lorsqu'il entra dans la maison. Mais Edward… Je veux juste que tu comprennes pourquoi, parfois, il est… ce qu'il est. Perdre quelqu'un, à nouveau, est pour lui inenvisageable. Il ne fera entrer personne facilement dans sa vie. Je ne veux pas te faire peur Bella, mais Edward… n'attends pas de lui plus que ce qu'il ne peut donner.

Soudain, je me sentis mal à l'aise. Parler de ma relation avec Edward, quel quelle soit, avec son propre frère me semblait vraiment étrange et gênant. Ses mots résonnèrent douloureusement en moi, quelque chose appuya sur ma poitrine.

\- Je n'attends rien, murmurai-je après un temps interminable où son regard fouilla le mien. Je ne suis pas… Riley est trop présent. Tout est trop récent… et on est juste… amis ? Je, je t'avoue que je ne sais pas. Mais… on s'entend bien, j'n'ai pas trop envie de penser à ce genre de choses.

\- J'dis ça pour toi, avoua Jasper avec une moue contrite avant de se lever. J'veux que vous soyez heureux. Tous les deux.

\- Merci Jazz'

Il me fit un sourire qui, cette fois, fut vrai, avant de soupirer fortement.

\- Allez, j'vais retrouver ta cinglée de meilleure amie qui doit sûrement nous écouter derrière la baie.

On se tourna à l'unisson pour voir Alice derrière la vitre qui, en nous voyant, détourna les yeux et disparut à une rapidité fracassante dans la pièce. On ne put s'empêcher de rire. Cet instant de légèreté apaisa mon cœur beaucoup trop lourd pour mon bien. Jasper disparut dans la maison, me laissant seule sur la terrasse, avec pour seule compagnie le bruit des vagues qui me berçait.

Tout semblait si différent ici. L'histoire de Jasper me bouleversait beaucoup plus que ce que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je savais qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident, Alice me l'avait dit, mais jamais je ne m'étais imaginé à quel point cela avait du être violent, et surtout, à quel point cela avait anéanti l'enfant qu'était Edward. Je restais un moment sur la terrasse, me ressassant en boucle la scène que m'avait décrite Jasper.

Les souvenirs d'Edward devaient être d'une violence inouïe.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir été sauver par sa mère, et se sentait responsable de sa mort… existait-il quelque chose de pire que cela pour un enfant ? Comment avait-il pu réussir à sa construire en tant qu'homme après une évènement aussi tragique ? Était-ce pour ça, qu'il avait fait toutes ces missions humanitaires ? Pour sauver ces gens, ces enfants ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver sa propre mère ? La baie derrière moi s'ouvrit doucement, coupant mes pensées quand Edward apparut à mon coté. Ses cheveux humides et ses vêtements propres m'indiquèrent qu'il sortait de la douche.

J'évitai ses yeux soigneusement, incertaine de réussir à survivre à leurs profondeurs.

\- On pensait aller faire un tour au marché ce matin… tu viens ? Demanda-t-il en avançant vers moi, son parfum percutant mon cerveau torturé.

J'hochais la tête, essayant de reprendre contenance. Son odeur apaisa mon corps, mais pas mon cerveau. De nouveau, j'évitai son regard, observant son épaule sans l'avoir.

Etait-ce normal, cette envie de le fuir autant que de le serrer contre moi à m'en faire mal ?

Avant que je ne puisse bouger, il s'accroupit devant moi pour être à ma hauteur.

Par sa position, je n'eus d'autre choix que le regarder. Son regard verrouilla le mien, ma gorge se serra douloureusement, le centre de ses pupilles étaient presque bleu, tant la lumière l'inondait.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Je le dévisageai quelques secondes, interdite, partagée entre l'envie de rire et de fondre en larmes. Pourquoi me connaissait-il _déjà_ si bien ? _Déjà_, sûrement mieux que beaucoup de personne que je croisai quotidiennement depuis des lustres ?

Le poids sur ma poitrine s'accentua, me broyant le cœur à main nue.

\- Oui, je ça va, balbutiai-je maladroitement après un instant. J'suis juste un peu fatiguée. Je vais aller prendre une douche… ouais, je, ça va me faire du bien.

Déjà, je me levai avec hâte sous ses yeux inquiets.

J'étais froide, distante, horrible… je savais qu'il le voyait, qu'il ne sentait… pourtant je n'arrivais pourtant pas à faire autrement. Ma discussion avec Jasper me faisait me poser mille questions.

Edward n'était pas prêt à me faire entrer dans sa vie ? Quelque part, je m'en étais douté.

Sa façon d'être, de ne vouloir se poser aucune question, de vouloir vivre sans avoir quelconque responsabilités, de ne pas vouloir s'impliquer émotionnellement m'avait mise sur cette... voie. Mais le savoir, l'avoir entendu à voix haute était différent, très étrange et déboussolant.

Il n'était pas près à me faire une vraie place… et, au fond de moi, je savais que moi non plus. Riley était encore dans ma tête, mon passé, mes parents, mes propres histoires d'amour… tout cela était trop lourd pour lui, pour moi. Je devais prendre le temps de me reconstruire avant d'envisager une autre histoire.

Avais-je même envie d'en vivre une nouvelle ?

Si c'était pour que le prince se transforme en crapaud, je n'en avais pas la force.

L'amour, était toujours trop douloureux.

Mon âme était définitivement trop abîmée pour prendre ce risque… et Edward… Edward me briserait plus que n'importe quelle autre personne en ce monde, je le savais, avant même que cela ne commence.

Tout était bien trop dangereux pour moi… pour lui…

\- Bella ? Demanda Edward, visiblement inquiet devant mon comportement.

\- Excuse moi… j'arrive pas à m'arrêter de réfléchir, avouai-je difficilement.

Il fronça les sourcils. N'importe qui aurait pu comprendre que je paniquais totalement et que le seul moyen que je trouvais pour me protéger, était de fuir cette situation (beaucoup) trop compliquée pour moi.

Quelque chose changea dans ses yeux, le ride entre ses sourcils s'accentua quand il fouilla mon regard.

J'eus du mal à ne pas détourner les yeux. Mon cœur frappa plus fort dans ma poitrine.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait juste vivre…

\- Je le croyais aussi, murmurai-je en serrant ma tasse vide plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Mais… je ne pense pas que ce qu'on vit soit… sain.

Je réprimais une grimace à l'utilisation du mot que je venais d'employer. Incapable de continuer à le regarder, je détournais les yeux sur l'océan. La boule de chagrin dans ma gorge était horriblement douloureuse. Son silence l'était d'autant plus.

Avait-il conscience, autant que moi, que rien n'avait de sens entre nous ?

Tout s'emballa dans ma tête, notre rencontre, chaque mot, chaque geste, chaque instant passé ensemble, chaque seconde où j'avais lutté contre ça, contre lui, contre ce moment précis que nous étions en train de vivre… Je devais tout arrêter.

Maintenant.

\- Il vaut mieux que l'on reste amis, je crois, réussis-je à dire après avoir respiré profondément.

Je déglutis péniblement en retrouvant son regard. Plusieurs sentiments glissèrent sur son visage. Mais après un instant, il remit un masque impassible, puis visage neutre. Je faisais marche arrière, je le savais, je savais, également, qu'il le savait aussi... et je savais pertinemment que rester près de lui allait compliqué ma vision des choses.

Je le faisais pour moi, mais aussi, surtout, pour lui… Et s'il me faisait entrer dans sa vie ? Et si, finalement, il acceptait de prendre le risque de me faire confiance et de se confier à moi ? Serais-je à la hauteur ? Ma peur irrévocable qu'il finisse par me trahir et m'abandonner finirait-elle par s'en aller ? Ou me pousserait-elle à partir ? Je n'avais pas le droit de devenir celle qui briserait son cœur, et qui le laisserait tomber. Je préférai stopper aujourd'hui cette relation étrange que l'on entretenait, plutôt que de nous briser, quoi que l'on soit, dans quelques semaines, quelques mois.

Edward méritait beaucoup mieux que ça. Beaucoup mieux que moi. Je ne serais jamais à la hauteur de tout ce qu'il méritait, cela j'en étais convaincue.

Je repoussais la morsure de la peine qui serra violemment ma gorge, avant de remonter un peu plus le plaid autour de moi, sous son regard inquiet. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mes mots, mon comportement... je ne pouvais rien lui dire.

\- J'suis beaucoup trop névrosée, ce genre de choses…

Je désignai l'espace entre nous, ne sachant pour autant si ce que je disais avait un sens.

\- C'est trop compliqué, tout ça… et je… C'est mieux qu'on s'arrête ici, avant que ça devienne trop… bizarre.

Même si son visage acquiesça, son regard semblait incroyablement éprouvé. Je m'en voulu plus que je ne l'aurai cru.

Les remparts de mon cœur se dressèrent fièrement tour de mon organe cabossé.

Je ne voulais plus souffrir.

Quand je le laissais seul sur la terrasse pour m'enfuir dans la salle de bain, je serrais les dents pour ne pas pleurer.

Je voulais le protéger, et, égoïstement, me protéger… Pourtant, j'avais la sensation de le perdre, alors que _presque rien_, n'avait vraiment commencé. Venais-je de lui dire que je voulais que l'on reste de simples amis ? Après l'avoir embrassé plusieurs fois ? Après avoir… dormi ensemble, deux fois ? Après qu'il m'ait dit qu'il ne dormait _jamais_ avec personne ?

En entrant dans ma douche, ce matin d'avril là, je savais que je venais moi-même de briser toutes mes espérances d'être heureuse.

* * *

**8 mois plus tard. **

* * *

\- Dépêche toi on embarque ! s'écria Alice depuis la porte de mon appartement.

\- J'arrive ! Je grognai encore une fois, peinant à soulever mon sac de mon lit.

J'étais piégée. Ils m'avaient eu. J'allais passer Noël avec eux, chez la grand-mère de Jasper, à Pittsfield.

Ils m'avaient presque torturée pour que j'accepte.

Bon... presque... le deal avait été que, si je perdais un maudit pari (que je n'arriverai pas a finir de manger le Big burger du restaurant où nous étions) je devais les suivre pour Noël sans avoir à discuter.

Évidemment, j'avais perdu ce pari totalement idiot.

Ma fierté me faisait faire des choses incroyablement stupide.

\- Tu verras, c'est une femme adorable, jubila Alice en me voyant arriver jusqu'à elle.

Elle saisit mon sac avec une facilité déconcertante, avant de sortir de mon appartement pour appeler l'ascenseur. Je jetai un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce en maugréant.

Je me voyais déjà passer Noël avec ces fous-furieux alors que, j'aurai pu être ici, au chaud dans mon canapé sous mon plaid avec un bon chocolat chaud en guise de compagnie. Je soupirai encore une fois en refermant la porte de mon appartement.

Alice s'éclatait carrément devant ma tête déconfite.

\- Oh allez Bella, c'est pas si horrible ! Tu vas passer les fêtes avec les personnes qui t'aiment le plus, que voudrais-tu de mieux ?

\- Gagner au loto pour partir vivre dans les caraïbes ?

\- J'avoue que cette perspective est tentante…

Elle me sourit quand on entra dans l'ascenseur.

J'inspirai profondément. Elle n'avait pas tord, peut être que cela allait être super. Mais peut-être qu'être avec eux, pendant 4 jours entiers, allait être simplement horrible. De la torture pure et dure.

\- En plus, Edward sera là, c'est pas comme si tu allais tenir la chandelle. Vous serez deux pour le faire.

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant son air enjoué. La perspective de passer du temps avec Edward me ravissait, mais Alice et Jasper -et leurs plans idiots pour qu'Edward et moi trouvions nos âmes sœurs commençaient sérieusement à me donner le tournis.

On se lança dans une conversation animé sur le repas que nous allions -que j'allais sûrement- faire pour la veille de Noël, en attendant de rejoindre la voiture.

Quand on sortit de l'immeuble, je me stoppai net.

Riley se tenait debout, non loin de l'entrée.

Le revoir après 8 mois de silence ne me fit, heureusement pour moi, ni chaud, ni froid.

Bien que sa présence m'agaça, j'avançai vers lui, ne comprenant pas sa présence. J'ignorai Alice qui continua à marcher comme si de rien n'était pour rejoindre la voiture et m'arrêtait devant Riley.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demandai-je plus froidement que je ne l'aurai voulu.

Après tout ce temps depuis notre rupture, je l'avais complètement oublié. Sa trahison et la fin de notre histoire n'en restait pas moins amère. Ses yeux aciers transpercèrent les miens. Je fus heureuse de ne plus être amoureuse de lui. Toujours étriquer dans son costume à 600 dollars, il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce.

\- Je… je t'ai ramené ça, que tu avais oublié chez moi, dit-il simplement en me tendant un petit sac noir.

\- Après 8 mois ? Le malaise s'intensifia entre nous.

Je saisis le sac, qui contenait quelques livres et vêtements m'appartenant.

\- Merci, repris-je poliment. Tu m'excuses, on m'attends.

\- Attends Bella je… je voudrais m'excuser.

J'haussai un sourcil, pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

\- La façon dont j'ai agit avec toi… tu ne méritais pas que je me comporte comme ça. Notre histoire…

\- Est terminée, le coupai-je, ayant peu envie de faire revivre les souvenirs de notre rupture.

Un éclair passa dans ses yeux.

\- Je sais… j'ai été tellement con... J'aimerais juste… je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix, soupira-t-il après une seconde d'hésitation.

J'avais envie de rire.

Malgré tout, j'essayai de ne pas paraître trop mal élevée. Le froid piquant de décembre s'infiltrait dans mon manteaux, brûlant ma peau. Je resserrai mes bras autour de moi en frissonnant.

Riley du mal interpréter mon geste, car une vague d'émotion traversa son regard.

Pensait-il vraiment qu'il me faisait de l'effet ?

\- Tu me manques, ajouta-t-il après mon silence.

Quand il fit un pas vers moi, je jetai un regard affolé derrière lui.

Le message passa beaucoup mieux que je ne l'aurai cru.

\- Tu aurais peut-être du y penser avant Riley…

\- Tu ne m'as pas…

\- Bébé ?

Je retins l'énorme soupire de soulagement qui voulait sortir de ma bouche quand Edward arriva à notre hauteur.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué comme ses yeux étaient plus clairs, presque bleus, quand le soleil tombait directement dedans… comme aujourd'hui.

Son regard accrocha le mien, alors qu'il passait son bras autour de ma taille, ignorant volontairement Riley qui nous regardait tour à tour, visiblement médusé et mal à l'aise. Il me tira vers lui, m'éloignant de _mon ex_ qui nous dévisageaient plus qu'impoliment.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'es jamais revenue, cracha Riley, soudain en colère.

Mon attention se reporta sur lui (que j'avais faillis oublier)

\- Tu m'as trompé, lui rappelai-je, mauvaise à mon tour.

Son petit numéro commençait très sérieusement à m'agacer. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

\- Et je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps, constata-t-il en passant d'Edward, qui me regardait toujours, à moi.

Je savais qu'il aurait fallu que je ne fasse qu'un signe, pour qu'Edward intervienne. Cependant, le voir l'ignorer ainsi, me comblait de joie. L'égo de Riley en prenait un sacré coup, et j'adorais ça.

Le sourire très discret qu'Edward me fit me permit de réaliser qu'il pensait exactement comme moi.

\- Si tu n'as rien de plus à ajouter, on doit partir en week-end, lançai-je volontairement légère.

Déjà, Edward me tira à sa suite, alors que Riley semblait avoir perdu sa mâchoire. Son bras se retrouva autour de mes épaules pendant qu'on descendait les marches, nous rendant à la voiture de Jasper qui nous attendait.

\- Je t'ai vraiment aimé, s'écria Riley, qui, cette fois, transpirait de colère.

Je me crispais, en même temps qu'Edward à mon coté.

Cela fut très discret, mais pourtant, je le sentis.

Son regard croisa le mien, sa mâchoire se serra.

L'agacement dans ses yeux était très clair. Il n'avait jamais pu supporter Riley, et le soir où je lui avait raconté toute notre histoire, Edward avait été furieux. Il n'arrivait pas a comprendre que l'on puisse mentir à ce point. « Quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne lui fait pas de mal de cette façon » avait-il dit, alors que l'on défaisait les cartons dans son nouvel appartement.

\- Dis moi un mot et je le laisse sur le carreau, murmura Edward, soudain très -trop sérieux.

Je fronçai les sourcils, pendant que Riley reprenait, s'approchant de nous :

\- Bells.. je voudrais… j'ai été trop con. T'es la femme de ma vie, j'aurais jamais du te tromper, j'étais égoïste…

\- Va-t-en Riley.

Il se stoppa son mouvement, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de nous.

\- Pardonne moi, reprit-il en m'ignorant.

Etait-il au courant qu'il s'affichait devant nous tous ?

Jasper qui était assis derrière le volant de sa voiture en sortit quand Edward se tourna pour faire face à Riley. Quelque chose dans son regard m'échappa.

\- Elle t'a dit de t'en aller, gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Son agacement s'était apparemment muté en colère. Son bras trembla légèrement. Je le pressais, désireuse de le calmer. - Ne parle pas à sa place, s'énerva Riley à son tour, le toisant méchamment.

Je fronçai les sourcils, la situation semblait m'échapper complètement.

\- Ça suffit ! C'est n'importe quoi. Riley, tu... rentres chez toi. Tu n'as plus ta place dans ma vie, c'est terminé depuis longtemps, passe à autre chose...

\- Comme toi ? s'énerva-t-il soudain contre moi, avançant d'un pas dans ma direction.

Edward s'interposa entre nous.

\- Va-t-en, répéta-t-il lentement.

Même à moi, qui le connaissait pourtant mieux que beaucoup de monde, il me fit peur.

Son ton était si brutal qu'il me figea. Riley soutint son regard un moment.

Il y eu un échange entre eux que je ne compris pas.

Sans un regard de plus pour moi, il fit demi tour rapidement d'un pas furieux. Je restai figé en le regardant s'éloigner.

\- Quel abrutis, lança Edward entre ses dents avant de se tourner vers moi.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir assister à un combat de coq.

\- On s'en va, marmonnai-je, mécontente.

\- Ouais, beaucoup trop de testostérones ici, se moqua Alice depuis la voiture.

Je jetai le sac que Riley venait de me rendre dans le coffre, avec le reste de nos affaires. Edward et Jasper échangèrent un regard, puis tout le monde s'installa dans la berline de ce dernier.

Dans la voiture, le silence était pesant quand on démarra.

Jasper alluma la radio, comblant le vide dans l'habitacle.

Ces vacances s'annonçaient joyeuses !

Après quelques minutes, Jasper et Alice se mirent à commenter ce qu'il venait de ce passer.

\- Non mais franchement ! t'as vu ça ? c'est incroyable d'être aussi culotter !

\- Cet idiot à vraiment cru que tu allais lui pardonner ?

Le regard de Jasper me transperça dans le reflet du rétroviseur.

Je haussais les épaules pour réponse, un peu trop perturbée.

Le retour de Riley dans ma vie ne m'affectait pas. Bien que je trouve ça vraiment culotter -et embarrassant, ce qui m'inquiétais le plus, était le silence d'Edward depuis notre départ.

Le visage tourné vers l'extérieur, je ne pouvais voir son expression.

La relation que nous avions développer ses derniers mois était innatendue... mais paisible, simple. Nous étions amis. Il était, je crois, même devenu mon meilleur ami.

Je n'avais jamais eu une relation de la sorte avec qui que ce soit avant lui.

Après notre week-end étrange à Provincetown, nous avions passé plusieurs semaines sans nous voir, sans nous parler... Le froid entre nous était perturbant, douloureux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait, apparemment, comment se comporter.

Irrévocablement, j'étais toujours attiré par lui. Mon cœur sursautait toujours à chaque regard, à chaque geste. Pour autant, je ne pouvais et ne voulais pas succomber à la tentation. Mes mots avaient étés plus que clairs : je voulais que l'on reste amis.

La période où, Edward n'était plus dans ma vie, avait été très éprouvante.

Au delà du silence, il me manquait... Sa chaleur, nos conversations animés, son regard.

Tout.

Je comprenais qu'il ne cherche pas à me contacter : je lui avais foutu le vent du siècle.

Mais notre complicité était trop forte pour que tout s'arrête ici… je voulais lui laisser le temps dont il avait besoin. A plusieurs reprises, Alice avait discuté avec lui… il ne m'en voulait pas, il comprenait. Il disait qu'il n'y avait aucun soucis entre nous. Pourtant… nous ne nous étions pas vus ni parler pendant presque deux mois.

Les fois où je m'étais rendue chez Alice, il était absent. Cette dernière me disait qu'il sortait beaucoup, qu'il passait énormément de temps à l'extérieur, et, qu'elle et Jasper ne le croisait finalement que rarement… que ça n'était pas_ contre moi._

En Mai, Alice et Jasper avait organisé un anniversaire surprise à Edward, pour ses 30 ans, et ils m'avaient invitée.

Jusqu'à une heure avant le début de la fête, ma décision d'y aller ou non n'avait toujours pas été prise. Je redoutais l'instant où je finirai par le voir, lui parler à nouveau… et en même temps, si je désirais, comme je lui avais dit, être son amie, être présente à sa fête d'anniversaire me semblait simplement… normal et évident.

Il avait bien dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, après tout… non ?

Bien que ses yeux, ce soir là, exprimaient la surprise de me voir dans le salon d'Alice avec quelques amis à lui, il ne m'en fit jamais la remarque.

Nous avions discuté un long moment, de l'appartement dans lequel il allait déménager la semaine d'après, et de son nouveau boulot de responsable de chantier dans une entreprise qui rénovait des bâtiments appartenant à la ville, de cette stabilité qu'il retrouvait et qu'il semblait apprécier.

C'était tellement agréable de le retrouver que je n'avais pas vu la soirée passer.

Il semblait heureux, il avançait dans sa vie, et je trouvais ça formidable.

Pour ma part… je piétinais. Mes journées se ressemblaient toutes, mes nuits étaient atrocement courtes.

Retrouver Edward me fit un bien fou. A ces cotés, mes questions disparaissaient. Mon cœur, encore abîmé par Riley s'apaisait.

La semaine d'après, je l'aidai à déménager en compagnie de Emmet que j'avais eu l'occasion de rencontrer quelques semaines auparavant… lors de la phase… _étrange _de notre relation.

Emmet était totalement l'homme que j'avais imaginé : totalement immature, mais incroyablement drôle. Au delà de son comportement d'adolescent, il était marié à Rosalie depuis plus de dix ans, une grande blonde qui aurait pu se présenter pour Miss Univers tant elle était belle, et ils avaient ensemble deux petites filles de 5 et 3 ans.

Plusieurs fois, je les croisais chez Edward.

Il les gardait souvent... et voir Edward avec ces petites filles démoniaques était un spectacle très divertissant. Elles le faisaient tourner en bourrique, et, pourtant, il les adorait.

Je ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui liait Edward et Emmet, je savais juste qu'ils s'étaient connus très jeunes, et ne s'étaient jamais lâché depuis. Ils semblaient tellement proche que l'on pouvait croire qu'ils étaient frères.

Edward à mon coté ajusta sa position sur la banquette de la voiture à Jasper, me faisant revenir à la réalité.

\- Edward ? Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demandai-je après un moment, n'en pouvant plus de son silence.

Quand son regard retrouva le mien, mon cœur sursauta.

J'avais beau voir Edward régulièrement depuis presque une année maintenant, je n'arrivais jamais à calmer les sursauts de mon corps en sa présence. J'étais toujours aussi fébrile à son touché, à ses mots. Rien ne semblait pouvoir calmer l'effet qu'il avait sur moi, même pas la relation totalement amicale et platonique que l'on entretenait désormais.

Son regard intense fouilla le mien sans gêne, une fois de plus.

La faculté qu'il avait à faire disparaître tout autour de nous en un regard ou un sourire n'avait pas disparut du tout, au contraire. Notre complicité n'avait fait qu'accroître cette sensation au fil du temps.

\- Et toi ? Demanda-t-il à son tour, ignorant ma question.

\- Tout va bien.

Son regard se fit plus insistant, comme s'il essayait de lire en moi. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant.

\- Vraiment, ça va.

\- Et Riley ? Poursuivit-il, soucieux de mes réactions.

\- Je m'en fous, répondis-je, sincère. Vraiment, aucune réaction. Ça ne me fait plus rien.

Mon regard et mes paroles durent le convaincre, car il se dérida, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire doux.

\- Bien.

On se sourit un instant.

\- Merci… d'être venu à mon... secours, finis-je par murmurer, reconnaissante.

Il acquiesça, hochant la tête.

L'air de la voiture se fit plus respirable quand il reporta son attention sur la route.

J'inspirai profondément, calmant mon cœur qui battait un peu trop vite.

Le reste de la route se fit dans une ambiance joyeuse, Alice était totalement surexcitée, comme toujours. J'avoue que j'étais, moi-même, envahie par l'excitation de Noël approchant. Quand les musiques de Noël résonnèrent dans l'habitacle, on échangea un regard complice avec Edward.

A mesure qu'on approchait de chez la grand-mère des garçons, rentrant dans les Terres du Massachusetts, la neige apparaissait. Une pensée pour les parents d'Edward et leur accident me traversa.

Edward ne m'en avait encore jamais parlé, évoquant, parfois seulement, quelques souvenirs… mais jamais il ne m'avait raconté le jour du drame. Je ne savais pas s'il était au courant que Jasper m'en avait parler. Quoi qu'il en soit, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, cela n'était jamais venu dans la conversation. Je n'en avais jamais non plus reparler avec Jasper, ni Alice.

Cette histoire me remuait beaucoup trop pour être honnête.

Bien souvent, je faisais des cauchemars, rêvant d'un petit garçon aux yeux verts que la vie avait beaucoup trop fait souffrir. Je dus m'assoupir, car, quand j'ouvris les yeux à nouveau, nous étions arrêtés dans une immense propriété au milieu de ce qui me paraissait être une forêt de pin. Les arbres immenses et la neige mêlés donnait aux lieux quelque chose de très magique, presque irréel.

\- C'est…

\- Magnifique hein ? s'extasia Edward à mon coté, se penchant vers moi pour regarder le paysage par ma fenêtre.

Son geste fit sursauter mon cœur, son visage si près de mien que je dû retenir mon souffle tant cela me perturbait. Son odeur était toujours aussi grisante qu'à nos débuts : la seule différence était, qu'aujourd'hui, il n'était rien de plus que mon ami.

Parfois, je surprenais son regard sur moi. _Le _regard. Mon cœur se fragilisait chaque fois plus, et ma carapace gagnait en épaisseur. De par notre passé, je savais que je ne le laissais pas indifférent. Il m'avait désiré, et m'avait regardé avec tant d'envie que mon corps criait à l'alerte. Aujourd'hui… même si, parfois, son regard s'attardait sur ma personne, nous n'avions plus l'occasion de jouer la séduction. Évidemment, je n'étais pas insensible à son rire, à ses sourires en coin, à son toucher (qui se limitait d'ailleurs à de simples effleurements devenus très rares) Par moment, tout en moi me criait de lâcher prise, surtout lorsque l'alcool courait dans mes veines, mais mon cerveau et ma raison étaient bien plus forts que mon corps en manque d'affection. Notre relation, sereine et facile, me convenait amplement.

Je savais, qu'avec le temps, je saurais m'en contenter, et ne plus rien éprouver pour lui, physiquement parlant.

Et je l'aimais, cette relation. Elle m'apportait tellement.

J'aimais également la personne que je découvrais chaque jour un peu plus.

Il était rare que nous passions plus de deux jours sans nous parler, que cela soit par messages, lorsqu'il m'appelait à la sortie de son boulot, où quand on se rejoignait le soir, juste pour passer un moment tous les deux, devant la télé ou autour d'un bon repas.

Simple. Facile.

Pas de questions, pas de promesses. Pas de déception.

Mes pensées, ces folles, déviaient quelques fois sur les choses plus… intimes, que nous avions partager. Nos baisers, nos nuits ensemble… cette façon qu'il avait de me désirer.

Immédiatement, je les chassais de ma tête m'obligeant à ne plus y penser.

Il était mon ami.

_Mon meilleur ami._

Et tout était bien plus facile ainsi.

Quand Edward se rendit compte de notre proximité, son visage se tourna très légèrement vers le mien.

Je le sentis se figer, très légèrement, ses yeux passant de mon regard à ma bouche, avant de remonter sur mon visage lentement.

Immédiatement, mon ventre me brûla.

Je connaissais les réactions de mon corps chaque fois que nous étions à proximité, mais je ne pouvais en aucun cas les accepter. Son regard verrouilla le mien.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je sursautais quand Jasper claqua la portière après être descendu, rejoignant Alice.

J'eus du mal à ne pas paniquer devant la chaleur dans les yeux d'Edward.

Il se recula, puis se détacha et sortit de la voiture d'un geste souple, mais rapide. Je respirais lentement pour calmer mon cœur battant fort contre mes tempes, avant de sortir à mon tour.

_Tout passera avec le temps. _

Je me répétais cette phrase comme un mantra, en rejoignant Edward et les autres avançant vers la grande maison au style victorien.

Avant d'atteindre les marches du perron, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une petite femme ronde aux cheveux blanc attachés en chignon.

Immédiatement, et à la couleur de ses yeux, je sus qui elle était. Sa ressemblance avec Edward était frappante. - _I miei amori _! Vous êtes enfin arrivés ! Son fort accent italien me fit sourire.

J'observais le visage de Jasper se fendre en un sourire éclatant quand il avança pour prendre sa grand-mère contre lui. Quand ce fut le tour d'Edward, un peu plus grand que son frère, la petite femme disparut dans ses bras.

\- Mon dieu, tu as encore grandis ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un fort accent italien.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Cette femme était la personnification de la chaleur.

\- Pas depuis mes 20 ans, _mam__a_, rigola Edward. Mais tu as sûrement rapetisser alors…

Alice et Jasper pouffèrent discrètement. La grand-mère tapa sur le bras d'Edward avant de porter son attention sur Alice.

\- Ma chère Alice, sourit-elle en prenant mon amie contre elle.

Alice lui rendit son étreinte avec chaleur. Mal à l'aise et me sentant presque en trop dans cette famille qui n'était pas la mienne, je détournais les yeux et tombais sur ceux d'Edward qui me dévisageait.

Debout, en face de moi, enrouler dans son long manteau d'hiver, il me parut plus beau que jamais.

Son regard, bien trop profond, sonda la mien, me rendant encore plus mal à l'aise que je ne l'étais déjà.

\- Tu dois être Bella ! s'exclama soudain la femme en face de moi, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- _B__uongiorno,_ saluai-je timidement, me reconnectant à la réalité.

Ses bras m'entourèrent, m'offrant une étreinte accueillante et réconfortante. Si, avant d'arriver, j'avais eu une boule au ventre à l'idée de la rencontrer, maintenant, toute appréhension avait disparut.

\- _Meraviglioso, meraviglioso_ ! Se réjouit-elle en me prenant le visage dans un geste tendre. Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle était si belle ! reprocha-t-elle à Edward dans son dos, en lui lançant un regard réprobateur.

Je devais faire concurrence aux coquelicots.

Les joues brûlantes, je dévisageais Edward qui sourit plus que de raison.

\- Arrêtes _mama_, tu vas la mettre mal à l'aise.

Cette fois, je levai les yeux au ciel. _Très, très drôle ! _

\- Imbécile ! Tu devrais l'épouser. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu attends, reprit-elle, sans aucune gêne…

Et… comme si je n'étais pas là.

Si je continuai à rougir ainsi, toute la neige du quartier allait fondre à cause de la chaleur qui irradiait de moi.

Cette fois, Edward la gronda alors qu'Alice et Jasper se bidonnaient.

La terre ne pouvait-elle pas s'ouvrir sous mes pieds et m'engloutir ?

Quand elle nous invita à entrer dans l'immense maison pour nous réchauffer, et qu'Edward me fit passer devant lui d'une main dans le bas de mon dos, je ne pus empêcher mon cœur d'accélérer par sa proximité.

Je réalisais alors que ces vacances allaient être extrêmement longues…

* * *

_Ouais, alors, ce chapitre… grosse pression, je l'avoue ! *apeur* (ma fille dit ça H24 ! et quand elle ne dit pas ça (entre mille autres choses) elle dit : A pas peur maman !) (Bravo ma fille !) (non?)_

_Sinon, j'ai été voir Emmanuel Moire en concert dimanche dernier... et ben, c'était mon premier concert (oui oui, j'ai 25 ans j'ai jamais vu de concert j'ai loupé ma vie toussa toussa) et... mon DIEU ! Je sais pourquoi j'aime la musique, et pourquoi j'aime cet homme ! Quel talent... c'est fou. 2 heures de vrai spectacle, des rires, des mots, des chants, des danses, des merveilleux souvenirs, des larmes... que d'énergie ! J'en suis sortie les larmes aux yeux et le coeur en vrac ! (non, je ne suis pas payée pour faire sa pub... d'ailleurs, Em, si tu passes par là... j'étais place E4 !) Bref : si vous connaissez et que vous hésitez : n'hésitez plus ! et si vous ne connaissez pas : Apprenez à connaitre, chaque chanson est plus belle que la précédente ! Enfin un VRAI Artiste (avec un grand A, oui), complet, Français, qui sait tout faire et qui ne chante pas en brassant de l'air... (méchante moi) (vilaine, vilaine)_

_Je referme mon chapitre Emmanuel Moire. _

_Je ne sais pas si je pourrais publier la semaine prochaine, le bon jour à la bonne heure (le réveillon quand même !) mais je me dis que ça serait sympa d'avoir la suite le soir de Noël... non ?_

_J'm'en vais boire un chocolat chaud et... DODO ! _

_Laissez-moi vos mots, _

_J'vous embrasse fort, merci encore, **pour tout**, _

_Tied._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello mes petites cuillères ! On est le 25 décembre... déjà ! _

_Alors, tout d'abord, Joyeux Noël ! J'vous souhaite beaucoup d'amour et de beaux moments avec ceux que vous aimez.  
_

_J'espère que vous avez été gaté(e)s ! Pour notre part, c'était super, ça fait du bien de passer de si bons moments (même si on a encore beaucoup trop manger ^^') Et c'est pas fini... chez nous Noël se poursuit jusqu'au 30 décembre :P _

_Merci pour vos messages, votre engoument pour cette histoire. Elle raconte quelque chose de particulier pour moi, et plus ça va, et plus je l'aime. _

_J'vous laisse lire la suite, _

_on se retrouve en bas._

* * *

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer… je ne fais que m'amuser avec !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 **

La grand-mère d'Edward, Dina, indiqua à se dernier, (lui ordonna serait plus juste), de me faire faire le tour de la maison pendant qu'Alice et Jasper sortaient nos affaires de la voiture.

La maison était sur trois étages, au premier, les pièces de vies, trois salons, dont un avec un énorme piano à queue devant une cheminée tout aussi immense qui était éteinte.

Edward ne voulu même pas entré, restant à la porte en m'observant faire le tour de la pièce.

C'était splendide. Dans les autres salons, des canapés, des fauteuils, et d'autres cheminées où le feu crépitait. Dans celui coté jardin, de gigantesques bibliothèques couvraient les murs.

Il y avait, au bas mots, trois plus de livres que dans ma librairie. Quand mon regard émerveillé croisa celui d'Edward, il ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

\- Je savais que ça allait te plaire, avoua-t-il, ne pouvant départir de son sourire.

\- Me plaire ? Tu rigoles ! Ta grand-mère accepterait que je vienne vivre avec elle ?

Cette fois, il éclata de rire.

Mon ventre se noua.

\- Je pense qu'elle adorerait.

Ravie, je poursuivis mon exploration, faisant glisser mes doigts sur les longues étagères pleines de livres. Devant la cheminée, un gros fauteuil fleurit attira mon attention. Comme il devait être agréable de s'asseoir ici, au coin du feu, et de lire un bon bouquin !

Sur une petite table en bois, à coté du fauteuil, trônait une tasse de thé presque vide, des lunettes en demie lune, et un exemplaire d' « Orgueil et préjugés » Je fronçais les sourcils en reconnaissant la couverture, mon cœur battant soudain un peu plus vite quand mes doigts l'effleurèrent doucement.

\- C'est…

\- Le tien, oui. Enfin, l'exemplaire que tu m'as vendu.

\- C'était pour elle ? Il eu un sourire énigmatique en s'approchant.

\- Oui.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire idiotement.

Maintenant, je le savais, mais à l'époque, j'avais imaginé que c'était le cadeau pour une petite amie, ou pour une femme dont il était éperdument amoureux. Mais, ça avait été pour sa grand-mère.

Je me souvins de la façon dont il parlait d'elle, de la manière dont ses yeux brillaient. Savoir qu'il avait offert un des livres de ma librairie à sa grand-mère, qui comptait tant pour lui, me toucha plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. L'émotion qui me secoua fut si intense que ma gorge se serra.

\- J'suis heureuse que ça soit elle qui l'ait, avouai-je après un léger silence où ses yeux profonds fouillèrent les miens.

Un sourire, _son _sourire en coin, étira ses lèvres pleines.

\- A qui d'autre aurai-je pu l'offrir ? On ne fait pas ce genre de cadeau à n'importe qui.

Je me sentie rougir. Son regard passa sur mes joues, il fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ma réaction.

\- On devrait continuer, marmonnai-je soudain mal à l'aise.

Un léger rire le secoua quand je lui tournai le dos.

\- Pas si vite… pourquoi ce rougissement ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel en me dégageant quand il me fit tourner vers lui d'une main sur mon bras. Son contact, comme toujours, me fit frissonner malgré l'épaisseur de mon pull.

\- Tu pensais…

Je bougonnais, ce qui l'amusa d'autant plus.

\- L'idée m'a effleuré que c'était pour une petite amie… la façon dont tu en parlais…

Son sourire s'amplifia.

Il se moquait totalement de moi.

\- Mais c'était pour ta grand-mère.

Il acquiesça, apparemment très amusé de me voir si mal à l'aise.

On passa à la cuisine qu'il me fit découvrir très rapidement, avant de monté au l'étage. L'escalier donnait sur un grand dégagement, puis sur un long couloir de plusieurs mètres. Au total, il y avait 6 chambres.

\- Vous êtes une sorte de famille géante ? Demandai-je à Edward en passant le long couloir beige.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Ma grand-mère n'avait que 2 enfants mais mon grand-père avait la folie des grandeurs… maintenant qu'elle vit pratiquement seule ici, c'est bien plus dérangeant. Ça fait des années qu'on essaie de la convaincre de vendre la maison pour se rapprocher de Boston mais elle refuse de partir d'ici, je suppose qu'elle ne veut pas perdre tous les souvenirs qu'elle a dans cette maison.

\- Ça se comprends… ton grand-père est mort il y a longtemps ?

Ma question, peut-être un peu trop directe, sembla le surprendre.

\- 10 ans, souffla-t-il, ses yeux se teintant d'une tristesse profonde. Il était plus vieux que ma grand-mère de 15 ans… ça a été l'amour de sa vie, je suppose qu'elle ne voudra jamais vivre ailleurs qu'ici, sachant tout ce qu'ils y ont vécu.

Dans ses yeux, les souvenirs dansèrent. Il finit par se racler la gorge, avant d'ouvrir la porte devant nous.

\- La salle de sport, présentat-il automatiquement.

Plusieurs machines trônaient dans la pièce qui devait, facilement, faire 50m². Je fronçais les sourcils, pas certaine de comprendre…

\- On a grandit ici, confia Edward quand j'avançais prudemment dans la pièce. Après… l'accident. C'est ma grand-mère qui nous a élevés.

Cette confidence me fit du bien. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il m'en parlait vraiment. Mes doigts glissèrent sur une machine qui faisait littéralement peur. De la torture ! Mon regard retrouva le sien, il me sourit. Mon cœur, cet idiot, accéléra.

\- Emmet vient souvent, aussi, ajouta-t-il en guise d'explication à la vision de ses machines de torture.

\- Emmet?

Il hocha la tête mais resta silencieux.

Malgré toutes les questions qui fulminaient dans ma tête, il n'avait, apparemment, pas l'intention de m'en dire plus. On monta au troisième étage après qu'il m'est expliqué que chaque chambre avait sa salle de bain privative. Dans quel sorte de famille étais-je tombée ? L'argent semblait si facile pour eux, pourtant, ils n'en paraissaient pas moins être des gens… normaux. A voir Edward, jamais je n'aurais pensé que sa famille possédait autant de richesse.

Au bout du couloir de ce dernier étage, une immense baie s'ouvrait sur une terrasse à ciel ouvert. Elle me semblait immense, mais, à cause de la neige bien présence, je n'y sortie pas.

J'avais hâte d'y aller, de découvrir ce que donnait le jardin et la forêt vu d'ici.

Il ouvrit une première porte, qui donna sur une superbe chambre vert pale et blanche. Les couleurs apaisantes, complétée par l'immense lit en bois foncé me charmèrent. J'en étais certaine : je voulais dormir ici.

\- Ma chambre, me coupa Edward dans ma rêverie, anéantissant mes espoirs.

Je soupirai, largement déçue.

\- Je la voulais, avouai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Un rire le secoua.

\- Tu rêves. C'est la seule chambre de cet étage, et le calme ici ne vaut absolument rien de tout ce que tu pourrais m'offrir.

J'haussai un sourcil.

\- Vraiment rien ? Tentai-je, mauvaise perdante.

Un sourire énigmatique fendit son visage.

\- Rien, asséna-t-il lentement, son corps s'approchant dangereusement du mien.

Je cessais de respirer. Ses doigts remirent une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Mon cœur me trahit, et mon cerveau sembla se ramollir. Ses gestes tendres, devenus tellement rares, me manquaient plus que de raison. L'apaisement que je ressentais au contacte de sa peau semblait encore plus fort qu'avant. Ses yeux devinrent beaucoup trop profonds pour mon équilibre mental, et mon ventre se noua quand ses doigts frôlèrent ma joue une courte seconde. De nouveau, les souvenirs d'une époque qui n'était plus m'envahirent, embrasant mon corps tout entier. Je déglutis avec difficulté, me reculant d'un pas.

_Mon ami. _

Quand on descendit au deuxième, après qu'il m'est fait voir les deux imposants dressings du troisième, il me fit choisir ma chambre. Je pris celle au fond du couloir, avec vu sur l'immense jardin derrière la maison. Les murs étaient recouverts de tapisserie à fleurs, et Edward eu du mal à y entrer. C'était discret, mais sa souffrance semblait irrationnelle. Très vite, je compris pourquoi : cela devait-être la chambre de sa mère. Malgré tout, je n'arrivais pas à regretter mon choix. Quelque chose dans cette pièce me faisait me sentir chez moi.

Quand on redescendit au premier, tout le monde était dans la cuisine. Dina sortait des verres à vin pendant que Jasper ouvrait une bouteille.

\- Vous êtes au courant qu'il n'est que 11h ? s'amusa Edward en asseyant une fesse sur l'immense table au milieu de la pièce.

\- Pas d'heure pour un bon verre, _bambino_, le corrigea sa grand-mère, me faisant rire. As-tu trouvé une chambre qui te plaise ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite à mon attention, ses grands yeux verts me scrutant avec tendresse.

\- Elle voulait la mienne, pouffa Edward, se moquant ouvertement de moi.

Jasper et lui échangèrent un regard moqueur.

\- Mauvaise pioche ! Affirma Jasper.

\- J'ai trouvé oui, merci, répondis-je à Dina en les ignorant. J'ai pris celle à fleurs.

Il y eu un silence, très court, mais qui fit frissonner mon corps entier.

\- Très bon choix, s'exclama Dina, avec un large sourire. Ses yeux, pourtant, brillaient d'une émotion à peine contenue.

\- Tu y seras bien, confirma-t-elle après une seconde. Allez, allez ! Tous au salon. Alice, aide moi à remplir les verres !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Edward me poussa dans le salon collé à la cuisine, très vite suivit de Jasper.

La pièce était superbe, le parquet massif apportait une chaleur incroyable. Au plafond, moulures et luminaires ajoutait du cachet à cette maison magnifique. Elle semblait avoir vécu un nombre incroyable de choses, pourtant, les meubles et la décoration était modernes et choisis avec goût.

\- Rosalie à refait la décoration trois ans, me confia Jasper quand mes yeux s'attardèrent sur une grande toile ultra moderne, à droite de la cheminée.

\- Elle a beaucoup de goût, avouai-je en tournant sur moi même pour admirer le résultat. C'est sublime. Toute cette maison est magnifique.

Edward, qui nous observait depuis le canapé où il avait prit place, accrocha son regard au mien un court instant.

Me retrouver ici, avec lui, eux, dans la maison où il avait grandit me chamboulais. Je ne sais pas si j'y avais ma place… quoi qu'il en soit, je me sentais bien.

On échangea un léger sourire, son regard glissa très rapidement sur mon corps, mon ventre se noua.

_Tout passera avec le temps__. _

Le déjeuner se fit dans une bonne ambiance. Dina était une femme tellement agréable et pleine de vie. Elle savait mettre à l'aise, et me faisait me sentir comme chez moi.

La complicité entre elle, Jasper et Edward était incroyable. Ils semblaient se comprendre sans avoir besoin de se parler.

Plusieurs fois, au court du repas, je surpris son regard sur les garçons qui parlaient. La façon dont elle les regardait -admirait – était fascinante. Son amour pour eux était évident, et tellement fort… cela me bouleversa.

A l'approche des fêtes, ma mère me manquait d'autant plus que d'habitude. Passer Noël sans elle… cela était toujours plus difficile. Heureusement, les autres années, j'avais eu Alice, et ses parents. Je n'échappai jamais à leur repas coloré du 24 au soir, à leurs cadeaux parfois farfelus, à la danse traditionnelle de minuit.

Cette année, Noël avait pour moi un goût nouveau : j'étais avec Edward. Il était avec moi, à mes cotés, et, grâce à son unique présence, j'avais la sensation de ne plus être seule… idiotement, j'avais l'impression de faire partie d'une famille… de sa famille. Alice était avec moi aussi, mais malgré tout... c'était _toujours_ différent. Les sourires que l'on échangeait toutes les deux confirmait qu'elle était heureuse de partager, une fois encore, cette fête avec moi, j'étais incroyablement touché par l'amour de cette famille.

Pendant qu'Alice et Jasper faisait la vaisselle, et que Dina supervisait l'opération -vraiment superviser, elle était debout derrière eux a surveiller leur moindre faits et gestes, je parcourais les salons, admirant la beauté et le charisme des lieux, ne me lassant pas de cet endroit. Pleins de photos habillaient les murs, et les meubles. Sur certaines, je reconnaissais Edward et Jasper enfants, puis plus vieux.

Au milieu d'un grand mur du salon où se trouvait le piano, trônait une photo sur toile grandeur nature d'un couple. Il ne me fallut pas plus d'une demie seconde pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Leurs parents.

Mon cœur se serra devant les grands yeux verts de la mère d'Edward. Son père, un homme grand et brun, souriait démesurément. Son visage était pratiquement le même que celui de mon meilleur ami. Cette photo, la première que je voyais d'eux, me fit réaliser combien Edward était le parfait mélange des deux. Jasper, lui, ressemblait plus à leur mère, à part les yeux bleus qu'il semblait avoir hérité de leur père.

\- Ils venaient de se marier, confia Edward derrière moi que je n'avais pas vu arriver.

Je me tournais un peu pour le voir à l'entrée de la pièce, son regard fixé sur la photo devant moi.

\- Ma mère était enceinte de Jasper et ils ne le savaient pas encore, continua-t-il avec émotion.

Je laissai passer un silence, attendant qu'il poursuive, mais il se tut, tremblant en se perdant dans ses souvenirs.

\- Ils étaient très beaux, réussis-je à dire quand ses yeux se posèrent sur moi.

\- Ils étaient heureux, affirma-t-il, la voix grave, en me regardant comme il l'avait rarement fait ces derniers temps.

La profondeur de son regard me fit frissonner.

Instinctivement, j'avançais vers lui et lorsque je l'atteignis, je passais mes bras autour de son torse, me blottissant contre lui sans lui demander son accord. Même si sa mâchoire se crispa, et que son corps se tendit, il ne dit rien, acceptant mon étreinte en enroulant ses bras autour de moi. Sa proximité libéra les papillons dans mon cœur, qui se mit à battre déraisonnablement.

Je n'osais jamais être proche de lui ainsi, cependant, la tristesse de son expression me faisait prendre des risques.

Je voulais le voir heureux.

J'enfonçais mon visage dans son cou, inspirant profondément son parfum épicé, ignorant mon cerveau qui me hurlait de ne pas lâcher prise ainsi. Je savais que, ce moment, une fois seule, serait mon enfer personnel. Pour l'instant, cela ressemblait plus au paradis. Quand on se recula légèrement, mes yeux tombèrent sur sa bouche fermée.

D'instinct, j'humidifiais mes lèvres avant de remonter mon regard sur son visage, trouvant finalement ses yeux.

Était-il conscient, d'être aussi beau ?

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite quand son souffle chaud s'accéléra légèrement lorsque ses yeux, soudain plus sombres, glissèrent sur ma bouche. Une vague de panique m'atteignit de plein fouet et me dit reculer sagement de deux pas.

Je savais ce qu'il se passait.

Le crépitement du désir résonnait autour de nous et en moi, faisant brûler mon être tout entier. Il aurait sûrement valu quelques secondes de plus pour tout foutre en l'air. Notre complicité, notre amitié, la confiance que j'avais en lui… et moi. Je savais que, si il devait ce passer quoi que ce soit, cela m'anéantirait. Je ne voulais pas perdre Edward, et si le prix à payer était d'être torturée par sa proximité pour le reste de ma vie, j'étais prête à subir ça. Je ne voulais pas tout foutre en l'air.

Notre relation m'était devenue bien trop précieuse.

Après avoir mis 10 bonnes minutes à calmer mon corps beaucoup trop réactif après notre étreinte, on partit en direction du centre ville. Dina partie se reposer, nous laissant profiter « entre jeunes âmes » de la beauté de la ville sous la neige.

Le spectacle était saisissant.

Les lumières de Noël étaient superbes, les vitrines des magasins décorés avec goût et élégance. La magie de Noël flottait dans l'air, et cela apaisa mon cœur lourd de son trop plein de sentiments depuis ce matin. Même si, revoir Riley, ne m'avait pas fait de mal -ou de bien, cela avait fait ressortir mes peurs profondes.

Chaque fois que mes yeux croisaient ceux d'Edward, mon cœur s'emballait… et la peur mon rongeait. Cela était devenu une sorte d'obsession qui me répétait en boucle, qu'il finirait par me briser le cœur si jamais je le laissais y entrer.

Bras dessus, bras dessous avec Alice, les garçons derrière nous, on arpenta la ville de long en large, faisant quelques achats pour Noël approchant, profitant de l'ambiance festives et du simple fait d'être ensemble. L'ambiance était légère, les rires nombreux, et chaque regard avec Edward me réchauffait physiquement.

Plusieurs fois, je croisais le regard d'Alice sur moi, sur Edward… sur _nous_. Elle était pensive depuis plusieurs minutes quand on s'arrêta dans un café plus décoré que le sapin du Rockefeller Center, pour prendre des boissons chaudes.

Les garçons partirent commander quand on s'installa sur une petite table au fond de la salle. Passer autant de bon temps était tellement plaisant !

\- On devrait vivre ici pour toujours, suggéra Alice, en enlevant son manteau bleu turquoise, assise en face moi.

\- Je vote pour ! A condition de trouver un moyen de ramener ma librairie ici.

Elle haussa les épaules, souriante.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Je n'en ai pas vue une seule dans les rues que nous avons fait. Je suis certaine que tu ferais un carton !

Sa proposition, bien que quelque peu folle, était attrayante. Mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'il aurait fallu que je laisse la librairie de Boston à l'abandon, ce qui était totalement inenvisageable. Un coup d'œil aux garçons m'indiqua qu'il restait encore trois personnes à servir avant eux. Dans les rues, il y avait du monde : les vacances battait leur plein et Noël approchant, les gens voulaient acheter leurs cadeaux, mais l'effervescence de la ville était très agréable.

\- Est-ce que ça va, avec Edward ? Demanda Alice après un court silence. Ses yeux bleus interrogèrent les miens.

\- Oui, répondis-je, passant sous silences les centaines de fois où mon cœur accélérait à sa proximité. Pourquoi ?

Elle haussa les épaules, détourna les yeux sur la rue enneigée à coté de nous.

\- Je sais pas vous êtes… bizarres. Je veux dire… plus bizarre que d'habitude...

J'arquai un sourcil, l'incitant à continuer. Elle pinça les lèvres quelques secondes, semblant retenir ses mots et ses pensées.

\- Vous êtes… aveugles, poursuivit-elle en ramenant son regard sur moi alors que je fronçais les sourcils. Ça fait des mois que ça dur et j'ai l'impression que vous n'avez absolument pas avancé…

\- De quoi est-ce que tu veux…

\- Vous deux, s'agaça-t-elle un peu froidement. Je sais pas ce que vous attendez mais votre relation est tout sauf normale !

\- Je ne vois pas…

\- Bien sûr que si Bella, bon sang, j'y crois pas. J'hallucine de devoir te le dire comme ça mais… Bella ! Tu es amoureuse de lui !

Immédiatement, je me renfrognai en reculant au fond de ma banquette. Pourquoi avait-elle choisit de m'en parler aujourd'hui, ici, alors que les garçons étaient à quelques mètres et que nous passions un si bel après-midi ? Elle voulait tout gâcher ?

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, il est mon ami…

\- Évidemment, vous entretenez cette espèce de relation bizarre dans laquelle vous vous murez tous les deux pour ne pas souffrir, et c'est n'importe quoi… Mais sois au moins honnête avec toi-même !

\- Je le suis, je ne veux pas de lui comme ça…

Elle soupira, agacée.

\- Je te connais Bella, tu ne veux pas l'admettre parce que tu as peur. Edward n'est pas Riley et tu…

\- Et Riley n'était pas James, et James n'était pas mon père, la coupai-je, cette fois moi aussi agacée par ses paroles. Tu ne sais pas par quoi je suis passée.

Elle ferma la bouche, avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois.

\- Je le sais parfaitement, puisque j'étais là à chaque chute.

Mon cœur se serra.

\- Mais, cette fois, tout est différent, reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre. J'essayai de fermer mes oreilles et mon cœur mais…

\- Edward t'aime Bella. Il… bon sang, ce que vous pouvez être chiants tous les deux !

Je secouai la tête, refusant ne serait-ce que d'émettre une possibilité que ses paroles soient vraies.

Edward m'aimait, oui, _peut-être_, mais pas de la façon qu'elle pensait.

\- Il t'a fait venir avec nous, c'était son idée, il t'a présentée à sa grand-mère, combien de femmes crois-tu qu'il ait ramenées ici ?

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine pour contenir mon cœur qui battait trop fort avant de regarder la rue, espérant trouver une issue, et de l'air. Le pression dans mon corps m'étouffait.

\- Je suis sûre que ça n'est pas l'explication à ça, m'entetai-je en ravalant l'angoisse montant dans ma poitrine.

De nouveau, elle soupira.

\- Je ne veux que ton bonheur Bella. Je ne dis pas ça pour que tu le prennes comme une attaque.

Même si je le savais, ce qu'elle me disait me faisait me poser la question. J'avais surtout le sentiment qu'elle cherchait à me compliquer la vie, et à me mettre en tête de choses qui m'empêcheraient de dormir la nuit. Je finis par retrouver son regard qui ne m'avait pas lâcher une seule seconde. Elle qui me connaissait mieux que personne… je serrai les dents, en proie à beaucoup trop de sentiments me percutant.

\- J'aimerais simplement que tu ne te trompes pas, que tu ne passes pas à coté de celui qui pourrait être l'amour de ta vie… qu'il soit Edward ou non. Mais réfléchis Bella… Edward te connaît mieux que personne, tu es libre d'être ce que tu es vraiment avec lui, tu n'as jamais joué de rôle… et tu n'as jamais cherché à rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre, alors que tu aurais pu le faire mille fois... ça fait des mois que tu es seule…

\- Parce que je le veux, la coupai-je, refusant d'entendre où elle voulait en venir.

Mon comportement était loin d'être mature, mais je ne pouvais faire face à ce qu'elle me disait. Cela anéantirait alors toutes les choses que je me répétais depuis des mois, et je n'étais pas sûre de survivre si les fondations de mon chateau-fort de protection s'ébranlaient.

\- Parce que Edward est dans ta vie, continua-t-elle en m'ignorant. Et si, demain, il rencontrait une fille dont il tombait amoureux ? Tu y as pensé ? Qu'est ce que tu ressentirais ?

Je levais les yeux aux ciel. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que cela me ferait, mais je n'avais, surtout, aucune envie d'y penser.

\- Penses y Bella, ne gâche pas tout parce que ton chemin n'a croisé que des crétins qui ne te méritaient pas. Un jour, tu te réveilleras et il sera trop tard, je refuse d'être celle qui ne t'aura pas ouvert les yeux à temps !

Elle me poussait dans mes retranchements, j'en avais conscience.

Les garçons apparurent quelques secondes plus tard, coupant court à la conversation, nos chocolats chauds dans les mains. Edward me fit me pousser pour pouvoir s'installer à mon coté pendant que Jasper s'asseyait en face de nous. J'ignorai les battements sourds de mon cœur quand son parfum m'entoura, et la sensation dans mon ventre que cela provoqua.

Le regard d'Alice pesa des tonnes sur moi.

J'en fis fit, du mieux que je le pus, mais je n'arrivais pas à ignorer ce que mon corps entier ressentis quand Edward se pencha vers moi en faisant glisser ma tasse débordant de marshmallows devant mes yeux.

Nos regards se croisèrent, mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge.

\- Pour toi, murmura-t-il avec douceur, un sourire dans la voix, à mille lieux de mes tourments.

Les paroles d'Alice résonnèrent dans ma tête, m'empêchant de le remercier poliment et d'ignorer tout ce que, _lui seul_, me faisait ressentir.

Quand on rentra à la maison de Dina, j'étais bouleversée. La nuit était tombée, et il avait recommencé à neiger. Je prétextais un mal de tête pour pouvoir m'isoler. J'avais besoin d'être seule, besoin de remettre mon cerveau détraqué en place. J'avais besoin de réfléchir, de respirer, et de ne plus sentir le poids du regard lourd d'Alice sur moi, ou les effleurements d'Edward qui réduisaient mon cerveau en bouillie.

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit, fixais le plafond un moment en me concentrant sur ma respiration pour ne pas penser, avant que son rire ne résonne à travers la porte de ma chambre.

Je soupirais, essayant d'être pragmatique et censée.

Son regard allant et venant sur moi depuis le café m'avait fait réaliser qu'il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il l'avait compris, il l'avait sentis. Il ne lui fallait jamais longtemps pour voir quand j'étais triste, ou en colère… Un regard, et il comprenait.

Alice avait parfaitement raison sur un point : il me connaissait mieux que personne. Parfois, j'avais même la sensation qu'il me connaissait mieux que je ne me connaissais moi-même. Pour autant, je ne pouvais laisser les autres paroles d'Alice m'envahirent.

Qu'allais-je faire, si cela réveillait ce que je ressentais au fond de moi ? Qu'est ce que je ferais, de mes sentiments, de mes questions et de mes peurs ? Qu'allais-je faire, de ce désir qui me broyait à l'intérieur dès qu'il m'effleurait ?

Edward ne me parlait jamais de sa vie privée. Nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais pas une fois il ne m'avait parlé d'une éventuelle rencontre… je savais, pourtant, qu'il sortait. Je me doutais qu'il ne devait pas rentrer seul, parfois… il n'était _qu'un homme._

Mais, le sexe et les sentiments… deux choses très distinctes. Je fermais les yeux, réprimant des images de lui avec_ d'autre__s_ femmes. Il devait aimer leurs corps, il devait les embrasser, les enflammer… les embrassait-elles comme il l'avait fait avec moi ?

Mon ventre me fit mal, le poids sur ma poitrine m'oppressa. Mais si, un soir, il tombait amoureux d'une d'entre elles ? Et s'il rencontrait une femme qui faisait basculer son cœur, sa vie ? Et si tout devenait sérieux, qu'il me présentait à elle comme _son amie_, et si il lui donnait son âme ? Je le voyais déjà une bague au doigt, des enfants autour de lui, souriants et heureux dans leur parfaite petite vie…

Je m'assis d'un bond dans mon lit, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je me torturais, j'en avais conscience, mais mon cerveau ne pouvait s'arrêter de m'envoyer en flash des images d'Edward avec d'autres femmes.

Je voulais voir, je voulais savoir, jusqu'à quel point je pouvais le supporter… savoir, où s'arrêtait ce que je ressentais pour lui. Cela ne tarda pas. Les images m'envahirent en flash, les paroles d'Alice résonnèrent en boucle, je l'imaginais, sans mal, avec d'autres femmes, les embrassant, les aimant. La douleur fut vive, physique.

L'envie de vomir me remonta dans la bouche, j'eus la sensation que l'on me broyait le cœur à main nue.

Ma respiration s'accéléra, ma vue se troubla.

Je m'étranglais.

Je tremblais tellement que je ne fus pas en état de répondre quand on frappa à la porte de ma chambre. Ma respiration devint lourde, sifflante, mes poumons se mirent à me faire affreusement mal alors que l'angoisse s'abattait sur moi, froide, douloureuse et perfide.

Je me laissais glisser le long de mon lit, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve assise par terre. La tête entre mes jambes, je tentais de contrôler les spasmes de mon corps qui me secouaient.

Je savais que, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, je faisais une crise d'angoisse. J'en avais fait beaucoup trop après le décès de ma mère pour ignorer les signes. La dernière remontait à son anniversaire, en février.

Un main fraîche glissa dans ma nuque tandis que mes pensées s'embrouillaient.

Des larmes chaudes coulèrent sur mes joues, alors que je tentai de respirer.

Tout brûlait, mes poumons me faisait atrocement mal, et ma gorge était si nouée que je n'étais plus capable de parler, de ne pas respirer bruyamment.

Mes yeux trouvèrent ceux d'Edward, incroyablement calmes. Il parlait, ses lèvres se mouvant dans une danse parfaite, mais je n'étais pas capable de me concentrer assez pour savoir ce qu'il disait.

Mes poumons avaient l'air de faire des bruits atroces, où était-ce ma gorge ?

Ses mains caressèrent mon cou et mes épaules un moment, me disant des mots rassurants.

Longtemps, ses yeux dans les miens, il essuya les larmes, qui coulaient sans s'interrompre de ses pouces.

Petit à petit, avec ses mots, ses yeux, son parfum qui m'enveloppa de douceur, ma respiration hiérarchique commença à se calmer, jusqu'à devenir ne devenir qu'un sifflement. Les trémolos de mon corps, encore présents, me faisait sursauter sans cesse, et je n'arrivais pas à les calmer. La voix d'Edward continua à murmurer des mots incroyablement rassurants : il était là, il ne m'abandonnerait pas.

_« Respire Bella, respire... »_

Je n'étais plus capable de penser, de réfléchir.

Si près de lui, comme ça, je n'étais qu'une poupée de chiffon.

Ses grandes mains autour de mon visage glacé m'aidèrent à reprendre pieds avec la réalité.

Il était si près, quand il posait son front contre le mien comme ça...

Sa proximité me grisa, atteignant mes nerfs dans un torrent d'électricité qui se déversa dans mes membres par vagues incandescentes.

Mes yeux, que je fermais quelques secondes, s'ouvrirent sur ses lèvres qui chuchotaient toujours. Roses, lisses, rondes, leur dessin était incroyablement net… Elles avaient l'air brûlantes -je les savais brûlantes.

Je les connaissais.

_Je savais…_

Mon ventre se retourna à l'instant où je les frôlais de ma bouche.

Edward figé par la surprise, ne bougea pas. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, ou peut-être le savais-je exactement, mais la sensation de sa bouche contre la mienne arrêta immédiatement mes tremblements. Je ne pus me retenir de gémir quand ses mains pressèrent mes joues lorsqu'il répondit à mon baiser avec ardeur.

Toutes les barrières que j'avais dressée contre lui cédèrent d'un seul coup, ravageant tout mon être au passage, brûlant mon cœur et mon âme entière.

Je perdais pied totalement.

Mon cœur se mit à battre démesurément fort dans ma poitrine mais ça n'était plus dû à ma crise d'angoisse, qui me paraissait soudain bien loin, c'était lui. Luiet uniquement_ lui. _ Je m'enflammais un peu plus quand sa langue incandescente passa sur ma lèvre, me faisant ouvrir la bouche à la recherche d'air.

J'allais mourir. Mourir en m'enflammant toute entière.

Edward me repoussa dans un gémissement douloureux, le souffle court, me laissant haletante, la respiration sifflante alors que des émotions distinctes passaient sur son si beau visage. L'incompréhension, la peur, le doute, la colère, l'indignation.

La réalité me percuta, la chute fut extrêmement douloureuse.

\- Pardon, balbutiai-je douloureusement, en proie à un vertige. Pardon, j'voulais pas, j'ai pas…

Il se redressa difficilement, me laissant par terre, devant lui.

La colère que je lus d'un seul coup dans ses yeux fut insupportable.

\- Bella qu'est ce que…

\- Pardon, répétai-je encore, au bord du trou noir.

Je me sentais tellement mal que j'avais la sensation que j'allais tomber dans les pommes d'une seconde à l'autre. Le souffle encore difficile, il m'aida à me remettre debout en me prenant les mains. Sa peau chaude contre la mienne fit déborder mes larmes.

\- Pardon, répétai-je encore, la douleur lancinante de notre baiser encore sur mes lèvres. J'voulais pas… t'es mon meilleur ami. J'ai paniqué, j'veux pas que tu partes, croassai-je maladroitement contenant difficilement mes sanglots.

Il me prit dans ses bras, dans une étreinte douloureusement distante.

\- Calme toi, murmura-t-il, ses mains frottant mon dos affectueusement.

Je me blottis plus contre lui, inspirant son odeur, essayant de calmer les sanglots qui me secouaient. J'avais l'impression de devenir folle. Qu'est ce qu'il m'avait prit ?

Longtemps, on resta immobiles, l'un contre l'autre, debout au milieu de la chambre.

Jusqu'à ce que mon cœur réussisse à se calmer. Jusqu'à ce que mes larmes s'arrêtent de couler.

Jusqu'à ce que mon corps s'apaise au point de ne plus trembler.

Quand il recula, ses yeux profonds verrouillèrent les miens. Perdue, je ne savais plus quoi dire.

\- On va mettre ça sur le compte de ta crise d'angoisse, et oublier ce qu'il vient de ce passer, murmura-t-il d'une voix posée.

\- D'accord, abdiquai-je, incapable de réfléchir.

Il aurait pu me demander la lune que j'aurais été la lui chercher sans protester. Etait-ce bien ma crise d'angoisse, qui m'avait fait perdre tout mon contrôle ou était-ce simplement _lui_ ? Je refusais moi-même d'y penser, d'y répondre.

Les épaisseurs de pierres dans lesquelles j'avais enfermée mon cœur avant son -_mon_ baiser, se reconstruisirent petit à petit, à mesure des secondes qui passaient.

Un sentiment que je ne compris pas le traversa, me faisant sentir incroyablement coupable et triste. Le poids qui oppressait mon cœur s'intensifia, appuyant sur mon âme endolorie. Pourquoi m'étais-je imposée une telle souffrance ? L'embrasser, me parut alors être l'idée la plus stupide que j'avais eu depuis très longtemps.

Sa chaleur me fit trembler en me quittant quand il partit en direction de la porte sans un mot de plus.

\- Edward ? l'appelai-je d'une petite voix. Tout… tout va bien, entre nous hein ?

Son regard me percuta quand il se tourna vers moi pour me regarder.

Ses yeux, ternes, me firent mal au ventre.

Mon geste semblait l'avoir bouleversé. J'avais vraiment tout foutu en l'air ? Je n'étais tellement pas prête à le perdre…

\- Tout va bien, t'inquiète pas Bella. C'est ok, souffla-t-il après avoir inspirer profondément.

Un demi sourire l'illumina avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

Comme à nos débuts, la sensation qu'il allait disparaître me comprima la poitrine.

Je repoussais mes pensées sombres avant de regagner ma salle de bain. Une bonne douche chaude m'aiderait sûrement à me calmer.

Quand je descendis dans la cuisine pour rejoindre les autres, je m'étais remise. Mon corps avait cessé de trembler et j'avais retrouvé mes esprits : un moment de faiblesse m'avait poussée dans les bras d'Edward parce que je manquais cruellement d'amour et d'affection, et parce que ma crise d'angoisse m'avait mentalement fragilisée. Ce baiser était, clairement, une grossière erreur.

Edward était mon ami et le temps où il avait le droit de m'embrasser -et vice versa – était révolu.

Totalement.

Quand j'entrais dans la cuisine, j'y trouvais seulement Dina qui préparait le repas de ce soir.

\- Oh, Bella !_la mia bellezza _! Approches un peu pour goûter cette chose ! J'ai aucune idée du goût que c'est censé avoir !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en avançant vers elle. La cuisine était un vrai champ de bataille, il y en avait partout.

\- Je suis italienne, pas mexicaine, grogna-t-elle en remuant le plat sous ses yeux. Je ne sais pas du tout comment se prépare un chille !

\- Chilli, la repris-je gentiment. Je suis sûre que ça sera parfait !

Elle me tendit la cuillère de sauce pour que je goûte.

\- _Attenzione_, c'est chaud.

\- C'est délicieux, avouai-je après avoir goûté. Sincèrement ! Ajoutai-je sous son air plein de doutes.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les jeunes mange ça avec du riz, poursuivit-elle en remettant le couvercle sur le fait-tout, baissant le feu pour laisser le plat mijoter.

Je fronçais les sourcils, méditant sa réplique.

Mes yeux furent attirés par les dizaines de sortes de pâtes différents trônant fièrement dans des bocaux transparents sur les étagères de la cuisine. Je ne savais pas moi même qu'il y en avait tant de différentes ! Je ne pus retenir un léger rire…_ les italiens…_

\- Où sont les autres ? Finis-je par demander après un instant de silence.

\- Les garçons sont partis chercher du bois pour la nuit, Alice doit être dans sa douche.

C'était une belle femme, indéniablement. La vie ne l'avait pas épargnée, elle avait perdue sa fille, son mari, pourtant, une grande bienveillance émanait d'elle. Elle me fit penser à ma grand-mère : une belle personne, avec qui l'on se sent immédiatement en confiance.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez italiens, avouai-je doucement. Les garçons ne me l'avaient jamais dit.

Elle émit un rire bruyant.

\- Il y a des tas de choses que les garçons ne disent pas _mia cara. _Mes garçons sont très secrets ! Et ça ne vient pas d'eux ! Si tu avais connu leur grand-père… il était tellement difficile de le faire parler !

Son rire nostalgique me fit sourire.

\- Et leur oncle est pareil, tu le verras au réveillon, la discussion n'est pas son point fort !

\- Leur oncle ? - Mon fils aîné, Eléazar, il vient avec Carmen, sa femme. Oh, tu verras, elle parle assez pour eux deux, mon _bambino_ n'a donc pas eu besoin d'apprendre à parler plus qu'il ne savait le faire !

Cette fois, je ris. Cette femme était surprenante.

\- Heureusement, nous les femmes, savons lire dans les pensées… Élisabeth était la reine pour deviner ce à quoi son père ou son frère pensait…

Elle eu un sourire triste, mais vrai. Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, et je cru la voir rougir légèrement. Parler de sa fille semblait être rare pour elle. Je l'encourageais d'un sourire tendre, espérant en apprendre plus sur cette famille.

\- Elle t'aurait adorée, murmura-t-elle en me dévisageant. Personne n'a réussis a faire sourire Edward comme ça depuis des années !

Ce fut mon tour de rougir.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment quel genre de relation vous avez, tous les deux, Edward n'a rien voulu me dire (elle me lança un regard équivoque qui me fit rire et poursuivit:) mais tu lui fais du bien.

\- Nous sommes amis, lui répondis-je avec un détachement volontaire.

\- Peu importe ce que vous prétendez être ou non, sourit-elle en balayant ma phrase d'une main, l'importance est la différence que cela à fait… mon petit fils à beaucoup changé, et je sens que c'est grâce à toi.

Je restais muette, incapable de faire autre chose que de rougir en la dévisageant. Son franc parlé me clouait le bec en même temps qu'il me faisait un bien fou. Avec elle, je savais à quoi m'en tenir, et ce qu'elle pensait de moi sans même avoir à le lui demander.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est grâce à moi, avouai-je après un silence quand j'eus retrouver la parole. Mais on est... proches. Je crois qu'on se comprends.

Elle hocha la tête, confirmant mes paroles.

\- Il m'a dit, pour ta maman, _mio tesoro,_ cela n'a pas dû être facile de la perdre alors que tu étais si jeune.

Je tentai de sourire, en vain. Ses mots, cette femme… quelque chose chez elle me donnait envie de parler de ma mère, de ce que nous avions vécu. Tout en elle criait la confiance.

\- Ce qui a été atroce à été de la voir me quitter petit à petit en étant totalement impuissante, confessai-je, le chagrin oppressant mes poumons. Mais on a eu le temps de nous dire au revoir, je, je crois que ça a été une étape importante de mon deuil que nous avons eu la chance de faire… ensemble.

Elle débarrassa quelques récipients sales du plan de travail en acquiesçant mes dires.

\- Mes garçons n'ont pas eu cette chance, soupira-t-elle après quelques secondes. Je pense que ça les aurait peut-être… aidés.

\- Jasper m'a raconté, avouai-je après une hésitation, comme si je lui livrais un secret d'état. La violence de votre perte est…

Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les miens, suspendant ma phrase.

\- Je ne parle jamais d'elle, avoua-t-elle doucement, me faisant me sentir immédiatement coupable.

\- Oh je, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…

\- Non, non, _mia car__a, _ça me fait du bien de pouvoir parler d'elle sans me heurter à un mur. Je sais, que pour mes garçons c'est… comment dit-on déjà ?_ Insostenibile_…

Je fronçais les sourcils, pas certaine de comprendre.

\- Insoutenable, intervint Alice derrière moi, me faisant légèrement sursauter.

Idiotement, j'avais la sensation d'avoir été prise la main dans le sac. Ma meilleure amie et Dina échangèrent un regard complice, et chargé de tendresse.

\- Jasper en parle que très rarement, avoua-t-elle avant d'aller mettre à chauffer la bouilloire. Un thé ?

J'acquiesçais volontiers, avant d'aider Dina à tout débarrasser et à nettoyer le plan de travail de l'îlot. Je finis par aller m'asseoir à la table. Dina me rejoignit, s'asseyant face à moi avec élégance. Quel âge pouvait donc avoir cette femme ?

\- J'imagine oui que Jasper en parle lorsqu'il en est obligé, reprit Dina.

Je méditais ses paroles. Elle me fit un regard peiné.

\- J'imagine que ça n'a pas été facile pour lui. Parler de sa mère et de son père… quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne lui pose moins de problème qu'à Edward. Je crois que Jasper à finit par faire son deuil, même si l'on s'en remet jamais vraiment…

Alice confirma d'un hochement de tête depuis l'îlot, attendant que l'eau boue, avant de m'adresser un regard. Quand ses yeux fouillèrent les miens, je sus qu'elle vit que j'avais pleuré.

Pour autant, elle ne dit rien, malgré son regard lourd sur ma personne.

\- Je… Edward m'a dit, que sur la photo dans le salon du piano ils venaient de se marier, et que sa mère était enceinte de Jasper ?

Dina eu un sourire doux, plein de nostalgie et d'amour, puis son regard changea très légèrement.

\- Est-il entré, dans cette pièce ? Demanda-t-elle soudain très surprise et pleine d'espoir.

\- Non, il… il est resté à la porte.

Elle hocha la tête, comme si elle connaissait ma réponse d'avance.

\- Il n'y est pas rentré une seule fois depuis… l'accident. Pas une. Son père et lui passaient des heures à jouer au piano ici, et dans leur maison à Boston. Il était doué, vraiment, vraiment très doué.

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées quelques secondes, pendant qu'Alice revenait avec les tasses et l'eau chaude.

\- John, leur père, disait toujours qu'il irait au conservatoire… si il voyait ce qu'il fait de ses mains aujourd'hui ! Il serait fou !

Je dus avoir une expression étrange, car, à nouveau, ses joues se teintèrent légèrement.

\- Ne te méprends pas, je suis extrêmement fière de mon_ bambino_, je trouve ça juste…_ Orribile, _de gâcher un tel talent.

\- Je ne saurais vous dire. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu jouer.

Un léger sourire barra son visage.

\- Un jour, peut-être. Je l'espère de tout mon cœur ! Tous les ans pour Noël depuis… ce jour là, je lui demande de me jouer un petit quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Même _una filastrocca_, me réjouirai plus que n'importe quel présent !

Alice, qui apparemment comprenait tout ce que Dina disait en italien (il allait d'ailleurs falloir que je lui demande où elle avait appris tout cela) ria doucement avant de me regarder tout en nous servant le thé.

\- Une comptine pour enfant, traduit-elle avec un sourire en servant Dina.

\- Je vous jure, peu importe ce que cela sera… alors, je serais que ce jour là, son deuil sera enfin en route…

Alice s'assit avec nous, en bout de table entre moi et Dina. Le silence s'imposa. L'atmosphère s'alourdit immédiatement, mon cœur se serra.

Le deuil… ce si long chemin.

\- C'est un long chemin, dis-je, faisant écho à mes pensées.

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent. Dina soupira.

Son chagrin me fit mal au cœur, savoir qu'Edward souffrait autant, voir plus qu'elle, broya mon âme.

\- Cela va faire vingt deux ans, murmura-t-elle avant de remuer son thé lentement de sa cuillère. Il faut qu'il vive sa vie. Il ne pourra pas toujours s'empêcher de souffrir… on ne peut s'enfermer éternellement dans une bulle en refusant d'affronter sa souffrance et de s'attacher à qui que ce soit… sinon, nous passons à coté de l'essentiel… La vie, ça n'est pas ça. Il faut aimer, il faut prendre le risque. Croyez moi, mes chéries, l'_Amore_… ça, ça vaut tous les risques…

Ces mots eurent un écho différent en moi. On échangea un regard avec Alice, ma poitrine se serra. Elle avait tellement raison… mais tout n'était pas toujours aussi simple que de ce dire « ça va bien se passer »

\- Comment… comment était Edward, enfant ? Demandai-je après un silence où les paroles de l'après-midi d'Alice m'assaillirent.

Je détournais mon attention, d'une certaine manière puisque j'étais tout de même curieuse de savoir quel enfant était Edward, mais je voulais aussi, faire arrêter mon cerveau de bouillir. Déjà, je sentais le goût de mes angoisses brûler ma gorge.

Le visage de Dina s'éclaira d'une joie réelle. Elle sautillait déjà presque sûr place.

\- Oh ! Tellement mignon ! Il était tout rond et plein de vie ! Une vraie pile électrique ! Je dois avoir des photos dans un album ! Ne bougez pas _i miei cari_ !

Le petit bout de femme disparut plus vite qu'il ne fallait de temps pour le dire. Je souris dans ma tasse, ravie d'avoir allégée la conversation.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Me demanda Alice en me regardant.

\- Ça va, répondis-je automatiquement.

Elle posa sa main sur la mienne dans un geste réconfortant. Sa peau était chaude, comme toujours son contact était familier, agréable.

\- Je sais que cette période n'est pas facile… Tu as pleuré, je le vois.

\- Ça va Alice, j'ai juste fait une petite crise, c'était rien…

\- Oh, chérie, murmura-t-elle, sa main pressant la mienne. Ça n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Je hochais la tête en réponse. Le nœud se formait déjà dans ma gorge au souvenir de ma crise d'angoisse et de… ce qu'il s'était passé_ ensuite. _ Je déglutis difficilement.

\- Bella je… ça n'est pas à cause de notre discussion, dans le café, au moins ?

La culpabilité que je lus dans ses yeux bleus me noua l'estomac. Nerveuse, elle passa sa main libre dans son carré noir corbeau. Elle était si belle, lui avais-je déjà dit ?

\- Évidemment que non, mentis-je plus facilement que je l'aurais cru. J'ai juste pensé à ma mère et… je pense que je suis fatiguée, ça ne m'aide pas, j'imagine…

\- D'accord. Je ne veux pas te faire peur ou de mal…

\- Je sais Alice…

\- Je sais que tu le sais, sourit-elle doucement. Mais je sais que parfois… ma franchise peut… heurter. Je veux simplement ton bonheur, peu importe avec qui. Même si, à mes yeux, Edward est ton meilleur choix.

Je lui souris sincèrement, malgré le pincement dans mon cœur. J'ignorai ses dernières paroles, blindais au mieux mon cœur fragilisé.

\- Rassures toi, je te connais assez pour savoir que quoi que tu me dises, c'est pour mon bien.

Le sourire que l'on échangea fut doux, et fit du bien à mon corps fatigué d'éprouver trop de choses en si peu de temps. On entendit Dina faire tomber quelque chose puis jurer avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire.

Quand elle apparut dans la cuisine, une seconde plus tard, elle était chargé de trois gros albums photos immenses. Quelque chose dans cette maison avait une taille normale ? Après l'avoir aidé à s'asseoir en la débarrassant, elle ouvrit le premier, et, d'un même ensemble avec Alice, nous nous déplacions pour regarder avec elle tout ses souvenirs collectés en un seul et même endroit.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, sirotant nos thés, nous fîmes défiler les pages, tandis que Dina nous racontait des anecdotes à chaque photo. Jasper, Edward, leurs parents, tout y passa.

J'étais heureuse d'en apprendre plus sur Edward, sur le bébé, l'enfant qu'il avait été. D'après Dina, il était très actif, plein de vie et toujours à faire mille et une bêtises. Jasper, lui était un enfant beaucoup plus posé… j'avais la sensation de mieux cerner leurs caractères grâce à tous les souvenirs qu'elle évoquait, le sourire aux lèvres. C'était un moment agréable, un peu hors du temps.

Dina parla beaucoup d'Elizabeth, décrivant une petite fille, puis une femme douce, très aimante, très mature mais, aussi, avec beaucoup de caractère. Elle évoqua sa peur irrationnelle des orages, confirmant les souvenirs d'Edward, ce qui me fit sourire. C'était une belle femme. Presque rousse, les yeux d'un vert étincelant, le sourire mangeant tout son visage, elle était belle, naturelle. Sur presque toutes les photos où elle était, sa joie de vivre rayonnait. Elle, et John, son mari, semblaient si heureux, et surtout tellement amoureux...

\- Il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux apparences, s'amusa Dina après une autre photo où Elizabeth et John posaient souriants parfaitement tous les deux, juste avant que je prenne cette photo, ils s'étaient criés dessus comme du poisson pourris à cause d'une histoire de panne d'essence.

Son rire résonna dans la cuisine immense, nous faisant rire à notre tour.

\- Qui y-a-t-il de si drôle ? s'enquit Edward en rentrant dans la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres de nous avoir entendu rire ainsi.

Son regard croisa le mien un court instant, mon cœur sursauta et mon corps se crispa délicieusement. Instantanément, ma peau me brûla quand les souvenirs de notre baiser m'envahirent. Aurais-je un jour l'occasion de le regarder sans y penser ? Ou sans avoir envie, besoin, de sentir son touché, son odeur ?

Ses yeux tombèrent sur les albums photos étalés devant nous, son sourire se fana immédiatement.

La tension dans la pièce explosa, faisant se crisper toutes les femmes autour de la table. Le regard de Dina passa de son petit fils aux photos sous ses yeux. J'eus la désagréable sensation qu'elle avait honte d'avoir été démasquée à regarder les photos de sa fille. Cela eu le dont de m'agacer prodigieusement. Edward serra les dents, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. La peine qui se reflétât sur son visage me fit mal physiquement.

\- Je serais au salon, claqua-t-il froidement, avant de tourner les talons.

La porte de la cuisine se ferma derrière lui dans un fracas, faisant sursauter Dina et Alice.

Mes yeux restèrent fixés sur la porte tandis qu'Alice prenait la main de Dina, lui murmurant qu'Edward finirait par comprendre. Avant que mon cerveau ne réagisse, je quittais la table, regagnant le salon où Edward était accroupi devant la cheminée, remettant une grosse bûche dans les braises incandescentes.

Quand il s'aperçut de ma présence, il se redressa et son corps se tourna lentement vers moi.

Même si plusieurs mètres nous séparait, la crispation de tout son être ne m'échappa aucunement.

* * *

_Edward, Edward... _

_J'veux vous lire. (oui, non, Noël de ma fiction ne tombe pas aujourd'hui... j'ai même pas fait exprès... la semaine prochaine, patience !)_

_Merci aux fidèles pour vos mots, vos encouragements, ça m'aide à avancer. _

_Soyez vous-mêmes, soyez heureux. _

_J'vous aimes, merci de me pousser à faire ce que j'aime le plus : écrire. _

_J'vous embrasse, encore Joyeux Noël. _

_A très bientôt._

_Tied._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hellooooo ! Non, vous ne revez pas ! Un nouveau chapitre (oui oui) est là. _

_J'voulais vous en faire la surprise en publiant mardi (24) et mercredi (25) pour Noël, pour vous faire plaisir, et, j'avoue, me faire plaisir aussi... évidement, j'ai eu le temps de rien mais... c'est ici, maintenant !_

_Il est temps que nos deux idiots bougent leurs fesses... non ? j'adore vous torturez, je l'avoue. _

_Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de publier la semaine prochaine, nous avons un programme hyper chargé pour les 10 jours à venir alors... je préfère publier aujourd'hui plutot que dans 15 jours... et puis, c'est Noël ! (si si, encore)_

_J'm'en vais de ce pas trinquer à cette jolie fête avec l'Amour de ma vie._

_On se retrouve en bas. _

* * *

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer… je ne fais que m'amuser avec !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Sa colère semblait irradier. J'avais l'impression qu'elle allait l'engloutir tout entier, et me dévorer en même temps, même à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il resta un moment à me dévisager en silence, serrant et desserrant les poings sans sembler s'en rendre compte.

\- Dina était heureuse de partager vos souvenirs, finis-je par dire le plus délicatement possible.

Il eu un sourire amère.

\- Il est vrai que regarder les photos de sa fille morte doit-être un plaisir.

Je tentai d'ignorer le sarcasme dans sa voix et inspirai lentement, tentant de désamorcer la bombe qui menaçait d'exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- Ça la fait se souvenir et partager ces moments heureux avec nous. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait jamais vous parler d'elle… mais elle en as besoin Ed..

\- Des moments heureux ? Me coupa-t-il, de plus en plus énervé. Tu crois sincèrement que voir le visage de sa fille, qu'elle a dû aller reconnaître à la morgue, lui procure du bonheur ?

Sa phrase fit sursauter mon cœur, devant tant horreur. Il parut presque fier de m'avoir choquée. Il était tellement froid...

\- Au moins elle ne l'oublie pas, m'agaçais-je à mon tour, tandis que mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite.

Son regard se voila, puis sa colère refit surface, un peu plus forte.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi, s'énerva-t-il, ses poings tremblants.

Il fit demi tour et sortit de la pièce quand j'explosais.

\- Ne jamais en parler ne t'aidera pas à avoir moins mal Edward ! Tu crois qu'ignorer ce que tu ressens ne va pas te ronger de l'intérieur ?

Il se stoppa dans l'entrée de la maison alors que je le suivais, cette fois, complètement furieuse. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

\- Ignorer ce que je ressens… répéta-t-il en détachant chaque mot. Ignorer ce que je… putain, parlons-en Isabella tiens, de ce que je ressens ! s'énerva-t-il en avançant vers moi d'un pas furieux.

D'instinct, je reculais, me retrouvant coincer entre le mur et lui, à quelques pas. La direction que prenait cette conversation ne me disait rien qui vaille _du tout_. Mon estomac se noua, j'eus envie de vomir. La façon dont il avait prononcer mon prénom… Cette distance émotionnelle était insoutenable.

\- Tu m'embrasses, tu me dis que tu ne veux rien de plus qu'être mon amie, puis tu m'embrasses à nouveau, puis tu me rejettes…

\- Edward…

\- J'en ai marre, Bella, d'accord ? Je sature ! s'écria-t-il en balançant ses bras autour de lui dans un excès de rage.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de mettre ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure dans ce…

\- Bien sûr que non ! Continuons d'ignorer absolument tout ce qu'il se passe entre nous depuis que l'on s'est rencontrés ! C'est tellement plus facile…

Je serrais les dents, refusant de laisser sortir de ma bouche tout un tas de choses que je regretterais sûrement. Il était tellement énervé que son corps entier tremblait de rage.

\- Tu crois que c'est évident de t'emmener ici sachant que tu vas obligatoirement poser des questions sur mes parents ? Reprit-il rageusement, ne me laissant pas le temps de lui répondre. Sachant que ma grand-mère va te parler d'eux, et que tu verras dans chaque putain de pièce de cette maison au moins une photo d'eux ? Dire que tu as choisis la chambre dans laquelle ma mère à grandit !

\- Edward…

\- Tu ne sais rien, s'écria-t-il en pointant un doigt vers moi. Tu débarques dans ma vie en prétextant savoir ce que _je_ ressens parce que ta mère est morte ? Putain Bella, j'ai vu mon père se vider de son sang sous mes yeux ! Chaque souvenir est intacte, tu n'as aucune idée des images que j'ai dans la tête à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux !

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais très certainement éclaté en sanglots. Mais la colère courrait maintenant dans mes veines, sous ma peau, me portant, et je vis rouge.

\- Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends Edward, mais tu n'es pas le seul à avoir souffert ! J'ai passé 6 mois à ramasser le vomis de ma mère quand la chimio la torturait, j'ai tenue sa main jusqu'à son dernier souffle, j'ai vu la vie quitter son regard, (ma voix se brisa, j'inspirai profondément, refusant de pleurer) j'ai organisé ses obsèques seule pendant que mon père lui était infidèle, comme depuis deux ans alors qu'elle devait affronter une maladie qui la rongeait littéralement et tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de t'entendre parler de tes souffrances ? Ouvres les yeux, sois un peu moins égoïste !

Il resta silencieux un instant, mais sa colère ne retomba pas pour autant. J'en voyais presque les flammes danser dans son regard d'une dureté incomparable.

\- Tu as finis ? Siffla-t-il alors que je tentai de respirer correctement.

L'intonation de sa voix, horriblement froide et distante fut pire que s'il m'avait insultée.

\- Tu es odieux, crachai-je maintenant déçue de son comportement.

Il y eu un instant de silence. J'avais conscience que l'on se donnait en spectacle et que nos amis et famille entendait tout. Mais ma colère m'aveuglait complètement. Ma gorge me faisait atrocement mal à cause des sanglots que je refusais de laisser sortir et mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Jamais, je n'avais été en colère à ce point.

\- Mon histoire et ma souffrance ne te regarde pas, finit-il par dire après quelques secondes où l'on se dévisagea, chacun perdu dans sa colère.

L'impression qu'il me donnait, de ne pas compter _du tout_, brisa les dernières barrières que je m'imposais pour l'épargner.

\- Ça me regarde parce que je tiens à toi, m'écriai-je, totalement hors de moi. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça me fait, de te voir incapable d'affronter ton deuil, de ne pas réussir à aborder ce sujet avec toi, de ne pas pouvoir te toucher de peur d'effleurer une cicatrice ! Te sentir souffrir physiquement quand tu es figé à l'entrée du salon à musique ou quand tu retiens ton souffle dès que ta grand-mère évoque un souvenir ! Tu, tu n'as pas le droit de la priver de la seule chose qui fait vivre encore sa fille !

Son regard se troubla, puis, il inspira très lentement, tremblant.

Le voir souffrir ainsi était horriblement éprouvant et je serrais les dents pour retenir mes larmes quand ma vue devint floue.

\- Je… Je veux juste que tu avances, repris-je, la voix cassée par l'émotion, je veux que tu sois heureux, je _veux_ que tu puisses jouer au piano à nouveau, Dina n'attends que ça…

Il secoua la tête en reculant, s'apprêtant à partir de nouveau.

\- Edward… tentai-je en le sentant perdre pieds, se noyant dans son chagrin, sa colère.

\- Arrêtes Isabella, tu ne sais pas… arrêtes tout de suite, ordonna-t-il froidement.

\- Tu fuis Edward !

\- Je… putain, _je_ fuis ? s'énerva-t-il à nouveau, mes mots décuplant sa colère. C'est toi qui me dit ça ? C'était quoi, tout à l'heure ? Cette crise, ce baiser ? As-tu pensé un seul instant que tu n'étais absolument pas la bonne personne pour me faire la leçon ?

\- Je ne te fais pas la leçon Edward… Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Je veux que tu ouvres les yeux ! Il n'est pas normal qu'un simple album photo te mette dans une colère pareille !

Son regard se fit plus noir mais il garda le silence, serrant les dents.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de sauver le monde parce que tu n'arrives pas à te sauver toi-même, murmurai-je le plus calmement possible.

\- Sauver le monde ? s'interrogea-t-il, semblant ne pas comprendre de quoi je parlais.

\- Ces écoles, ces maisons…

\- L'humanitaire ? Demanda-t-il visiblement perdu.

J'approuvai d'un hochement de tête lent, hébétée par son calme soudain. Il y eu un silence, mon cœur résonnant dans mes tempes.

\- Qu'est ce que l'humanitaire à avoir avec cette conversation Bella ? s'agaça-t-il, alors que je tentai de rassembler mes pensées éparpillées.

\- Tu… sauver tout ces gens parce que tu n'as pas pu sauver ta mère ne changera rien au fait. Elle n'est pas morte à cause de toi.

Il y eu un instant de flottement, puis il compris que je connaissais son histoire, que Jasper m'avait racontée.

La colère dans ses iris explosa, son visage passa au rouge, ses yeux devinrent flou. Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge, tandis que mes yeux me brûlèrent à mon tour. Consciente d'avoir été trop loin, je m'étouffai.

\- Ta colère finira par te broyer si tu ne fais rien pour la faire sortir, chuchotai-je, la voix tremblante au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

\- J'ai fais 8 ans de thérapie pour la faire sortir Isabella ! s'écria-t-il, me faisant sursauter. J'ai ressassé mes souvenirs un million de fois, j'ai décrit chaque instant, chaque moment de ce jour où ma vie est devenue un enfer, j'ai expliqué avec précision comment la taule à traversée ma poitrine, comment j'ai eu la sensation que l'on m'arrachait la peau des os, à l'instant où le verre à broyé mon épaule, je n'ai absolument pas besoin de faire revivre mon passé à nouveau !

Je dus m'appuyer contre le mur derrière moi pour ne pas tomber. J'avais la sensation que j'allais me disloquer sur le sol, que mon corps allait s'éparpiller au milieux des débris de notre dispute. Mes jambes tremblaient tellement devant son visage déformer par la rage que je claquais presque des dents. Sa colère ne semblait pas avoir de limite, pourtant, quelque chose dans son regard changea.

L'instant d'après, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Jasper, un courant de vent glacé s'engouffra dans l'entrée, faisant voler mes cheveux.

Je me rendis alors compte que je pleurais, le vent froid réveillant ma peau mouillée devenue insensible. Jasper se stoppa net en me voyant, puis son regard se porta sur Edward, encore sous l'emprise de sa colère. Les bras chargés de bûches, de la neige dans les cheveux, il nous regarda tour à tour.

\- Ok, souffla-t-il posément avant de me regarder à nouveau. Je… on va commencer par se calmer. Parler dans la colère ne vous fera rien dire de constructif.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire amère étira ses lèvres.

\- Cette conversation est de toute façon terminée, murmura-t-il, de nouveau froid comme la glace, avant de monter les escaliers rapidement d'un pas rageur.

Jasper, qui avait suivit Edward du regard me dévisagea quand une porte claqua à l'étage. Instantanément, mes larmes redoublèrent. Il me fallut longtemps pour réussir à arrêter de pleurer. Jasper tenta plusieurs approche pour me faire parler, mais je refusais chaque tentative. La dispute avec son frère portait sur le pire évènement de sa vie, et je refusais qu'il en souffre lui aussi, et, surtout, je refusais de me mettre un autre Cullen à dos.

Je m'excusais auprès de Dina, quand elle et Alice nous rejoignirent dans le salon, consciente d'avoir été trop loin, et d'avoir totalement anéantie l'ambiance de la soirée en me mêlant de ce qui ne me regardait pas. Dina, pour réponse me prit dans ses bras, ce qui manqua de me faire pleurer à nouveau.

\- Tu l'aimes, avait-elle soufflé discrètement à mon oreille. Et je sais qu'il t'aime aussi, même si l'est un idiot… laisse lui du temps, il comprendra...

Je n'eus pas la force de la contrarier, me contentant de la serrer plus fort, beaucoup trop émue et par ses mots et sa tendresse envers moi.

Je montais me coucher sans rien avaler, trop exténuée. La journée avait été beaucoup, beaucoup trop longue.

Trop d'évènements m'avaient bouleversée, et, quand je me couchais dans mon lit encore toute habillée, je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir une minute que je tombais dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Quand je m'éveillais le lendemain, dans la même position que celle dans laquelle je m'étais endormie, j'eus deux réactions.

La première : Une vague de tristesse. Être fâchée, encore, contre Edward me fit me sentir immédiatement morose. Je me forçais à ne pas penser à ses mots, violents, blessants. A son regard froid, à ce sentiment d'incompréhension qui flottait autour de nous, et de notre histoire. A cette relation sur laquelle je n'arrivais pas à poser de mots...

La deuxième : Je m'assis d'un seul coup dans mon lit, la tête me tournant légèrement. La musique atteignit mes oreilles et mon cerveau encore ensommeillé. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. D'un pas stressé, je sortie de ma chambre en toute hâte et descendit les escaliers discrètement. Je savais ce qu'il se passait.

Quelque chose en moi criait plus fort que tout.

Quand j'atteignis le salon de musique, le cœur battant la chamade, je ne pus retenir mes larmes et étouffai un sanglot de ma main.

La mélodie du piano virevoltait majestueusement, les notes tournants, chantant, tantôt lentement, tantôt rapidement autour de moi, de nous. Dina, entourée des bras de Jasper, regardait la scène, les larmes roulants silencieusement le long de ses joues que le temps avait marquées, tandis que Jasper, les larmes aux yeux, assistait à ce que j'avais envie d'appeler_ une renaissance. _

Edward, assis derrière le piano, faisant danser ses doigts fins sur l'ivoire avec une facilité déconcertante.

On se le dit, parfois, quand on fit quelque chose de tellement fort qu'aucun mot n'arrive à le décrire : cet instant changera ma vie pour toujours.

Je crois, que, ce moment là, à bouleversé la mienne beaucoup plus que n'importe quel autre moment auparavant.

Peut-être que notre dispute n'y était pour rien.

Peut-être aurait-il joué, quand même, si je n'avais pas été là, si on ne s'était pas dit tout ça…

Mais la chaleur dans ma poitrine à sa vue effaça notre dispute, nos mots, notre colère.

J'admirais, silencieusement, son visage concentré sur sa musique, ses lèvres pleines chuchotant les notes, ses paupières fermées, sa mâchoire légèrement serrée.

Ce matin là, dans la lumière du soleil filtrant à travers la fenêtre, il fut plus beau que jamais.

Alice passa son bras autour de mon corps, se blottissant contre moi dans une étreinte réconfortante, alors que je peinais à respirer, écrasée par l'émotion. Depuis le début, depuis le premier instant, tout nous avait menés ici. Chacune des personnes présentes dans cette pièce, avait, à sa façon fait un long chemin pour arriver à cet instant précis… et, peut-être qu'Edward avait eu le plus long de tous.

Quand la musique s'arrêta, il y eu un léger moment de flottement.

Edward reprit son souffle quelques secondes, puis quand il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur nous, silencieux à l'entrée de la pièce... en pyjama, et en larmes. L'émotion qui le traversa fut dévastatrice.

Les larmes me gagnèrent à nouveau, roulant, brûlantes, sur mes joues, alors qu'il rejoignait sa grand-mère qu'il étreignit avec force. Longtemps, elle pleura contre lui. Alice, me lâcha après un sourire qui sembla douloureux, pour entourer Jasper de ses bras.

Leurs larmes me bouleversèrent. La gorge nouée, j'admirais la beauté de cette famille hors du commun, qui, par la force des choses était en train de devenir la mienne.

Tellement d'amour. Tellement de force.

Je me reculais, leur laissant de l'intimité en rejoignant la cuisine. Ce moment leur appartenait, et tout ce que cette scène dégageait était beaucoup trop fort pour que j'arrive à l'affronter. Me forçant à me concentrer sur ma préparation du café pour arrêter de pleurer, je ne sais combien de temps je restais seule dans la cuisine, mais, quand la porte s'ouvrit, me faisant sursauter, le café avait commencé à couler, et remplissait déjà la cafetière de moitié. Mes larmes s'étaient stoppées, mais mon cœur lui, semblait encore plus lourd qu'à mon réveil.

Je n'eus pas besoin de voir qui entrait dans la pièce pour le savoir. Un frisson me secoua, mon ventre se noua en sentant _son _regard glisser sur moi.

Après avoir inspirer lentement, je serrais les dents, en proie à une vague d'émotion en me retournant pour affronter ses yeux.

Je déglutis difficilement devant son visage torturé. Ses longs cils encore humides faisaient ressortir d'autant plus la couleur de ses yeux. Je m'appuyais contre le meuble derrière moi alors que l'on se dévisageait en silence. L'électricité crépita autour de moi lorsque ses yeux fouillèrent les miens, me criant tout un tas de mots que sa bouche ne disait pas. Je nouai mes bras autour de moi, ayant, de nouveau, la sensation que j'allais m'éparpiller sur le sol d'un moment à l'autre s'il ne disait rien.

Il fit un pas dans ma direction, je me crispais entièrement. Ma réaction l'arrêta, la culpabilité que je lis dans ses yeux me terrassa.

Les larmes envahirent ma vue, je fis de mon mieux pour respirer calmement.

\- Ne m'en veux pas, finit-il par murmurer après un silence interminable, sa voix me faisant frissonner.

\- Edward…

Je voulais m'excuser, je n'avais pas eu raison, j'avais eu tord de m'en prendre à lui de la sorte. Son histoire ne me regardait pas, sa souffrance non plus. Il était le seul à savoir, il était le seul à pouvoir affronter son passé, sa souffrance.

\- Je suis désolée, réussis-je à dire, tremblante. Je… Tout ça, c'est ton histoire, pas la mienne… je… ça ne me regarde pas et j'ai… je veux juste t'aider, balbutiai-je maladroitement, l'émotion serrant tellement ma gorge que j'eus du mal à reprendre mon souffle.

Il secoua la tête lentement, puis repris sa marche vers moi. Même si il remarqua la tension qui me percuta violemment, il l'ignora. Quand il fut tout près, ses mains se posèrent à plat, de chaque coté de mon corps tétanisé. Sa proximité me fit fermer les yeux, son parfum percutant mes narines. Son souffle brûlant tombant en cascade contre mon visage fit accélérer mon cœur qui résonna dans mes tempes.

\- Regarde moi, murmura-t-il après quelques secondes où je tentai de ne pas perdre la raison.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent dans les siens, faisant déborder mes larmes. Il grimaça en essuyant mes joues tendrement.

\- Ne pleure pas, supplia-t-il doucement.

\- Je suis tellement désolée… je ne voulais pas…

\- Tu avais raison, me coupa-t-il avec douceur. J'ai… ma souffrance est beaucoup trop grande pour que j'arrive à l'affronter seul et je… j'ai préféré fuir, parce que… je… je ne suis pas certain d'être assez fort pour faire face à leur perte.

La vulnérabilité dont il faisait preuve me brisa le cœur.

Mes bras, toujours autour de moi, se dénouèrent et je posais mes mains à plat sur son torse, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Son cœur, sous mes doigts, accéléra sa course. Le mien semblait vouloir se mettre à battre au rythme du sien. Fascinée, j'observais ses traits d'une beauté sans pareil.

\- Je sais que tu le peux, réussis-je à dire après quelques secondes.

Son regard douloureux verrouilla le mien. La profondeur de ses iris fit taire mon chagrin, mes remords.

\- Ce matin… le piano, souris-je, ne pouvant m'en empêcher. C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais lui faire.

Il déglutit difficilement.

\- Noël est pourtant demain, murmura-t-il à son tour, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Mes mains remontèrent contre son corps, je les glissai dans sa nuque, me délectant de son touché. La sensation de sa peau sous mes doigts était grisante. Mon ventre se noua quand je le vis serrer les dents, diverses émotions le traversant.

\- Je suis désolé, pour tout ce que je t'ai dit hier… ta mère… (il soupira) tu as traversé tout ça seule, je n'avais pas à m'en prendre à toi de la sorte. Tu es beaucoup plus forte que tu le penses Isabella Swan.

\- Merci, me contentai-je de répondre, trop obnubilée par les frissons qui secouaient son corps a chacune de mes caresses contre sa nuque.

\- Je… je te promets que je t'en parlerais, finit-il par ajouter après un silence. Je… je ne te demande que du temps.

Mon regard retrouva le sien, mon cœur sursauta.

Sa promesse finit d'apaiser mon âme (beaucoup) trop sensible.

\- Il est tout à toi, murmurai-je, noyée dans ses yeux d'une intensité inégalée.

Ses doigts effleurèrent ma joue, ma bouche. Nos gestes dépassaient ceux de simples amis, j'en étais consciente et pourtant… je ne pouvais arrêter de le regarder, et je n'avais en aucun cas, envie qu'il ne me lâche, qu'il s'arrête de me toucher.

\- Que dirais-tu d'aller faire le tour de la propriété, après le petit déjeuner ? demanda-t-il après avoir fait glisser son regard très rapidement sur ma bouche.

On devrait profiter du calme avant qu'Emmet et mon oncle n'arrivent. Je hochais la tête, acceptant avec plaisir sa proposition, nous aurions pu faire n'importe quoi, tant que je pouvais passer du temps avec lui, et retrouver notre complicité après cette douloureuse soirée, j'étais preneuse. Quand il me relâcha, l'air s'allégea subitement. La pression dans mon corps disparue instantanément, et, enfin, je pus respirer convenablement.

On petit déjeuna dans une ambiance légère, contrastant particulièrement avec notre réveil de ce matin.

Cela me fit du bien, et j'arrivais à me détendre enfin. Tout le monde discutait avec entrain de la soirée à venir. Nous allions devoir passer la moitié de la journée aux fourneaux, mais, j'étais ravie.

Plusieurs fois, Edward, assis en face de moi, me dévisagea. A chaque fois, je ne pus retenir mon cœur de sursauter. Son sourire faisait écho au mien.

Je sentais le regard de Dina sur moi, sur nous. Chaque regard entre nous ne lui échappa pas, et elle ne pu retenir son sourire quand mon regard croisa le sien. Évidement, je rougis, ce qui amplifia son regard tendre sur ma personne.

Ses paroles d'hier me revinrent « _Tu l'aimes _» m'avait-elle dit.

L'aimais-je réellement,_ comme ça _?

* * *

On marcha un moment en silence dans la neige, la poudreuse craquant sous nos pas. Le sol et les arbres en était recouvert. Le spectacle du jardin habillé d'une couverture blanche et épaisse était magnifique.

Le silence autour de nous était détonnant.

\- Edward ? Finis-je par demander après avoir pénétrés dans la foret de pins, marchant dans la neige.

J'étais heureuse d'avoir emmené mes bottes fourrées. Sans cela, je n'aurais jamais réussis à marcher si longtemps sans avoir les pieds gelés. Il m'incita à parler en me jetant un regard.

\- Hier, tu as dit que ta grand-mère vivait _presque _seule…

Le sourire qu'il me fit n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

\- Elle a des… employés, expliqua-t-il en grimaçant. Je déteste ce mot. Mais une famille vit sur sa propriété, et vient s'occuper d'elle et de sa maison tous les jours quand nous sommes absents.

\- D'accord.

Un sentiment que je ne compris pas traversa ses traits. Était-ce du dégoût ? Je jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi. Tout était immense, sauvage. Je ne savais combien de combien d'hectares elle possédait, mais cela me paraissait incroyablement grand.

\- En tout cas, avec toute cette neige… c'est magnifique.

Il acquiesça, poursuivant notre balade.

Son regard retrouva très rapidement sa lueur habituelle de tendresse.

Le silence entre nous était apaisant, parfois, Edward s'évertuait à me raconter des souvenirs avec Jasper dans ces mêmes lieux. Bien qu'il n'évoqua pas ses parents, j'eus la sensation que cela était, pour lui, plus facile qu'auparavant. Je le trouvais… moins fermé, même si cela était presque imperceptible. Le ciel dégagé depuis le matin se couvrit le temps de notre balade.

Bientôt, la neige recommença à tomber. Ce temps donnait vraiment une impression de magie et de féerie… tout cela, la veille de Noël ! Émerveillée, je regardais le ciel d'où les flocons tombaient tourbillonnants autour de nous.

Edward essuya un flocon qui était tombé sur mon nez, nous faisant sourire.

Malgré la légèreté du moment, je sentais des centaines de mots pesés sur moi, sur nous. Ils flottaient autour de nous, glissant sur ma langue comme une caresse brûlante mais douloureuse. Nous étions si proches, ici, au milieu de la prairie enneigée.

\- Je… pour hier… je ne veux pas que tu en veuilles à Jasper, finis-je par dire après un silence où ses yeux, beaucoup trop profond, pour mon bien, me dévisagèrent sans aucune gêne.

\- Jasper ?

-Le… l'accident.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent en une ligne mince, pourtant, la colère de la veille avait disparut.

\- Il… il a voulu bien faire. Il voulait m'aider à comprendre... Ne lui en veux pas de me l'avoir dit.

Il fit un pas vers moi, s'approchant un peu plus, m'obligeant à lever la tête pour pouvoir continuer à le regarder.

\- Je ne lui en veux pas. Je… il m'a facilité les choses, en te le racontant… je suppose. Même si… il est vrai que j'aurais préféré pouvoir… te le dire moi-même. T'expliquer, pourquoi… tout ça.

La fragilité dans sa voix me laissa pantoise. Le cœur battant plus fort, j'attendis qu'il poursuive. Il garda le silence un court instant, avant de dégager une mèche derrière mon oreille délicatement. Malgré ses doigts glacés, son contacte, comme à chaque fois, me brûla. Je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer : sa présence toute entière me grisait à m'en tordre le ventre.

\- Quand est-ce qu'il te l'a dit ? Demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.

\- Le week-end à Provincetown.

Quelque chose dansa dans ses yeux, comme s'il comprenait soudainement_ tout._

\- C'est pour ça ? Que tu as… disparue ?

Je me mordis les joues, soudain gênée. La tournure de cette conversation me glaçait, faisant remonter tout ce qu'il y avait de pire entre nous… malgré tout… je voulais être honnête avec lui, je voulais qu'il comprenne…

\- Pas… vraiment pour _ça._

J'inspirai quelques secondes, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. Je fixais son épaule, où les flocons de neige se déposaient doucement.

\- Je… tu méritais mieux que… ça, finis-je par soupirer en me désignant. Je… je ne crois pas être à la hauteur de ce que tu es.

Ma gêne atteignait des sommets, pourtant, les mots voulaient continuer de sortir encore et encore, indépendants de mon cerveau détraqué.

\- Tu es… tu as trop souffert pour être déçu encore une fois… et je suis trop… névrosée pour être incapable de ne pas m'enfuir à la minute où ça va devenir sérieux ou... compliqué. Alors… c'est mieux que… qu'on soit amis. C'est plus… facile. Je déglutis péniblement, refusant de le regarder encore une fois. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, mais sa respiration était lourde.

\- Bella…

\- C'est pas contre toi, repris-je, mon regard retrouvant le sien. C'est juste… moi. J'ai pas… j'suis trop démolie, trop abîmée. Je n'marcherais jamais droit… et t'as pas à en faire les frais. Tu dois être avec quelqu'un qui ne sera pas prête à s'enfuir à chacun de tes sourires.

Les larmes aux yeux, je restais figée, attendant une réaction de sa part, Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu, ses yeux fouillant les miens sans cesse. Mon cœur, lourd et douloureux, était suspendus à ses lèvres.

\- Ça n'est pas…

Il soupira, cherchant ses mots.

\- T'es-tu posé la question de ce que… moi, je voulais ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

Le son mélodieux de sa voix me fit frissonner. Je retins mon souffle quand il s'approcha un peu plus, collant son corps au mien. Mon cœur, de nouveau, s'accéléra. Je ne savais si je devais lui répondre ou non, mais, lorsqu'il se trouvait si prêt de moi, comme ça, je n'étais pas capable de dire quoi que ce soit de censé.

\- Je… Je ne veux plus être… loin de toi, murmura-t-il lentement, laissant à mon cerveau le temps d'assimiler chaque mot. Je ne veux être qu'avec toi, chaque heure de chaque jour.

Ma gorge se serra, les larmes gagnèrent mes yeux.

\- Edward…

\- Je ne te laisserais plus partir, que tu le veuilles ou non, me coupa-t-il doucement, ses mains capturant mon visage.

Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres, ses yeux brûlants glissant sur mon visage comme une caresse.

Au milieu de la neige, il était magnifique.

Son sourire doux, ses yeux brillants, ses cheveux encore plus en désordre que d'habitude… j'en étais désormais certaine : il m'avait ensorcelée. Jamais personne ne m'avait touché comme il le faisait : avec ses yeux, son âme.

Les tremblements de mon corps redoublèrent quand il embrassa mon front avec une douceur inédite, inspirant ma peau lentement. Si ces mots dépassaient (et de mille fois) la barrière de l'amitié, il me laissait le temps, et le choix. Je n'étais pas _encore_ prête à accepter de prendre _c__e_ risque.

Quand il me relâcha, je le remerciai du bout des lèvres, incapable de parler. L'atmosphère s'allégea quand il s'éloigna de moi, pour reprendre notre marche. Mon corps détraqué était déjà en manque du sien.

Pendant notre retour de balade, sa main prit la mienne pour m'aider à passer par dessus une branche tombée à terre sous le poids de la neige, et elle y resta. Ses doigts chauds contrastaient avec ma peau glacée, son contacte me fit du bien. Je retrouvais le Edward avec qui tout était simple, évident. Celui qui me guidait d'un sourire, me faisait rire de quelques mots. Quand on retrouva la maison, nous étions gelés tous les deux. Le nez rouge et les joues glacées, on rentra dans l'entrée en frottant nos mains.

\- Mon dieu ce qu'il fait froid, bégayai-je, incapable de me retenir de trembler.

\- C'était une idée stupide, argua Edward en enlevant mon manteau, puis le sien. Viens, on va aller près du feu.

On s'installa dans le canapé, devant la grande cheminé où le feu crépitait. La chaleur soudaine brûla ma peau, mais cela me fit du bien. Sa main reprit la mienne et nos doigts se nouèrent, indépendants du reste de nos corps. Le regard fixé sur le feu devant nous, son pouce caressant l'intérieur de ma paume lentement, il semblait absorbé par ses pensées. Les flammes reflétaient sur son visage des dizaines de dessins.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, puis repartit à toute vitesse quand il me ramena contre lui, de façon à ce que je ne puisse plus le regarder. Je me sentie rougir, puis posais ma tête contre son torse, admirant le feu danser devant nous.

Tout était facile, simple, _cruellement évident. _

\- Tu m'as poussé dans mes retranchements, murmura-t-il après un moment où le silence nous berçait. Tu m'as forcé à me poser des tonnes de questions que je n'étais pas prêt à me poser.

J'allais me redresser quand il me maintint un peu plus fort contre lui, ses lèvres frôlant mes cheveux.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui nous unis toi et moi, poursuivit-il à voix basse, me faisant frissonner. Mais je sais que je ne veux plus un seul instant rester loin de toi… Hier soir… cette nuit, j'ai eu la sensation de te perdre… ça a été insoutenable.

Ses mots résonnèrent dans mon cerveau ramollit par sa proximité.

Son odeur, le son de sa voix, les vibrations dans sa poitrine et son cœur résonnant contre mon oreille me firent fermer les yeux. Tout son être était bouleversé et le mien… chacune des barrières que j'avais dressé contre mes sentiments pour lui tombèrent, une à une, alors que je me redressais pour le regarder.

Son visage quitta le feu pour se tourner vers moi, l'intensité de ses yeux me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Nous étions si près l'un de l'autre que son souffle brûlait ma peau. Je tremblais, il était impossible qu'il ne le sente pas… mais maintenant, ça n'était plus de froid.

\- Je ne te ferais jamais de promesse que je ne pourrais tenir Bella, murmura-t-il, sa main atteignant mon visage qu'il caressa, puis mon cou.

\- Je n'y survivrais pas, avouai-je, ressentant l'envie de me fondre en lui.

Mes lèvres me brûlèrent quand son regard passa dessus.

_Nous savions. _

Pourtant, les secondes qui suivirent, il ne fit rien.

La bulle de tendresse dans laquelle il nous avait plongés explosa quand Jasper et Alice descendirent les escaliers avec entrain. Ni Edward ni moi ne bougeâmes pour autant. On échangea un sourire, puis Alice vint à nous en sautillant, souriant comme une enfant.

\- C'est l'heure de tout préparer ! s'excita-t-elle en me tirant par le bras. Allez vous deux ! En cuisine !

On passa le reste de la journée dans la cuisine, à préparer le repas du soir. Évidement, Alice mit de la musique, et je ne pus m'empêcher de taquiner Edward quand les chants traditionnels de Noël résonnèrent dans la maison. Dina vint nous rejoindre pour donner les ordres, assise sur un tabouret tel une arbitre surveillant un match. A chaque écart de conduite des garçons (qui s'attelaient à nous mener la vie dure plutôt qu'à nous aider) elle les réprimandait comme s'ils avaient 6 ans.

Pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps, j'eus la sensation chaude et réconfortante d'appartenir à une famille.

Tout l'après-midi, Edward m'effleura. Ses mains, son corps, son être tout entier n'était jamais loin du mien et me torturait de manière totalement indécente. Il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Nos regards se croisaient, nos rires se mêlaient, notre complicité ne faisait qu'augmenter à mesure que la journée défilait.

Quand Emmet, Rosalie et leurs filles, Joy et Candice arrivèrent au milieu de l'après-midi, le comportement d'Edward changea très légèrement. Il n'était pas froid, ou distant, mais il faisait en sorte de ne pas être ambigu avec moi. Était-ce par ce que son ami d'enfance était présent ?

Quand les autres partirent chercher la dinde, que Dina avait oublié d'acheter le matin, je me retrouvais seule un moment avec Rosalie. Elle me parla de leur nouveau chien, Puppy, qui détruisait tout chez eux.

\- On l'a laissé à mes parents, mais je te jure que je suis certaine qu'ils vont m'appeler d'ici très _très_ peu de temps pour me passer le savon du siècle. Je déteste Emmet ! On offre pas un chien en cadeau d'anniversaire de mariage !

Je lui lançais un regard lourd de sens en étalant ma pâte à sablés au rouleau à pâtisserie.

\- Tu l'as choisis, lui fis-je remarqué après un regard plein de reproches de sa part.

\- On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, m'apprit-elle en me pointant de son doigt manucuré. Tu verras !

Je me sentie rougir, me concentrait sur ma pâte à sablés.

\- Elle est suffisamment étalée, là, je crois, se moqua-t-elle en voyant mon trouble.

Je me raclais la gorge, soudain mal à l'aise. Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, les lissant de ses doigts. Je l'observais un moment découper la pâte avec les emportes pièces en forme de sapin de Noël.

Cette femme était magnifique, blonde (naturelle) pulpeuse, la bouche en cœur et d'immense yeux marrons. Elle était vraiment belle, et, si j'avais été un homme, je serais certainement tombé amoureux de son sourire. Je me demandais vaguement comment elle et Emmet s'étaient rencontrés avant de me poser la même question pour Edward.

\- Quoi ? Finit-elle par me demander, quand elle vit que je la dévisageai.

\- Rien… je me demandais, comment ce sont connus Emmet et Edward ?

Une légère grimace tordit son visage une très courte seconde, avant qu'elle ne reporte son attention à la pâte.

Son silence fut très éloquent.

\- Secret défense ? Demandai-je, mal à l'aise devant sa réaction.

Elle haussa les épaules. Reposant son emporte pièce, elle se recula légèrement. Quand j'allais lui demander ce qu'elle faisait, elle fit passer son pull par dessus sa tête, se retrouvant en soutien-gorge devant moi.

Le rose fuchsia de son sous-vêtement ne fut pas ce qui attira le plus mon attention.

De son nombril à son épaule gauche, un grande marque d'une brûlure, sûrement très ancienne, couvrait sa peau. Elle avait presque la forme de l'Afrique, en plus étiré. La vision de sa peau presque cartonné par cette brûlure et la cicatrice immense qu'il en restait me fit déglutir avec difficulté.

\- C'est pas joli-joli hein ? Demanda-t-elle, ses yeux retrouvant les miens.

\- C'est… impressionnant, avouai-je, espérant ne pas la froisser.

Elle me sourit avec gentillesse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me fait plus mal, et, j'en ai entendu tellement ! Si tu savais !

Un rire la secoua, puis elle remit son pull, enlevant de ma vue cette partie meurtrie de son corps.

\- J'en ai une autre sur la cuisse, m'informa-t-elle en se remettant à découper la pâte devant elle. Une friteuse m'est tombée dessus quand j'avais 10 ans. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier… j'ai été hospitalisé pendant presque un an… et j'ai rencontré Edward, au service pédiatrie.

Elle fit une légère pause, se mordit la lèvre rouge sang avant de se pencher légèrement vers moi.

\- Je t'avoue, et je te tue si jamais tu le dis à qui que ce soit, que j'ai eu envie de me marier avec lui quand on à été présentés par l'infirmière, il avait déjà des yeux à tomber, à l'époque !

Un sentiment puissant appuya sur ma poitrine, bloquant ma respiration.

De la colère pure longea ma colonne vertébrale, pour remonter dans ma bouche, acide. Surprise par ma réaction si vive, je me sentis rougir alors qu'elle penchait la tête pour me regarder déglutir avec difficulté. Je l'incitais à poursuivre, essayant de me concentrer sur ce qu'elle me racontait plutôt que les sensations de mon corps, bloquant mes pensées invasives.

\- Emmet est arrivé à l'hôpital deux mois après, il avait une leucémie. Grâce au ciel, il s'en est sortit, et… je l'ai épousé 10 ans plus tard.

\- Et Edward ? Demandai-je, ne pouvant m'en empêcher.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur sa bouche. Elle se pinça les lèvres, se retenant visiblement de rire de ma réaction.

\- Edward… est devenu le meilleur ami de mon mari depuis ce jour et à l'instant où j'ai vu Emmet… j'ai su que c'était lui le père de mes enfants.

Il y eu un silence, où, avec tendresse, elle me dévisagea.

\- T'inquiète pas Bella, Edward à coté de Emmet est totalement hors jeu. Je te le laisse tout entier sans la moindre hésitation.

Je réprimais un grognement devant sa réflexion, ce qui la fit rire. A mes yeux, Edward était plus beau que n'importe quel personne sur cette Terre.

Les minutes qui suivirent, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être gênée par mes réactions. J'éprouvai une réelle jalousie face à une femme adorable, mariée, éperdument amoureuse, et mère de deux magnifiques petites filles, simplement parce qu'enfant, elle avait pensé à se marier avec Edward ? J'entendis le rire de ma mère résonner dans ma tête, se moquant de moi et de mon attitude puérile. J'eus un frisson à sa pensée. Il y avait longtemps que mon esprit torturé ne l'avait pas ressentit ainsi.

A la fin d'après-midi, juste avant la tombée de la nuit, Eléazar et Carmen arrivèrent à leur tour, emmitouflés dans de grands manteaux blancs tous les deux. Ils furent souriants, semblant heureux d'être là. Les présentations à mon égare furent chaleureuses, ils m'embrassèrent tous les deux avec gentillesse, me souhaitant la bienvenue dans la famille.

Je ne sus s'ils avaient compris que je n'étais pas la fiancée d'Edward comme Dina l'avait sous-entendu, mais, qu'importe.

Ce fut une belle soirée, la nourriture délicieuse, le vin merveilleux.

Edward à mes cotés, Alice en face de moi.

Leurs rires, nos conversations animés, la musique de Noël résonnant dans la maison, les guirlandes et le sapin s'illuminant… c'était beau, ça faisait du bien, de passer une aussi belle soirée.

Je me sentais chez moi.

L'esprit de Noël était là, les filles d'Emmet semblaient heureuses comme tout, leurs yeux brillaient, et les regard que celui ci échangeait avec Edward ne m'échappèrent pas. Si j'avais douté, un jour, de leur amour fraternel, ce soir, je n'en avais plus eu un seul doute. Leur relation me fit penser à celle que j'entretenais avec Alice. Pure, sincère, et d'une force incroyable. Rien, ne semblait pouvoir détruire la relation qu'il y avait entre eux. A plusieurs reprises, ils se parlèrent sans quand leur bouche ne frémissent. Leurs yeux se disaient tout.

Rosalie me sourit chaleureusement en captant mon regard sur son mari, puis sur Edward. Le sourire qu'on échangea me rendit profondément heureuse. Je me sentie chanceuse de connaître des personnes aussi belles qu'elles.

Quand ce fut l'heure du dessert, je ramenais fièrement la bûche que nous avions fait avec Edward. Cela n'avait pas été de tout repos -il était une catastrophe ambulante en cuisine- mais elle fut acclamée avec envie. Les félicitations fusèrent, me faisant sourire. J'étais fière, d'avoir réussis à partager cela avec lui.

Même si cela n'était, peut-être que provisoire, ce soir, Noël m'apportait sans le savoir, le plus beau des cadeaux : une famille à chérir et à aimer.

Plusieurs fois, le regard d'Edward glissa sur moi, sur la petite robe noire que j'avais enfilée, sur mes cheveux que j'avais ramenés en chignon d'où quelques boucles s'échappaient, sur ces escarpins vertigineux que je portais.

La chaleur de ses yeux me faisait frissonner quand il caressait ma nuque du regard, faisant parfois traîner ses doigts sur mon bras quand il passait le sien derrière moi, sur le dossier de ma chaise, tout en continuant à discuter avec les autres comme si de rien n'était.

Il n'avait pas conscience, de tout ce que je ressentais à sa proximité. Notre relation en ressortait toujours plus troublante. Cette chemise noire était une merveille sur lui, mettant en valeur la musculature de ses épaules carrées, son pantalon habillé et ses chaussures italiennes me faisaient complètement perdre la raison.

Il était plus élégant que jamais.

Quand, le son de la musique se fit augmenter par Alice qui déclara ouvert le bal de Noël, sous les hurlements de joie de Joy et Candice, j'en profitais pour m'eclisper un peu au calme. L'effervescence de la soirée et le vin coulant dans mes veines ne m'aidaient pas à garder l'esprit clair concernant Edward. Chaque mouvement de son corps m'électrisait, chaque intonation de sa voix me donnait envie de me fondre en lui.

La panique, ce soir moins vive que les derniers jours, s'accrochait quand même à mes poumons. Il fallait que je prenne l'air.

Je montai à l'étage, cherchant un endroit où je pourrais souffler cinq minutes, sans sentir sans cesse son regard brûlant incendier ma peau. En passant dans ma chambre, je récupérais un plaid que j'enroulais autour de moi quand je sortie sur la terrasse du troisième étage.

L'air froid me permis de respirer profondément. Mes talons s'enfoncèrent dans la neige, mouillant mes pieds. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement de douleur en me tortillant quand la neige entra dans ma chaussure. Cela était tellement désagréable ! Au moins, je ne pensais plus à Edward… je réprimais un rire, me sentant idiote.

Je finis par soupirer, puis m'appuyer sur la rambarde gelée pour admirer le jardin dans la pénombre. Celui-ci était éclairé par les lumières des décorations qui ornaient la maison, réchauffant l'atmosphère figé par la neige. C'était beau, et les étoiles au dessus de ma tête ajoutaient plus de magie encore à ce décor féerique.

\- Tu vas attraper la mort, murmura Edward, soudain si près de moi que sa chaleur m'enveloppa.

Surprise, je me figeais en sentant mon cœur s'arrêter puis s'accélérer brutalement. Ses mains se posèrent de chaque coté de mon corps, sur la rambarde. Son souffle chaud, qui s'accéléra, glissa sur ma nuque avant qu'une de ses mains ne me fasse tourner pour lui faire face. Tremblante, l'esprit embrumé par son odeur et sa présence, je me laissais faire.

Son regard verrouilla le mien, me faisant presque suffoquer tant il était brûlant.

\- J'avais juste besoin d'air, réussi-je à murmurer, en dépit du tremblement de terre dans mon corps et mon cerveau.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de moi, appuyant son corps contre le mien. Coincée entre son être et la rambarde glacée, j'eus du mal à respirer. Sa chaleur était incroyable, et je me retins de fermer les yeux tant son contacte me grisa. Le désir s'incrusta entre mes hanches, me faisant brûler de l'intérieur.

\- Tu passes une belle soirée ? Demanda-t-il lentement, ayant sûrement pitié de mon cerveau en bouillit.

Je hochais la tête, incapable de parler quand ses mains se déplacèrent sur mes hanches, puis dans mon dos qu'il caressa tendrement, pour finalement entourer ma nuque.

\- Je voudrais qu'elle soit exceptionnelle, susurra-t-il, ses longs doigts jouant avec ma peau surchauffée.

Je sentie la panique serrer mon cœur, puis remonter dans ma gorge, douloureusement. J'inspirai du mieux que je pus, mais je fus certaine que cela devait ressembler à un hoquet ridicule. Ses iris glissèrent de mon regard à ma bouche, avant de remonter vers mes yeux. J'eus du mal à penser devant ses pupilles dilatées par le désir.

L'appréhension me fit frémir, l'air crépita. Le château fort dans lequel se trouvait mon cœur trembla, ébranlé.

\- Je vais t'embrasser, me prévint-il, guettant la moindre réaction de mon corps.

Je fus dans l'incapacité totale de lui répondre alors que ses yeux fouillaient les miens avec précaution. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'attendait à ce que je parte en courant, mais je restais immobile, dominée par l'envie qu'il me touche, qu'il m'embrasse. Il se colla un peu plus contre moi. Mon cerveau rendit les armes. Désormais, je ne pensais qu'à ça : la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu es peur, chuchota-t-il, son nez frôlant le mien.

Mon corps aux aguets eu un sursaut à son contact.

\- Mais je veux que tu saches, que si je t'embrasse maintenant, je ne serais plus en mesure de réfréner tout ce que j'éprouve pour toi depuis le premier soir.

Je fermais mes yeux brûlants, luttant contre mes émotions et ma peur irrationnelle qui m'étranglait. Mon château fort, maintenant, semblait se battre contre mon cœur lui-même, mon cerveau ayant déjà rendu les armes.

\- Regarde moi, m'ordonna-t-il avec douceur, comme plus tôt dans la journée.

J'ouvris les yeux, libérant une larme qui roula sur ma joue. Son pouce l'effaça avant de prendre mon visage en coupe.

\- Tu vas me faire perdre la tête, chuchota-t-il sur mes lèvres, m'effleurant sans jamais me toucher vraiment.

De nouveau, son nez frôla le mien, me caressant dans un geste atrocement lent. Mon cerveau s'éteignit définitivement, mon cœur se serra. Mes mains agrippèrent sa chemise, tirant sur son corps, l'attirant un peu plus contre moi encore. Je n'avais qu'une envie : me fondre en lui, qu'il me fasse oublier tout ce qui faisait qu'aujourd'hui, sur la terrasse de sa maison de famille, j'étais terrorisée à l'idée qu'il ait déjà envahit mon cœur, mon esprit et mon âme.

\- Edward… réussis-je à murmurer difficilement.

Son souffle brûlant se coupa, le temps se figea.

\- Embrasse-moi.

Quand sa bouche se posa enfin sur la mienne, nous faisant gémir mutuellement, une seule pensée résonna dans ma tête alors qu'il approfondissait notre baiser dans un élan de passion qu'il ne contrôla absolument pas : j'étais, définitivement et éperdument amoureuse de cet homme.

* * *

_Et bien voilà... Joyeux Noël ! _

_J'attends vos réactions avec hâte (et peur)_

_J'vous embrasse, _

_A très bientôt, _

_Tied._


	10. Chapter 10

_Jeudi Publi ! _

_Oui, j'ai eu le temps finalement *jesuisjoie* et oui, je change de jour de publication chaque semaine ^^' On fait ce qu'on peut ! (et apparement je ne peux pas grand grand chose) _

_Bref, je vous adresse tout d'abord mes meilleurs voeux. J'vous souhaite la santé, surtout, l'amour, le bonheur, et de gagner assez de sous-sous pour pouvoir partir en vacances (ça fait un an pour nous, je suis en manque de vacances +++++++++++++++++++++++++)  
_

_J'vous souhaite le meilleur, et surtout de continuer à vivre ce que l'on partage ensemble... tout ça, ça m'apporte tellement. J'espère vous faire rêver encore longtemps avec mes mots. Vous lire, c'est merveilleux pour moi. Chaque message de votre part me comble de joie. _

_J'espère que vous avez passé de belles fêtes. _

_J'vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre… un de mes préférés (on se demande pourquoi) _

_On se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer… je ne fais que m'amuser avec !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 **

Longtemps, emmitouflés tous les deux dans le plaid, on s'embrassa.

Cela me parut durer une éternité et à la fois, j'avais la sensation de ne plus m'appartenir, et que chaque seconde contre lui, ne serait jamais assez longue pour me rassasier de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi. Le temps s'était suspendu à l'instant où sa bouche avait touchée la mienne. Je ne voulais pas réfléchir, penser au pourquoi du comment ou aux conséquences : je voulais vivre, ressentir pour toujours ce que je ressentais à cet instant.

La pression de ses lèvres finit pas s'apaiser, la passion de son corps sembla retrouver une raison, alors que, mon cerveau éteint et mon corps semblaient être prêts a tout ce qu'il voulait. Il aurait bien pu me déshabiller sur cette terrasse gelée, je l'aurais accepter sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Edward me faisait vivre, comme personne n'avais su le faire auparavant. Son âme allumait la mienne, sa bouche savait parfaitement quand donner, quand reprendre, et quand il finit par effleurer mes lèvres lentement, mon corps fut pris de tremblements violents que je ne pus maîtriser.

\- Tu trembles, murmura-t-il lentement, posant son front contre le mien.

Je posais une nouvelle fois mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je n'étais pas rassasiée. Je n'avais pas envie de cela cesse. Je n'avais pas envie que mon cerveau s'éveille, que son étreinte me quitte et que je me retrouve face à mes peurs les plus profondes. Je n'avais pas envie de tout gâcher. Il répondit à mon appel avec ferveur, avant de me repousser doucement.

\- On devrait redescendre, ils vont se demander où nous sommes, dit-il difficilement, entre deux respirations.

En ouvrant mes paupières lourdes, je tombais sur ses deux lacs sombres. Il déglutit difficilement, caressa ma joue de ses doigts. Mon cerveau se remit en route douloureusement, mes lèvres me brûlant de nos baisers.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu vas t'enfuir en courant, confessa-t-il dans la pénombre, ces yeux brillants d'une émotion à peine contenue.

J'inspirai profondément, essayant de calmer mon cœur devenu fou.

\- Techniquement, je risquerai de tomber si je le faisais, et mes pieds sont complètement gelés alors...

Un rire l'anima, allégeant l'atmosphère. Je ne pus que sourire, complètement sous le charme.

\- Descends, j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

Incapable de réfléchir, je ne bougeai pas.

\- Ça paraîtra peut-être suspect que l'on revienne en même temps, avec tes lèvres gonflées et mon corps complètement hors de contrôle, tu ne crois pas ?

Comme pour confirmer ses dire, son corps s'appuya un peu plus contre moi, me faisant devenir cramoisie.

\- Ça peut faire son effet à un repas de famille le soir de Noël, plaisantai-je pour cacher mon trouble.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, souriant, et je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Il me fallu toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas céder à la panique en redescendant lentement dans le salon pour rejoindre les autres. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, mon cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure, me renvoyant des flash de notre baiser (et quel baiser!) et mon corps en tremblait encore si fort que je dus m'arrêter pour respirer convenablement au milieu du dernier escalier. Je refusais à mon cerveau de me renvoyer à Riley, ou à James… encore moins à mon père.

A la place, je me répétais en boucle les mots d'Edward, je me concentrais sur la brûlure de mon corps à sa pensée, sur le picotement dans ma nuque et mon cou, me rappelant à quel point son parfum, son touché pouvait m'apaiser quand ses doigts se posaient juste là...

Je restai un moment à l'entrée du salon, admirant le spectacle qui se jouait sous mes yeux.

Alice dansait avec Joy et Candice, Dina tournait dans les bras de Jasper, Eleazar et Carmen, encore assis, se levèrent pour les rejoindre dans un éclat de rire. Rosalie, debout de l'autre coté de la pièce, riait en admirant ses filles danser sur un rock endiablé. Ils avaient tous l'air si heureux…

\- Personne n'a l'air d'avoir remarqué notre absence, murmura Edward juste derrière moi, me faisant sursauter.

On échangea un regard, puis un sourire quand il se déplaça à mon coté. Mes yeux restèrent fixés sur sa bouche (qui était sur la mienne si peu de temps avant) et je mordis ma lèvre, réfrénant mon envie de lui sauter dessus. Emmet arriva dans la pièce avant de foncer sur Joy qu'il fit tourner dans les airs, la petite éclatât de rire avant de forcer son père à danser avec elle et sa sœur. Leurs rires et leur complicité comprimèrent mon cœur. Je ne pus réfréner mes pensées, qui crispèrent mon corps tout entier.

Ma mère me manquait. Mon père me manquait. Cette famille que j'avais perdue me manquait horriblement, ce soir plus que jamais.

Edward passa une main dans ma nuque, qu'il massa délicatement, avant de me regarder à nouveau. Quand mon regard croisa le sien, mon ventre sursauta. Il semblait partager ma peine, d'une manière différente, certes, mais nos pensées se rejoignaient.

Il finit par passer devant moi, prenant mes mains en essayant de me faire avancer avec lui.

\- A quoi tu joues ? Demandai-je concentrée sur ses yeux animés d'une lueur d'amusement.

\- Je vais te faire danser, assura-t-il, un peu trop sûr de lui.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

\- C'est hors de question. Je ne sais pas danser.

Son regard se fit plus brûlant.

\- Je sais que tu le sais, murmura-t-il, avant qu'un sourire en coin ne l'anime. Maintenant danse avec moi.

Je savais qu'il faisait allusion au soir de notre première rencontre, et je fis en sorte de ne pas relever. Je n'avais absolument pas envie de me ridiculiser en abordant avec lui cette danse et tout ce qu'elle avait déclenchée. Riley vint à nouveau dans mon esprit, je le chassais le plus vite que je le pus.

Je secouai la tête alors qu'il tirait un peu plus sur mes bras. Malgré mon manque d'entrain, je ne pus pas résister longtemps. L'avantage physique qu'il avait sur moi était indéniable : presque deux têtes et trente kilos d'écarts n'était pas discutables.

Me concentrant sur le sourire victorieux d'Edward face à moi quand on arriva au milieu de la piste improvisée, je me mordis la lèvre. Les autres dansaient, riaient, se déhanchaient autour de nous… mais je ne les voyais plus.

Je sentis à peine Emmet qui me bouscula, me rapprochant dangereusement d'Edward. Si mon cerveau avait eu un fonctionnement normal et logique, j'aurais certainement deviné qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

Les mains d'Edward glissèrent sur mes reins, me rapprochant de lui encore plus. Son torse s'écrasa contre le mien, son souffle chaud brûla mon visage. Sa proximité me faisait totalement perdre pieds et je n'avais qu'une envie : l'embrasser à nouveau.

Le regard que l'on échangea me comprima les poumons : il semblait être dévoré par la même envie que moi.

Ses mains attrapèrent les miennes, me faisant m'éloigner de lui rapidement, avant qu'il ne me ramène contre son torse en tournant. Le résultat devait être affreux. J'étais totalement crispée, en alerte au moindre geste de sa part.

\- Détends toi, souffla-t-il contre mon oreille dans un nouveau mouvement, avant de m'éloigner de lui à nouveau.

Son sourire fit naître le mien. Il me ramena de nouveau contre lui, avant de me faire tourner entre ses bras, mon dos contre son torse. Ses mains glissèrent de mes poignets à mes hanches, s'accrochant au tissus de ma robe. Ses mouvements étaient fluides, en synchronisation parfaite avec la musique. Il était parfait… et moi…

\- Je suis ridicule, chuchotai-je à son attention.

Je le sentis soupirer dans mon cou, puis ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau, me rapprochant un peu plus de son corps.

\- Tu es parfaite, souffla-t-il à mon oreille, ses cheveux et sa bouche si près qu'ils m'effleuraient.

Je réprimais mon rire moqueur, me contenant de continuer à essayer de le suivre. Ses mots me troublaient plus que de raison. Il avait l'air tellement sincère… je manquai d'y croire, moi aussi.

Ses mains me firent tourner encore, son rire provoqua le mien, me détendant.

Je finis par réussir à me laisser aller, l'alcool dans mon sang aidant, je dansais avec lui, contre lui.

Quelque fois, on dansa avec les autres, mais, toujours,_ fatalement_, nos corps revenait l'un contre l'autre, comme aimantés.

Emmett alla coucher ses filles, qui protestèrent mais finirent pas abdiquer quand il leur rappela, que, le lendemain, le père Noël serait passé. Elles disparurent plus vite que jamais, après avoir embrassé tout le monde.

\- Oh il est minuit ! s'écria Alice après un long moment où nous alternions danse et champagne. Joyeux Noël !

Edward, à l'autre bout de la pièce, qui discutait avec Emmet, sa coupe de champagne à la main, braqua son regard sur moi. Ses émeraudes ne me lâchèrent pas quand Alice m'étreignit d'une étreinte chaleureuse, suivit de près par Rosalie.

J'allais à la rencontre de Dina, qui observait Jasper et Alice s'embrasser en se souhaitant Joyeux Noël. La douceur dans son regard réchauffa mon cœur.

\- Je suis si heureuse de te connaître, _bella_, souffla-t-elle à mon intention, en prenant mes mains. Edward à de la chance de t'avoir…

\- C'est moi qui ait de la chance, murmurai-je soudain émue.

Le regard d'Edward sur ma nuque pesa des tonnes. Le sourire de Dina fit écho au mien. J'étais émue, et, visiblement, elle aussi. Ses mains prirent les miennes dans un geste tendre.

\- Aies confiance en lui... Rends le heureux, il saura te le rendre au centuple. Je ne l'ai jamais vu regarder qui que ce soit comme il te regarde, _mia ciara_.

Son regard se porta derrière mon épaule tandis que mes yeux me brulaient.

\- Laisse le t'aimer, finit-elle par souffler.

Je déglutis difficilement, sentant ma gorge se serrer.

Cette femme, ces mots… « _Laisse le t'aimer._ »

J'eus une pensée émue pour ma mère. J'aurais tant aimé qu'elle soit là, qu'elle me guide, qu'elle me montre le chemin à prendre.

Quand mon regard rencontra celui d'Edward à nouveau, il avançait déjà vers moi. Incapable de bouger, je le regardai marcher dans ma direction, dans cette démarche féline qui était la sienne, ses yeux ne lâchant jamais les miens.

Il embrassa sa grand-mère, Carmen, Alice et Rosalie au passage, retardant le moment où sa peau toucherait la mienne.

«_ Laisse le t'aimer _»

A mesure qu'il avançait, mon cœur s'accélérait.

Je ne pouvais rien contrôler de ce qui se passait dans mon corps à sa proximité. Mon cerveau détraqué n'attendait qu'une chose : que son parfum m'atteignent, que ses mains me touchent.

Quand son corps avança tellement qu'il toucha le mien, je relevais les yeux vers son visage concentré. Son regard heureux perça le mien, il ne put s'empêcher de me sourire.

\- Joyeux Noël, Isabella, murmura-t-il de sa voix suave, son timbre de voix faisant vibrer mon être tout entier.

\- Joyeux Noël Edward, dis-je à mon tour, omnibulée par sa bouche si près de la mienne.

Il y eu un moment de silence entre nous, pendant que les autres trinquaient, s'embrassaient. Tout autour de moi disparaissait quand il me regardait… comme ça.

\- C'est une drôle de tradition qu'est en train d'instaurer Alice, finit-il par dire en me dévisageant.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je fronçais les sourcils, pas sûre d'être en état comprendre.

\- Elle clame minuit et souhaite Joyeux Noël sous les embrassades comme si nous étions au nouvel an, expliqua-t-il, toujours plus près de moi.

Son air autant amusé que circonspect arriva à peine à me faire sourire. Les mots de sa grand-mère résonnaient en moi depuis plusieurs minutes, me rendant fébrile.

« _Laisse le t'aimer_ »

\- Edward ? l'appelai-je, toujours en proie aux sentiments qui grandissaient en moi.

Il fronça les sourcils, son regard passant sur mon visage comme une caresse. L'air s'alourdit brusquement quand je retrouvais ses yeux. Ce fut presque imperceptible, mais sa respiration se coupa une demie seconde. Je frissonnai entièrement.

\- Embrasse moi, lui demandais-je lentement, mes mots ralentis par l'émotion qui me broyait.

Il se figea, puis ses paumes se posèrent sur mes joues, ses doigts chauds contre ma peau accentuèrent les spasmes dans mon ventre. Son contact brûlant m'électrifia toute entière.

L'appréhension fit crépiter l'air autour de nous, faisant tout disparaître, jusqu'à mon souffle.

\- Tu es sûre ? Demanda-t-il doucement, son corps se penchant déjà vers le mien.

\- Je ne veux pas nous cacher… et je ne veux plus avoir peur. Je ne veux plus te fuir Edward. Embrasse moi.

Il ne lui fallut pas une seconde et un mot de plus pour poser sa bouche sur la mienne, m'embrassant au milieu de sa famille et de nos amis. Les rires et acclamations fusèrent, ce que je supposais être Emmet créa un sifflement énorme, me faisant rire contre Edward qui m'enlaça en relâchant ma bouche.

J'étais sûrement cramoisie, mais le bonheur que je lus dans les yeux d'Edward en valait largement le coup. Me donner en spectacle ainsi ne me ressemblait pas, mais à voir le sourire sur le visage de nos proches, ils étaient heureux pour moi, pour nous.

On échangea un regard avec Alice. Je la remerciais du bout des lèvres, sans elle, peut-être que tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé.

Plus tard, quand tous passèrent à autre chose -la danse et le champagne (encore) je vis Edward discuter un moment avec sa grand-mère. Je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient d'où je me trouvais, mais Edward semblait ému, et plusieurs fois, son regard papillonna dans le salon, pour se poser sur moi. A chaque fois, mon ventre se retournait.

A presque deux heures du matin, tout le monde alla se coucher.

Edward partit prendre sa douche, et je luttais un moment pour ne pas l'y rejoindre. Je restais dans le salon, à finir ma coupe de champagne. Le calme après cette soirée agitée, et riche en émotion me permis de reprendre mes esprits, j'enlevais mes escarpins qui me faisaient un mal de chien. Levant les yeux sur le sapin trônant au milieu de la pièce, j'observais les lumières de la guirlande danser lentement.

Dehors, la neige continuait de tomber. J'inspirai profondément, puis avançai vers la baie et regardai le ciel d'où les flocons tombaient en tourbillonnants.

\- Joyeux Noël Maman.

L'émotion serra ma gorge.

Il me fallu plusieurs minutes pour reprendre contenance.

Quand je songeai à partir pour l'étage, Edward m'enlaça par derrière, me faisant sursauter. Je ne sais s'il m'avait entendu, s'il était là depuis longtemps, mais mon corps se détendit immédiatement au contacte du sien. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi, me serrant plus fort.

Au bout de quelques minutes, à observer tous les deux la neige tomber éclairée par la lune et les guirlandes illuminant le jardin, il me fit tourner dans ses bras.

Mon regard rencontra d'abord son menton. Lentement, je remontais sur sa bouche, rose, charnue, incroyablement bien dessinée. Son nez droit apparut, puis mes yeux rencontrèrent enfin les siens. Immédiatement, mon cœur s'accéléra, mon ventre se tordit dans un spasme délicieux. Son regard, presque noir, fouilla le mien quelques secondes.

Déjà, mon souffle se fit plus court.

\- Embrasse moi, murmura-t-il péniblement, ses mains sur mes reins me rapprochant de lui.

Docile, j'obéis en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds. Mon cœur décolla quand ma bouche trouva la sienne alors que ses mains remontaient le long de mon corps, jusqu'à attraper ma nuque pour me maintenir contre lui. Sa langue retrouva la mienne, me faisant gémir douloureusement.

C'était trop, beaucoup trop.

Je le voulais, mon corps entier brûlait pour lui. Des vagues de lave incandescentes coulait dans mes membres, incendiant tout mon être.

Une nouvelle fois, ses mains enserrèrent ma taille, me rapprochant de son corps brûlant. Ses doigts habiles passèrent sur le tissus de ma robe frôlant mes reins, puis mes cotes remontant dans une lente caresse sur ma peau prise de violents frissons. J'avais tellement envie de le sentir que s'en était douloureux. Ses mains effleurèrent mes seins, puis tout s'arrêta.

A bout de souffle, on se contempla quelques secondes.

Je perdais, _nous _perdions totalement le contrôle, pourtant, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête. Jamais.

\- On devrait aller se coucher, murmura-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Je fronçai les sourcils, soudain mécontente.

\- Non, chuchotai-je, perdue dans mon désir.

Un léger sourire illumina ses traits.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que nous devions dormir, dit-il sur le même ton, le sourire moqueur. Juste que nous devrions monter nous coucher.

Je me sentis rougir, puis sa main trouva la mienne, mêlant nos doigts.

On monta les escaliers silencieusement. Plus le silence s'imposait entre nous, plus je me sentais nerveuse. Edward ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter au deuxième étage, montant directement au troisième.

Devant la porte fermée de sa chambre, son regard chercha le mien.

\- Tu n'es obligé de rien, murmura-t-il, ses doigts remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille délicatement.

Je fus secouée d'un frisson. L'appréhension mêlée à l'excitation firent contracter mon ventre à son touché. Je pouvais encore faire demi-tour, je le savais. Il me laissait le choix, et ce que je lus dans ses yeux me fit me hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser à nouveau, lui donnant mon accord silencieusement.

Nos souffles se mêlèrent quand il nous fit entrer dans sa chambre. D'un coup de pied, il referma la porte, avant de quitter ma bouche pour la fermer à clé.

Quand son regard se posa sur moi à nouveau, debout, à bout de souffle au milieu de sa chambre, le désir dans ses pupilles manqua de me faire défaillir. Ses mains trouvèrent mes hanches, puis frôlèrent mes côtes lentement. J'avais envie de me tortiller tant l'envie de l'avoir contre moi me brûlait la peau. Il me fit me tourner, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts atteignent la fermeture éclaire de ma robe. En silence, il la fit descendre, découvrant ma peau.

Je respirai profondément, au bord de la syncope.

Tout était bien trop fort.

Nos respirations lourdes résonnaient dans la chambre, m'électrisant toujours un peu plus. Le désir brut de ses pupilles dilatées percuta les restes de mon cerveau en miettes, quand il se retrouva devant moi à nouveau. Ne me quittant pas des yeux, ses mains firent glisser les larges bretelles de ma robe le long de mes bras. Docile, essayant de me concentrer sur chacun de ses gestes, je l'aidais à me l'enlever.

Le tissus tomba dans un léger bruit à mes pieds.

Ses mains trouvèrent mon cou, ses doigts caressèrent mes joues, ma bouche avant qu'il ne m'embrasse délicatement. Je savais qu'il se retenait, qu'il prenait son temps, pour ne pas me brusquer ou me faire peur, je le sentais. Sa respiration rapide, la crispation de son corps, ses yeux noirs de désir… je n'avais jamais rien connu de tel.

Ses pupilles dilatées glissèrent sur ma peau pâle, recouverte de dentelle noire. Son souffle se fit plus lourd quand son regard me détailla sans aucune gêne. Je me félicitais brièvement d'avoir enfilé mes plus beaux sous-vêtements, avant d'être de nouveau attiré sur sa bouche d'une main dans ma nuque. Ses grandes mains encadrèrent mon visage, m'embrassant aussi profondément que possible, rendant mon cœur au bord de l'implosion. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de mon corps, effleurant ma peau récemment découverte, avant de frôler mes cotes, puis mes hanches.

Ses paumes chaudes descendirent encore plus bas, savourant la rondeur de mes fesses avant de me soulever contre lui, créant un nouveau contacte entre nos deux corps rongés par le désir. Je nouai mes chevilles dans son dos, alors que sa bouche glissait dans mon cou pendant qu'il marchait.

C'était doux, c'était lent et à la fois tellement brûlant, tellement enivrant. Je n'avais jamais connu un tel désir... si intense que mon ventre me faisait mal, que mon corps avançait vers le sien sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher.

Je ne pus retenir un autre gémissement, m'embrasant toute entière, quand nos bassins se trouvèrent à la même hauteur. J'allais prendre feu, me consumer toute entière si je ne trouvais pas un apaisement quelconque. Mon corps se frotta contre le sien dans un énième baiser, mon souffle erratique brûlant mes poumons malmenés. A travers mes paupières mi-closes, son visage apparaissait, éclairé par la faible lumière de la lune.

Il était tellement beau… tellement beau, et tout à moi.

J'allais perdre pieds, et mourir de désir pour lui. Je revins à la réalité quand mon dos rencontra le lit, alors qu'il nous couchait dessus. Ses doigts accrochèrent les miens, qu'il ramena au dessus de ma tête, pendant que sa bouche descendait lentement dans mon cou, sa langue dessinant des arabesques sur ma peau. Je me tordais sous lui, incapable de retenir les mouvements saccadés de mon corps en pleine folie. Une de ses mains glissa le long de mon bras, avant de descendre lentement vers ma poitrine, puis dans mon dos, dégrafant mon vêtement avec facilité. J'aurai pu faire une remarque sur la facilité qu'il avait à dégrafer un soutien gorge si le vêtement n'avait pas volé à travers la pièce, me faisant me retrouver à moitié nue devant lui.

Quand sa bouche abandonna ma peau et que ses yeux glissèrent sur la partie d'elle récemment découverte, je ne pus m'empêcher de tirer sur mes bras pour me cacher. Son regard noir de désir rencontra le mien à mon geste et il maintint plus fermement sa prise sur mes poignets pour m'empêcher de bouger.

\- Ne te cache pas devant moi. Jamais.

Sa voix incroyablement rauque fit l'effet d'une bombe dans mon corps, envoyant de l'électricité dans tous mes membres. Immédiatement, je rougis, et baissai les yeux sur sa bouche entre ouverte qui laissait passer un souffle complètement désordonné.

\- Tu es magnifique, reprit-il à voix basse, me forçant à relever les yeux vers son regard brûlant.

Je frissonnai de partout, réprimant un sentiment beaucoup trop violent pour moi. Personne ne m'avait jamais dit cela de cette façon, mais surtout, avant lui, personne ne m'avait jamais regardé de la sorte. Cette nuit, dans ses yeux, je me sentais belle, désirable, et choyée. Quand sa bouche retrouva la mienne, ses mains brûlantes découvrant les nouvelles parties de ma peau récemment découverte, je sus que j'étais perdue.

Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. Mon désir pour lui était trop gros, trop fort. Chaque baiser était plus intense, chaque respiration plus saccadée. J'allais perdre la tête, j'allais sans doute mourir s'il n'éteignait pas rapidement le feu dans mon ventre. Ma peau mon brûlait, mon cœur battait à tout rompre, et il ne pouvait que le sentir.

Quand, d'une main dans mon dos, il me retourna pour inverser nos positions, me retrouvant assise sur ses cuisses, je ne pus que gémir plus fort. Son appui était exactement là où je l'attendais, pourtant, rien ne semblait réussir à calmer mon désir pour lui.

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi que s'en est douloureux, murmura-t-il perdu dans mes cheveux, ses mains enserrant ma taille plus fort.

Je ne pus lui répondre, trop perturbée par sa bouche et sa langue dansant sur la peau hypersensible de mon cou. Il dégagea mes cheveux en les rabattant sur un coté de mon visage, puis se redressa pour me regarder. On échangea un doux sourire. Le même désir de l'autre nous brûlait, pourtant nous voulions prendre le temps. Mes mains glissèrent de ses épaules à son ventre dans une lente caresse, ses muscles se tendirent sous mon touché.

Mes doigts tremblants remontèrent son tee-shirt, me délectant du touché de sa peau brûlante. Il m'aida à l'ôter, envoyant le tissus un peu plus loin. Mes paumes sur sa peau, lentement, je traçais le doux dessin de ses abdominaux. Sa peau avait une texture incomparable. Son corps était parfait, ni trop musclé, ni pas assez. _Il _était parfait.

Sentir sa peau frissonner sous mes doigts provoqua une slave de plaisir qui irradia ma poitrine, puis mes jambes qui en tremblèrent. La pulpe de mes doigts rencontra la cicatrice de son cœur. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Il trembla, mais ne fit rien pour m'enlever la main. Son regard s'était voilé légèrement, le chagrin que j'y lu me tordit le ventre. Mon cœur se comprima dans la poitrine alors que je me penchai vers lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau, posant mes mains à plat contre ses pectoraux, contre son cœur qui battait aussi fort que le mien.

La passion reprit, bien plus vive, courant dans mes veines à vive allure.

Mes mains glissèrent à l'orée de son pantalon, s'accrochant au nœud qui le tenait. Je relevais les yeux vers lui en quittant sa bouche, lui demandant silencieusement son accord. Le baiser qu'il me prodigua me donna tous les accords du monde, alors que mes doigts tremblants défaisait le nœud. Rapidement, son jogging et son boxer retrouvèrent son tee-shirt, sur le sol de sa chambre.

Dans un geste doux mais assuré, il inversa notre position à nouveau, se retrouvant au dessus de moi. Il était tellement beau que s'en était douloureux. Savait-il à quel point ?

\- Tu es parfait, ne pus-je m'empêcher de chuchoter dans la quiétude de la pièce.

Son regard se fit plus intense, une de ses mains caressa ma joue, puis ma bouche. Il glissa le long de mon corps, embrassant mon cou, mes seins, avant de descendre dans une lenteur horrible jusqu'à mon sous-vêtement en dentelle. Mon souffle se coupa quand ses doigts agrippèrent le morceau de tissus. Ses yeux dans les miens, il le fit glisser le long de mes jambes sans jamais me quitter du regard. Ses mains remontèrent le long de mon corps, caressant -brûlant- au passage ma peau. Il effleura mes mollets, mes cuisses avant de revenir coller sa bouche contre la mienne. Le baiser qu'il me donna fut horriblement lent.

Mon cœur sursauta, s'emballant comme un fou quand il s'allongea sur moi, s'appuyant sur ses avant bras. Je remontais mes cuisses contre ses flancs, sa peau, plus chaude que la mienne, me brûla d'une façon délicieuse. Son corps dans un lent mouvement frotta contre le mien. Je me tordis sous lui en me mordant la lèvre, incapable de réfréner mon désir.

On s'observa un moment, le souffle court.

Ses yeux cherchèrent une faille, un doute. Je le voulais. Je le voulais tellement que les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Sa bouche retrouva la mienne, sa langue parfaite et connaisseuse mena la danse, allumant d'avantage le feu dans mon ventre, bien que je ne pensais pas que cela soit encore possible. Quand, lentement, il entra en moi, nos souffles se coupèrent à l'unisson. Je fermais les yeux, bouleversée par un trop plein d'émotions qui me secoua, faisant trembler mon corps tout entier.

\- Tu trembles, murmura-t-il difficilement, avant de pousser plus loin, me faisant gémir honteusement.

Son corps se tendit un peu plus, ses bras tremblèrent sous la sensation, me faisant vaguement sourire. J'ouvris les yeux difficilement, m'accrochant à sa nuque.

\- _Je_ tremble ? m'amusai-je avant qu'il ne me quitte tout aussi lentement.

Il acquiesça un léger sourire, revenant en moi avec une retenue inimaginable. Je me cambrai, accentuant la sensation. C'était trop bon, bien trop bon. Ses yeux dans les miens, son corps me quitta de nouveau, m'arrachant une protestation qui finit dans un souffle quand il revint, un peu plus brutalement. Une de ses mains glissa entre le matelas et mon dos, me faisant cambrer un peu plus contre lui.

Le feu irradiait dans tout mon corps par vagues, me faisant gémir à chaque mouvement de sa part. Ses gestes s'accélérèrent lentement, menant mon plaisir plus loin, plus haut. Il savait _parfaitement _s'y prendre. Je sursautai quand, dans un mouvement rapide, il nous fit tourner à nouveau, me retrouvant assise sur lui, pendant qu'il étouffait un gémissement contre ma poitrine. Ses mains encadrèrent mon visage alors qu'il m'embrassa passionnément, mêlant nos plaintes dans la bouche de l'autre quand mon corps décida seul de reprendre cette danse si sensuelle. J'allais mourir de désir, de plaisir. Ma tête me tournait tant cela était intense.

Mon corps semblait au bord de la rupture.

Ses doigts se plantèrent dans mes hanches, m'imposant en douceur la cadence qu'il voulait. Je n'étais qu'une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains, une boule d'émotions et de sensations, prête à exploser à n'importe quel moment. Sa bouche glissa dans mon cou, mon corps fut prit du tremblements quand il embrassa ma peau surchauffée. Nos mouvements s'accélérèrent, nos souffles se mêlèrent. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans mes hanches, alors que je perdais pieds avec la réalité.

Le feu dans mon ventre explosa d'un seul coup, propulsant des vagues de plaisirs immenses dans tous mes membres, me faisant basculer vers le néant alors que je gémissais contre son épaule, resserrant mes bras autour de lui, enfonçant mes ongles dans sa peau sous les sensations beaucoup trop fortes que je vivais. Je me retins de justesse de le mordre, pendant qu'il se libérait dans une plainte rauque et ô combien sensuelle.

Tremblants, et en sueurs, je ne saurais dire combien de temps nos corps reposèrent l'un contre l'autre, à bout de souffle.

Quand j'eus assez reprit conscience, je réussis à me redresser, et posais mon front contre le sien, profitant du silence de la pièce bercée par sa respiration qui redevenait régulière et calme. Ses mains caressèrent mon dos, mes épaules avant d'effleurer mes bras, puis mon cou. Son nez frotta le mien lentement, me faisant sourire. Le sentiment de bonheur et de plénitude que je ressentais n'avait jamais eu d'égal.

Le baiser qu'il me donna me fit fondre. Tellement lent, tellement doux… tellement _lui_. Jamais un homme ne m'avait aussi bien traitée, et autant respectée. Jamais personne ne m'avait fait l'amour _comme ça_.

\- _Sono tuo_, murmura-t-il lentement, en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

Je restais un instant interdite, bouleversée par tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, tout ce que j'avais ressentit et ses mots… même si je ne parlais pas italien, les consonances latines m'étaient familières.

Si ma traduction était bonne, cela voulait dire quelque chose comme : _« je suis à toi »_

Un frisson remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale, me faisant vibrer. Le sang pulsa fort dans mes veines, et le sentiment de bonheur que je ressentais depuis plusieurs heures s'intensifia d'avantage.

J'étais amoureuse de cet homme. _Complètement. _ Et je refoulais les sensations désagréable que cela provoquait dans une partie sombre de mon cerveau. Je n'étais pas prête à faire la paix à mes démons, pas encore, mais je refusais d'avoir à le perdre.

Après cette nuit… tout serait différent maintenant.

Il nous fit basculer pour nous allonger, son regard ne quittant pas le mien quand il rabattit la couette sur nos corps enlacés.

\- Tu devrais dormir, souffla-t-il dans un sourire après de longues minutes où je le dévisageai, incapable d'ôter mes yeux de sa personne.

J'étais amoureuse de lui.

Cette phrase résonnait en boucle dans ma tête, me donnant envie de rire, et de pleurer en même temps. Je haussais les épaules en réponse, pas sûre d'être capable de parler. Son sourire s'amplifia, sa main caressa ma joue, puis mon cou avant de longer mon épaule nue. Je mordis ma joue, réfrénant un frisson à son contact. Mon corps semblait encore plus sensible, _maintenant. _

\- Dors, murmura-t-il après plusieurs minutes ou ses divines mains massèrent mes épaules, mes bras puis mes mains.

Je fermais les yeux, calmant mon cœur qui battait bien trop fort.

Quand j'ouvris les paupières, il faisait encore nuit. J'étirai mon corps endormis avant que mon bras ne touche le corps à mon coté. Il me fallu une demie seconde pour me souvenir où j'étais, et qui était à mes cotés. Mon ventre se noua quand l'odeur d'Edward me parvint, mon cœur accéléra délicieusement.

Les images de notre soirée me revint, je me mordis la lèvre, fermant les yeux pour prolonger ce sentiment incroyable de plénitude au souvenir de sa peau contre la mienne. Jamais aucune étreinte ne m'avait fait ressentir ça…

Je restais un moment allongée, sans bouger, en silence. Mon cerveau me torturait, mon cœur s'emballait à chaque souvenir de ses mains, de sa bouche sur moi.

Je passais un long moment à l'observer dormir. Il était tellement apaisé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela, et je profitai de ce merveilleux spectacle en silence.

Parfois, mes doigts effleuraient à peine sa barbe courte, sa bouche rose, le faisant légèrement bouger. Je ne voulais surtout pas le réveiller, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le toucher. Et à chaque fois que ma peau effleurait la sienne, _irrévocablement_, mon cœur sursautait.

Je savais ce que cela voulait dire, et je me concentrai sur mes souvenirs dans ses bras autour de moi pour ne pas devenir hystérique.

Quand la douce lumière bleutée de matin commença à filtrer à travers la fenêtre, je décidais de me lever : j'avais besoin d'air.

Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était quand je sortis dans le jardin, chaudement couverte, mais tout était couvert de neige, et le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Le ciel, dégagé, était teinté de rose et d'orange pâles, annonçant le lever du soleil.

Le silence était merveilleux, la lumière magnifique.

Je resserrai mon manteau autour de moi, me concentrant sur le paysage que j'avais devant les yeux et marchait un moment, partant à l'opposé de l'endroit où nous avions été avec Edward.

Ce terrain semblait regorgé de tellement trésors cachés ! Après une plusieurs minutes de marche, j'avais les pieds gelés, malgré mes bottes fourrées. Je continuai pourtant mon exploration, suivant les chemins de terre recouverts de neige entre les grands pins.

Le spectacle du lever du soleil sur la terre enneiger ici était magnifique, je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. Les couleurs du ciel était tellement vive, se teintant de rose, de rouge, c'était sublime.

Au détour d'un nouveau virage, une maison en bois apparut au bout du sentier.

Son apparition avait quelque chose d'irréel. Ici, au milieu de la neige et des arbres, elle se dressait fièrement. Les décorations de Noël habillaient le porche, le colorant de rouge, de blanc et de vert. Cet endroit avait l'air si paisible.

Je sursautai quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sur un grand homme brun.

Me voilà prise en flagrant délie de voyeurisme ! J'entendis ma mère s'étouffer de rire.

L'homme, qui devait être à peine plus vieux que moi, me dévisagea un court instant, avant qu'un énorme sourire n'étire sa bouche, faisant presque disparaître son visage et ses yeux tant il était grand.

\- Bonjour ! Lança-t-il joyeusement, tu dois être Isabella ?

Alors que, gênée, je me demandais d'où il pouvait bien me connaître, il descendit les quatre marches du perron aisément, en enfilant une grande veste vert foncé.

\- Je… bonjour, bafouillai-je maladroitement, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Excusez moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger…

\- C'est ok, rigola-t-il en se rapprochant. Tu dois être la nouvelle de la famille Cullen !

Je relevai les yeux vers lui quand il approcha.

Il faisait au moins deux têtes de plus que moi. Définitivement, tous les hommes étaient beaucoup plus grands que moi. Bien que son large manteau cache son corps, à la musculature de son cou, je vis que c'était un athlète. Qui avait un cou aussi musclé ? Sa peau mate ressortait d'autant plus avec la neige tout autour.

\- J'suis Jacob Black, je m'occupe de la maison de Dina ! Annonça-t-il joyeusement, son sourire ne le quittant pas.

Sa phrase mit quelques secondes à faire son chemin dans ma tête.

\- Oh ! Génial, on m'a parlé de vous, avouai-je, me détendant un peu. Enchantée, j'suis Bella.

Il serra ma main un peu trop fort à mon goût. Ses yeux pétillèrent.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici toute seule d'aussi bon matin ?

J'haussai les épaules en lui montrant le spectacle qui se jouait derrière lui.

\- Je profite du lever du soleil. Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareil.

Un rire le secoua.

\- On le voit encore mieux depuis notre terrasse. Tu veux entrer ? J'vais te présenter Tanya ! Ça fait des semaines qu'elle entends parlé de toi par Dina !

Sa proposition, autant son tutoiement depuis le début à mon encontre me gêna, malgré sa gentillesse.

\- Oh, je… je sais pas si… je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, c'est Noël et…

\- Justement ! Ma femme adore faire de nouvelle rencontre ! Surtout quand il s'agit des Cullen !

Quelque chose que je ne compris pas passa dans ses yeux.

Malgré l'impression incroyablement gentille qu'il dégageait, je me mordis l'intérieur des joues quelques secondes.

\- Je ne mords pas, assura-t-il, souriant encore plus. Et je ne suis pas un tueur en série non plus.

\- La cabane au fond de la forêt y fait pourtant allusion, m'amusai-je, essayant de me détendre.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Allez Bella, juste un café avec ma femme et moi, le temps d'admirer le lever du soleil sur le lac !

\- Vous avec un lac ?

\- Juste derrière la maison, sourit-il, vraisemblablement heureux.

Cette rencontre incongrue semblait m'offrir ce que je cherchais depuis que j'avais quitté Edward dans son lit : de l'air et une distraction assez forte pour ne pas que je parte en courant loin,_ très loin _d'ici.

\- Ok, alors juste un café, approuvai-je récoltant un sourire d'autant plus grand de sa part.

Il allait se décrocher la mâchoire à force de sourire comme ça !

Alors que je le suivais jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, j'entendais la voix de ma mère me sermonner sur le fait de ne jamais, jamais faire confiance à un inconnu.

_Jamais._

* * *

_J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdue en court de route… dites moi votre ressentit, j'veux tout savoir._

_Passez une belle journée, on se retrouve très vite. _

_J'vous embrasse, _

_Tied._


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello mes petites cuillères ! Le retour de Mardi Publi ! _

_Tout se débloque petit à petit… j'espère que la suite vous plaira. _

_Vous m'avez foutu la pression (et fais beaucoup rigoler) avec vos commentaires sur Jacob... j'vais vous décevoir: je n'en ai pas fait un tueur en série ! _

_On m'a parlé d'enlèvement, de torture, même de faire transformer Bella en tourte... j'avoue qu'elle le mériterait un peu parfois xD_

_Merci pour tout vos mots et encouragements, vous êtes des amours ! _

_On se retrouve en bas, _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer… je ne fais que m'amuser avec !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

L'intérieur fut beaucoup chaleureux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Tout était en bois, la feu crépitait dans la cheminée, et la décoration, très personnelle, me fit me sentir un peu mieux. Cette maison n'avait rien de celle d'un tueur en série !

\- Tanya ! s'écria Jacob après avoir ôté son manteau, on a de la visite !

La portée de sa voix grave me fit sursauter. J'enlevai mon manteau à mon tour, pendant qu'une grande blonde dévalait les escaliers à toute vitesse. Sa beauté me coupa le souffle.

\- Tu dois être Bella ! s'émerveilla-t-elle en me voyant. J'ai tellement entendue parlé de toi !

J'aurai aimé pouvoir en dire autant… Je me sentis rougir. Depuis quand étais-je devenue le sujet principal sur la maison des Cullen ?

\- Enchantée, réussi-je à dire quand elle m'entoura chaleureusement de ses bras.

Décidément…

\- Que fais-tu si loin de la propriété ? s'enquit-elle en me relâchant, me scrutant de ses grands yeux vert bouteille.

Le contraste entre ses yeux et ceux de Jacob, noirs eben, était saisissant.

\- Bella voulait admirer le levé du soleil depuis la forêt, rigola Jacob, répondant à ma place.

Ils éclatèrent de rires comme si ils partageaient une bonne blague. Peut-être que, finalement, je n'avais pas fait attention aux signes et que j'étais bien tombé chez des fous-furieux.

\- Tout le monde ici sait que la meilleure vue pour le lever du soleil est celle que nous avons depuis la terrasse, m'expliqua Tanya en se dirigeant vers la cuisine ouverte.

\- Votre maison est magnifique, confiai-je en étant totalement ébahie par la lumière du soleil se levant sur la pièce, lui donnant une teinte orangée.

\- Merci ! Le grand-père de Jacob l'a construite il y a 100 ans... On y est merveilleusement bien, pour rien au monde je ne quitterai cet endroit.

Ils échangèrent un regard amoureux. Leur bonheur irradiait.

\- Vas t'installer sur la terrasse ! s'affola-t-elle tout à coup, en me désignant la porte au fond de la pièce, ne rates pas un instant du spectacle ! Je m'occupe de nos cafés !

Leur gentillesse réchauffa mon cœur. Jacob m'accompagna sur la terrasse pendant que j'enfilais à nouveau mon manteau.

C'était petit, une table trônait au milieu du bois de la terrasse, entourée de 6 chaises et cela suffisait à remplir entièrement l'espace, mais c'était magnifique. La vue sur le lac était spectaculaire, et les couleurs du ciel… c'était indescriptible.

\- C'est… sublime.

Jacob acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, son sourire ne le quittant pas.

Arrêtait-il de sourire, parfois ?

\- Installe toi, et profites !

Je m'exécutai en m'asseyant sur les chaises glacées pendant qu'il regagnait la maison. Avant de profiter pleinement du lever du soleil, j'envoyais un message à Edward en lui disant où j'étais et de ne pas s'inquiéter de mon absence.

J'hésitai un moment pour la conclusion de mon message. Pourquoi, désormais, tout me semblait si compliqué ?

Tanya vint avec le café chaud quand je commençais à me demander si être ici, avec eux, n'était pas déplacé de ma part. Je ne les connaissais pas, du tout, ni leur histoire avec la famille d'Edward, et aux vues de sa réaction quand il m'en avait parlé, la veille, dans la forêt, je me doutais que tout n'était pas rose.

\- Merci, soufflai-je en récupérant ma tasse.

La brûlure sous mes doigts me réchauffa. Jacob s'installa à son tour, et pendant quelques minutes, en silence, on admira le soleil se lever.

Quand cela fut le cas, Jacob et Tanya soupirèrent de bien-être. Je leur jetai un coup d'œil. Leur bonheur irradiait. Je les enviai. Ils semblaient tellement amoureux… tellement bien ensemble. Etait-ce pour moi seule, que l'amour semblait si difficile, si effrayant ?

\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? Finis-je par demander, ma curiosité l'emportant sur le reste.

De nouveau, ils échangèrent un regard amoureux.

\- 7 ans, déclara Tanya avec un sourire. On a décidé de fêter nos 8 ans en partant en voyage l'année prochaine, confia-t-elle, soudain toute excitée.

Jacob, qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, ne réussit pas à retenir son sourire. S'il n'était pas amoureux fou de cette femme, il faudrait que l'on me coupe les mains.

\- Vous allez où ? Demandai-je à nouveau, de plus en plus curieuse.

\- En France, s'extasia Tanya, avant de glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux incroyablement lisses.

\- Oh, ça va être magique !

Ils acquiescèrent avec envie.

\- Paris, la Tour Eiffel, les Champs Élysées !

J'avouerai que, moi-même, j'avais envie d'y aller.

\- Bon et toi Bella, racontes nous ! Qu'est ce qu'une aussi jolie fille que toi fais ici avec les Cullen un jour de Noël ?

Je bus une gorgée de mon café, essayant de rassembler mes pensées.

\- J'ai perdu à un pari contre Edward.

Au nom de ce dernier, un léger malaise s'installa. Très léger, mais je le sentis de tout mon être.

_Bien_, au moins, leur réaction confirmait ce que je pensais.

\- Oh, drôle de situation, rigola Tanya, tandis que Jacob souriait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Ouais, totalement. Du coup… voilà, je fais Noël avec eux tous cette année. Dina est vraiment une femme hors du commun.

Ils eurent un sourire tendre à son égard.

\- Elle est extraordinaire, avoua Tanya, avec un sourire vrai. Et donc… toi et Edward, alors ?

A nouveau, Jacob se tendit très légèrement. Je me grattais la gorge, soudain mal à l'aise.

\- Ouais… enfin, je… c'est…

\- Compliqué, affirma Tanya en remuant la tête de haut en bas.

Je fronçais les sourcils, essayant de garder mon calme intérieur. D'où prétendait-elle le connaître… comme ça ? Il me sembla que la crispation de Jacob augmenta un peu plus.

\- Je… c'est récent, rétorquai-je, me sentant rougir. C'est juste…_ très_ récent.

Il y eu un silence, puis un léger malaise.

\- Oh, très bien, c'est… super. En tout cas… c'est, hum, c'est quelqu'un de bien, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire que je sentis forcé.

Il y eu un silence.

Je me mordis la joue, essayant de comprendre la situation.

\- Pourquoi…

Tanya se mordit la lèvre, jeta un regard à Jacob. Le silence qu'ils échangèrent parla a leur place. Bien, il y avait apparemment un secret autour d'Edward. Mon estomac se noua. J'espérais simplement ne pas être victime d'un mauvais complot. Elle finit par reporter mon regard sur moi, presque compatissant. Je blindais mon cœur au mieux quand elle reprit la parole.

\- Edward est… instable, finit-elle par dire après un instant. Il… ça n'est pas son genre de… garder une nana très longtemps si… si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Vous le connaissez ? Demandai-je, plus sèche que je ne l'aurai voulu.

De nouveau, il y eu ce regard entre eux. J'étais clairement mal à l'aise à présent. J'avais du mal à contrôler mon cœur qui s'emballait un peu plus à chaque seconde.

\- Je… on a été amis, pendant un moment, intervint Jacob en se redressant légèrement.

\- Vous ne l'êtes plus ?

Cette fois, sa crispation atteignit ses mâchoires.

\- Je ne penses pas que cette vieille histoire pourrait t'intéresser, coupa Tanya quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler en balayant l'air devenu trop lourd d'une main manucurée.

Soudain, ici, je me sentais de trop.

J'étais de trop.

Il était clair que je n'avais pas ma place auprès de personne qui ressentait de l'animosité envers Edward, qu'importe ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Je finis mon café, avant de me lever un peu maladroitement.

\- Je… il faut vraiment que j'y aille, marmonnai-je, essayant de combattre mes angoisses que je sentais revenir au galop sous leurs regards lourds.

\- Bella…

\- Non c'est… merci, pour le café et la vue c'était vraiment… vraiment superbe.

Jacob, dont le sourire avait totalement disparut, détourna les yeux, gêné.

\- Je te raccompagne, intervint Tanya en se levant à son tour.

\- Merci, je pense retrouver le chemin toute seule…

Déjà, je quittai la terrasse.

En traversant la maison, je repensais à ce que m'aurait dit ma mère au sujet des inconnus : _ne jamais leur faire confiance_. Elle avait complètement raison, malgré leur gentillesse, quelque chose chez eux me gênait plus que de raison.

Un truc clochait, leurs réactions…

Quand j'ouvris la porte, je sursautai en découvrant Edward sortir de sa voiture garée un plein milieu de la large place devant le chalet. Ici, au milieu de la neige, son manteau noir sur le dos, son jean le moulant parfaitement, il était sublime.

J'eus envie de lui sourire mais, quand son regard rencontra le mien, la colère que j'y lus fit retomber mon rictus. Il me dévisagea quelques secondes, j'avançais vers lui la boule au ventre.

\- Je me suis inquiété, murmura-t-il froidement quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur. J'ai cru que tu étais partie.

Je ravalais la boule dans ma gorge. Son regard était tellement glacial.

\- Je suis là, réussis-je à dire douloureusement. J'étais avec Jacob et Tanya, ils m'ont gentiment offert le café.

Son corps entier se figea.

Donc… j'avais raison. Rien n'était _normal _entre eux.

\- Le café ? Répéta-t-il, abasourdi.

Je hochais la tête, puis son regard se porta derrière moi. Il serra les dents si fort que je les entendis grincer.

\- Jacob, salua-t-il aussi froid que la glace.

Je réprimais le frisson désagréable qui me secoua en regardant les deux hommes se dévisager un instant. Jacob ne lui répondit même pas.

Si, en ouvrant la porte, tout à l'heure, il m'avait semblé être la gentillesse même, à cet instant, il me paraissait être la colère personnifiée. Je déglutis difficilement. Si j'avais su que venir jusqu'ici provoquerait un moment aussi gênant je ne serais jamais sortie de mon lit ce matin. Je me traitais d'idiote en pensant que j'aurais été bien mieux contre Edward toute la matinée.

\- On rentre, ordonna Edward à mon intention en rouvrant la portière de sa voiture.

Je haussai un sourcils, abasourdie par son ton. Désireuse de ne pas me donner en spectacle devant des inconnus, je montais dans la voiture à mon tour. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'attacher qu'Edward démarrait déjà, la colère rendant ses gestes brusques.

Il fit demi-tour rapidement, peinant à garder son calme. La tension dans l'habitacle montait de seconde en seconde. Je n'en revenais pas de son comportement. Mais c'était quoi son problème ? Nous n'avions pas fait 500 mètres, nous enfonçant dans la foret, qu'il écrasa le frein, faisant s'arrêter la voiture dans un crissement de pneus. Il garda le regard fixé sur la forêt endormie par la neige devant nous. Le silence se fit lourd entre nous, faisant exploser chaque partie mature de mon cerveau.

\- Edward…

\- Qu'est ce que tu foutais là bas Bella ? Cracha-t-il brusquement, me faisant sursauter.

Ses yeux, en rage, fouillèrent les miens. J'inspirai, tentant de rester calme.

\- Je… j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, je me suis promenée et je suis tombée sur eux par hasard je… je n'ai pas…

\- C'était donc si dur pour toi de rester avec moi ? s'agaça-t-il, ses yeux froids me dévisageant.

Sa colère anima la mienne, je sentis mes lèvres me piquer. Après cette nuit… je n'avais pas imaginé nos retrouvailles ainsi. La colère dilatant ses pupilles ne faisait qu'augmenter mon énervement, aussi, quand je me détachais, il fronça d'avantage les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'énerva-t-il encore plus alors que je sortais de la voiture. Isabella !

Je claquais la porte rageusement, refusant de l'écouter. Ma marche se fit rapide, ma respiration saccadée. Les mots de Tanya tournèrent en boucle dans ma tête, j'allais exploser. J'entendis la portière d'Edward claquer à son tour.

Il me suivait ? Bien. _Super._ J'espérais que l'air frais calmerait ses ardeurs.

Quand, en quelques enjambées, il me rattrapa, je fulminais carrément.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? s'énerva-t-il en arrivant à ma hauteur, ses pas martelant le sol couvert de neige.

Je me stoppai, le faisant s'arrêter avant qu'il ne me rentre dedans.

\- _Mon_ problème ? m'énervai-je, ses yeux foudroyants les miens.

\- Tu te barres en douce, tu vas chez les Black… tu cherches quoi au juste ?

\- C'est quoi ton problème avec eux ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, asséna-t-il, faisant battre mon cœur plus lourdement.

\- Ça ne me regarde pas ? Alors me faire l'amour ça tu veux bien, mais partager ton histoire avec moi tu refuses ?

Il se figea, je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas rougir. La douleur de mon cœur fasse à son silence me fit atrocement souffrir. Je ne voulais pas faire marche arrière, je ne pouvais redevenir simplement _son amie__. _Plus maintenant, plus après tout ce que nous avions partagé ces dernières heures...

\- Je ne veux pas partager que ton lit, m'énervai-je en avançant vers lui, en colère maintenant. Peut-être que tu ne veux pas de moi comme ça, mais moi, _moi _j'veux ton cœur, je veux ton histoire aussi abîmée soit-elle. Je te veux Edward, toi tout entier ! J'veux tout de toi et si tu n'es pas capable de me donner…

Ses lèvres sur les miennes stoppèrent mes mots, mes pensées, et ma colère retomba comme un soufflé. Ses mains autour de mon visage, il m'embrassa comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Je m'accrochais à ses poignets en rougissant, gémissant contre lui quand sa langue retrouva la mienne. Ma tête tourna, mon cerveau s'éteignit. Ses paumes parcoururent mon corps, il grogna contre ma bouche en se heurtant aux épaisses couches qui me couvraient.

Sa main saisie la mienne, puis il me tira avec empressement derrière lui, m'empêchant de parler, de réfléchir. Ses sauts d'humeurs me donnaient le tournis, je n'étais pas en état de réagir après un tel baiser. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me fasse monter devant, mais il ouvrit la portière arrière de la voiture, avant de me pousser à l'intérieur.

Je me laissais faire, complètement ravagée par la brutalité dont il faisait preuve. Mon désir pour lui débordait par tout mes pores, m'embrasant totalement. Je respirais déjà bruyamment alors qu'il n'avait fait _que_ m'embrasser.

Malgré la grandeur de la voiture et de la banquette arrière, quand son corps entra à ma suite, nous nous retrouvions à l'étroit. La glace l'avait quitté, et ses yeux, en feu, me dévoraient.

Mon âme s'embrasa.

Attrapant mes poignets, il me tira à lui sans ménagement. En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, je me retrouvais assise sur ses cuisses, ses mains m'enlevant déjà mon manteau alors que sa bouche repartait à l'assaut de la mienne. Il allait_ vraiment _me faire l'amour dans cette voiture ?

Je ne pus retenir mon gémissement à cette pensée, m'accrochant à sa nuque, ses cheveux, alors que sa langue dominait impunément la mienne. Il voulait avoir le contrôle. La façon dont son corps cherchait le mien, dont ses mains me déshabillaient… il voulait contrôler notre étreinte. Le feu dans mes reins s'accentua, ses mains tremblantes défirent le bouton de mon jean qui sauta.

D'un geste incroyablement habile pour la position dans laquelle nous étions, il me fit me relever sur les genoux pour descendre mon pantalon brusquement. Je finis de le faire glisser alors qu'Edward défaisait lui même les attaches de son pantalon, me faisant gémir sous son regard de braise. Jamais, une passion comme celle-ci n'avait embrasé mon corps de cette façon. Ses mains retrouvèrent ma nuque, m'attirant à nouveau à lui quand il eut assez baissé son vêtement pour se libérer.

Ses mains habiles glissèrent jusqu'à la couture de ma culotte, avant de descendre bien plus bas. Mon souffle se coupa, quand ses doigts, qui tremblaient, écartèrent mon vêtement pour frôler ma peau. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent dans les siens, incandescents, alors qu'il me rapprochait de lui. Il me torturait carrément, et son regard ne me lâcha pas une seule seconde, scrutant chacune de mes réactions.

Trop rapidement, il grogna quand j'étouffai une plainte sourde contre sa bouche. Ses doigts me quittèrent pour m'asseoir sur son corps en feu. Lentement, contrastant particulièrement avec l'empressement des dernières minutes, il me fit glisser sur lui, jusqu'à m'emplir complètement.

Nos souffles se coupèrent d'un même ensemble, appréciant d'être enfin réunis.

Ses yeux se fermèrent, ses mâchoires se serrèrent.

Il était magnifique.

Il ne bougea plus pendant ce qui me parut éternité, ses bras enroulés autour de mon corps encore habillé de mon pull. Comme si… être en moi, l'avait apaisé. Comme si, _cela_ avait tout stoppé. Rien du feu en moi n'avait été pourtant calmé. Tout brûlait, mon ventre me faisait horriblement mal tant le désir me rongeait, mon cœur battait si fort qu'il résonnait dans mes tempes.

Mes cuisses bougèrent d'elles-mêmes, cherchant à soulager la brûlure de son corps dans le mien. Ses mains sur mes hanches me forcèrent à ralentir le rythme, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ma peau pour me stopper.

\- Edward…

Je chouinai presque, j'en avais conscience, mais mon corps était tellement douloureux, c'était insoutenable.

\- Laisse-moi faire, murmura-t-il lentement, ses yeux retrouvant les miens.

Il amorça un rythme affreusement lent. Je me tortillais contre lui, le faisant vaguement sourire.

\- Patience mon amour, chuchota-t-il contre ma bouche, avant de m'embrasser suavement.

Mon cœur résonna dans mes oreilles.

_« Mon amour »_

J'allais perdre la tête. C'était encore meilleur que la nuit précédente. Était-ce possible ? Sa langue traça un chemin brûlant de ma bouche à mon oreille, me faisant gémir honteusement. Ses yeux, ses mains, sa bouche… Il était partout à la fois, son corps se mouvant toujours aussi lentement contre le mien, dans le mien, poussant toujours plus loin, s'efforçant de me torturer pendant de longues minutes alors que je gémissais contre lui. Le plaisir n'en fut que plus fort.

Quand mon corps explosa, faisant voler ma conscience en mille morceaux, je ne pus retenir le cris qui me fit trembler de la tête au pied. Je le sentis se tendre contre moi, secoué par son propre plaisir. Nos corps appuyés l'un contre l'autre, on resta un moment silencieux. Mon être était là, mon esprit ailleurs. J'eus du mal à reprendre mon souffle, à revenir à notre réalité.

Encore tremblant, ses mains agrippèrent mon visage, sa bouche trouva la mienne pour un énième baiser, cette fois, beaucoup plus lent, beaucoup plus calme. Il prit le temps de me goûter, appréciant la chaleur de ma bouche. Son étreinte avait eu le don de me faire oublier ma colère contre lui. Je ne savais désormais même plus pourquoi l'on se disputait. La façon dont il m'embrassa me bouleversa.

J'encadrais son visage de mes mains tremblantes, soudainement dévorée par mes sentiments pour lui. Chaque baiser de sa part ne faisait que les augmenter.

\- Je suis fou de toi, murmura-t-il lentement, quand sa bouche relâcha la mienne. Ne penses plus jamais que je ne veux pas de toi… _comme ça._

Son regard verrouilla le mien, me faisant trembler. L'adoration dans ses iris sombres me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Personne ne m'avait jamais regardé comme ça. Je n'avais jamais ressentit _ça_ pour qui que ce soit.

\- C'est pareil pour moi… et ça me terrifie, chuchotai-je, en proie à mes larmes. Tout ce que je ressens pour toi… ça me tue. J'ai la sensation que tu vas me briser.

Ma confession le fit frémir. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi, son regard se fit plus profond encore.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, chuchota-t-il, bouleversé.

J'eus du mal à ne pas pleurer. Le sanglot que je retenais dans ma gorge m'étouffais à m'en faire mal.

\- Isabella, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, murmura-t-il, ses mains prenant mon visage en coupe.

\- Promets le moi, quémandai-je difficilement, la gorge nouée.

Ses yeux scannèrent les miens lentement. La sincérité que j'y lus fit déborder mes larmes.

\- Je te le promets, murmura-t-il avec émotion.

Ses doigts essuyèrent mes larmes. J'eus une vague pensée pour nos paroles, sur la terrasse du troisième étage de la maison, la veille. Il avait promit ne jamais me faire de promesse qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir. Ces mots firent gonflé mon cœur, repoussant mes peurs, mes remparts, inondant mon corps d'une douce chaleur.

_Je l'aimais._

Dans un élan de tendresse, sa bouche retrouva la mienne pour le baiser le plus doux qui puisse exister.

\- Je devrais te mettre en colère plus souvent, murmura-t-il après plusieurs minutes, un sourire pervers au coin des lèvres.

J'essayai de le regarder de travers, sans y arriver vraiment. Mon cœur battait encore beaucoup trop vite pour ça.

\- Conduis-toi encore comme tu l'as fait devant chez les Blacks et on pourra recommencer.

Il pinça les lèvres, réprimant un rire. Ses lèvres embrassèrent ma bouche avant qu'il ne me repousse, remontant son pantalon. Je me rhabillais sous ses yeux mi-amusés, mi-agacés.

Je pensais que nous allions reprendre nos places à l'avant et repartir, mais il me fit m'asseoir contre lui, sur la banquette arrière. Je soupirais longuement de contentement. J'étais heureuse d'avoir enfin un moment seule avec lui. Je pourrais reprendre mes esprits tranquillement, et profiter encore un instant de sa présence chaude contre moi.

Il resta silencieux un moment, je sentais qu'il voulait parler, mais cela semblait lui donner du fil à retordre.

Mon dos contre son torse, je jouai avec ses mains un petit moment. Notre position m'empêchais de le regarder et je sentis ses lèvres embrasser mes cheveux avant qu'il ne soupire.

\- On était amis avec Jacob, commença-t-il , la voix sourde. On s'est toujours connus. Sa famille vit là depuis deux générations. Nos grands-parents étaient amis, nos parents… nos parents étaient amis, puis nous… on a pratiquement grandit ensemble. Ma grand-mère disait souvent que je passais plus de temps chez les Black que dans ma propre famille. On vivait à Boston avec mes parents, mais on passait tout nos week-ends et nos vacances ici… Avec Jasper et Jacob, on a fait les 400 coups.

Il lâcha un petit rire léger. Je regrettai de ne pas le voir, j'essayai de bouger, mais ses mains contre mon ventre me maintinrent contre lui, m'empêchant de me tourner pour le voir.

\- C'est plus facile si tu ne me regardes pas, murmura-t-il contre mon oreille avant d'embrasser ma peau.

Je réprimais un frisson, me remettant sagement en place. Je repris ses doigts que je massais lentement attendant qu'il poursuive.

\- On a grandit, il y a eu l'accident… Quand je suis rentré après des mois d'hôpital, Jacob était toujours là. Je passais mon temps chez eux. Sa mère est décédé pas longtemps après, elle a eue un cancer… ça a été… pour Jacob, ça a été horrible. En moins de 6 mois, elle était morte. Ça nous a encore plus soudés. Quand on a eu 18 ans, on a commencé à sortir ensemble, à aller dans les bars, en boite... Jacob faisait de la muscu, il plaisait beaucoup aux filles… pour ma part, j'étais amoureux de la même fille depuis mes 5 ans. J'me foutais complètement des autres.

Je réprimais le frisson désagréable qui me traversa. Il laissa passer un silence, semblant se perdre dans ses souvenirs.

\- J'ai commencé à sortir avec elle quand j'avais 19 ans. C'est devenu sérieux, on a emménagé ensemble à Boston. Après une année de vie commune, notre relation s'est… dégradée.

Il soupira, cherchant ses mots.

\- J'étais obnubilé par l'idée de partir, de voyager, j'étouffais ici. Elle bossait dans un bar, la nuit, moi je bossais la journée. On ne se voyait pratiquement jamais. Et puis… le coup classique, nos disputes sont devenus de plus en plus fréquentes, au point qu'on a finit par pratiquement ne plus se parler. C'était un enfer. Je l'aimais, mais elle ne comprenait pas que j'avais besoin… de voir autre chose. J'n'arrivais plus à vivre dans la ville où mes parents…

Il déglutit, j'embrassais ses doigts, l'encourageant silencieusement. Je ne voulais rien dire tant qu'il n'avait pas terminé, je ne voulais pas l'arrêter dans ses confessions. Pour une fois qu'Edward s'ouvrait à moi…

\- Elle m'a trompé, lacha-t-il après un moment. Ça à duré des mois, je le sentais mais je n'ai rien fait pour… me confronter à cette réalité. Entre temps, Jacob, que je voyais toujours régulièrement, est devenu bizarre avec moi. Il répondait rarement à mes coups de fils, j'me disais que son père qui souffrait de problèmes cardiaques devait être quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer…

Je me pinçais les lèvres, m'empêchant de parler. Jacob et… cette fille ?_ Mon dieu._

\- Et puis, j'suis rentré chez moi un midi, ça n'était pas prévu et, évidemment je les ais trouvé tous les deux.

Un rire le secoua.

\- C'est tellement pathétique, grogna-t-il en secouant la tête. Mon meilleur ami et ma copine. J'ai ravagé l'appartement, et j'ai frappé Jacob. Tellement, que je lui ai cassé le nez, une partie de sa mâchoire et plusieurs côtes. J'étais tellement en colère... J'ai eu envie de le tuer. Vraiment de le tuer. Même aujourd'hui, j'sais pas ce qui m'a empêché de le faire.

Je tentai de bouger, mais il m'en empêcha une nouvelle fois.

\- Jacob à perdu son père quatre mois après. Entre temps, j'étais partis en Laponie. Mais quand l'enterrement à eu lieu, j'étais ici… mais je n'y suis pas allé. Je ne voyais pas comment j'aurai pu y aller alors que Jacob avait ruiné ma vie. On s'est croisé le lendemain... ça s'est fini au commissariat. J'ai fait 3 mois d'intérêts généraux, j'ai eu 6 mois de sursis. On ne s'était pas revu depuis… jusqu'à ce matin… J'me fou de notre passé maintenant, mais… te savoir avec lui, te voir en sa présence… ça m'a rendu fou… j'ai cru… je…

Il soupira, je sentis son corps se crisper. Je déglutis difficilement. Il avait eu peur que Jacob s'approche de moi ?

\- Jacob ne m'a pas du tout… approché. Il… je ne le connais même pas, et je n'en ai pas envie… je m'en fou complètement Edward, si tu savais !

Ses bras me serrèrent plus fort. J'aurai aimé pouvoir le voir, voir son expression, ses yeux.

\- Et… tu es quelqu'un de bien, voilà pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué… tu n'es pas mauvais.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent ma tempe, faisant frissonner mon corps entier. Une minute de silence passa, et je pensais à cette histoire sordide.

\- Et… la fille ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander, l'estomac noué.

\- Tu l'as rencontrée ce matin, se contentât-il de répondre.

_Tanya. _

Quand je me retournai, cette fois, il ne m'en empêcha pas. Ses mains glissèrent sur moi alors qu'il se redressait.

Je me retrouvais assise sur la banquette, mes genoux sous mes cuisses, à regarder Edward en plein plongeon dans un passé qu'il voulait oublié.

\- Si j'avais su…

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir tout ça. A part Jasper, personne n'est vraiment au courant, me coupa-t-il avec nonchalance. Même Dina ne connaît pas toute l'histoire, même si, elle s'est bien rendu compte qu'il m'avait piqué ma copine...

Un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres. Je les fixais un moment, me perdant dans son histoire à nouveau. Quel genre de femme pouvait bien faire ça à un homme pareil que lui ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, après ?

\- Après ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, après. Est ce que… est ce que tu as refait ta vie avec... quelqu'un ?

Son regard changea très légèrement. Il hésita une courte seconde.

\- Je peux tout entendre, lui rappelai-je doucement, reprenant ses mains dans les miennes.

Il laissa passer un silence.

\- J'ai couché avec toutes les amies de Tanya, avoua-t-il, presque honteux. J'ai pris un malin plaisir à ruiner sa vie. Mais… non, je n'ai pas… _refais ma vie.._. Disons que je n'avais pas la tête à avoir une relation… comme ça.

Malgré le sentiment de jalousie qui me broya l'estomac, je risquais un petit sourire.

\- Tanya l'a mérité. Amplement.

\- J'ai été un salaud… ça m'étonne même qu'ils n'aient pas tenté de te monter contre moi.

Je me sentie rougir instantanément. Il haussa un sourcils, sa main se posant dans mon cou.

\- Pourquoi rougis-tu ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire remarquer, m'agaçai-je, récoltant un sourire de sa part.

Son corps se détendit. Il me tira dans ses bras, puis s'allongea sur la banquette, m'embarquant avec lui. Je me redressais sur mes coudes pour le regarder, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal.

\- Alors ? Insista-t-il, pourquoi ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant son sourire joueur.

\- Tanya m'a fait une réflexion sur… ta façon de gérer tes… relations, grimaçai-je, mes doigts jouant sur son torse.

Il baissa les yeux sur moi, attendant que je poursuive.

\- Elle a insinué que tu étais un coureur de jupon, grosso-modo.

Il grimaça, avant de se relever légèrement, juste assez pour pouvoir faire glisser son visage vers le mien. Sa proximité affola mon cœur, ma respiration se coupa. Mes doigts suspendirent leur mouvement.

\- Bien, qu'à, _une époque,_ ça a été le cas… Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit en mesure de juger notre… relation. Non ?

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, incapable de parler quand il était proche… comme ça. Il embrassa mes lèvres furtivement, avant d'inverser nos position d'un mouvement habile, me retrouvant maintenant allongée sous lui. Mon cœur accéléra sa course folle.

_« __Notre relation... »_

\- Que dirais-tu de profiter de cette voiture encore quelques heures ? Proposa-t-il, avançant déjà son bassin vers le mien.

Je fermais les yeux, refoulant mon gémissement lorsque mon corps s'embrasa au contacte du sien. Mes jambes remontèrent le long de ses flancs, accentuant notre position.

Ses yeux de braise me détaillèrent un moment.

Sa bouche finit par se poser sur la mienne, exerçant une pression juste parfaite. Légère, tendre, chaude. _Parfaite. _

\- Je peux te poser une question ? Finis-je par demander, incapable de me taire.

\- Tu en poses déjà une, sourit-il, ses lèvres traînant désormais sur mon menton.

Ma gêne s'amplifia de par sa proximité, ses lèvres descendirent dans mon cou, sa langue effleura ma peau. Déjà, je m'enflammais.

\- Tu… enfin… je… Tanya elle… tu n'as plus de… de sentiments, pour, pour elle ? Bafouillai-je perturbée par sa langue beaucoup trop experte.

Il stoppa son geste, puis se redressa pour me regarder.

J'avais peur qu'il soit… perturbé ou en colère, mais, quand son regard croisa le mien, il peinait à se retenir de sourire. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre, immédiatement, je bloquais sur son geste, mon ventre prenant feu avec violence.

\- Je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle, avoua-t-il lentement comme pour que mon cerveau imprime ses mots. Plus du tout. C'était un amour d'enfance, et je crois que la voir avec mon meilleur ami dans notre lit à stopper tout le charme qu'elle pouvait exercer sur ma personne...

Je bloquais le soupire de soulagement qui fit gonfler ma poitrine. On se regarda un instant, l'éclat de bonheur qui traversa ses iris fut sublime.

\- Soulagée ? Demanda-t-il, réprimant difficilement un rire.

Je levai les yeux au ciel de nouveau. J'allais devenir cramoisie s'il continuait à m'observer avec ce regard _là_.

Sa bouche se posa sur la mienne de nouveau, empêchant mon cerveau de fonctionner normalement.

\- Je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle, répéta-t-il lentement, ses lèvres frôlant les miennes.

Sa bouche descendit dans mon cou, je ne pus retenir mon corps qui se mouva contre le sien. Je n'étais désormais plus qu'une boule de nerfs totalement accro à son être tout entier…

\- Je suis amoureux de toi, murmura-t-il contre ma peau hypersensible.

Un couinement m'échappa. Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que sa bouche captura la mienne avec passion, réduisant ma capacité à réfléchir proche de zéro.

* * *

Quand on regagna la maison, plus tard, _bien_ _plus tard_, je ne pouvais arrêter de sourire.

Il m'avait dit qu'il était amoureux de moi. Et il me l'avait prouvé. Je réprimais un rire en regagnant ma chambre pour prendre une douche. Jamais je ne me serais doutée que ses doigts étaient si agiles. Je rougis à cette pensée, avant de m'engouffrer dans la douche, dont les parois commençaient déjà à se remplir de buée.

Quand la porte coulissante de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, je ne pus réprimer le sourire qui courut sur mon visage.

_Encore ?_

\- Bonjour belle inconnue, s'amusa Alice en entrant dans ma salle de bain sans aucune gêne.

\- Alice ! m'écriai-je, me tournant vers le mur pour ne pas qu'elle ne me voit. J'suis nue bon sang !

\- C'est tout le principe d'une douche, se moqua-t-elle en refermant la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle. J'viens à la pêche aux nouvelles ! Alors… toi et Edward hein ?

Je grognai, ayant presque l'envie de me cogner la tête contre le mur carrelé.

\- On pourrait en parler quand j'aurais terminé de me laver ?

\- Je ne crois pas non, ça fait 8 mois que vous m'soulez tous les deux avec votre fausse histoire d'amis alors que vous vous bouffer du regard sans arrêt ! Maintenant que vous avez conclu, j'veux tout…

\- Alice ! m'écriai-je une nouvelle fois, ayant envie de disparaître.

\- Oh ça va Bella ! Ne me dis pas que vous avez rien fait, vous êtes revenus ce matin avec vos sourires plus niais que niais ! Ça veut tout dire !

Je noyais mon visage sous l'eau chaude de la douche, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire malgré tout.

Plus jamais, elle ne me lâcherait avec cette histoire…

* * *

Quand on regagna le bas avec Alice, où tout le monde s'affairait à tout préparer pour le repas, je me sentais un peu… bizarre.

Tout le monde était maintenant au courant pour Edward et moi. Tout était désormais officiel et le fait que j'ai dû (qu'elle m'est forcé) raconter à Alice _presque _tout rendait la chose encore plus… réelle. J'eus du mal à ne pas sourire le plus idiotement du monde quand Edward passa la porte de la cuisine, les mains chargées des verres pour les installer sur la grande table de la salle à manger. Comment devais-je me comporter, maintenant ? Devais-je agir… normalement et faire comme si de rien était ? Ou devais-je foncer dans ses bras et l'embrasser à pleine bouche devant tout le monde ? Moi qui étais tellement pudique, je grimaçai presque à cette pensée… ça n'était tellement pas moi.

Alice disparut, sautillant jusqu'à la cuisine pour rejoindre les autres.

L'homme de mes tourments de ne remarqua pas tout de suite, et je m'appuyais contre la chambranle de l'entrée pour l'admirer un petit moment, en silence. Concentré, il s'appliquait consciencieusement à ne faire aucune casse. Ces gestes me firent sourire. Il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise avec les arts de la table. Ses mains, pourtant si fines, avaient l'air ne pas trouver leur place au milieu du cristal.

\- Tu dois les placer du plus grand au plus petit, de gauche à droite, me moquai-je gentiment quand ses sourcils se froncèrent, hésitant à mettre le verre de vin ou de champagne en premier.

Surpris, il releva les yeux vers moi, avant qu'un sourire en coin n'étire ses lèvres. Dieu, qu'il était beau.

\- Je ne suis pas des plus à l'aise avec les conventions, s'amusa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il finit de placer les derniers verres qu'il lui restait dans les mains, avant d'avancer vers moi dans un mouvement lent et souple. Déjà, alors qu'il était encore à dix pas de moi, mon cœur accéléra. Cette chemise blanche ouverte de quelques boutons sur son torse… je soupirai, remontant mes yeux sur son visage parfait. Je remarquai qu'il était rasé de près quand il se pencha vers moi en arrivant à ma hauteur. Je relâchais l'air de mes poumons quand son corps toucha enfin le mien.

\- Je suis plus à l'aise avec les matériaux brutes, confessa-t-il de sa voix rauque, ses mains retrouvant ma taille. Le bois, la pierre, le métal… ta peau…

Malgré le tissus de ma robe, sa peau brûla la mienne. J'aurais aimé lui répondre… mais j'étais bien trop perturbée par sa voix, son parfum autour de moi.

\- Je ne la sent pas assez, d'ailleurs, continua-t-il en grimaçant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

\- Tu es…

\- Insatiable, et toi… _Tu_ es superbe, me coupa-t-il, un sourire enjôleur aux coins des lèvres.

Immédiatement, je rougis, ce qui amplifia son sourire.

\- Merci, murmurai-je doucement, soudainement intimidé par sa personne.

Ses mains trouvèrent mon cou, ses doigts caressèrent mes joues.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, murmura-t-il doucement avant de se diriger vers le sapin.

Il en sortis un petit paquet, mon cœur battant soudainement plus rapidement. Edward me regarda en approchant à nouveau. Ses yeux avaient pris une nouvelle teinte, si bien que je me demandais ce qu'il avait bien pu me trouver comme cadeau.

\- Joyeux Noël, souffla-t-il en me tendant la boite fine et rectangulaire.

Ne pouvant réprimer son sourire, il me regarda saisir le paquet avec précaution.

\- Tu ne veux pas attendre l'ouverture officielle ? Tu sais qu'Alice va te tuer ?

\- Je ne suis pas très… intéressé pour que tu l'ouvres devant tout le monde… c'est un peu… personnel.

Je me sentis soudain nerveuse. Quand le papiers blanc et rouge s'ouvrit sur une petite boite plate bleue nuit, je fronçais les sourcils en reconnaissant le sigle de l'entreprise.

\- Edward…

\- Je ne veux pas que tu râles. C'est un cadeau. Ouvres.

Je m'exécutais, manquant de m'étouffer en voyant les papiers sous mes yeux.

\- Tu as le choix de la date, un hôtel pour une semaine et deux billets. Tu peux partir avec qui tu veux et quand tu veux.

\- Edward…

Déjà, mes yeux me brûlaient, mon cœur battait lourdement dans ma poitrine.

\- Tu es fou… je ne peux pas…

\- Tu vas accepter, si. C'est un cadeau. Tu m'as dit un jour que tu rêvais d'y aller… alors voilà. Et je ne veux rien entendre.

\- Mais Edward !

Il éclata d'un rire séduisant, avant de s'approcher de nouveau de moi.

\- La Laponie !

Il haussa les épaules, comme si c'était anodin.

Il m'avait acheté des vacances en Laponie ! Mais qui faisait ce genre de cadeau ?

\- Tu es complètement fou, soufflai-je abasourdie.

J'avais besoin de m'asseoir. Il m'emprisonna dans ses bras, me maintenant contre lui, écrasant les billets entre nous.

\- De toi, oui, murmura-t-il sérieusement en posant son front contre le mien.

\- Mon cadeau va te paraître tellement nul maintenant ! Grognai-je, essayant d'ignorer mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre à cause de ses mots…

… et de ce cadeau complètement fou !

Mon dieu, mais quel sorte d'homme était-il pour m'offrir un voyage à Noël ? Qu'allait-il m'offrir à mon anniversaire ? La lune ?

Il éclata de rire à nouveau, son regard heureux perçant le mien, sonda mon cœur et mon âme d'un même ensemble.

\- Enfaîte c'est un peu… un cadeau égoïste, avoua-t-il, son sourire ne le quittant pas. Je t'ai acheté ça en me disant que j'allais te forcer à m'emmener avec toi là bas… et que sous les aurores boréales je t'aurais déclaré ma flamme… tu aurais été obligée de céder à ce que tu ressens pour moi, tu n'aurais pas pu me résister.

Sa voix était rieuse, mais son regard était on ne peut plus sérieux.

Ma gorge se serra, son regard fouilla le mien, jugeant ma réaction. L'émotion me faisait trembler. Il était fou, et j'étais complètement folle de lui. Je ne pouvais plus le nier.

\- Merci. C'est… j'ai du mal à y croire.

Quand je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds, mon nez frôla le sien. Mon cœur s'arrêta avant de repartir brutalement.

\- Et, évidement que je veux que tu viennes avec moi… murmurai-je sur sa bouche, ne quittant pas ses yeux.

Un sourire immense barra son visage, puis ses lèvres fondirent sur les mienne, m'embrassant avec la plus grande tendresse du monde.

\- Tu pourras quand même déclarer ta flemme sous les aurores boréales si tu le veux vraiment, soupirai-je faussement quand on se sépara.

Il secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras. Mais je pense l'avoir déjà fait… plusieurs fois.

Je me sentis rougir sous ses allusions avant qu'il ne se penche pour m'embrasser furtivement.

\- Je crois que je ne vais pas t'offrir mon cadeau, finalement, marmonnai-je, maintenant soucieuse.

Il rit et secoua la tête à nouveau.

\- Tu pourrais bien m'offrir des chaussettes que cela serait parfait, chanta-t-il avec tendresse, ses yeux heureux dans les miens. Tant que cela vient de toi… tout me va.

\- Puisque tu en parles…

Il éclata de rire à nouveau. Comme j'aimais l'entendre rire ainsi…

\- Bon, c'est rien du tout à coté de ton cadeau évidement et si j'avais su j'aurais évidement fait autre chose et je…

\- Bella, ça sera parfait. J'me fou complètement du prix de ton cadeau… sa valeur n'en a pas.

Je me mordis la lèvre avant d'aller attraper son paquet sous le sapin. Il déballa son cadeau sous mes yeux. Nerveuse, je triturai mes mains entres elles.

\- Qu'est ce que…

Le disque blanc où il était écrit « Step by step – Take One - KOL » tourna entre ses mains. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Il n'est pas encore sortit… c'est qu'un prototype, une maquette… j'sais pas vraiment comment ça s'appelle. Mais je crois que tu es un des premiers, et peut être le dernier dans le monde à l'avoir...

\- Comment as-tu...

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui connaît quelqu'un… ma librairie m'a permis de connaître beaucoup de monde. Leur album sort dans trois mois, ça ne sera peut être pas la version définitive mais je me suis dit que l'écouter en avant première te ferait… plaisir.

Il resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes, si bien que je finis par me demander si cela avait été une bonne idée.

\- C'est… merci. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

L'émotion dans ses pupilles me fit lourdement frissonner quand il releva les yeux vers moi. Je lui avait offert la première version -non officielle du prochain album des Kings of Leon, qui sortirai dans plusieurs mois. Et, Edward, devant moi, en était bouleversé.

Quand il reposa le CD sur le meuble à coté de nous, ses yeux d'une intensité exceptionnelle verrouillèrent les miens. L'incandescence de ses pupilles était incroyable. Ses mains prirent mon visage en coupe qu'il ramènera contre le sien. Mon cœur résonna dans mes tempes lorsque son nez caressa le mien tendrement.

\- Merci, répéta-t-il avec douceur. C'est plus beau cadeau que l'on m'ait fait.

Mes paupières se fermèrent quand sa bouche frôla la mienne lentement, caressant ma peau brûlante sans jamais s'affoler. Je ne savais pas comment il arrivait à conserver autant de douceur et de self-control : tout mon corps brûlait déjà de désir pour lui alors qu'il ne faisait _que_ m'effleurer.

\- Il existe un truc super pour décoller ce qui est toujours coller, lança Emmett en arrivant dans la pièce. Ça s'appelle de l'essence. Je ne connais aucune colle qui y résiste !

Edward sourit contre ma bouche, refusant cependant de me lâcher et de lui porter de l'attention. Quand il lâcha ma bouche, quelques (trop) courtes secondes plus tard, mes joues me brûlaient plus que de raison. Je détestais me donner en spectacle, surtout lors d'un baiser, ou d'un geste tendre, mais, malgré tout, avec Edward… les choses étaient différentes.

A cause de lui… ou _grâce_ à lui, tout changeait. Pour le mieux.

On allait passer à table, avec tout le monde, quand mon téléphone sonna.

\- Excusez-moi, marmonnai-je en me levant de table alors que nous nous y étions à peine assis.

Edward qui servait le champagne releva les yeux vers moi au moment où je découvris l'appelant. Mon estomac fit un petit bon. Son regard pesa des tonnes sur ma personne. Il avait l'air… inquiet.

\- Ton père ? Demanda Alice à mon coté, un peu ironiquement.

\- L'appel annuel, marmonnai-je en soupirant. Je reviens tout de suite, m'excusai-je de nouveau auprès des autres.

Dina m'excusa d'un sourire tendre et les conversations reprirent alors que je me dirigeais vers la cuisine en décrochant.

\- Bonjour pa…

\- Joyeux Noël Isa !

Les voix de mon père et de sa nouvelle (et troisième) femme résonnèrent si fort dans le combiné que je dû écarter mon téléphone de mon oreille pour ne pas que celle-ci se mette à saigner. Je grimaçais. Trois années de suite qu'ils me faisaient le coup. _Isa, _franchement, j'avais quel age pour qu'ils me surnomment comme ça ? 60 ans ?

\- Comment va ma fille ? Tu passes de bonnes fêtes ?

\- Tout va pour le mieux. J'suis avec Alice et sa famille.

Je l'entendis fermer distinctement une porte.

\- Bien bien.

Il y eu un léger silence. Charlie n'avait jamais été très… éloquent. Mais plus les années passaient, et plus ses silences étaient longs. Mais que peut-on dire, à sa fille qu'on ne connaît, finalement, plus tant que ça ?

\- Comment va Riley ? Demanda mon père, coupant court à mes pensées.

\- Oh, c'est… papa je…

\- Myriam pas de dessins sur le mur ! Hurla mon père dans le téléphone, faisant siffler mon oreille.

Je l'entendis râler après la fille de Caroline, sa nouvelle (et troisième, oui) femme. Sa fille avait 7 ans et, bien que je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée, de ce que j'entendais d'elle au téléphone (2 à 4 fois par an depuis deux ans) elle n'avait pas l'air… facile. Je dirais bien qu'elle semblait être une peste mais… je devais être une _gentille_ fille.

\- Bon, c'est bien tout ça, tu lui passeras le bonjour. Au fait ! Je pense venir dans les semaines à venir sur Boston, je te passerais un coup de fil pour venir te voir.

\- Tu te souviens de mon adresse ? Demandai-je ironiquement.

Il y eu un silence gêné, puis il marmonna quelque chose dans sa moustache (littéralement). Il avait dû mettre les pieds dans mon appartement trois fois à tout cassé. Ma pique était un peu mauvaise, peut-être mais… je soupirais en regardant le plafond. Nous ne nous étions pas vu depuis plus d'un an, et c'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait depuis que j'avais quitté Riley. Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis ! Il n'était au courant absolument de rien. Je me rendis compte que je ne lui avais toujours rien dit non plus pour Riley. Mon estomac se tordit.

\- Papa je dois te dire…

\- Myriam ! Hurla mon père de nouveau, si bien que j'écartais le téléphone de mon oreille encore une fois.

De nouveau, je soupirais.

Je n'aurais donc plus jamais l'occasion de parler avec lui plus de trente secondes ? Je serrais les dents en regardant le jardin enneigé par la fenêtre de la cuisine pendant que mon père partait dans une remontrance sans fin sur sa… nouvelle fille.

Cela était une réalité : Il avait une nouvelle fille, il l'élèvait tous les jours, bien que, je pense personnellement qu'il ne soit pas fait pour cela. Il l'emmenait à l'école le matin, lui faisait (pitoyablement, sûrement) à manger, la bordait le soir. Il vivait avec elle, et sa mère. Et… malgré tout, je pense qu'il était heureux. Jusqu'à la prochaine rencontre avec la nouvelle femme de sa vie. Depuis le jour où le diagnostique du cancer de ma mère était tombé, mon père avait fuit toute situation et responsabilité. Il n'avait rien trouver de mieux que de tromper ma mère à tour de bras alors qu'elle devait tous les jours trouver la force d'affronter ce qu'était devenue sa vie… malgré tout, ma mère était restée une éternelle optimiste, jusqu'à la fin.

\- Je dois te laisser papa, finis-je par soupirer, refusant de me perdre dans nos souvenirs. On m'attends pour manger…

\- Oh, d'accord.

Il semblait déçu.

_Le retour du bâton_, pensai-je en serrant les dents. Malgré tout… mes yeux me piquèrent.

\- Passes un Joyeux Noël.

\- Toi aussi Bella. Je te rappelle pour quand je viens à Boston.

Je grognai légèrement en réponse avant de raccrocher. Bien sûr, qu'il allait venir me voir. _Bien sûr. _ Il me fallut prendre une minute pour calmer ma déception avant de rejoindre les autres. Voilà, la relation avec mon père avait été résumé en quelques secondes : un coup de fil tous les 8 mois et à peine deux minutes pour absolument rien nous dire.

Je savais parfaitement à quoi m'attendre après toutes ces années, pourtant, chaque fois, mon cœur se serrait de la même manière. J'étais, chaque année un peu plus déçue de ce que nous étions devenus.

Alice me fit un sourire réconfortant quand je me rassis à coté d'elle. Je lui rendis doucement, réalisant en regardant toutes ces personnes autour de moi, que, ma famille, était ici, finalement.

Edward assis en face de moi, verrouilla son regard émeraude au mien, ne me lâchant pas d'une seconde l'instant qui suivit. J'aurai aimé être à ses cotés, me blottir dans ses bras retrouver son parfum si particulier, sentir sa chaleur, la vibration de sa voix lorsqu'il parlait, le contacte de sa peau, de ses lèvres dans mes cheveux, contre ma peau. On échangea un regard chargé d'émotions et d'électricité.

_Comme toujours._

Les conversations s'animèrent autour du repas, de cette fête qui réunit et apaise. Mon cœur retrouva son calme, et, en savourant le délicieux repas de Dina, je songeai que j'avais rarement passé un aussi bon repas de Noël. Quoi qu'il se passe maintenant, j'en étais certaine : ces quelques jours, loin de Boston, auront été certainement les plus décisifs, et, probablement les plus beaux de ma vie.

Pour moi, cette année, Noël avait un goût très particulier. Mélange de peur, de bonheur… et d'amour.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, même si ma peur d'être abandonnée grondait encore sourdement dans ma poitrine, tiraillant mon cœur, j'étais certaine d'une chose : Edward avait changé ma vie, pour toujours… Et à jamais, je voulais rester à ses cotés.

En regardant Edward de nouveau, sirotant mon verre de champagne qui accompagnait le dessert, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire le plus sincèrement du monde.

Ici, maintenant, sous la coupe de ses yeux d'une tendresse inédite… j'étais chez moi.

* * *

_Nous arrivons dans la dernière partie de cette histoire… il reste encore quelques chapitres, pas de panique ! J'm'en vais de ce pas écrire la suite ! _

_J'vais vous mettre dans la confidence : j'ai une idée très très précise de ce que je veux écrire après... j'ai déjà toute l'histoire en tête, je me refuse juste à l'écrire pour l'instant, temps que celle-ci n'est pas terminée... parce que je ne veux pas la laisser de coté... l'histoire suivante est... très personnelle, je crois, mais surtout très complexe et elle va me prendre la tête ++++ j'esspère simplement, que, le jour venu, je pourrais la publier ici, et la partager avec vous, et qu'elle vous plaira... (grosse appréhension) _

_En attendant, laissez moi vos impressions pour ce chapitre, je compte sur vous._

_A très vite._

_J'vous embrasse, _

_Tied. _


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello hello mes p'tites cuillères ! _

_Mardi : publi ! _

_J'vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas ! (PS: prenez des glaçons!) #Edwardjetaime #plusgrandefan_

* * *

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer… je ne fais que m'amuser avec !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Le repas s'éternisa jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi, mais cela fut si agréable qu'aucun de nous ne vis le temps passer.

Quand on eu finit le dessert, Dina décréta qu'il était _enfin_ l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Joy et Candice qui n'avaient pas pu attendre la fin du repas furent encore plus excitées.

Elles étaient de vraies piles électriques, à l'instar de leur père qui enchaînait blague sur blague, mais elles étaient adorables.

J'observai Edward, qui s'était accroupit dans le salon près de la cheminée pour monter avec elles l'immense maison de poupée que le Père Noël leur avait apporté. Le voir manier (difficilement) la chose fut un réel plaisir pour les yeux. Son air concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, ses sourcils légèrement froncés… il était à tomber.

à tomber, et à moi.

\- Ta mâchoire va se décrocher, se moqua Rosalie à mon coté.

Je lui lançai un regard de travers, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire pour autant.

Elle s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé derrière nous. Nous étions tous rassemblés autour de la table basse pour ouvrir nos cadeaux. Quand Alice se rendrait compte que nous nous étions déjà offert les nôtres avec Edward… elle allait piquer la crise du siècle !

\- Vous êtes mignons, tous les deux, lança discrètement Rose en observant Alice distribuer avec bonheur les cadeaux.

Je me sentis rougir, mais ne trouvait rien à lui répondre. Que pouvais-je bien lui dire ? Que j'étais morte de trouille à l'idée qu'il ne me brise mais que je ne pouvais rien faire contre mon attirance pour lui ?

\- Edward m'a parlé de toi tellement de fois avant que je te rencontre que j'ai très rapidement compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de… spéciale, entre vous.

Je me tournais légèrement vers elle, quittant Edward des yeux pour son visage parfait. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux ondulés en me regardant à nouveau. Sa franchise me déstabilisait un peu, mais j'appréciai vraiment ça chez elle.

\- Vous êtes… connectés. Je ne saurais l'expliquer. Il suffit que tu rentres dans la même pièce que lui pour que le reste du monde… disparaisse. C'est assez perturbant pour nous qui sommes autour.

Je fronçais les sourcils, tortillant mes doigts nerveusement.

\- C'est mal ? Lui demandai-je, la boule au ventre.

Elle haussa les épaules en souriant gentiment.

\- C'est l'Amour, Bella. Ça n'a absolument rien de mal… au contraire. C'est juste… la plus belle raison d'aimer la Vie.

Je déglutis plus difficilement à ses mots, l'émotion serrant ma gorge. Mes yeux papillonnèrent sur Edward, toujours en plein montage de la petite cuisine qui lui donnait du fil à retordre. Un frisson courut ma nuque quand mon regard se posa sur lui. De nouveau, je ressentais ce besoin viscérale, presque animal de sentir sa peau contre la mienne.

\- Je ne connais pas ton passé, mais je connais par cœur celui d'Edward, continua-t-elle à voix basse en se redressant pour être plus proche de moi. Il n'est pas parfait… mais il est loyal, honnête et droit, et si tu lui donnes ton cœur, il ne le brisera jamais, ça j'en suis certaine. Il n'a jamais regardé personne comme il te regarde, pas même son premier amour.

Mes pensées volèrent vers Tanya.

Avait-il été… heureux avec elle ? Et moi ? Arriverai-je à le rendre plus heureux encore ?

Je soupirais distraitement.

\- Mon cerveau marche à mille à l'heure, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il veut aller se battre contre mon cœur, même quand je ne veux pas, confiai-je en baissant les yeux sur mes mains. J'ai… on m'a trahie, abandonnée un nombre incalculable de fois… mon père, mes petits amis... Mais il y a Edward maintenant… je n'arriverais pas à t'expliquer avec des mots ce qui nous lie… mais je sais que je n'en sortirais pas indemne.

Sa main prit la mienne dans un geste affectueux. Mon regard retrouva le sien. Sincère, pur… et confiant.

\- Alors n'en sort pas. Laisse le te prouver que l'Amour est merveilleux quand il est partagé avec la bonne personne.

Je lui sourit du mieux que je pus, malgré l'énorme boule dans ma gorge et mes yeux brûlants. Son sourire à elle, était teinté d'un calme profond.

\- Ça n'a pas toujours été simple avec Emmet tu sais, on a traversé des périodes très… difficiles. Pourtant, j'ai toujours su au fond de moi que je finirais ma vie avec lui. J'nous imagines déjà, dans notre jardin, les cheveux blancs, nos petits enfants autour de nous… dans les périodes où c'était dur, je m'accrochai à cette image pour dépasser tout ce qui me faisait me poser trop de questions… trouves toi une image à toi, qui t'aide à passer au travers de tes peurs. Tu verras que ça sera plus facile de les combattre.

\- Je… je vais y penser. Merci Rose.

On échangea un regard qui en dit long sur le respect et l'amitié qui naissait entre nous. Cette femme était merveilleuse.

On ouvrit les cadeaux dans une ambiance plus légère et décontracté.

Dina avait eu raison : Eléazar ne parlait pas beaucoup mais, Carmen, sa femme était une vraie pipelette. Cela était agréable. Elle me faisait penser à ma mère : vive, drôle, frivole et pleine de vie. Son rire couvrait tous les bruits de la maison quand il éclatait, et, comme ma mère, elle avait une passion pour les habits hauts en couleurs. Je souris en l'observant ouvrir son cadeau -un manteau haute couture de milles couleurs – ma mère l'aurait adoré. J'étais certaine qu'elles se seraient entendues comme deux folles.

Quand Alice constata qu'il manquait deux cadeaux, ses yeux me foudroyèrent.

Cependant, et certainement pour ne pas passer pour une folle furieuse devant la famille de son futur mari, elle ne dit rien.

Les cadeaux furent très nombreux, et je fus très étonnée et surtout très émue de constater que la famille d'Edward en avait prévu pour moi. J'eus du parfum d'une grande maison, une magnifique robe en satin beige (Dina me fit promettre de la porter au nouvel an approchant) deux places pour aller au théâtre à Boston voir le dernier drame qui se jouait (Jasper fut très fier de son coup quand il me vit me retenir de couiner de bonheur) un bon pour un massage, des bijoux et Alice me tendit son cadeau.

Sa mine extrêmement fière me fit douter un instant du bien-fondé de la chose.

Je retins mon souffle en déchirant le papier lentement. Je priai en silence pour que cela ne soit pas un cadeau des plus déplacés (Alice en était la spécialiste, et cela allait crescendo d'années en années)

Quand j'ouvris la boite marron, j'écarquillais les yeux.

\- Tu étais au courant ! m'écriai-je alors qu'elle souriait plus qu'à la normale.

Comment son sourire pouvait-il être si grand ?

\- évidemment ! s'amusa-t-elle ne jetant un regard à Edward. Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais le laisser t'emmener à l'autre bout de monde sans me demander mon accord ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Edward, assis de l'autre coté de la table basse bougea pour venir s'asseoir à mon coté.

Mon cœur s'accéléra, mon ventre se crispa délicieusement quand il passa son bras autour de mon corps, ses doigts atteignant ma hanche, puis le haut de ma cuisse qu'il caressa.

C'était idiot, mais son corps, son odeur et sa seule présence m'avait manqué… tout ça parce qu'il ne m'avait pas touché depuis presque trente minutes ! Je devenais carrément ridicule.

\- Tu n'aurais pas froid, au moins, ajouta ce dernier en se penchant pour regarder le contenu de mon cadeau.

Je m'y penchais aussi, j'y découvris une grosse écharpe gris clair, un bonnet et des gants de la même couleur, une bouillotte… et de la lingerie fine.

Je virais rouge pivoine en refermant la boite brusquement.

Edward, à mes cotés, ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

\- Tu es…

\- Merveilleuse, je sais, s'extasia Alice, son sourire de diablesse scotché sur les lèvres.

Heureusement pour elle (et surtout pour moi) nous étions les seuls à nous être intéressés au contenu complet de la boite. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire malgré ma gêne… Alice ne changera jamais.

Dina fut très touchée de la paire de boucle d'oreille que je lui avait déniché le jour de notre arrivé ici. Avec hâte, elle demanda a Rosalie de les lui passer, montrant fièrement à tout le monde ses nouveaux bijoux. J'étais heureuse que cela lui plaise.

C'était une femme merveilleuse, et, en la regardant parler et rire avec les filles d'Emmet, j'eus un sourire tendre : voilà, ce que je voulais être, quand j'aurais son âge… cette grand-mère douce, aimante, au caractère bien trempé, impétueuse et solaire.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward qui ouvrait ses cadeaux, éclatant de rire devant certains, étant plus touché devant d'autres… mes pensées s'égarèrent alors que je l'admirais : je voulais, également, qu'il soit là où je serais. Je nous imaginais, dans plusieurs dizaines d'années, assis ici avec nos enfants et petits enfants avec nous, ouvrant nos cadeaux, comme aujourd'hui.

Edward en valait la peine.

Ce que je ressentais pour lui, en valait largement le coup.

Je voulais prendre le risque.

Je pianotais discrètement sur mon téléphone quelques instants, avant de soupirer quand j'eus trouver ce que je cherchais.

Je me penchai vers lui doucement pendant qu'il refermait la boite contenant un nouveau téléphone portable. Il se figea légèrement quand je posais ma main sur sa cuisse recouverte de son pantalon habillé. A travers, sa peau brûla le bout de mes doigts. Les autres parlaient autour de nous, ne s'occupant pas de nous, et je ne les entendais déjà plus : il n'y avait plus que lui, son être tout entier.

Lui, et sa respiration qui se coupa quand je prononçais les mots suivants :

\- _Io appartengo a te_, récitai-je calmement, ignorant les battements incontrôlables de mon cœur.

Il ne réussit pas à retenir le sourire qui étira ses lèvres.

Quand il tourna la tête vers moi, sa main retrouva en douceur mon cou, ma joue. Son pouce caressa ma bouche dans un geste incroyablement tendre et sensuel. Comment avais-je pu penser un seul instant que je pouvais résister à ça ? À lui ? Comment avait pu prendre le risque de passer à coté de tout ce que je ressentais à l'instant ?

La joie que je lus dans ses yeux n'eut pas de prix.

\- Très bel accent, chuchota-t-il, son pouce passant de nouveau sur ma lèvre.

Je tremblais, il était impossible qu'il ne le sente pas. Ses émeraudes verrouillèrent les miens, m'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Encore une fois, j'eus envie de me fondre en lui. Ses lèvres embrassèrent doucement les miennes, son regard ne quittant pas le mien. L'émotion entre nous était si forte que mon cœur voulait sortir de ma poitrine.

\- Je t'appartiens aussi, susurra-t-il, ses mots ralentis par l'émotion qui faisait trembler sa voix. Ne pars jamais.

Je fermais les yeux en proie à mes larmes. Je n'avais pas envie de partir, je ne le voulais pas. _Absolument_ pas. Je ne laisserai pas mes peurs gagner contre lui, contre nous. Il était hors de questions que je le perde. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

\- Alors ne me laisse jamais partir, répondis-je après quelques secondes à respirer calmement, espérant calmer les tremblements de mon corps.

Quand j'ouvris les paupières, un sourire vrai et sincère, étira ses lèvres roses et pleines… tout était très clair : il était là, mon plus beau cadeau.

_Lui_, ses yeux, ses mots…

Ses sentiments pour moi.

Plus tard, on partit tous nous promener à Wild Acres Park.

Marchant dans la neige, le soleil brillant au dessus de nous, on se balada un moment tous ensemble, parlant, riant, racontant. Dina parla plusieurs fois d'Elizabeth, du nombre de fois où ils étaient venus se balader ici. Edward, qui marchait à mon coté, resta silencieux, mais la colère ne semblait plus avoir sa place.

On échangea un regard qui voulu dire beaucoup et je glissais ma main dans la sienne, ses doigts chauds réchauffant les miens.

On fit le tour du lac pratiquement entièrement gelé. La fontaine d'eau marchait encore, faisant couler un doux bruit, en plus de celui des oiseaux volants et chantants au dessus de nos têtes. La main d'Edward ne lâcha pas la mienne un instant. Parfois, son pouce caressait l'intérieur de ma paume.

Joy et Candice jouaient avec leur père, courant autour de nous, puis plus loin devant nous. Leurs rires résonnaient. La neige craquait sous mes pieds, le soleil nous réchauffait malgré le vent.

A cet instant précis, je pouvais le dire : j'étais heureuse. Comme je l'avais rarement été.

Je me serrais contre Edward à cette pensée.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il à mon intention.

\- Parfaitement. Et toi ?

Son sourire en coin, celui que j'aimais tant, étira ses lèvres.

\- Tout est parfait, souffla-t-il doucement.

Il avait on ne peut plus raison.

\- Mais j'ai _vraiment_ très envie de me retrouver seul avec toi… juste pour quelques heures.

Je me sentie rougir, mais décidait d'ignorer mon corps qui me trahissait. Je me concentrai sur le chemin devant nous, sur les autres qui marchaient un peu plus loin, créant un espace entre eux et nous.

\- Je crains qu'il faille attendre encore quelques heures… nous ne sommes pas prêts d'être tranquilles…

On échangea un regard, puis un sourire.

\- J'veux pas te mettre la pression, reprit-il après un silence, mais on a beaucoup de temps à rattraper si tu veux mon avis.

Je retins un rire.

\- Beaucoup de temps ?

\- 9 mois, à peu près.

Je levais les yeux au ciel alors que son sourire s'amplifiait.

\- 9 ? Vraiment ?

\- J't'ai désiré à l'instant même où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi à l'anniversaire d'Alice. Ça fait 9 mois que j'attends de pouvoir toucher votre peau Mademoiselle Swan.

Je manquai de trébucher, ce qui le fit rire. Troublée, j'eus du mal à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

\- Tu es bien… présomptueux. Et j'étais en couple, je te rappelle.

\- Et j'étais incroyablement jaloux, avoua-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

Il me torturait, j'en avais conscience… mais j'aimais trop ça, beaucoup, beaucoup trop pour mon bien. Et malgré tout, je le sentais sincère. On garda silence un petit moment, souriants tous les deux idiotement en continuant à marcher à l'arrière du groupe.

\- Ça a été, ce midi avec ton père ? Hésita-t-il au détour d'un virage, faisant disparaître les autres de notre vue.

Sa question fit se serrer mon cœur.

\- Je… j'en sais rien. On a pas vraiment pu… discuter.

Je grimaçais en me rappelant que je ne lui avait même pas dit pour Riley. Je gardais cette information pour moi, ne désirant pas blesser Edward.

\- Ça a toujours été comme ça ? Avec lui ?

\- Vide de toute… relation ?

Il hocha la tête en me lançant un regard de biais. Je haussais les épaules, son pouce caressa l'intérieur de ma paume.

\- Non, ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça. J'ai de bons souvenirs avec lui, lorsque j'étais enfant. Il passait beaucoup de temps à jouer avec moi, à m'apprendre à lire, à écrire. J'étais une petite fille heureuse, j'adorais mon père, je l'idolâtrais, sûrement… comme toutes les petites filles.

Je soupirais doucement. Nous avions été heureux, je crois. Où était-ce ma mère qui avait toujours fait en sorte que je vois les choses comme ça ?

\- Quand il a fallu commencer à communiquer avec moi en tant… que personne ayant ses propres opinions ça s'est un peu compliqué, repris-je après un court silence. Je pense qu'il y a des gens qui ne sont pas fait pour devenir parent… mon père en fait malheureusement partit.

Mes paroles étaient dures, j'en étais consciente, mais là était la vérité. Pure et simple. Il ne servait plus à rien de me le cacher… je devais vivre avec.

\- Il… quand ma mère est tombée malade, il a préféré fuir plutôt que d'affronter la chose avec elle. Il s'est mis à la tromper avec toutes les inconnues qu'il croisait. Ma mère est restée. Elle… bien plus tard, elle m'a avoué que mon père avait toujours… fait ça. Mais qu'elle l'aimait trop pour le quitter, qu'elle préférait… se taire, et fermer les yeux plutôt que de le perdre.

\- Elle le savait ? s'étonna Edward en me regardant de biais de nouveau.

Je hochais la tête lentement, essayant de rester maîtresse de mes émotions en continuant à regarder devant nous.

\- Je crois qu'elle refusait de le perdre et, aussi, qu'elle ne voulait pas me priver de mon père… elle a tellement voulu que tout soit parfait jusqu'à la fin pour moi… Je ne l'ai compris que bien plus tard.

Je frissonnais en me perdant dans mes souvenirs. Je pensais à ses mots, ses lettres. Je réprimais les battements un peu trop douloureux de mon cœur, sentant ma gorge se serrer.

J'en parlerais à Edward… un jour, bientôt. Pas tout de suite.

\- A partir de ce jour là… je me suis faite la promesse de ne jamais accepter une quelconque trahison. Même la plus infime… Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu accepter une chose pareille… j'ai fini par penser que c'était ça, qui l'avait tellement rongée qu'un cancer en était né.

Ma confidence me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. C'était la première fois que je le disais à voix haute. Edward me rapprocha un peu plus de lui, serrant mes doigts plus fort.

\- Quand… après son décès… qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Mon père ramenait une femme différente toutes les semaines, et quand ça n'était pas ça il était simplement… absent. Au début, j'allais les week-ends chez Alice… j'ai fini par y aller pratiquement tous les soirs. L'année de ma majorité, j'y vivais pratiquement à temps plein. Ses parents sont un peu les miens, maintenant.

Je ne pus retenir le doux sourire qui me réchauffa. Sans Alice, sans ses parents… tout aurait été très différent. Vraiment très différent. Ils m'avaient sauvés. Littéralement.

\- J'm'en suis sortie grâce à eux. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue si je n'avais pas été... adoptée, émotionnellement par eux. Mon père à finit par partir vivre en Californie quand j'ai eu 22 ans. Ça m'a d'autant plus rapproché d'Alice et sa famille.

Je fis une pause, réfléchissant.

\- Alice est folle… mais cette folie, ça à été mon moteur quand je n'avais plus aucune raison de vivre.

\- Tu as eu de la chance de les avoir.

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord. Je leur devais tellement.

\- Comme j'ai eu la chance d'avoir Dina… et Emmet.

Il regarda l'horizon quand on avança assez pour voir à nouveau les autres continuer à marcher à plusieurs mètres de nous. Je restais silencieuse, espérant l'entendre me parler… rien qu'un peu.

\- On s'est reconstruit une famille. On doit avancer pour eux, avec eux… et ensemble.

J'acquiesçais en frissonnant. Mêlé à l'émotion, le froid s'insinuait sous mon manteau. Edward lâcha ma main pour passer son bras autour de moi, me réchauffant presque instantanément.

\- J'espère que le froid est différent en Laponie, finis-je par rire. J'vais mourir sinon.

Il éclata d'un rire joyeux.

\- C'est très différent là-bas, mais il y fait vraiment très froid… tu as intérêt à emmener des vêtements vraiment très chauds.

\- J'n'en reviens toujours pas… tu es complètement fou.

Il sourit, embrassa ma tempe tout en continuant d'avancer. Je mêlais mes doigts aux siens, pas loin de mon épaule. La position n'était pas des plus confortable, mais j'étais incroyablement bien. Je ne voulais plus bouger.

Plus jamais.

\- J'ai hâte d'y être, avoua-t-il avant qu'on ne rattrape les autres. Toi, la neige, les aurores boréales…

J'en avais déjà des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Il va falloir que je trouve une façon de te remercier, murmurai-je, presque plus pour moi que pour lui.

Un sourire coquin étira ses lèvres. Instantanément je me sentis rougir, ce qui le fit sourire d'avantage.

\- Aurais-tu des pensées impures ?

J'éclatais de rire nerveusement.

\- Jamais, mentis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

De nouveau il embrassa ma tempe, faisant accélérer mon cœur.

J'étais heureuse de lui avoir parlé de Charlie, de ma mère… de mon histoire. Plus il en savait sur moi, plus il pouvait comprendre tout ce qui me terrifiait. Cette pensée réchauffa mon âme et me poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre chez Dina.

J'avais confiance en Edward. Je voulais lui faire confiance, nous faire confiance.

Emmet, Rosalie et leurs filles partirent à la tombée de la nuit. Rosalie, sur le pas de la porte, m'étreignit dans un élan de tendresse. Je la remerciai discrètement, pour tout. Ces jours avec eux, avec elle, m'avaient permis de la connaître différemment, et de nous rapprocher. Elle devenait, à chaque minute, quelqu'un en qui je pouvais avoir confiance et à qui je pouvais me confier. Elle me fit promettre de l'appeler à la moindre de mes peurs, au moindre besoin.

Malgré son bonheur évident, quelque chose dans ses yeux restait toujours… éteint. Quand, sur le pas de la porte, on les regarda s'éloigner dans le chemin menant à la grande route plus bas, je me dis que je finirais pas en parler à Edward. Quelque chose chez elle reflétait la souffrance, et je n'arrivais en aucun cas à mettre le doigt dessus. Edward en saurait peut-être plus que moi.

Après le dîner, Carmen et Eléazar partirent à leur tour. Leur départ me rendit un peu morose : je n'avais pas envie de partir d'ici à mon tour. Nous devions partir le lendemain midi, et je n'étais pas prête à quitter cette maison, et tout les souvenirs qu'elle contenait désormais : c'était ici, que notre histoire avait réellement commencée.

Et puis… il y avait Dina.

Cette femme, qui m'avait bouleversé de bien des façons. Cette dernière alla se coucher tôt. Tout ce monde sous son toit l'avait plus fatiguée qu'elle n'était prête à le dire.

On fit un jeu de carte avec Alice et Jasper, mauvaise perdante, je bougonnais quand ils trichèrent (si si, il le firent) pour gagner, nous laminant, Edward et moi. Alice chantonnait encore sa victoire quand ils montèrent les escaliers pour aller dormir à leur tour.

Je finissais de débarrasser nos tasses de café quand je me rendis compte qu'Edward avait disparut, lui aussi. Peut-être avait-il besoin de finir sa valise ? Ou de simplement se retrouver seul un petit moment…

J'allais monter dans ma chambre quand je vis de la lumière dans le couloir menant au salon à musique. Ma curiosité l'emportant sur ma raison, j'avançais vers la pièce au piano doucement, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Si j'y découvrais Edward ressentant le besoin d'être seul, je ne voulais pas le perturber dans son moment de calme.

Le spectacle que j'y découvris me figea, nouant mon ventre. Edward était bien là, allumant les petites bougies devant l'immense photo de ses parents dans un geste lent qui lui semblait douloureux.

Cette image était bien trop personnelle, trop intime pour que je reste : mais je ne pouvais partir.

Mes pieds semblaient s'engluer dans le sol à mesure que les secondes passaient, le silence dans la pièce résonnant autour de lui, de moi, m'entourant dans le froid le plus total. Je ne distinguais qu'une partie de son visage tourné vers la photo, mais l'expression de souffrance de ses traits n'avait jamais eu d'égale.

Le chagrin emprisonna ma gorge quand il leva les yeux vers ses parents.

\- Joyeux Noël, souffla-t-il douloureusement.

Sa voix profonde et cassée fit frissonner mon corps entier. Il était tellement injuste que quelqu'un d'aussi bon, doux, et gentil que lui souffre autant. Cela n'était ni normal, ni juste.

J'aurais tant voulu lui prendre son chagrin sa douleur, prendre en lui tout ce qui l'avait fait souffrir pour ne plus jamais voir sur ses traits cette souffrance. Était-ce ça, aimer quelqu'un ? L'aimer vraiment ? Être prête à lui prendre tout ce mal ? Rien que pour le savoir heureux, bien, en paix ? Si c'était ça alors… oui, je l'aimais. Comme je n'avais jamais aimé personne avant.

Je n'avais jamais eu envie de rendre heureux quelqu'un comme j'en avais envie pour lui, aujourd'hui, ce soir, dans le fin fond du comté du Berkshire.

Je ne sais s'il sentit ma présence, où si il m'avait seulement entendu, mais quand il me jeta un bref regard, il ne parut pas surprit de me découvrir à l'entrée de la pièce.

Figée dans ma contemplation, je ne réussis pas a bouger d'un pouce. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur la photo devant lui. Il détailla le visage de son père un moment, puis celui de sa mère. Ses poings se serrèrent, si fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Après une seconde, il finit par soupirer lourdement, avant de souffler sur l'ensemble des bougies.

\- Je… je monte me coucher, murmurai-je doucement, pas certaine d'avoir ma place ici, avec lui. Je… si tu veux je…

\- J'arrive, me coupa-t-il doucement, me tournant toujours le dos. Monte, je te rejoins.

En silence, je m'exécutais, luttant contre mon envie de me blottir contre lui. Je savais, aussi, qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Le deuil… ce long chemin où l'on doit être seul pour réussir à l'affronter pleinement. J'hésitais quelques secondes avant de monter dans sa chambre.

Le silence de celle ci m'accueillit avec froideur… pourtant, en passant la porte, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Ici, mes sentiments pour lui avaient éclatés.

Ici… nous nous étions aimés.

Littéralement.

Edward n'était toujours pas monté quand je me couchais dans les draps remplit de son parfum après être passée par la salle de bain. Enfonçant mon nez dans son oreiller, j'inspirai profondément, calmant les battements lourds de mon cœur.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux à nouveau, la respiration sifflante et hachée d'Edward me réveilla en quelques secondes sursaut. La panique me gagna quand je me rendis compte qu'il se débattait.

\- Edward… tentai-je, espérant l'apaiser en posant ma main sur son épaule.

En plein cauchemar, il gémit douloureusement avant de s'asseoir d'un bon dans le lit. Ses mains s'abattirent lourdement autour de lui, faisant sursauter le lit, et mon corps en même temps.

\- Maman…

Sa voix ensommeillée me sembla lointaine, mon estomac remonta dans ma gorge. M'asseyant à mon tour, je posais ma main dans son dos qui se soulevait beaucoup trop rapidement. Sa respiration erratique s'arrêta avant de repartir brutalement quand il ouvrit les yeux. La faible lumière provenant de la fenêtre me permis d'apercevoir son visage. Il sembla complètement perdu, déconnecté, ayant oublié où il était.

\- C'était qu'un cauchemar, respire…

Il s'exécuta mais cela sembla lui être douloureux. Ses mains tremblantes passèrent sur son visage en sueur. Son corps entier était prit de spasmes. Je me dégageai de la couette pour me blottir contre lui.

\- Tout va bien… ce n'était qu'un rêve…

\- Elle n'arrêtait pas… elle disait… sauvez-le… _sauvez-le_. Elle n'arrêtait pas…

Mes doigts passèrent dans ses cheveux, sa nuque que je massais, les larmes brûlants mes yeux.

\- Tout va bien Edward, répétai-je encore, je suis là…

\- Elle hurlait : faites le sortir, il faut qu'il vive…

\- Mon amour… Tout va bien, j't'en prie, calme toi...

Il lui fallu un moment pour réussir à calmer sa respiration, et ses tremblements.

Silencieux, il finit par se frotter le visage, puis ses émeraudes se tournèrent vers moi. L'intensité de ses yeux me fit déglutir avec pénibilité. La souffrance dans son regard fut si intense que j'eus du mal à le soutenir. Il ne fallait pas être idiot pour comprendre qu'il avait rêvé de ses parents, ou sinon de l'accident… ce qui se rejoignait, finalement.

Son chagrin m'anéantissait. Ses mains trouvèrent mon visage, mon cou qu'il caressa l'air distrait.

\- Excuse moi de t'avoir réveillé, finit-il par souffler après quelques secondes à m'observer.

L'intonation grave de sa voix noua mon estomac.

\- C'est rien, répondis-je en secouant la tête. Tu te sens mieux ?

Ses yeux scannèrent les miens, répondant à sa place. Ceux-ci n'avaient jamais étés aussi ternes.

\- Un cauchemar ? Demandai-je doucement.

Ses paupières se fermèrent brièvement, mes mains atteignirent son visage que je caressais avec douceur.

\- Toujours le même, murmura-t-il après un silence.

Mon cœur se serra. Ses longs cils balayèrent ses yeux sombres.

Pendant un instant, il me dévisagea, comme si cela était la première fois. Mes doigts caressèrent sa joue râpeuse de sa barbe repoussant, piquant ma peau.

\- Si tu veux en parler… je peux tout entendre.

Mon chuchotement fit se couper sa respiration quelques secondes. Me tirant vers lui, il me fit m'asseoir en travers de ses cuisses, puis il posa son front sur mon épaule. Il soupira d'aise après avoir inspirer ma peau. Son geste me bouleversa bien plus que je ne saurais le dire. Dans un élan de tendresse, j'entourai sa nuque de mes bras pour le serrer contre moi. Ma seule présence semblait l'apaiser… j'en fus incroyablement émue.

\- Ça fait 22 ans, confessa-t-il après un silence entre nous. Demain soir… 22 ans qu'ils sont…

Il n'eut pas la force de terminer sa phrase.

Je le serrai d'autant plus à sa confession, mon cœur plus lourd. Je savais ce qu'il traversait, ou peut-être ne le savais-je pas, finalement. Je n'avais pas perdu mes deux parents, je n'avais pas assisté à cet accident, je n'avais pas… toutes ces cicatrices… mais, au fond de moi… je _savais._

Mes doigts fouillèrent les cheveux de sa nuque. Son visage finit par quitter le creux de mon épaule pour retrouver mes yeux. Son regard sombre fit s'accélérer mon cœur. On se dévisagea quelques secondes en silence. L'air crépita quand sa main retrouva ma joue.

\- Embrasse moi, quémanda-t-il de sa voix tremblante.

Tout ce que ses mots provoquèrent en moi ne furent qu'un ras de marrée de sensations et de sentiments.

Quand ma bouche se posa sur la sienne, tout autour de nous disparut. Son baiser me fit perdre pieds. La façon dont ses lèvres connaissaient déjà parfaitement les miennes, la manière dont ses mains parcouraient mon corps, tirant sur mon tee-shirt pour mieux sentir ma peau… je savais, rien qu'à la façon qu'il avait de me toucher, qu'il n'était pas vraiment… _lui._

\- Edward, couinai-je quand ses mains empoignèrent mes cuisses pour me faire asseoir sur lui.

Il gémit en retour, poussant ses hanches contre les miennes puissamment.

\- Edward ça n'est pas…

\- Fais moi oublier, balbutia-t-il avec difficulté. J't'en prie… J't'en prie Bella…

Les larmes gagnèrent mes yeux en même temps que son souffle brûlant balayait mon visage. La vue trouble, j'eus du mal à distinguer l'expression de son regard.

\- Je…

\- S'il te plaît, répétât-il, prit dans sa lancinante torture.

\- Tu es… tu es bouleversé… je ne veux pas te…

\- Aimes moi, gémit-il avec difficulté.

Je sentis son corps se crisper sous moi, tandis que, figée dans mes émotions en pagaille, je n'étais plus capable de bouger, ou de répondre. Je l'aimais déjà… que croyait-il ?

L'air de ses poumons se vida quand mes mains caressèrent sa nuque avant de glisser sur ses épaules. La pulpe de mes doigts effleura ses multiples cicatrices, sur son épaule, d'abord, puis sur son torse nu.

J'aurais tellement aimé lui dire… que tout ne devait pas s'arrêter à ce que ces cicatrices représentaient. Que chacune d'elle avait fait ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, et que, sans ça… peut-être n'aurais-je jamais pu toucher sa peau. Et lui dire, surtout, que je l'aimais, quoi qu'il en soit, quoi qu'il ait vécu. Mais les mots étaient coincés dans ma gorge, m'empêchant de respirer convenablement alors que sa bouche retrouvait de nouveau la mienne, m'embrassant plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait fait précédemment. Sa plainte rauque résonna contre ma langue quand mes doigts tremblants trouvèrent la lisière de son caleçon.

J'allais mourir de désir pour lui, pour son corps parfait, pour son souffle brûlant contre mes lèvres, pour tout ce que je ressentais à l'intérieur de mon être en feu. Il essaya de bouger mais je l'en empêchais d'une main sur son torse.

\- Laisse moi faire, murmurai-je à bout de souffle contre ses lèvres.

L'air se bloqua dans sa gorge quand mes doigts passèrent le tissu de son vêtement.

Ses grandes mains entourèrent mon visage, sa bouche trouva la mienne de nouveau.

Chaque geste de sa part avait l'air douloureux. Chaque regard électrisait l'air un peu plus. Chaque respiration résonnait plus erratique, chaque soupire se transformait en plainte.

Cette nuit là, je lui fis l'amour comme il me l'avait demandé, prenant le temps d'embrasser chacune de ses blessures.

Cette nuit là, je découvris la partie immergée de sa peine.

Cette nuit là, il m'entraîna avec lui dans les profondeurs de sa noirceur.

* * *

J'observai la pierre grise devant moi.

Il y avait longtemps que je n'étais pas venue ici. Le vent fit voler mes boucles devant mon visage, striant la vue de la pierre tombale sous mes yeux. Je redressai les pivoines que je venais de plonger dans le vase. Leur couleur était superbe : fuchsia, étincelante… _comme toi, __maman_.

Voilà une semaine que nous étions rentrés de Pittsfield.

Une semaine que ma vie avait reprit un rythme… _presque_ normal.

Hormis le fait que, lorsque je n'étais pas à la bibliothèque, j'étais chez Edward. Ceci était le tout nouveau… rythme de ma vie. Nous vivions quasiment ensemble, incapable d'être l'un sans l'autre. Cela était aussi bouleversant qu'évident. Je ne voulais pas être sans lui, pas dormir sans lui… et lui ne semblait pas vouloir que je sois loin non plus. Notre relation s'intensifiait un peu plus chaque jour, et ce sentiment de sécurité me faisait du bien.

Nous avions fêté le nouvel an avant-hier, avec Alice, Jasper, Emmet et Rosalie. Cela avait été une belle soirée, et plus je passais du temps avec ces derniers, et plus je les appréciais, et appréciais la relation que nous étions en train de créer tous les six. Aucun de nous n'était parfait, mais, ensemble, nous étions incroyablement unis. Ils étaient mes amis, mais, et surtout, à mesure du temps, (bien qu'Alice le soit depuis longtemps) ils devenaient ma famille.

Quitter Dina avait été un peu difficile, l'étreinte avant notre départ m'avait fait du bien autant qu'elle m'avait bouleversée. Elle m'avait répété à quel point elle était heureuse de m'avoir connu, et à quel point elle était reconnaissante de tout ce que je faisais pour son petit-fils… elle n'avait pas idée, comme c'était lui qui bouleversait ma vie tout entière… comme c'était lui, qui m'apportait paix et tendresse. Bien plus que tout ce que j'avais pu connaître auparavant.

Et voilà qu'une semaine après, j'étais ici, au milieu du Granary Burying Ground, à déposer le plus beau bouquet de la ville sur _sa tombe._

\- Tu vas me prendre pour une folle, bougonnai-je en enlevant les quelques feuilles qui traînaient sur la pierre froide. Je sais… j'ai jamais parlé à ta tombe. J'suis tellement ridicule. J'sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça… Edward m'a dit qu'il l'avait fait parfois, et je…

Je soupirai, me sentant complètement idiote. N'importe qui me verrait me prendrait pour une folle. Pourtant, des centaines de personnes parlent aux tombes de leurs proches… non ?

\- Je voudrais que tu me dises quoi faire pour faire les choses… bien, maman. Je voudrais tellement… tellement que tu sois là.

Ma gorge se serra, mon cœur se comprima dans ma poitrine.

\- J'en suis à parler à ta tombe, je sais pas si tu te rends compte !

Malgré la peine qui enserrait mes poumons, je ne pus que pouffer de rire. J'étais la plus folle des nanas sur cette Terre.

Voilà. Isabella Swan, parlant au pierre. Ça n'allait vraiment plus.

En rentrant à l'appartement d'Edward, dire que je ne vivais plus chez moi aurait été plus simple, mais beaucoup trop rapide, je lui envoyais un message lui indiquant que je rentrais.

Depuis notre retour, je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de Riley. Son silence m'arrangeait d'ailleurs. Peut être avait-il compris, cette fois, que j'étais réellement passé à autre chose en m'affichant avec Edward le jour de notre départ en vacances chez Dina ?

Certes, à ce moment là, nous n'étions pas encore ensemble, mais aujourd'hui… nous l'étions… tout avait changé, et je me sentais chanceuse de partager ma vie avec un homme comme lui.

Après l'épisode du cauchemar et du jour d'après qui avait suivit nous nous étions… d'avantage rapprochés. Edward c'était, _un peu _plus ouvert à moi. Nous avions été au cimetière, avec Dina, Jasper et Alice pour "l'anniversaire" de la disparition de leurs parents.

Toute la route, Edward avait été silencieux, nerveux.

Ma main n'avait pas quitté la sienne, et il lui avait fallu toute la force du monde pour quitter le volant de sa voiture avec laquelle il avait emmené tout le monde.

Devant la tombe de ses parents… le silence s'était intensifié, nous étouffant carrément. Dina avait prononcé quelques mots en italien. Je n'en avais pas compris grand-chose mais, lorsque qu'une larme silencieuse avait dévalée la joue d'Edward dans un chemin muet, je n'avais pus retenir les miennes. Je me cachais au mieux, essayant de préserver l'homme que j'aimais. Son chagrin lui appartenait, mais sa souffrance… sa souffrance m'anéantissait.

Nous étions partis pour Boston l'heure d'après, avions déposé Alice et Jasper avant de partir directement chez Edward sans même nous poser la question de savoir qui voulait faire quoi… nous voulions juste être ensemble.

Nous avions passé le reste de la journée (et du week-end) dans le canapé qu'Edward avait déplié en lit, à nous aimer, à manger plein de cochonneries, et à regarder des films emmitouflés sous la couette, nos corps l'un contre l'autre.

Il m'avait parlé de ses parents, un peu plus, je lui avais parlé de ma mère… et de ses lettres.

Les lettres qu'elle m'avait écrite avant sa morte, et qu'elle avait fait envoyés à mon appartement à chaque anniversaire, pendant 6 ans. Plus aucune lettre n'était arrivée depuis mes 26 ans. Presque deux années où, chaque matin, ma boite aux lettre vide de son écriture renforçait mon chagrin.

Dans ses lettres… elle me disait tout. Tout. Sur la vie qu'elle avait eu, sur celle qu'elle avait rêvé. Sur le nombre de fois où elle m'avait rêvé, sur le bonheur qu'elle avait eu à me porter, dans son ventre d'abord, puis dans ses bras. Tout, absolument tout, de ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi, de son histoire avec Charlie, de leur amour qui l'avait détruit, et rendue plus forte paradoxalement, parce que j'en étais née. De tous les rêves qu'elle avait pu réaliser. De sa vision de la vie, de la mort, de l'amour.

C'était comme ça… que j'avais su, pour mon père. Dans sa dernière lettre, elle avait sortit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur le concernant. Peut-être était-ce pour cela, que je n'arrivais plus a avoir de conversation normale avec lui… Ce que ma mère avait enduré pour lui était au-delà de l'amour. Quelqu'un qui nous aime ne nous détruit pas. Quelqu'un qui nous aime, nous respecte assez pour ne pas regarder les autres femmes.

Mon père… Charlie ne l'avait pas aimé de la bonne façon… et elle en était morte. Personne à part Alice était au courant pour ses lettres. Le dire à Edward me fit du bien. J'eus la sensation de partager plus avec lui encore. La façon dont ses mains caressaient les miennes quand je le lui avais raconté, son regard, ses lèvres sur les miennes juste après… confier un secret, peu importe à quel point il est lourd, n'est jamais chose facile. On se dévoile, on se met à nu. Malgré tout, je voulais lui montrer à quel point… tout ça, comptait pour moi.

Edward partagea avec moi les moments qu'il avait vécu à l'hôpital, après l'accident. Son long chemin vers la guérison, les opérations, les heures de rééducation. Sa rencontre avec Rosalie, d'abord, puis avec Emmet. Leur amitié inébranlable qui en était née, les heures, les jours passés ensemble. Il avait été vivre chez Emmet, après Tanya.

Leur relation était très forte, à l'instar de celle que je partageais avec ma cinglée d'Alice. Peu importe à quel point elle l'était… _cinglée_, elle était _ma_ cinglée.

Quand Edward rentra de chez Emmet, je me concentrais sur la préparation du dîner. Il était encore tôt mais le plat que je désirai préparer devait mijoter au moins deux heures.

A peine eut-il passé la porte que je ne pus retenir le frisson qui me courut des reins à la nuque, ni le sourire qui fleurit sur mon visage. Je découpais consciencieusement la carotte entre mes doigts, m'obligeant à me concentrer pour ne pas me couper quand il apparut dans la pièce.

Son appartement, son loft plus précisément, avait la cuisine ouverte sur le salon et la salle à manger. La cuisine, se composant d'un énorme îlot central et d'une série de meuble couvrant la moitié du mur faisant face à l'immense baie vitrée de la salle à manger, était merveilleuse. Cuisiner ici, était absolument merveilleux. Cuisiner ici, pour Edward était… le _nirvana._

Mon cœur s'accéléra délicieusement quand il passa ses bras autour de moi, collant son corps contre le mien. Immédiatement, mon ventre libéra les papillons qu'il avait en cage. Je suspendis mon geste de découpe, consciente de ne pas pouvoir me concentrer quand son corps était contre le mien… _comme ça_.

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il dans mon cou, son souffle chaud chatouillant ma nuque.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, avouai-je, à demi consciente d'à quel point nous étions puérils.

Nous nous étions quittés à peines quatre heures auparavant, pourtant, son corps, sa voix, son odeur… tout de lui m'avait _vraiment_ manqué.

Que m'avait-il fait ? Ses mains coururent sur mon ventre, avant de remonter dans une lente caresse vers ma poitrine. Sagement, trop consciente de son corps contre le mien et de son souffle qui s'accéléra quand il m'effleura à travers mon chemisier fin, je reposais mon couteau sur le plan de travail.

\- Tu m'as _vraiment_ manqué, insista-t-il ses mains ouvrant déjà le premier bouton de mon vêtement.

Je ne réprimais pas le sourire qui naquit sur ma bouche. Son corps pressa le mien sensuellement avant que ses doigts habiles ne défasse le deuxième bouton.

\- J'ai pensé à quelque chose, murmura-t-il en ouvrant le troisième.

Sa voix me fit presque sursauter. Je sentis son sourire contre la peau de ma nuque quand il l'embrassa.

Quatrième bouton.

Déjà, je suffoquais, le désir m'ayant dorénavant embrasé. Ses mains chaudes effleurèrent ma peau en feu quand il fit sauter le cinquième bouton.

\- Tu es… tu es ici depuis une semaine… tu n'es pas retourné à ton appartement une seule fois depuis que nous sommes… rentrés.

Sa voix rauque et son souffle entre-coupé de ses baisers sur ma peau allaient me faire perdre la tête, espérait-il vraiment que nous ayons une conversation lorsqu'il me touchait… comme ça ? Ses doigts finirent d'ouvrir lentement mon chemisier alors qu'il gardait le silence. Nos respirations lourdes résonnaient dans la pièce. Il était aussi enflammé que moi… je le savais, je le _sentais. _Pourtant, quelque chose dans son comportement m'interpella.

La pulpe de ses doigts effleura mon sous-vêtements en dentelle, faisant frissonner mon corps entièrement. De nouveau, il sourit en embrassant ma peau, déclenchant une autre slave de frissons le long de mon échine. Bientôt, le tissus disparut, volant à travers la pièce. Ses doigts chauds décrivirent des cercles sur ma peau hyper réactive. C'était de la torture… voilà tout. De la torture, horriblement _brûlante._

\- Tellement réactive, murmura-t-il contre ma nuque, ses mains descendant dans une lente caresse sur mon ventre.

Ce dernier se contracta à son passage, coupant mon souffle quand ses mains habiles trouvèrent l'ourlet de ma jupe. Ses mains poussèrent la planche à découper sous mes yeux, avant de me pencher en avant d'une main sur le haut de mon dos. Ses gestes étaient doux, mais sûrs.

Je m'exécutais silencieusement, priant pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes tant mon cerveau était ramolli et embrumé. Le froid du bois contre ma poitrine amplifia le brasier dans mon ventre.

La vision de mon corps à moitié nu penché sur son plan de travail le fit gémir. D'un geste habile, ses mains remontèrent ma jupe, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve à trembler d'envie et d'appréhension. Jamais personne n'avait désiré mon corps de cette manière là… et mon corps n'avait jamais désiré si fort en retour.

\- Tu vas finir par me rendre fou, gronda-t-il la voix cassée.

J'en déduisis que mes bas devaient donc lui plaire.

\- Putain de vision de rêve, continua-t-il en reculant légèrement pour m'observer.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, la vulgarité dont il pouvait faire preuve lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle était déroutante… lui qui était toujours si bien élevé. Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent mon sous-vêtement, mon sourire mourut aussi vite qu'il était apparut. Mon ventre s'enflamma à mesure que ses doigts tremblants avançaient sur mon corps.

\- Je vais te laisser tes bas, m'apprit-il en m'effleurant à nouveau. J'veux te faire l'amour comme ça.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas gémir tout haut. Son autre main glissa dans mon dos, caressant ma peau dans une tendre caresse. Il fit glisser ma culotte le long de mes jambes, s'accroupissant derrière moi. Mon corps entier eu un spasme quand ses lèvres effleurèrent l'arrière de mes cuisses quand il fit disparaître la dentelle du tissus, l'envoyant plus loin.

Quand il se redressa complètement, je me rendis compte que ses vêtements aussi avait disparues.

Son corps caressa le mien avec une lenteur faite pour me torturer. Il me connaissait déjà beaucoup, beaucoup trop bien pour mon propre équilibre. Son pied glissa entre les miens pour me faire écarter les jambes comme il le désirait.

Voilà, j'allais m'embraser toute entière et mourir dans une combustion totale de mon corps et de mon âme. Il n'allait plus rien rester de moi, et j'allais certainement brûler pendant encore très, très longtemps si Edward restait dans les parages.

Avec douceur, il fit glisser son corps dans le mien, me faisant gémir lourdement contre le bois du plan de travail. Ses mains empoignèrent mes hanches avec fermeté quand il recula une première fois.

J'aurais pu me mettre à pleurer, là à l'instant, rien que pour sentir de nouveau son corps dans le mien. Il laissa passer quelques secondes, sa respiration sifflante me faisant perdre la tête.

\- Isabella…

De nouveau, il s'enfonça en moi. Perdue dans les débris de mon cerveau, le respiration totalement en désordre, je gémis à la façon dont il avait de prononcé mon prénom. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment aimé mais dans sa bouche… mon _dieu_. Quelle mélodie incandescente.

Il quitta mon corps de nouveau, ses mains raffermissant sa prise sur mes hanches.

\- Je veux que tu vives avec moi, souffla sa voix rauque avant de revenir en moi d'un coup de rein, me faisant oublier jusqu'à mon prénom.

Mon cœur s'arrêta dans ma poitrine, avant de s'accélérer brutalement. Venait-il de dire ce qu'il avait dit ?

\- Edward… couinai-je en réponse, incapable de parler.

\- Je veux que tu vives avec moi, répéta-t-il, en se mouvant en moi parfaitement.

Nos corps devaient être faits pour s'emboîter, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Je me mordis la lèvre pour arrêter de gémir aussi fort.

\- Je veux me réveiller chaque matin avec toi, je veux pouvoir te faire l'amour tous les jours, je veux…

Il quitta mon corps, avant d'y revenir brusquement. Ma plainte résonna dans la pièce alors que je fermais les yeux, essayant de contenir l'explosion de mon corps qui semblait imminente.

\- Je veux t'entendre gémir comme ça n'importe quand dans la journée.

Et soudain, plus rien.

Son corps ne toucha plus le mien d'un millimètre.

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester qu'il me fit tourner dans ses bras avant de m'asseoir sur le plan de travail et de s'insinuer entre mes jambes. Je nouai mes chevilles dans son dos, accentuant notre position. Ses mains firent glisser mon corps vers le sien, et ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens, il s'enfonça lentement en moi, coupant nos souffles d'un même ensemble.

\- Viens vivre avec moi, murmura-t-il comme une supplique, sa voix tremblant.

Ses yeux sombres étaient d'une intensité inégalée. L'émotion entre nous était si vive que j'eus envie de pleurer. Mes mains gagnèrent son visage, son front où ses cheveux en bataille tombaient négligemment. Je dégageais ses mèches alors qu'immobile en moi, il me dévisageait avec prudence.

\- Aimes moi, murmurai-je la voix cassée par mes larmes.

Sa bouche retrouva la mienne, nos souffles se mêlèrent quand son corps repris sa lente et douce torture.

\- Dis moi oui, gémit-il après quelques secondes. Isabella, dis moi oui.

\- Je… Edward, je… je vais…

Il me serra plus fort en retour, gémissant contre ma bouche quand il me sentit perdre pied.

Tout explosa autour de moi, en moi, alors que son corps tremblait dans le mien. Notre extase atteignit son apogée à la même seconde, et nos corps épuisés retrouvèrent le calme lentement. Ma respiration mis du temps avant de redevenir normale. Mon cerveau éteint ralluma lentement ses lumières, et les mots d'Edward percutèrent mon subconscient avec violence… il voulait que je vive avec lui ? Ici ? Avec lui ?

Mon cœur eu un raté.

Quand mes yeux s'ouvrirent sur les siens, sombres, terriblement envoûtants qui me regardaient avec dévotion, mon ventre se contracta avec violence. La pression dans ma poitrine augmenta, me faisant respirer plus vite.

\- Viens vivre avec moi Bella, répéta-t-il d'une voix incroyablement calme.

Comment pouvait-il rester si calme alors que tout mon corps et mon cerveau semblaient sur le point d'exploser ?

* * *

_Bon… fallait bien couper quelque part ! _

_Merci pour vos mots et votre soutien... cette histoire va bientôt toucher à sa fin, je suis, en parralèle, en train de terminer le dernier chapitre et... comment dire, c'est beaucoup d'émotions pour moi l'hypersensible ! _

_J'suis heureuse de pouvoir la partager avec vous, qui, pour certaines, me suivent depuis mes débuts ici._

_J'ai hâte de vous faire connaitre la suite... vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire._

_J'vous embrasse, _

_Tied._


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello Hello ! _

_J'espère que vous allez bien ! Merci pour vos messages pour ma prochaine fiction... quand je dis "personnelle" j'entends que je ne vais pas vous raconter quelque chose qui m'est arrivé (ça se saurait) mais quelque chose qui... me touche particulièrement. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... il a été un peu... comment dire ? difficile à écrire. _

_J'ai terminé cette histoire de mon coté. Les fichiers sont tous prêts, relus, finis. _

_Ca fait bizarre mais... j'ai déjà commencé l'histoire suivante : et ça fait du bien. _

_Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas._

* * *

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer… je ne fais que m'amuser avec !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Je restais quelques secondes inerte, incapable de bouger, de parler. Mon cœur battait si fort dans ma poitrine qu'il résonnait dans mes tempes.

\- Dis quelque chose…

\- Tu… tu es sérieux ? Bafouillai-je maladroitement, me sentant rougir sous son regard intense.

Un sourire sincère mais discret étira ses lèvres.

\- Oui, avoua-t-il avec délicatesse.

Je déglutis avec difficulté, mon cerveau sonnant l'alarme de la panique si fort que j'étais persuadée de l'entendre réellement.

\- C'est…

\- Très tôt je sais, mais… ni toi ni moi n'avons envie de vivre l'un sans l'autre… non ?

\- Oui, mais… mais ça fait à peine plus d'une semaine Edward…

\- Mais ça fait des mois que je t'aime, avoua-t-il d'une voix incroyablement maîtrisée. Je ne veux pas attendre encore des mois avant de pouvoir vivre avec toi, j'n'ai pas envie de passer à coté de ça…

Il désigna l'espace entre nous, mais je restais bloqué sur ses mots… « _des mois que je t'aime _»

J'allais tomber dans les pommes, mon cœur allait exploser.

\- Je veux vivre avec toi, parce que je ne veux plus louper une minute de ton quotidien.

Je ne savais que répondre, une partie de moi avait désespérément envie de lui dire oui… mais l'autre partie sonnait l'alarme et me criait aux oreilles de fuir. Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi bon sang ! Devant mon mutisme, je le sentis se crisper.

D'un geste nerveux, il s'éloigna de moi, puis remonta son pantalon. Ses yeux se teintèrent d'une nette déception qui me glaça le sang. Ma quasi nudité me mit mal à l'aise. Avec difficulté, je descendis du plan de travail en sentant mon cœur peser de plus en plus lourd. Plus le silence s'imposait, plus Edward semblait… déçu, et froid. Je me rhabillai en tremblant, sentant tout le poids de son regard sur moi alors qu'il se servait un verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite. Les mots semblaient bloqués dans ma gorge, me tétanisant.

\- Si tu n'en as pas envie, dis le clairement, que les choses soient réglées, finit-il par dire après avoir posé son verre dans l'évier.

\- Réglées ? Répétai-je perturbée par ses mots. Edward je…

\- Sois honnête pour une fois Bella, épargne moi tes excuses sans fondements.

La déception se transformait apparemment en colère. _De mieux en mieux_, pensai-je en me frottant le visage, espérant me sortir de cette situation le plus rapidement possible. Je sentie mes dents grincer.

\- Tu es… irrationnel, murmurai-je en m'appuyant contre le plan de travail derrière moi. Tu… tu veux que je vienne vivre avec toi alors que ça ne fait pas un mois que l'on est ensemble et tu…

\- Tu crois qu'on ne se connaît pas assez ? s'étonna-t-il avec un sérieux désarmant.

\- Je… pas assez… _comme ça_.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avec désinvolture, pensant apparemment que ce que je disais n'avait aucun sens.

\- Je pense qu'il faut du temps, pour prendre ce genre de décision, et que c'est…

\- Tu aimes manger tes céréales dans du jus d'orange bien frais, me coupa-t-il, sa voix tremblant à force d'être contenue dans une maîtrise absolue. Tu… tu rougis quand quelque chose te touche, tu aimes lire tes livres avec tes pieds repliés sous tes cuisses, tu aimes ton café tiède, même parfois froid, tu fais tes menus pour la semaine et d'ailleurs ça me sidère… Tu connais par cœur chaque épisode de Friends. Tu essuies méticuleusement la robinetterie après chaque douche et tu détestes te coucher dans le lit lorsqu'il est froid… Isabella, dis moi que j'ai tord. Dis moi que je ne te connais pas…

Suspendue à ses lèvres, je me sentie rougir. Il soupira, puis fini par s'approcher, collant presque son corps au mien. Mon souffle se coupa quand il glissa sa main dans mon cou avant de se pencher légèrement vers moi. Son parfum m'encercla, rendant mon corps alerte au moindre de ses gestes.

\- Dis moi que je ne sais pas exactement quelle chose faire, ou dire, pour provoquer le désir sous ta chair…

Déglutissant avec difficulté, je fermais les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard une seconde de plus. Quand son pouce caressa ma joue, je me mordis la langue. Personne ne m'avait jamais connue comme lui…_ jamais._

\- Regarde moi, ordonna-t-il en prenant mon visage en coupe. Après quelques secondes de bataille avec moi-même, mes paupières se soulevèrent avec difficulté.

Une enclume tomba dans mon estomac sous ses yeux fiévreux qui verrouillèrent les miens. Il s'approcha un peu plus, se penchant vers moi sans me quitter du regard.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi, murmura-t-il tendrement, faisant exploser mon cœur au passage. Je veux vivre avec toi.

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge, mon cerveau martela mon âme sans ménagement. Il se passa une seconde, pendant laquelle son regard changea de la tendresse à la déception, de nouveau. Mon sang se mit à bouillir dans mes veines, empêchant mes pensées d'être cohérentes.

\- A moins que tu ne ressentes _simplement _pas la même chose, ajouta-t-il, ses mâchoires se crispant sous le poids de ses mots.

\- Edward c'est…

\- Trop tôt ? s'agaça-t-il ironiquement en reculant. Peut-être alors que je me trompe depuis le début sur toi, et que tout ce que tu ressens pour moi n'est en rien de l'amour…

\- Je, non, tu… non ! bafouillai-je avant d'essayer de respirer profondément sans y arriver, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Comment peux tu dire une chose pareille ?

\- Mais parce que tu ne me dis rien ! Explosa-t-il en me faisant sursauter. Tu n'exprimes rien, tu ne me donnes rien ! J'essaie d'être patient, je te laisse le temps, l'espace… mais ça ne change rien. Tu… tu es complètement muette !

De nouveau, il avança vers moi, sa colère le faisant trembler. Ses yeux trahissaient son énervement, son incompréhension. Je sentie ma lèvre trembler, mon ventre se nouer douloureusement. Il reprit en s'approchant, ne me laissant ni le temps d'encaisser ses mots, ni celui de lui répondre.

\- J'suis quoi pour toi Bella ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

\- Edward… s'il te plaît…

\- Je suis quoi ? Insista-t-il, sans ménagement. Ton ami ? Ton plan cul ? J'suis juste un amusement c'est ça ? Un pauvre mec qui te saute de temps en temps et dont tu te fous complèt…

Mon cerveau n'eut pas le temps de réagir que ma main claqua sa joue si fort que le bruit résonna dans la pièce. Mon geste le fit reculer de plusieurs pas, et je portais mes doigts à ma bouche, sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire. Comment pouvait-on être passés de l'homme qui disait m'aimer à celui-ci ? Comment étions nous passés de nos corps s'aimant à ma main frappant sa joue ? Ses mâchoires se serrèrent quand les larmes brûlèrent mes yeux puis dévalèrent mes joues. La cruauté de ses mots me brisait le cœur. Comment pouvait-il penser que je ne ressentais rien pour lui ? Après tout ce que nous avions vécus tous les deux ?

Il y eu un silence, j'avais du mal a respirer. Quelque chose de douloureux appuyait sur ma poitrine avec force.

\- Edward…

\- Ça va suffire pour ce soir, souffla-t-il en se reculant.

\- Je te donne ce dont je suis capable… croassai-je difficilement, donne moi du temps…

\- Ça n'est pas suffisant, asséna-t-il avec froideur.

De nouveau, le silence se fit entre nous. L'impasse qui se dessinait devant nos yeux me glaçait d'effroi.

\- Je veux plus Isabella, reprit-il la voix tremblante de colère. Je, putain, je veux_ tout_.

\- Essaie de comprendre…

\- Je ne fais que ça ! s'écria-t-il a nouveau. Tu crois être la seule à avoir souffert ? Tu ne crois pas que je crève de peur que tu me trahisses comme Tanya l'a fait ?

\- C'est tellement facile ! c'est complètement différent, crachai-je entre mes dents.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

\- Elle t'a trahit et tu as fait quoi ? Tu t'es enfermé dans tes relations sans lendemain sans jamais souffrir à nouveau… tu ne sais pas ce par quoi je suis passé, toutes ces fois où ma vie est tombée en ruine, toutes ces fois où j'ai du tout recommencé à zéro, toutes ces fois où ils m'ont tous abandonnés… absolument tous…

J'eus du mal à retenir le sanglot qui déchira ma gorge. Il soupira si fort que son corps en trembla.

\- Il suffit simplement que tu me fasses confiance.

Cela n'était pas simple. Cela n'avait rien de simple. La vérité de ce que je pouvais ou ne pouvait pas me percuta avec violence. Aujourd'hui, ce soir, dans sa cuisine… je ne pouvais pas. Toutes ces choses qu'il me disait, tout ses sentiments dont il me parlait, tout ces moments tellement forts que l'on partageait… quand je les vivais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander à quel moment cela allait prendre fin. A quel moment tout s'effondrerait, à quel moment sa vie allait ruiner la mienne de la manière la plus douloureuse qui soit.

\- Je… je ne peux pas, avouai-je douloureusement.

Il me fallait du temps, plus de temps… je ne pouvais lui offrir mon cœur et mon âme aussi vite. Le silence s'abattit entre nous, me clouant au sol. On se dévisagea un instant silencieusement, nos respirations difficiles résonnant dans la pièce bien trop silencieuse.

Lui, en proie à sa colère, la joue maintenant marquée de ma main.

Moi, tremblante, le visage mouillé de mes larmes, idiote, inutile et _névrosée_.

Je lui avais pourtant dit. Je l'avais prévenu. Je lui avais dit que j'étais trop abîmée, trop névrosée pour ce qu'il se passait entre nous. Je lui avais dit qu'il allait me briser. _Y étions nous ? _ Un sanglot s'étouffa dans ma gorge, mon cœur douloureux résonna dans mes tempes. Le poids de l'enclume dans mon estomac s'intensifia, me faisant mal physiquement. J'eus la sensation que j'allais m'effondrer et m'éparpiller sur le sol. Incapable de bouger, figée dans la douloureuse vérité qui s'imposait à moi, à _nous_, je fus dans l'incapacité totale de parler. Les mots ne venaient même pas à moi. Aucun ne se bousculait, aucun ne me percutait. Je n'avais plus rien : j'étais _vide_.

Cette constatation me donna envie de vomir. Je me concentrais sur ma respiration au lieu de me laisser tomber par terre en hurlant et de céder à la panique. La colère d'Edward ne retomba pas pour autant. J'avais envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Que ce moment disparaisse, que tout ça n'est pas lieu. J'avais envie de revenir à ce matin, à hier, quand tout était_ simple_. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours _tout_ compliqué ? Pourquoi nous ne pouvions pas simplement… _vivre_ ? Quand il fit un pas en direction de la sortie, je paniquais. Il _voulait_ partir ? Il abandonnait ? Il renonçait ? Déjà ?

\- S'il te plaît… réussis-je à dire, maintenant dévorée par le chagrin.

\- J'ai besoin d'air Bella. Rentre chez toi.

La porte d'entrée claqua derrière lui quand il disparut sous la pluie qui s'abattait avec force. En une demie seconde, j'eus la sensation que ma vie venait de ce terminer. Venais-je de tout foutre en l'air ? Je restais un moment prostrée au milieu de la cuisine. Jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de tonnerre me fasse sursauter violemment.

Déconnectée de mon propre corps, je me mis à ranger et nettoyer ce que j'avais commencer à faire pour le dîner. Je jetai les légumes que j'avais découpés à la poubelle, lavai soigneusement ma planche à découpée, mon coteau, le plan de travail, ignorant volontairement les appels à l'aide de mon cœur en détresse. J'essuyai et rangeai le tout, puis filai dans la salle de bain. L'automate que je devins ramassa mes affaires de toilettes éparpillées un peu partout. Tremblante, j'entrai dans la chambre pour y ramasser mes vêtements et ma valise. Je forçais mes yeux à ne pas se poser sur ce lit où nous nous étions aimés des dizaines de fois. De gestes rapides, je rangeai le tout, ne prenant même pas la peine de plier mon linge. Volontairement, je laissais sur la table de nuit les billets pour la Laponie. Je ne pouvais pas les prendre. Si il voulait que je les utilise… _non_, il était clair que je ne pourrais pas y aller sans lui. Je ne le voulais pas. C'était avec lui… ou c'était rien.

Essuyant mes larmes maladroitement, je quittai les lieux en n'arrivant pas à retenir mes sanglots qui sortaient maintenant sans que je ne les contrôle. Dans un état second, je traversais la ville au volant de ma voiture, manquant d'emboutir par deux fois celles devant moi. Je ne sais par quel miracle je pus arriver chez moi en un seul morceau.

Lorsque je passais la porte de mon petit appartement, traînant piteusement ma valise derrière moi, le froid de celui-ci m'accueillit dans son silence douloureux. Je claquais la porte, et sans même enlever ma valise du milieu du salon, je me dirigeais en titubant dans la salle de bain. Lorsque j'entrai dans la douche, l'eau froide percuta violemment mon corps, faisant éclater mon cœur et mon âme. J'eus envie de hurler lorsque les mots d'Edward percutèrent mon cerveau, puis mon cœur, s'insinuant en moi comme un poison. M'accroupissant dans le fond de ma douche lorsque je ne fus plus en état de respirer convenablement, je me rendis très rapidement compte qu'une crise d'angoisse était en train d'enserrer ma gorge avec violence et douleur. Soudain, recroquevillée dans le fond de ma salle de bain, je compris parfaitement l'expression _avoir le cœur brisé._

* * *

10h le lendemain, 7 appels manqués d'Alice, 3 de Jasper (Alice qui lui avait prit son téléphone certainement en se disant que _peut-être_ je décrocherai alors) 2h de sommeil au compteur, 3 cafés, 2 crises d'angoisses à 5h d'intervalle. Et aucun message d'Edward. Rien. Pas même pas me cracher sa colère, sa déception, pas même pour m'insulter. Pas même pour me dire : je te hais. Son silence était horrible, mais je ne voulais, pour autant, pas l'entendre à nouveau me dire que je ne ressentais _rien_, que je ne lui donnais_ rien_.

Pour me donner bonne conscience, même si j'en étais à un point de fatigue que je ne savais plus ce qu'était la conscience ou non, j'envoyai un message à Alice pour la rassurer. Évidemment, elle était au courant. Évidemment, elle savait. Elle savait tout. Elle avait toujours tout su avant tout le monde.

_Besoin d'air. Ne t'inquiètes pas._

Les mêmes mots que lui. Quelle sombre blague. Il avait besoin d'air ? Je le lui en donnais.

Alice ne me rappela pas, mais me répondit qu'elle était là si j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit, qu'elle ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé exactement mais que nous faisions une connerie.

Alors c'était comme ça ? C'était… fini ? Sans qu'il accepte de me laisser du temps ? Jusqu'où les sentiments qu'il prétendait avoir pour moi pouvaient-ils bien aller si il abandonnait aussi facilement ? Je gémis en me recroquevillant dans mon canapé, remontant le plaid sur mon corps en chien de fusil. J'avais mal partout, la sensation d'être passée sous un 38 tonnes dévasta mon corps.

* * *

Le lendemain, n'ayant de nouvelles de personne, je gisais sur mon canapé refusant même d'ouvrir les volets. Le cœur en vrac, je regardais pour la centième fois cette épisode de Friends sans vraiment le voir. Cela était ma seule faute si Edward était _parti_. Cela était ma faute si son cœur m'avait rejeté. Je n'avais qu'à écouter mon cerveau lorsque celui ci me disait que tout cela finirait mal. Mes peurs avaient eu tellement raison. Rien n'était fait pour durer. Rien, ni _personne_.

Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à regretter ce que nous avions partagé pendant ces quelques jours où nous avions étés… _nous_. Edward m'avait fait vivre des choses que je n'avais jamais imaginé vivre avant de le rencontrer. Il m'avait fait me sentir vivante… Même si cela était encore beaucoup trop douloureux pour l'instant, je savais qu'un jour, peut-être, je regarderais notre histoire en me disant que j'avais eu la chance de toucher le véritable bonheur du bout des doigts, rien qu'une fois.

Plus tard, lorsque la sonnette de mon appartement retentit, me faisant sursauter, je me relevais péniblement du canapé où j'avais enfin réussi à m'endormir. Traînant des pieds, j'allais jusqu'à la porte en grimaçant devant la tenue que j'abordais : un jogging noir et un tee-shirt dont le rouge avait affreusement passée avec les années. Avant d'ouvrir, je regardais par le judas qui était mon visiteur. Si cela était Alice ou Jasper… je n'étais pas certaine d'être en état de les recevoir… ou même qui que ce soit d'autre. Mon cœur s'arrêta quand je découvris qui venait troubler le calme de mon appartement.

Charlie.

Charlie, _mon père_, se tenait derrière la porte, grattant sa moustache nerveusement.

L'émotion comprima mon cœur. J'hésitai quelques secondes, mais la curiosité l'emporta et je me décidais à lui ouvrir la porte. Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi venait-il me voir ? Après tout ces mois… pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi _aujourd'hui _?

\- Papa ?

\- Oh, bonjour Bella ! Je… je passais dans le coin alors je… hum.

Il se gratta la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Entre, proposai-je en m'effaçant pour le laisser pénétrer dans mon appartement.

Je grimaçai en tombant sur mon reflet dans le miroir à coté de l'entrée. Je faisais littéralement peur. Mes yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, mon visage bouffis, et mes cernes prenaient la moitié de la place : j'étais hideuse et c'était peu de le dire.

\- Veux-tu un café ? Demandai-je poliment en le voyant regarder avec prudence autour de lui.

Je débarrassai ma tasse sur la table basse, ramassant en passant le bazar que j'avais laissé ici et là.

\- Si tu veux, marmonna mon père en otant son manteau, cachant mal son inquiétude de me voir… _comme ça_.

Il laissa passa un silence pendant que je faisais son café. Que faisait-il là ? Oui, il m'avait dit qu'il viendrait… mais il me le disait à chaque fois qu'il m'avait au téléphone sans jamais se déplacer pour autant. La vision de sa personne dans mon petit appartement était presque irréelle. Il était venu ici si peu de fois.

\- J'ai essayé de t'appeler, expliqua-t-il quand je l'invitai à s'asseoir dans le canapé pour boire nos cafés. Mais je suis tombé directement sur ton répondeur alors je suis venu directement…

\- Oui je… il est éteint. J'avais envie de… silence, me justifiai-je sans vraiment savoir pourquoi j'en ressentais le besoin.

Je serrai ma tasse chaude entre mes mains qui s'étaient mises à tremblées. De nouveau, il y eu un silence. Mon père m'observa un court instant avant de pincer les lèvres. Je détaillai son visage à mon tour quand il but son café. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Ses cheveux commençaient à sérieusement grisonner, mais, son visage n'avait pas bougé. Il semblait… heureux. Réellement heureux. Cette constatation me fit mal au ventre. Tout avait l'air si facile pour lui… simple, il menait la vie qu'il voulait, comme il le voulait… alors que maman…

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Bella ? Finit-il par demander après un moment, me coupant dans mes pensées.

Je fronçai les sourcils, perdue.

\- Ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tu es livide. Ton appartement est sans dessus dessous alors que tu es tout sauf bordélique, et ton air là… il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Je fus étonnée de voir qu'il se rappelait que j'étais… organisée. Je baissais les yeux sur mon café fumant. « _Tu aimes ton café tiède, presque froid...» _

Sa voix résonna dans ma tête et dans mon cœur meurtri, je sentis mes yeux me brûler.

\- Rien de… d'intéressant, répondis-je en serrant les dents.

\- Ça ne va pas avec Riley ? Tenta mon père en se penchant légèrement vers moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire nerveusement.

\- C'est fini depuis des mois avec Riley, Charlie.

L'utilisation de son prénom le figea. Ou bien était-ce la froideur dont je faisais preuve ? Un nouveau silence s'installa.

\- Je suis désolé. Que c'était-il passé ?

Je soupirai sans prendre la peine de me retenir ou me cacher. Apparemment ma… _dispute_ avec Edward avait anéantie toute politesse et patience en ma personne.

\- Il m'a trompé et je l'ai découvert. A croire que tous les hommes de ma vie sont des enfoirés.

Le silence qui s'abattit sur la pièce fut plus lourd encore.

\- Oh… je… j'en suis navré, grommela mon père, ignorant ma pique. C'est pour ça que…

Il me désigna du doigt. Je devais vraiment avoir une allure à déplorer pour qu'il dise une chose pareille. Je me mordis l'intérieur des joues. Depuis quand mon père jouait-il les confidents ? Que voulait-il ?

\- Non. Riley c'était il y a… 8 mois.

\- Oh.

Encore une fois, il y eu ce silence pesant entre nous. Je baissais les yeux sur ma tasse lorsqu'il me dévisagea une nouvelle fois.

\- Que ce passe-t-il alors ? Insista-t-il.

Sa question fit contracter mon ventre. Pourquoi voulait-il absolument tout savoir comme ça ?

\- Je… je vis… _vivais_, une histoire un peu… compliquée, me contentai-je de répondre, tentant en vain de contrôler le tremblement de ma voix.

_J__e vivais_ ? Etait-ce réellement… fini ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il frotta sa moustache.

\- Il… il t'a fait du mal ? Demanda-t-il avec une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Je relevais les yeux vers lui, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce soudain intérêt pour moi et ma vie… sentimentale, ou tout du moins, ce qu'il en restait.

\- Pourquoi tu…

\- J'essaie de comprendre, me coupa-t-il en reposant sa tasse de café vide sur la table basse.

Je me rendis compte que je n'avais même pas touché à la mienne. Je la reposai calmement, sentant mes mains trembler à nouveau.

\- Je… je ne comprends pas, soufflai-je le plus calmement possible. Qu'est ce que… tu ne t'inquiète pas de ma vie depuis… des années... Et tu reviens et tu me poses toutes ces questions tu…

\- Je… je veux juste être présent pour toi, me coupa-t-il à nouveau.

Je me levai nerveusement pour débarrasser sa tasse. Il me suivit en silence jusqu'à la cuisine. Déboussolée, je tentai de respirer calmement : en vain. La colère remonta dans ma gorge, acide, brûlant ma langue, les mots se bousculant dans ma bouche quand il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce.

\- Pourquoi… pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Lui demandai-je en fixant l'évier sous mes yeux. Qu'est ce qui à changé ?

Il y eu un silence tendu, puis il soupira, résigné.

\- Alice m'a appelé. Elle s'inquiète pour toi.

Sous la surprise de sa révélation, je restais figée, ne comprenant absolument rien.

\- Je ne comprends pas, avouai-je, perdue de nouveau.

\- Elle m'a appelé ce matin en me disant que tu allais mal, et qu'elle devait… que je devais venir. Pour toi.

J'eus sursaut nerveux à ses mots, maudissant Alice et le reste du monde : en particulier celui qui se tenait ici, dans cette cuisine, prétendant _me_ connaître.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de me préoccuper du bonheur de ma fille ?

Mes mains se crispèrent sur le bord de l'évier en inox. Malgré toute ma bonne volonté pour l'épargner -un minimum – je ne réussi pas à retenir le rire amère qui sortit de ma gorge.

\- De ta fille ? Tu ne m'as pas vu depuis plus d'un an… je ne vois pas comment avec deux coups de files par an tu peux prétendre te préoccuper de moi.

\- Je fais ce que je peux Bella, s'agaça-t-il.

\- Alors fais plus ! m'écriai-je en me tournant pour lui faire face. Fais plus que le strict minimum que tu fais depuis la mort de maman ! Je ne sais même plus qui tu es !

\- Tu es injuste Bella…

\- Injuste ? Non mais je rêve ! Tu lui as gâché la vie, pendant des années, tu l'as tuée à petit feu…

\- Bella... Gronda-t-il en avançant vers moi.

C'était déjà trop tard.

L'explosion était en marche, je maîtrisais plus ce qui sortait de ma bouche… enfin, non, je ne voulais plus maîtriser ce qui sortait. Il fallait que cela parte de mon cœur, de mon cerveau. Tout ce que j'étais devenue, tout ce qui m'avait fait perdre Edward… tout ça, tout, c'était de _sa _faute.

\- C'est la vérité ! Si tu ne l'avais pas trompée toutes ces années, si tu n'avais pas anéanti son cœur, elle serait encore en vie !

\- Comment peux-tu…

\- Elle m'a tout dit. Tout. Comment ça l'anéantissait de te savoir avec d'autres femmes alors qu'elle aurait donné sa vie pour toi ! Comment veux-tu que je réussisse à m'épanouir avec un père comme toi !

\- Fais très attention Bella…

\- Ou quoi ? m'écriai-je en avançant vers lui à mon tour. Tu vas partir ? M'abandonner encore une fois ? Tu peux arrêter de me menacer tout de suite, tu l'as déjà fait quand maman est tombée malade.

L'expression de terreur dans ses yeux me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu m'as abandonnée il y a longtemps, soufflai-je plus calmement, enroulant mes bras autour de moi pour ne pas m'écrouler.

Si je ne le connaissais pas si bien, j'aurai juré voir ses yeux se troubler. Mais mon père était tout, sauf quelqu'un dont les sentiments des autres le touchait. Il y eu un silence pesant entre nous, puis il soupira.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais voulu…

\- Tu l'as pourtant fait.

Il secoua la tête, refusant de me croire.

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça a été difficile pour moi, de voir ta mère disparaître comme ça.

Cette fois ci, mes larmes débordèrent. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler d'elle comme ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire comme si il avait été _là_. Il n'était jamais là. La maison était toujours vide quand je rentrais de l'hôpital chaque soir.

\- Tu n'étais jamais là.

\- Bella…

\- Tu ne l'as pas vu mourir, croassai-je, retenant difficilement mes sanglots.

Il serra les mâchoires si fort que j'entendis ses dents grincer. Quelque chose changea dans ses yeux noisette, me faisant reculer.

\- Tu étais bien trop occupé à te taper des…

\- J'étais soûl ! s'écria-t-il d'un seul coup, balançant ses bras vers moi dans un élan de colère. J'étais raide, défoncé, du matin au soir. Je n'étais pas absent, j'étais…

Sa voix se cassa. Je dus m'appuyer contre le meuble derrière moi pour ne pas tomber. Mes jambes tremblèrent si fort que je claquais presque des dents. Sa révélation me laissa bouche-bée.

\- Quoi ? Finis-je par demander, ayant l'impression d'avoir été assommée.

\- J'étais alcoolique. Alcoolique Bella. J'ai… nom de dieu, j'ai préféré dire à ta mère que j'étais un queutard plutôt que d'assumer mon addiction à la boisson.

Je déglutis douloureusement. Il avait menti ? Tout ce temps ? Comment cela était possible ? Comment maman n'avait rien vu ? Comment moi-même je ne m'en étais jamais rendue compte ?

\- Mais… pourquoi ?

\- Pour ne pas voir ce regard là dans _ses _yeux, avoua-t-il en me regardant de ses yeux sombres.

Les mêmes que les miens. Les larmes qui s'étaient taries me piquèrent à nouveau les yeux.

\- Je préférais qu'elle me déteste, plutôt qu'elle est pitié du déchet que je devenais chaque jour un peu plus. Je pensais qu'elle me quitterai, qu'elle… qu'elle était assez intelligente pour voir à quel point je ne pouvais plus la rendre heureuse… mais… ta mère est restée. J'ai essayé de m'en sortir des dizaines de fois. J'allais mieux et puis… je retombais, ça recommençait. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça peut changer une personne. Je n'étais plus moi. Je n'étais plus son mari… ou ton père.

Il laissa passer un silence, me laissant le temps d'assimiler ses mots et de reprendre sa respiration. Mes larmes coulèrent, silencieuse. Je crois que, depuis des années, il ne m'avait jamais parlé autant.

\- Quand… quand ta mère est morte… j'ai passé dix jours sans dessoûler. J'ai été retrouvé dans une ruelle à coté du bar où j'allais tous les soirs, dépouillé et en coma éthylique.

Sa confession lui fit frotter sa moustache nerveusement. Honteux, il baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Incapable de parler, je regardais cet homme qui était mon père… mais dont j'avais eu une image erronée toute ma vie. Si ma mère avait su…

\- Ils m'ont envoyé en cure de désintox. Ça n'était pas la première fois que mes collègues me ramassaient. Ils ont décidé que ça suffisait… que je devais… me soigner, pour pouvoir enfin assumer mon rôle de père… quelle belle réussite, ajouta-t-il ironiquement.

Un sourire étira sa moustache mais n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Il secoua la tête, la gêne peignant ses traits.

Charlie, un des chefs de la Police de Boston, alcoolique notoire. Cela n'avait certainement pas du être évident à gérer… les réputations vont si vite, peu importe la taille de la ville.

\- J'ai failli perdre mon boulot des dizaines de fois… et je n'avais plus que ça. Mais, ce jour là… ils m'ont sauvé, avoua-t-il non sans honte. Je suis sobre depuis.

\- Je… j'essaie de comprendre, avouai-je en tentant de garder les idées clairs. Mais… toutes ces femmes, après maman… tes mariages, tes divorces…

Il s'appuya contre la chambranle de la porte derrière lui, ses mains s'accrochant à la ceinture de son pantalon. Un geste qu'il avait gardé de ses nombreuses années de service. Ses yeux changèrent, passant de la honte à une tristesse profonde que je ne lui avais jamais connue.

\- Aucune n'était ta mère, murmura-t-il avec difficulté.

Qui était cet homme en face de moi ? Cet homme qui parlait, qui s'exprimait… cet homme qui, pour la première fois depuis toujours, ouvrait son cœur et me disait, _enfin_, la vérité ? Tout ce dont je ne me serrais jamais doutée… comment aurais-je pu ?

\- Papa… chuchotai-je à mon tour, bouleversée.

\- Je… hum, j'ai trouvé un équilibre avec Caroline, admit-il, mal à l'aise devant trop de sentiment. Elle me rends… heureux. C'est elle qui m'a poussé d'ailleurs à venir te… parler. Elle a dit qu'il était plus que temps.

Je me mordis la langue. J'avais la sensation d'avoir eu tord toute ma vie… de ne rien avoir compris… du tout… _jamais_. Tout eu l'air de se mettre en place, de trouver un sens. Chaque souvenir de mon père avait maintenant une autre image, comme une autre facette. Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi -comment – il avait autant menti, cette révélation me fit… du bien.

\- Je sais que tu ne l'apprécies guère, reprit-il devant mon silence, mais tu sais elle…

\- Je ne la connais pas, répondis-je simplement.

L'atmosphère de la pièce s'allégea légèrement quand un sourire sincère étira ses lèvres. La sensation de découvrir pour la première fois celui qui était mon père secoua mon âme. Son histoire… je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il avait pu traversé tout cela. Je ne pouvais pour autant tout lui pardonner, tout oublié mais… avoir une explication, et, surtout pas celle que je pensais, eu l'air de changer mon histoire du tout au tout.

\- Alors… ce garçon ? Demanda-t-il après un silence où il me dévisagea.

La douleur dans mon estomac fut plus vive. Avec tout ça… mon histoire avec Edward m'avait échappée, _quelque peu_. Je soupirai, me sentant comme la pire des personnes.

\- Je… j'ai été une telle idiote papa, murmurai-je difficilement, les larmes perlant sous mes paupières à nouveau.

Il frotta sa moustache encore une fois. Son geste me fit rire à travers mes larmes.

\- Pourquoi ris-tu ? s'étonna-t-il. Il devait vraiment me prendre pour une folle.

\- Ta moustache… tu fais toujours ce geste là (je l'imitai) quand tu es nerveux.

Son rire grave résonna dans la pièce, provocant le mien. Depuis combien d'années n'avions nous pas rit ensemble ?

\- Je ne suis pas un spécialiste dans les relations humaines, finit-il par dire après que le calme soit revenu en m'adressant un regard lourd de sens. Mais… Bella, si tu l'aimes, alors rien n'est perdu. Je donnerai tout pour pouvoir faire les choses différemment avec Renée. Mais pour vous… tant que vous _vivez_ tous les deux, peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, rien n'est irréparable.

Ses mots me firent du bien.

Pour la première fois depuis plus de vingt ans, mon père parla plusieurs heures avec moi. On échangea beaucoup. Sur tout, sur maman, et Edward, en grande partie. Je tentai d'exprimer avec des mots tout ce qu'il provoquait en moi… mes peurs irrationnelles de le laisser entrer complètement dans ma vie et celle de le perdre. Ce qui était très paradoxale.

\- Tout ne sera jamais parfait Bella. La perfection… ça n'existe pas. Dans une histoire, peu importe la nature de celle-ci, rien ne marche dans un sens seulement… Je crois qu'il faut que chacun prenne le risque « de » pour pouvoir avancer.

\- Je le sais… Je ne veux pas que cela soit parfait… je veux juste… je ne sais pas, marmonnai-je en haussant les épaules.

Mon père acquiesça un sourire rassurant.

\- Tu le connais depuis un moment, maintenant. Je pense que tu peux voir comme il se comporte, avec sa famille, ses amis. Comment dirais-tu qu'il est, avec eux ?

Je pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir, avalant la fin de mon café devenu froid. Cette pensée me fit sourire.

\- Loyal, répondis-je à mon père en reposant ma tasse vide. Il… il est loyal, avec eux. C'est ce qu'ils disent tous.

\- Alors pourquoi ne le serait-il pas avec toi ? D'autant plus si il est amoureux de toi comme il le prétend ? Demanda Charlie, me poussant à réfléchir un peu plus.

Sa question n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Mais cela me percuta, comme une évidence. Oui, j'étais morte de trouille. Mais je l'aimais. Bien plus que tout ceux que j'avais pu aimer auparavant. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je le… _perde_ pour m'en rendre compte ?

\- Je crois que l'Amour vaut tout les risques. Absolument tous. Je l'ai compris que trop tard… ne fait pas la même erreur que moi.

Au moment de partir, Charlie m'attira contre lui sans même hésiter une seule seconde. Son étreinte me déboussola. Jamais depuis mes 6 ans il n'avait eu de gestes aussi tendres envers moi.

Enfin, alors que la nuit tombait sur Boston l'année de mes 28 ans, je retrouvais _mon père._

\- Merci de m'avoir tout dit, murmurai-je contre lui, me blottissant dans son cou.

Son odeur n'avait pas changée. Toujours la même. Épicée, rassurante. Il me serra plus fort en réponse avant de se reculer, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- On s'appelle, bredouilla-t-il. Et arrête de te torturer pour ton Edward, laisses les choses se faire et fais lui confiance.

\- Promis, chuchotai-je, mal à l'aise à mon tour.

Lorsque je refermais la porte derrière lui, après l'avoir observé disparaître dans l'ascenseur, je restais quelques secondes à respirer calmement. Cet après-midi, auquel je ne m'attendais pas le moins du monde, avait bouleversé ma vie à jamais. Désormais, tout serait différent.

Je filais à ma douche en faisant longuement couler l'eau brûlante sur mon corps douloureux. Mon cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure, je ne pus fit taire les centaines de pensées, de souvenirs qui me traversaient.

Mon père avait aimé ma mère. Il l'avait aimé comme personne ne l'avait fait. Et malgré ses nombreuses erreurs, j'étais persuadée que si ma mère avait su la vérité, elle lui aurait pardonné, elle l'aurait aidé… parce qu'il avait été le seul grand Amour de sa vie. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait accepté de le perdre. Rien au monde ne valait de perdre l'amour qu'elle avait toujours eu pour lui… parce qu'elle l'aimait. Réellement. Elle l'aimait d'un amour plus fort que tout ce qui pouvait les séparer. Était-ce cela, la seule vérité ?

Ma propre vérité s'imposa à moi avec une violence inouïe : j'aimais Edward. Je l'aimais _comme ça_.

Quand je regagnai le salon, mon regard tomba sur mes clés de voiture, mon cœur s'emballa. J'inspirai profondément, et avant de pouvoir permettre à mon cerveau de réfléchir, j'atteignis les clés et fonçai vers la porte d'entrée. Je savais que je devais y aller, _lui_ parler, tout tenter… me donner la chance de pouvoir lui dire à quel point il comptait pour moi. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, ma surprise fut de taille quand je découvris celui qui s'apprêtait à frapper à ma porte.

Mon cœur s'arrêta avant de repartir à toute vitesse.

Ses grands yeux bien plus ternes qu'à l'accoutumée me dévisagèrent sans filtre aucun. J'eus du mal à réfléchir, et à ne pas suffoquer quand son regard glissa sur mon visage jusqu'à atteindre ma bouche.

* * *

_Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire... _

_A très vite, je vous embrasse._

_Tied._


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello mes petites cuillères ! J'suis heureuse de publier ce soir ! Et ouiiiii en avance je sais ! :P_

_Ceci est un grand... moment._

_Ceci, est le dernier chapitre de "A toi" _

_Cette histoire qui a fait renaitre en moi cette envie d'écrire, et de partager avec vous toutes ces choses que j'aime tellement. _

_En parallèle, j'ai commencé à publier sur "Soulmates" Je voulais d'ailleurs vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous lui avez réservé. N'hésitez pas à aller voir, a suivre et à laisser un commentaire si ça n'est pas déjà fait ! #promo_

_Je vous laisse lire. _

_On se retrouve en bas. _

* * *

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer… je ne fais que m'amuser avec !

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Edward était là.

Edward et ses yeux verts perçants, Edward et sa bouche dessinée pour me torturer, Edward et son parfum, Edward et son être tout entier tremblant, là, devant moi, à ma porte.

Il avait l'air… fatigué, en colère, et à la fois, heureux de me voir, et surtout totalement torturé.

Il y eu un silence où l'on se dévisagea.

Une fois encore, mon cerveau tourna à mille à l'heure alors qu'il me regardait comme si cela était la première fois. Cette sensation était douce et amère à la fois.

Je déglutis à cette pensée, me reculais pour le laisser entrer. Un éclair d'hésitation passa dans ses yeux, mais, après quelques secondes, il avança. Son bras me frôla quand il pénétrât dans l'appartement, mon cœur sursauta dans ma poitrine. Son parfum me troubla d'autant plus, maintenant qu'il flottait chez moi.

Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ? Pourquoi étais-je moi-même incapable de prononcer un seul mot ? Ceux-là semblaient coincés dans ma gorge, m'étouffant sous la pression de mon cœur battant de plus en plus fort dans ma poitrine.

Quand je le vis au milieu de mon salon, vêtue de son long manteau noir, je ne pus m'empêcher de me trouver incroyablement idiote et folle d'avoir tout gâcher. Cette situation me semblait tellement puérile, et irréelle. Comment avais-je pu croire un seul instant que j'arriverais à oublier ? A vivre, à être heureuse sans lui ?

J'avais envie de foncer dans ses bras, de lui crier combien j'étais amoureuse de lui, combien ces quelques heures sans lui avaient été horribles, combien il m'avait manqué et combien je voulais vivre avec lui. Mais l'expression contrarié de ses yeux m'en dissuada. Il n'avait en rien l'air apaisé. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un qui souhaitait me, _nous_ donner une _autre_ chance. Je compris pourquoi quand mes yeux tombèrent sur ce qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Mon cœur sembla remonter dans ma gorge.

\- Tu as oublié ça en ramassant _toutes_ tes affaires, finit-il par dire en lançant l'enveloppe sur la table de salle à manger à coté de lui.

J'observais le papier bleu foncé, incapable de le regarder plus longtemps. La froideur de sa voix était insupportable.

\- Edward je…

\- C'était un cadeau, s'agaça-t-il, l'expression glacée désormais.

Je déglutis douloureusement.

\- Je ne peux pas y aller sans toi, avouai-je en retrouvant la profondeur de ses yeux avec difficulté.

Même si cela fut bref, je vis sa mâchoire se contracter. Son regard, lui, ne changea pas.

\- Alors mets le à la poubelle.

Il aurait pu me gifler que cela aurait eu le même effet. J'eus du mal a respirer. Le silence s'imposa, lourd, douloureux. Que pouvais-je bien réussir à lui dire pour que la glace le quitte ? Que pouvais-je faire pour, qu'à nouveau, il veuille de moi ? Mon cœur s'accéléra dans ma poitrine.

\- Je ne veux pas, réussis-je à dire, tremblant à mon tour.

Il soupira.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, ça n'a plus d'importance.

J'eus du mal à ne pas me mettre à pleurer comme une enfant lorsqu'il se dirigea de nouveau vers la porte. Je le suivis du regard, ayant du mal à respirer. Il me quittait. _Encore._

_\- _Alors c'est tout ? Murmurai-je, sentant ma voix vibrer de chagrin. Tu es venu seulement pour me ramener ces billets ?

Je le sentis plus que je ne le vis lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Demanda-t-il ironiquement. Tu es partie. Tu as repris toutes tes affaires, tu es resté silencieuse, pas un appel, pas un seul message Bella. Je crois que le message est plus que clair.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que…

\- Je ne le sais que trop. Tu ne veux pas me donner ce dont j'ai besoin. L'impasse est…

\- Tu renonces ?

Ma question fit arrêter son mouvement vers la poignée de la porte d'entrée. J'eus d'autant plus de mal à respirer. Il m'échappait, encore une fois, et je n'étais tellement pas prête à le perdre. Pas maintenant, pas_ encore_.

\- Je ne peux te forcer à m'aimer Bella, s'agaça-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers moi.

L'intensité de ses yeux me figea sur place. Ses mots…

\- Je… je ne veux pas te perdre, murmurai-je, soudain en proie à mes larmes.

Mes mots le firent frémir. Je le vis déglutir puis il secoua la tête.

\- Je veux vivre avec toi. Tu ne le veux pas. C'est comme ça depuis le premier jour, je fais un pas en avant, tu recules de trois. Je ne vois pas comment on peut avancer ainsi.

\- Laisse moi du temps…

\- Je… je veux que tu vives avec moi. Maintenant.

\- Tu es tellement buté…

Ma réflexion le fit sourire très légèrement, mais son rictus n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

\- Je suis buté ? s'étonna-t-il.

A mon tour je levai les yeux au ciel. L'atmosphère s'alourdit un peu plus quand mon regard retrouva le sien. L'impasse, _encore_, s'imposa à nous. Vive, piquante, douloureuse. Je réprimais mes larmes, retenant mon cœur douloureux qui voulait sortir de ma poitrine. On se dévisagea un court instant avant que sa main ne se pose sur la poignée.

\- Tu m'as promis que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas.

Ma voix tremblait affreusement et ma gorge se serra à m'en faire mal.

\- Isabella…

Son ton lourd de reproche me brisa encore plus le cœur. Il semblait tellement décidé à partir, à me laisser, à tout abandonner… _moi_ y compris.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre, répétai-je avançant d'un pas vers lui.

De nouveau, il se tourna pour me voir. Ses yeux torturés retrouvèrent les miens.

Quelque chose changea en moi lorsque je fis un nouveau pas vers lui.

C'était_ lui._

Je refusais de perdre ce que mon cœur ressentais lorsque nos regards se croisaient. Toutes ces choses que mon corps ressentait, tout cet amour qui me transperçait… tout cela, tout était beaucoup trop fort pour être brisé. Tout cela était plus fort que mes peurs parce que, c'était _lui_.

C'était _lui_, l'Amour de ma vie.

Notion de justesse et d'éblouissement inouïe.

Et ce soir… ce soir, je n'étais pas prête à le laisser partir. Ni ce soir, ni jamais.

\- Reste, chuchotai-je, essayant de ne pas pleurer. S'il te plaît.

\- Bella…

\- S'il te plaît, répétai-je, avançant de nouveau. Tu me l'as promis.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, incapable de me faire face. Les larmes brûlants les miens, j'observais cet homme qui avait bouleversé ma vie, et que je suppliais, ce soir de janvier, de rester, de m'aimer… de ne pas rompre la promesse qu'il m'avait faite un jour de décembre. J'eus l'impression que cela avait eu lieu 100 ans auparavant.

Je m'arrêtais lorsque je ne fus plus qu'à un pas de lui, incapable d'avancer plus tant ma tête tournait. Mon cœur, lui, semblait sur le point d'exploser. Quand ses paupières s'ouvrirent à nouveau, ma respiration se coupa devant la profondeur de ses émeraudes brillants.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner, murmurai-je douloureusement.

Il soupira à nouveau, serrant les dents. Son regard torturé fut la clé qui rompit le barrage de ma conscience et de mes pensées torturées.

\- Je… je t'avais dit que j'étais trop névrosée, trop torturée. Tu ne m'as pas écouté. Tu… tu as réussis à me convaincre d'écouter mon cœur… Parce que, _tu_ _savais_…

Son regard verrouilla le mien, suspendu à mes lèvres, il garda le silence.

\- Et tu t'es donné à moi alors que tu te battais toi-même contre tes propres démons. Je sais que je ne suis pas parfaite, je sais que je ne donnes pas assez mais tout ce que je ressens… tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça me fait, ce sentiment que tu ne m'aimeras plus jamais…

Je respirai un instant, tentant de me calmer avant de fondre en larmes.

\- Je refuse de te perdre. C'est trop douloureux, j'm'en remettrais jamais si tu pars. Je… nom de dieu Edward tu ne sais pas ce que tu me fais faire !

Il pinça les lèvres, retenant visiblement un sourire, tout en ayant les yeux troublés de toutes ces émotions trop fortes qu'il ressentait visiblement, _lui aussi_. Rien n'était perdu. Je fermais les yeux une courte seconde, tentant de calmer mon cœur prêt à sortir de ma poitrine.

\- Je ne sais pas faire de déclaration d'amour, avouai-je avec émotion. Je… j'en lis, mais je n'en écris pas et je les dis encore moins. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile ? Lui demandai-je avant de serrer les dents sous le poids de tout ce que je subissais.

Il secoua la tête.

Je ne pus retenir un soupire de soulagement, ni les larmes qui m'échappèrent quand, à son tour, il fit un pas vers moi… vers _nous_.

\- Ne pleure pas, supplia-t-il, sa main atteignant ma joue pour essuyer mes larmes avec douceur.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas, balbutiai-je difficilement.

Son contact m'électrisa et je fus incapable de retenir le sanglot qui me secoua quand il s'approcha un peu plus, posant son front contre le mien.

\- Ne pleure pas, répéta-t-il en prenant mon visage en coupe.

\- Reste, reste pour toujours je t'en prie…

Ce que je lus dans ses yeux fit gonfler mon cœur, frissonner mon corps entier.

\- Où veux-tu que j'aille sans toi ? Demanda-t-il la voix tremblant de son émotion à peine contenue.

Ses yeux brillants de larmes verrouillèrent les miens. Je soupirai de soulagement à ses mots, mon cœur se gonflant de tout l'amour et l'admiration que j'avais pour lui.

\- Je n'veux pas te perdre, dis-je à nouveau, incapable de dire autre chose. Laisse moi du temps, je… je ferais tout ce que tu veux…

Ses pouces glissèrent sur mes joues, essuyant mes larmes d'un geste tremblant et d'une tendresse incomparable.

\- Absolument tout… je, je vivrais avec toi, tu auras le droit de m'acheter des vacances où bon te semble (un léger rire le secoua) je… je t'épouserais, on ira vivre sur un île ou n'importe où dans le monde, débitai-je difficilement, mon cœur s'emballant dans ma poitrine, j'm'en fou complètement… mais ne renonce pas, ne m'abandonne pas, je ne veux plus te perdre…

Sa bouche retrouva la mienne dans un élan de tendresse qui me fit gémir. Enfin, sa bouche toucha la mienne, enfin mon corps se réveilla de ce long moment sans le seul être capable de me faire ressentir tout ça… enfin, je respirais à nouveau. Mon cœur explosa dans ma poitrine, mes jambes tremblèrent, mon cerveau s'éteignit lorsque ses mains glissèrent dans ma nuque, ses lèvres faisant vibrer mon être tout entier. Son baiser exprima tout : la colère, la tristesse, le désir, la peur, le désespoir, la joie, l'Amour.

Ce sentiment résonna en moi, amplifiant ce sentiment que je ressentais depuis que mes yeux avaient croisés ceux d'Edward, ce soir de mars dans l'appartement d'Alice, en plein Boston.

On croise des milliers de gens, on les frôle, on leur parle, aucun d'entre eux ne nous touchent, ou tellement peu, on les quittent, on les oublient… et puis, il y a eu lui.

Lui.

Une seule personne, une seule âme, un seul instant et tout à basculé. Tout. Absolument _tout._ Mon être, mon corps, ma vie.

_Lui… _Ses yeux, ses mains, sa bouche, ses épaules, sa mâchoire. Sa nuque, ses cheveux, son sourire, sa voix. Son être tout entier. Ses gestes, ses mots, ses pensées. Son passé, son présent, ses voyages, ses rêves... Ce futur que je voulais à ses cotés.

Cet homme, là, ici, _maintenant_, ses lèvres sur les miennes et mes larmes incapables de cesser de couler.

Son baiser finit par devenir aussi léger qu'une caresse, m'inculquant en douceur tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour moi… Aussi névrosée et perturbée que je pouvais être. A regret, on se sépara, j'aurai aimé l'embrasser ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mon cœur devenu complètement fou résonnait dans mes tempes.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Murmura-t-il doucement sur ma bouche.

Son nez frôla le mien, mon ventre sursauta. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent dans les siens, libérant un flot de larmes incontrôlables. Tout ses gestes m'avaient horriblement manqués, ses mains sur ma peau, sa bouche frôlant la mienne, son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres, son regard brillant… tout que j'avais cru perdre à jamais… il était là, ce soir, _il était là_ et tout l'amour que je ressentais si fort pour lui remonta dans mon cœur, puis s'éparpilla par vague incandescentes dans tout mon être, brûlant mon âme de la plus belle façon qui soit.

Il fallait que je lui dise, il le fallait absolument. Il fallait qu'il sache à quel point sa personne tout entière avait bouleversé ma vie. Il fallait qu'il sache, qu'enfin, je voulais prendre le risque : parce que vivre une vie sans lui n'était pas inimaginable. Parce qu'être sans lui, ces quelques heures, avait été l'épreuve la plus douloureuse de ma vie.

\- Parce que je t'aime, chuchotai-je dans un tremblement. Je t'aime tellement que j'ai la sensation que mon cœur va exploser.

L'éclat de bonheur qui illumina ses émeraudes fut si intense que mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge. Ses grandes mains entourèrent mon visage, me faisant trembler contre lui.

\- Je t'aime aussi, souffla-t-il avec émotion.

Il y eu un instant, suspendu dans le temps, où nos yeux humides s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Un moment de grâce suspendu au dessus de tout, au dessus de nous. J'eus l'impression de ne plus jamais pouvoir toucher Terre.

Il m'aimait. _Il m'aimait._

Sa bouche brûlante retrouva la mienne, ses mains glissèrent sur mon corps, soulevant légèrement mon pull pour toucher la peau de mes hanches lentement. Le frisson qui me gagna me secoua tout entière, mes mains accrochèrent ses cheveux, l'attirant plus à moi encore. Désormais, je voulais toucher sa peau, je voulais le sentir. Le feu s'alluma, éclatant, ravageant mon corps au passage, s'insinuant entre mes hanches, me faisant me cambrer contre Edward quand celui-ci passa ses mains dans mon dos, puis le long de mes fesses pour me maintenir contre lui.

Quand sa bouche quitta la mienne, mes yeux s'ouvrirent dans les siens, comprimant mon cœur devant le feu qui brûlait ses iris. Mes mains glissèrent de sa nuque à ses épaules, appréciant sans m'en cacher la musculature de celles-ci. Je repoussais son manteau noir, qui tomba dans un froissement à ses pieds. Pendant un court instant, on se dévisagea en silence, à bout de souffle, nos corps tremblants de désir et d'appréhension mêlés.

Je finis par me hisser sur la pointe des pieds, mon souffle se coupant quand mon nez caressa le sien lentement, suspendant le temps au dessus de nos têtes. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à sa nuque, les siennes s'enfoncèrent dans mes hanches quand il fit disparaître les derniers centimètres nous séparant en s'emparant de ma bouche avec passion. Nos souffles s'accélèrent d'un même ensemble quand il me souleva contre lui habilement, mes jambes s'enroulant autour de ses hanches automatiquement. Sa bouche ne lâcha pas la mienne lorsqu'il avança dans mon appartement, ni quand il passa le couloir.

Cela était la première fois que nous nous retrouvions ici, _en couple_. Depuis que nous étions revenus de chez Dina, nous n'avions pas une seule fois quitter son appartement pour le mien. Cette pensée me fit frissonner… Avec Edward, tout avait _toujours_ une allure de première fois. Je me rendis compte que nous n'allions pas dans la chambre quand il m'assit sur un meuble haut : la salle de bain.

S'insinuant entre mes jambes, ses mains remontèrent lentement le long de mes cuisses, brûlant ma peau au passage à travers le tissus de mon survêtement. La semi obscurité de la pièce sans fenêtre accentua le sentiment quelque peu irréaliste qui flottait toujours de nous. Le souffle saccadé, je me redressais tant bien que mal et tirais sur son pull, l'obligeant à s'écarter pour l'enlever. Son regard brûlant rencontra la mien lorsque le vêtement vola dans la pièce.

Rapidement, de par nos gestes désordonnés, nos vêtements disparurent. L'empressement me faisait tellement trembler que je dû m'y reprendre à deux fois pour réussir à défaire le bouton de son jean.

A nouveau, il me souleva contre lui, créant un nouveau contacte entre nos corps qui nous fit gémir. Le feu courrait dans mes veines, sous ma peau, rendant mon corps alerte au moindre geste, au moindre souffle de sa part. Le balancement de ses hanches manqua de me faire perdre la tête lorsqu'il nous entraîna jusqu'à la douche, qui heureusement pour moi, n'était qu'à trois pas.

Au contact du carrelage glacé dans mon dos je gémis lourdement. Ou étais-ce la langue d'Edward dessinant des arabesques dans mon cou ? Mon corps se cambra vers le sien alors qu'il me poussa de ses hanches un peu plus contre le mur pour me maintenir en place, ses mains cherchant autour de nous le robinet pour allumer l'eau.

J'étouffai difficilement un cri quand l'eau tomba sur nous, glacée sur nos corps brûlants.

Tremblant de froid, Edward prit mon visage en coupe, m'embrassant profondément. Son geste me réchauffa tout entière, mais les tremblements de mon corps douloureux par la température glaciale de l'eau ne se calmèrent pas. Son corps s'appuya un peu plus contre le mien, essayant de me protéger de l'eau qui nous tombait directement dessus. Tout son être trembla sous l'eau froide.

\- C'était une idée stupide, grogna-t-il, maintenant transi de froid. Pardonne moi mon amour, supplia-t-il sur ma bouche.

\- Je t'aime, répondis-je maladroitement, débordée par tout ce que je pouvais ressentir à l'instant.

La pénombre de la salle de bain ne me faisait distinguer rien d'autre que son visage si près du mien, ses yeux noirs de désirs, sa bouche gonflée de nos baisers. Mon corps fut secouer de spasmes incontrôlables dû au froid s'insinuant sous ma peau, me faisant claquer des dents. Son regard était maintenant tellement profond, tellement… aimant.

Tellement _lui_.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à son tour, ses doigts retrouvant mon visage glacé qu'il caressa avec dévotion.

L'eau froide passa au chaud en quelques secondes, nous réchauffant d'un même ensemble, glissant sur nos corps enlacés, glacés, mais bouillants pourtant de désir l'un pour l'autre. Un rideau de buée envahit très vite ma petite salle de bain, rendant l'air presque irrespirable mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Edward était là, contre moi, m'embrassant, son corps tremblait contre le mien… plus rien d'autre ne comptait alors.

Il me reposa au sol avec délicatesse, l'eau ruisselante, maintenant chaude, sur nos corps encore tremblants de froids. Mes jambes vacillèrent et je m'accrochai à ses bras pour ne pas tomber.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il par dessus le bruit de la douche nous entourant.

Je hochais la tête en réponse, pas certaine d'être en état de dire un mot. Ses mains retrouvèrent ma nuque, sa bouche s'empara de nouveau de la mienne. Je ne pus retenir la plainte sourde qui monta dans ma gorge quand sa langue prit le contrôle total de ma bouche et de mon cerveau ramollit.

Très vite, _trop_ vite, sa bouche quitta la mienne, son souffle brûlant se perdant dans mon cou qu'il embrassa lentement, prenant le temps de goûter ma peau. Sa langue traça un chemin brûlant du creux de ma gorge au sillon entre mes seins, faisant trembler mes jambes à nouveau. Ses mains caressèrent mes flancs, sa bouche tortura ma poitrine quelques secondes avant d'embrasser le plat de mon estomac. Il se baissa lentement, continuant de goûter chaque centimètre de peau avec dévotion. J'allais mourir s'il continuait à me torturer de la sorte. Il embrassa mes hanches, se baissant à mesure de son voyage érotique, jusqu'à ce retrouver à genoux devant moi, ses lèvres traînant sur le haut de mes cuisses. Je ne contrôlais désormais plus ma respiration, et le feu dans mon ventre s'accentua quand il posa son front contre ma peau, mon corps secoué de violents frissons : cette fois, ça n'était plus à cause du froid.

J'aurais pu gémir rien qu'à l'image que j'avais de lui à l'instant : à genoux devant moi, le désir et l'amour transpirant de tout son être lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers moi. Malgré la pénombre de la pièce, je n'eus pas de mal à distinguer ses longs cils humides et sombres qui entouraient ses pupilles incandescentes. J'eus du mal à ne pas tomber dans les pommes sous cette vision tout droit du paradis.

\- Edward… murmurai-je comme une prière quand ses mains saisirent mes fesses pour me soulever, et me faire glisser lentement vers lui… et sa bouche.

Je me maintins du mieux que je pus dans cet équilibre précaire. Le feu brûlant mes joues, mon souffle se coupa quand il embrassa l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Mon corps se mouva tout seul, me faisant me tordre de désir contre le mur quand son souffle brûlant caressa ma peau beaucoup,_ beaucoup_ trop près.

\- Edward, couinai-je à nouveau, incapable de me taire.

\- Je t'aime, répondit-il en retour, avant d'embrasser ma peau avec toute la délicatesse dont il savait si bien faire preuve.

* * *

Plus tard, bien plus tard, allongée sur mon lit, la lumière de ma lampe de chevet éclairant doucement la chambre, je grignotais un raisin en frissonnant sans pouvoir le contrôler.

\- Laisse moi manger un peu…

Ma plainte se finit en gémissement quand sa langue glissa sous mon oreille.

\- Je ne suis pas rassasié, murmura-t-il contre ma peau, un sourire dans la voix.

Retenant un rire, je me tournais pour lui enfoncer un morceau de pomme dans la bouche. Surpris, il éclata de rire avant de se mettre à mâcher avec conviction.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses un malaise après tout ces… efforts, souris-je sous ses yeux amusés.

Il secoua la tête, puis se souleva pour s'allonger sur moi, me forçant à m'installer plus confortablement sur le dos. Son sourire s'agrandit, faisant s'accélérer mon cœur. L'assiette de fruits que j'avais ramenée quelques minutes auparavant -histoire d'avoir quelque chose à manger – manqua de se renverser sur le lit dans le mouvement. Mes jambes remontèrent le long de ses flancs, accentuant notre position. Ses yeux retrouvèrent leur sérieux plus vite qu'il en faut pour le dire.

\- Je pourrais manger ces fraises sur ton corps, soupira-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'assiette.

\- Ou tu pourrais simplement les manger pour reprendre des forces ?

\- Avec de la chantilly, sur ton corps, ajouta-t-il, m'ignorant totalement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, mordant ma lèvre pour me retenir. Il finit par rire aussi avant de se laisser glisser sur le coté, et de soupirer longuement.

\- C'est tout ? m'étonnai-je, toujours allongée dans la même position.

Allongé sur le ventre, il se redressa légèrement et posa son menton dans sa main pour me regarder tout en tripotant un morceau de pomme du bout des doigts.

\- Tu m'as épuisé, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules avant de croquer dedans.

Cette fois, j'éclatais de rire en me tournant à mon tour, me retrouvant dans la même position que lui. Il y eu un silence entre nous, mais cela fut agréable. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les questions concernant mon avenir avec ou sans lui ne m'assaillirent pas brutalement, et je ne ressentais plus d'angoisse à l'idée qu'il me brise… il m'aimait. Il m'aimait_ vraiment_. Autant, je crois, que je l'aimais.

Nous avions beaucoup parlé. Edward m'avait dit qu'il était allé chez Emmet après notre… dispute. Et qu'Rosalie lui avait presque botter les fesses de m'avoir demandé de vivre avec lui après si peu de temps de relation. Cela me fit sourire.

\- Pour Rosalie… je me suis rendue compte de certaine chose, avouai-je, hésitant un peu.

\- Dis moi.

\- Elle… je la trouve… triste. Elle… elle semble heureuse, enfin elle l'est. Emmet, leurs filles, leur vie… mais je ne sais pas. A plusieurs reprise j'ai sentie qu'il y avait… autre chose.

Les yeux d'Edward se teintèrent légèrement d'un sentiment que je ne compris pas tout de suite.

\- Elle et Emmet essaient d'avoir un troisième enfant depuis plus de deux ans, finit-il par dire après un silence. Et… ça ne marche pas.

\- Oh. Il y eu un court silence.

J'attrapais un morceau de pomme en réfléchissant à sa réponse.

\- Mais… les filles…

\- Ils ont dû avoir recours aux F.I.V, pour les deux, révéla-t-il, ses yeux papillonnant de moi à mes doigts.

Ceci expliquait donc ces sentiments que j'avais vu chez elle à plusieurs reprises.

\- Cette fois, les médecins leurs ont dit qu'ils ne les suivaient pas… ça a été un coup dur. Alors je crois qu'ils… qu'ils essaient naturellement en espérant que ça finisse par marcher.

Sa révélation me fit mal au cœur. Sa confidence me fit penser à ma propre histoire. Je pensais alors à mon père, à sa visite de cet après-midi.

Je lui racontais tout, notre conversation hors du temps, et tout ce que cela avait provoquer chez moi. Mon enfance, mes souvenirs avaient semblé trouver un sens, et notre relation aussi. Lui en parler me soulagea, et, l'instant d'après, j'eus envie de présenter Edward à mon père. J'étais sûre que ce dernier allait l'adorer. J'attrapai une fraise que je mâchouillais un moment. Je me rendis compte qu'il me dévisageait, mordillant sa lèvre nerveusement.

\- Quoi ? Marmonnai-je, la fraise toujours entre mes doigts.

Il battit des paupières, visiblement perturbé.

\- Rien c'est… ta bouche, chuchota-t-il, la voix cassée.

Je haussai un sourcil, me sentant rougir malgré moi.

\- T'es vraiment pervers, rigolai-je en croquant dans la fraise sans ménagement.

\- Seulement quand ça te concerne, admit-il tout à fait sérieux.

Son sourire en coin revint alors qu'il secouait la tête, reprenant pieds avec la réalité. Finalement, peut-être que mon père allait le détester à avoir de telles pensées avec sa propre fille.

\- On devrait dormir, marmonnai-je en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Vraiment ?

Son sourire s'amplifia quand il effleura ma hanche de ses doigts, me faisant frissonner. Cela était plus fort que moi, mon corps réagissait tout seul au contacte du sien.

\- Vraiment… ça serait plus sage… Ça fait quatre fois Edward ! Quatre !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, n'étant apparemment pas du même avis.

\- Demain on est dimanche, on aura tout le temps de dormir, contra-t-il fièrement.

Je levai les yeux au ciel à mon tour, avant d'étouffer un nouveau bâillement. Edward finit par renoncer quand trente secondes plus tard, j'étouffai un autre bâillement.

\- Petite joueuse ! Se moqua-t-il, ce qui me fit grogner mollement.

Son rire moqueur résonna dans la chambre quand je me blottis sous les draps alors qu'il se relevait pour débarrasser l'assiette de fruit qu'il ramena dans la cuisine. J'en profitais pour faire glisser mon regard le long de son corps fin, appréciant la musculature de ses épaules carrées, son dos et le balancement de ses…

\- Fais toi plaisir, balança-t-il par dessus son épaule, me faisant sursauter.

\- C'est à moi, marmonnai-je avec un sourire, avant d'enfoncer mon visage dans l'oreiller.

J'entendis son rire de la cuisine. J'étais heureuse. A cet instant précis… j'étais plus heureuse que jamais.

Quand il revint dans la chambre, il éteignit la lumière puis s'allongea à mes cotés avant de me prendre contre lui, nous installant en cuillère. Son corps était bouillant contre le mien. Je frissonnai quand sa bouche se posa sur mon épaule.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il avec douceur, sa voix résonnant dans la quiétude de la chambre.

Mon cœur s'emballa à ses mots, je ne pus retenir mon sourire.

\- Je t'aime, répondis-je sur le même ton.

Il soupira de contentement en me serrant plus fort.

\- Je ne te laisserai plus partir, chuchota-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. Plus jamais.

\- Edward…

\- Je t'aime, me coupa-t-il. Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi.

Je me tournais dans ses bras, essayant de contrôler ma respiration et les émotions d'une force inouïe qui me secouaient. La lumière des lampadaires de la rue éclairaient faiblement la pièce en lui donnant une couleur orangé, me permettant de voir son si beau visage torturé.

\- Je ne voulais même pas que tu partes, avoua-t-il à voix basse, ses mains retrouvant ma joue qu'il caressa avec douceur. Quand je suis rentré et que j'ai trouvé l'appartement complètement vide de tes affaires… je… j'ai cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours.

\- Tu m'as demandé de partir…

\- Je sais… j'étais en colère… et je sais aussi que je t'en demande beaucoup, je sais que je suis trop exigeant, je sais que tu n'es pas prête à tout ça… je… j'ai compris que peu importe le temps que cela te prendra, je ne veux pas vivre sans t'avoir à mes cotés une seconde de plus. Parce que je t'aime… je t'aime, et rien ne me fera t'aimer moins qu'à cet instant.

Ses émeraudes me scrutaient avec une intensité telle que ma respiration se fit lourde quand les larmes brûlèrent mes yeux.

\- C'est juste que… depuis l'accident, je sais que la vie peut s'arrêter d'un moment à l'autre… et je ne veux pas passer à coté de ce qui est important. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus important.

Ma main caressa sa joue dans un geste tendre, sa barbe piqua mes doigts. Ses mots… il n'avait pas idée à quel point je pouvais l'aimer.

\- Je sais, dis-je doucement, me rapprochant à nouveau de lui. Je t'aime tellement je… je veux que tu le sache parce que ça veut dire que je t'aime plus que mes peurs sont grandes. Ça veut dire que les risques ne sont rien à coté de ce que je ressens pour toi… Je veux vivre avec toi Edward.

Son souffle se coupa sous mes mots. Il caressa de nouveau ma joue, je sentis son sourire sous mes doigts.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez vous fait de ma petite amie morte de trouille ? s'amusa-t-il, me faisant sourire à mon tour.

Mes doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux au dessus de son oreille que je lissais. Sa petite amie. _Sa_ petite amie.

\- Je ne veux plus avoir peur… ces quelques heures sans toi… ça m'a fait ouvrir les yeux. J'ai confiance en toi, et je t'aime… Je crois qu'on doit suivre nos cœurs et être juste… nous. Imparfaits, cabossés… mais heureux, ensemble.

Il posa son front contre le mien en soupirant de bien-être.

\- Je suis heureux maintenant, avoua-t-il en douceur, son nez frôlant le mien faisant sursauter mon cœur. Mais je veux prendre le temps dont tu as besoin. Si tu veux qu'on attende un peu… j'en suis capable. Je viendrais seulement dormir tous les soirs chez toi et te harcèlerais si il le faut en attendant que tu sois prête.

Sa remarque me fit sourire et me soulagea en même temps. Il me comprenait, et cela me fit tellement de bien.

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, approuvai-je en effleurant ses lèvres des miennes.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il sur ma bouche.

J'eus l'impression que mon cœur explosait littéralement de bonheur.

\- Je t'aime.

Maintenant, je le savais, je le sentais…_ tout irait bien._

Le lendemain, on traîna au lit la moitié de la journée. Alice m'appela le matin, criant de joie dans le combiné quand ce fut Edward qui décrocha mon téléphone. Elle était heureuse pour nous, pour moi. On parla un moment, ce qui me fit du bien. Je la sermonnai par rapport à Charlie… puis la remerciait. Sans elle… je n'aurai peut-être jamais su tout ça, et je n'aurai sans doute pas réalisé aussi rapidement combien mon amour pour Edward était plus fort que mes peurs… et combien celles-ci n'étaient… rien. L'émotion entre nous fut vive, intense. Elle me fit promettre d'aller manger avec elle le lendemain midi pour « raconter en détails l'opération Ed' » En fin d'après-midi, Emmet invita Edward à partager une bière. Quand ce dernier lui annonça qu'il était avec moi… celui-ci nous invita tous les deux avec enthousiaste. Il ne sembla pas étonné de nous savoir… _ensemble._

En nous garant devant leur grande maison, on resta un instant silencieux. La main d'Edward saisit la mienne avec douceur. Comme toujours, son contact apaisa ma peau.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il. Tu as été silencieuse tout le trajet.

\- Oui je… je pensais à la Laponie, enfaîte.

Mon regard capta le sien, soudain intrigué.

\- Oui… et ?

Il eut du mal à retenir le sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres.

\- Je… j'ai quinze jours de vacances fin mars, avouai-je en nouant ses doigts aux miens.

Son sourire s'agrandit, son autre main caressa ma joue, puis ma bouche.

\- Viens avec moi.

Il y eu un silence, où il me dévisagea avec une émotion si forte dans les yeux que mon souffle s'accéléra.

\- Tu veux toujours de ma déclaration d'amour enflammé ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire sous son regard amusé.

Puis l'atmosphère changea, presque imperceptiblement. L'air crépita autour de nous, mon cœur accéléra sa course alors que mon ventre se nouait délicieusement quand son pouce passa sur ma bouche dans une lente caresse. Ses doigts tremblèrent légèrement, son regard amoureux verrouilla le mien.

\- Je veux _tout_, murmurai-je, émue.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes à l'instant où mes mains atteignirent son visage pour l'attirer à moi. Était-ce normal, d'aimer autant ? D'avoir le cœur qui bat si fort que l'on a l'impression qu'il va sortir de sa poitrine ?

Emmet et Rosalie nous accueillirent avec bonne humeur, quelques minutes après notre arrivée, à peine étions nous assis dans leur canapé, qu'Alice et Jasper débarquèrent. J'eus un sourire en me disant qu'elle ressemblait à cela, désormais, ma famille. Imparfaite, cabossée, mais plus vraie que jamais.

Après un moment, mon regard croisa celui de Rosalie quand tout le monde s'installa autour de la table basse. Ils servirent des bières à tout le monde, puis on trinqua avec bonheur. Le jus d'orange devant Rosalie ne trompa personne… et surtout pas moi.

\- Les gars, commença Emmet d'une voix tremblante, on a quelque chose à vous annoncer…

Edward serra ma main plus fort, j'eus du mal à retenir mes larmes devant l'émotion vive de nos amis, et devant celle de l'homme avec qui je voulais finir ma vie.

Le bonheur irradia dans mon être tout entier. Un jour… cela serait notre tour.

* * *

**2 mois plus tard**

La ville s'étendait sous mes pieds, brillante, un peu plus loin, sous la nuit qui tombait doucement. D'ici, un peu en retrait, tout semblait plus… calme. Je refis un tour, pour être certaine de n'avoir rien oublié. Tout était… parfait, comme je l'avais imaginé durant ces dernières semaines. Jetant un regard à mon téléphone, je respirais calmement, essayant de calmer la boule d'angoisse dans mon estomac. Tout allait bien se passer. Tout irait bien, maintenant, non ?

L'écran de mon téléphone s'alluma, m'indiquant que j'avais reçu le message que j'attendais. Je lissais ma robe nerveusement, pinçais mes lèvres entre elles pour leur donner de la couleur.

Et j'attendis. Encore, et encore.

Les secondes me paraissaient des heures, et, lorsque la poignée de l'appartement tourna, je retins mon souffle. Qu'allait-il penser de tout ça ? Il était maintenant trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'appartement, j'eus presque envie de vomir tant le stress atteignit son apogée. Le cliquetis de la porte qui se referme résonna dans l'habitation vide.

\- Bella ?

\- Je suis là, lançai-je d'une voix chevrotante.

Bon sang, il allait vraiment falloir que je me reprenne ! Edward avança dans la pièce à peine éclairée, son regard tomba d'abord sur ce que j'avais préparé, avant de glisser sur moi. Dieu, qu'il était beau. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'incompréhension.

\- Qu'est ce que…

\- Attends, ordonnai-je, essayant de paraître plus sûre de moi que je ne l'étais.

De mon pied, j'activais l'interrupteur posé à terre. La lumière le fit cligner des yeux. Les dizaines de guirlande que j'avais disposé ça et là s'allumèrent d'un même ensemble. Ravalant le sourire qui naissait sur mes lèvres devant les yeux surpris d'Edward, je me félicitai d'avoir gardé le secret aussi longtemps.

A nos pieds, entre nous, une couverture moelleuse, du vin, du fromage, de la charcuterie, des mignardises sucrées et des fruits. Le tout entouré de bougies et de guirlande pour un effet absolument romantique dont je fus assez (très) fière.

Confus, Edward releva les yeux vers moi.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait à l'appartement d'Alice ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme, ce qui trahissait ses interrogations.

Je le connaissais _tellement_, maintenant. Je savais que, là, à cet instant, il mourrait d'envie de m'assaillir de questions.

\- C'est ici qu'on s'est rencontré, murmurai-je après quelques secondes de silence.

Son sourire en coin apparut, affolant mon cœur.

\- Tu te tenais pile où tu es maintenant… et je me tenais pile… là.

Je désignais l'endroit où j'étais, l'émotion me gagnant doucement. Un silence passa, il fronça légèrement les sourcils de nouveau, créant une ride entre ses yeux.

\- Ça ne me dit toujours pas ce qu'on fait ici.

Le tremblement de sa voix ne m'échappa pas.

\- Je sais que… que j'avance à deux à l'heure, commençai-je avec après avoir inspiré. Je voulais quelque chose de spécial, pour ce soir.

Il y eu un silence puis, quelque chose passa dans ses yeux.

\- Ça fait un an, comprit-il soudain, ne pouvant _apparemment_ retenir son sourire.

Je hochais la tête pour acquiescer, ayant maintenant du mal à soutenir son regard qui devint beaucoup, beaucoup trop profond.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici ? Demanda-t-il après quelques secondes où il me dévisagea.

\- Je sais, admis-je en me retenant de sourire. Mais… c'était important, ce soir, pour moi… pour nous.

Il hocha la tête à son tour, puis acquiesça un mouvement pour me rejoindre. Mon cœur s'accéléra.

\- Attends, lui demandai-je en stoppant son geste. Je… j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il s'arrêta, puis attendis. Je lui désignai le bar de la cuisine ouverte sur le salon. Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'enveloppe qui avait été soigneusement posée ici. Je retins mon souffle.

\- Qu'est ce que…

Ses mains saisirent le papier couleur crème, ses yeux parcoururent les quelques mots qui y étaient écrites. Il m'interrogea du regard, alors que morte d'appréhension, je ris nerveusement.

\- Ouvres Edward. Ça va pas te mordre.

Il sourit à son tour, malgré la lueur de doute flottant dans son regard. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe, et une clé en argent tomba dans le creux de sa main lorsqu'il la renversa.

\- Bella…

\- Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait… commencer par nous trouver un endroit à nous…

Ses grands yeux verts trouvèrent les miens. Mon cœur loupa un battement. Avait-il été déjà plus beau que ce soir, sous la lumière des bougies vacillantes et des guirlandes autour de nous ?

\- Je croyais qu'Alice avait trouvé des nouveaux locataires maintenant qu'elle vit complètement avec Jasper…

\- Elle les a trouvés, affirmai-je avant d'avancer lentement vers lui.

Mes jambes semblaient être faites de coton tant elles tremblaient. Le bruit de mes talons résonna sur le parquet de cet appartement trop vide.

\- Si… si tu es d'accord, évidement, repris-je, hésitant soudain devant son mutisme.

Lorsque j'arrivais devant lui, après avoir contourner notre pic-nic romantique fabriqué par mes soins, je me stoppais, la boule au ventre. Son parfum percuta mon cerveau en même temps que mon cœur, qui fit une embardée quand son regard verrouilla le mien.

\- Alice a donné notre dossier au propriétaire et il est d'accord pour nous faire un bail d'un an, pour commencer. Je me suis dit qu'après on aurait plu qu'à voir si on veut rester ici ou bien ache…

\- Oui, me coupa-t-il soudain, en s'approchant de moi rapidement. Je… tu es parfaite, murmura-t-il avec émotion, ses mains s'accrochant à ma nuque.

Je soupirai de soulagement, mon cœur s'accélérant à son touché.

\- Tu n'es pas fâché ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix.

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris.

\- Fâché ? Pourquoi serai-je fâché ? La femme de mes rêves accepte _enfin_ de vivre avec moi deux mois après que je le lui ai demandé…

Je voulus lui frapper l'épaule, ce qui le fit franchement rire en capturant ma main qu'il embrassa.

\- C'est juste que… on s'éloigne un peu de la ville, expliquai-je maladroitement, mais je me suis dit qu'on serait plus au calme ici, et puis… on doit quitter nos appartements respectifs… je sais que tu adores le tien alors…

\- J'adore le mien parce que tu y es tout le temps Bella… j'me fou totalement de l'endroit où je vis, tant que je peux te voir te promener en petite culotte chaque matin pour boire ton café froid…

Je me sentis rougir, ce qui le fis sourire.

\- Alors… on va vivre ensemble, soufflai-je à voix haute, donnant à mes mots une réalité encore plus forte.

\- On va vivre ensemble, répéta-t-il, ses yeux brillant d'un bonheur absolu.

On se sourit un instant, heureux. _Complètement heureux. _

\- Je dois te prévenir que je vais finir par rompre une promesse que je t'ai faite.

\- Que… quoi ?

\- Je veux t'épouser et te faire deux, peut-être trois enfants, murmura-t-il après quelques secondes à m'observer avec une intensité jamais égalée.

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge.

Je me souvins du jour où, quand tout me paraissait encore beaucoup trop difficile, il m'avait promis ne pas vouloir m'épouser ou me faire une ribambelle d'enfants, pour me rassurer, dans la maison de la plage. Je déglutis, sentant ma poitrine s'oppresser sous l'émotion qui me gagna.

\- Edward…

\- Pas tout de suite, ne pars pas en courant, sourit-il en secouant la tête, attrapant mon visage en coupe. Pas tout de suite mais… un jour. Bientôt, promit-il de sa voix grave, soudain chargée d'émotion.

Je me mordis la lèvre en réponse.

\- Bientôt, répétai-je, incapable de retenir le rougissement qui brûla mes joues.

L'épouser ? Avoir des enfants avec lui ? Mon dieu… comme cet avenir était doux et prometteur.

\- Mais d'abord, je veux te faire l'amour sur cet immense plaid…

L'instant d'après, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes, et ce fut mon corps entier et mon âme qui se mirent à brûler…

… _à jamais._

* * *

J'avais promis une petite quinzaine de chapitres… c'est chose faite.

La semaine prochaine, je vous publierai l'épilogue… ça a été beaucoup d'émotions pour moi de l'écrire.

Sachez que je ne me lasserai jamais de vous lire, vous me faites rire, pleurer, parfois rougir aussi. Vous m'apportez tellement.

Merci pour tout,

On se retrouve ici, ou ailleurs.

Tied.


	15. épilogue

_Hello ! _

_Le voici, le voilà... l'épilogue de cette petite histoire d'amour que j'ai profondément aimé écrire. _

_J'ai aimé les voir grandir et évolués, j'ai aimé lire chacune de vos reviews, lire chaque phrase, chaque mot. J'vous ai rendues un peu folles parfois (désolée) j'vous ai fait peur, j'vous ai faire rire, pleurer... et c'est pour moi le plus merveilleux des cadeaux quand vous me dites que les émotions de mes mots sont magnifiques... parce que, pour moi, l'écriture c'est exactement ça : faire passer les émotions de la plus pure des manières. _

_J'espère que notre chemin sera encore long, et que cette histoire restera dans vos cœurs longtemps._

_J'ai pensé que ça serait difficile de poster pour moi cet épilogue mais finalement… tout va bien. J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, j'ai écris ce que j'avais à écrire sur cet Edward, et cette Bella, et je suis heureuse et apaisée de me dire qu'ils vivent leur petite vie tranquille, maintenant. _

_Peut-être que je trouverais le temps de vous écrire un ou deux bonus… _

_J'n'ai pas envie de leur dire aurevoir en bas alors je vais m'arrêter ici. _

_Merci encore, pour tout. Vous ne savez pas tout ce que ça représente pour moi, et surtout, comme je suis heureuse d'avoir été au bout de cette histoire. _

_Une page se tourne. _

_Pour rappel : maintenant, tout se passe sur mon autre histoire qui commence à peine : Soulmates. J'vous y attends. _

_A très vite,_

_Je vous embrasse, _

_Tied. _

* * *

**Épilogue**

**2 ans plus tard.**

Le matin de mes trente ans, je m'éveillais dans mon grand lit.

Le soleil brillait fort au-delà de la fenêtre, et cette constatation me fit sourire. En regagnant la cuisine en traînant des pieds, mes yeux se posèrent sur un mot accroché sur le frigo par deux petits aimants.

_Joyeux anniversaire Amour de ma vie. _

_On se voit tout à l'heure._

_Je t'aime._

_E._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire idiotement. Je me servais un café, et souris à nouveau en me rendant compte que je ne prenais désormais même plus la peine de le faire chauffer. J'allais m'installer dans le canapé, savourant mon café en soupirant de bien-être.

Voilà. 30 ans… et j'étais heureuse. Définitivement, _très_ heureuse.

La matinée passa lentement, j'accueillais les appels de mes amies avec joie : Alice m'informa qu'elle n'accoucherait pas aujourd'hui pour ne pas me priver de la seule journée qui m'était totalement dédiée dans l'année (merci Alice pour cette attention) et Rose, qui réussit à me parler un peu moins d'une minute (faute à ses trois petits monstres courant en riants autour d'elle), me rappela de ne pas oublier d'aller commander le gâteau pour le samedi suivant.

Elles avaient réussi à me forcer à organiser la plus grosse fête de ma vie. Nous ne serions pas très nombreux, mais, nos amis, nos familles réunit et j'avais déjà l'impression d'être l'organisatrice d'un mariage pour 200 personnes.

En fin de matinée, on sonna à la porte de l'appartement. Ne m'attendant pas à avoir de visite aujourd'hui (sachant Edward au travail jusqu'en fin d'après-midi) je fronçais les sourcils en allant ouvrir.

En ouvrant la porte, je ne vis qu'un énorme bouquet de rose blanches et roses. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer devant la taille du bouquet en levant les yeux au ciel…

J'étais sûre qu'Edward avait, de nouveau, fait des folies.

\- Mademoiselle Swan ? Demanda le livreur, qui je devinais caché quelque part derrière le bouquet.

\- C'est moi.

Je signais le bon de livraison avant de le saluer et de refermer la porte.

Mes bras n'étaient presque pas assez grand pour tenir le bouquet entier. Le posant sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en attrapant la petite enveloppe glissée entre les fleurs. Leur odeur était divine, et commençait déjà en embaumer la pièce.

J'ouvris la carte avec hâte, avant de sentir ma tête tourner en apercevant l'écriture manuscrite.

Soudain, l'air me manqua. Les larmes brûlèrent mes yeux douloureusement.

A tâtons, ne pouvant décrocher mes yeux de _ses_ mots, je m'assis sur la première chaise qui me tomba sous la main, le souffle court, la gorge tellement serrée par l'émotion qu'elle en était douloureuse.

_Ma sirène, _

_Tu as trente ans aujourd'hui. J'ai du mal à croire que le temps soit passé si vite. Hier encore, tu dansais dans mon ventre, sous ma chair. Sais-tu que c'est pour ça que je t'ai toujours appelé « ma sirène » ? Tu dansais sous ma peau, et tes vagues me berçaient pendant des heures. Tu as toujours adoré l'eau._

_J'aimerais revivre tout ces moments… mais ça n'est pas mon tour. Ça n'est plus l'heure pour moi. Mais, aujourd'hui, j'aimerais que tu les vives à ton tour. Que tu ressentes tout cet amour, que tu saches, ce que ça fait, d'attendre cet être que l'on a jamais vu mais pour qui on serait déjà prête à tout… On se croit prête, on croit savoir, ce que ça va faire quand on va tenir cette toute petite chose dans nos bras… mais, crois-moi : on n'est jamais prête à être engloutie par des vagues d'amour de cette violence là. Rien n'est comparable. Rien._

_Tu as trente ans aujourd'hui. _

_Peut-être l'as-tu déjà vécu ? Je sais, je ne suis plus là pour le savoir. J'aurais tellement aimé l'être pourtant… mais je vis à travers toi, désormais. Je le sais. Nous sommes liées à jamais. _ _Je t'imagine d'ici, lire cette lettre dans ton canapé, ou autour de ta table de salle à manger. Je sais l'effet que cela va te faire… et ça me bouleverse de me dire que, lorsque tu liras ces mots, nous ne serons plus ensemble depuis longtemps. _ _Je n'ai pas peur de mourir tu sais ? Je ne veux pas que cela t'inquiète. Je ne souffre presque plus avec toute cette morphine. Cela m'apaise et m'embrouille à la fois._

_J'espère que mes mots voudront dire quelque chose et que tu ne te moqueras pas de mon écriture terrible ! Tu t'en es moquée mille fois : je sais, on dirait l'écriture d'une enfant de 7 ans… que veux-tu. Je ne suis pas faite pour écrire… mais pour lire… comme toi. _ _Savais-tu que le docteur Liam qui me suit m'a avoué avoir envie de m'inviter à dîner ? Je n'en reviens pas… dans mon état… il a dit que j'avais les yeux toujours aussi envoûtants. J'ai eu du mal à ne pas rire. Il l'aurait sûrement prit mal… non ?_ _Ça booste un peu mon égo, et ça me fait du bien. _ _Mais je n'ai jamais aimé que ton père._ _Je sais, ma lettre précédente, si tout s'est passé comme prévu, à dû te faire penser des choses affreuses sur lui. _

_Ma sirène, ne soit pas trop dure envers lui. _ _Il est venu me voir ce matin. Il m'a dit des choses… il pensait que je dormais le bougre. Ça n'est pas parce que je vais mourir qu'il faut tout me dire maintenant ! Ou peut-être, justement, que c'est le moment idéal ? _ _J'aurai aimé qu'il le fasse avant. Je l'aurai aidé, on s'en serait sortit. On s'en sort toujours._

_Ton père m'a dit la vérité ma sirène. Je ne sais pas si, quand tu liras ces mots, tu sauras ce qu'elle est, ce qu'elle veut dire et représente… mais, maintenant, je sais. Si tu ne la sait pas… prends ta voiture, et va le voir. Dis lui que j'ai tout entendu, que j'ai tout su, tout compris. Dis lui que mon amour pour lui n'a pas changé, jamais. Jamais. _ _Et ça me fait du bien si tu savais. _ _Je ne lui en veux pas. Je n'en ai pas la force. Et ne lui en veut pas non plus. Ça n'est pas ton rôle. Ne soit pas trop dure avec lui. Il t'a toujours adorée. Bella, il nous aimes, maladroitement, certes, mais tellement sincèrement. Je le sais, je l'ai toujours sentie. Je sais ce que tu te dis : je ne suis qu'une rêveuse. D'accord… c'est vrai, je te l'accorde. _

_Tu es mon plus beau rêve, ma sirène. Tu m'as appris la vie, et l'amour le plus vrai, le plus pur. _ _Et toi ? Aimes-tu ? Es-tu heureuse aujourd'hui ? _ _Je t'imagine dans un joli appartement, ou une petite maison joliment décoré avec un homme grand, beau et fort. Je t'imagine avec lui sans cesse, avec quelqu'un de merveilleux qui sera t'aimer, te protéger et t'offrir le monde. Quelqu'un d'intelligent, qui te donnera tout et qui saura voir en toi ce que j'ai toujours su : que tu es exceptionnelle._ _J'espère surtout, qu'il te rends incroyablement heureuse. Tu ne mérites que ça. _ _N'accepte jamais de partager la vie de quelqu'un qui n'est pas assez bon pour toi. Accepte l'Amour, et vis le. _ _Il existe. Il existe vraiment. _

_Si tu n'as pas encore rencontré l'homme de ta vie… sois patiente, il viendra à toi au bon moment. Rien n'arrive par hasard. _ _Ton père à été l'Amour de ma vie, et toi, tu es la vie de notre Amour. _ _Je commence à fatiguer, mes yeux me brûlent un peu. Tu viens me voir en fin d'après-midi après tes cours. J'ai déjà hâte de te voir, de t'entendre me raconter comment James te drague lourdement et comment Angela te force à porter des chaussures à talons et à faire du shopping._ _Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée._

_PS : j'espère que Charlie à envoyé les 30 roses blanches et roses que je lui ai indiqué sur ma liste de choses à faire pour toi… J'ai confiance en lui... Il mènera à bien sa mission, mais compte les !_ _C'est la dernière lettre que tu recevras. _ _Ne sois pas triste surtout : vis, aimes, où que tu sois dans le monde en me lisant… mais surtout, sois profondément HEUREUSE. _

_Grâce à vous, à toi, je l'ai été, bien plus que je l'ai toujours rêvé._

_Tout ira bien._

_Encore joyeux anniversaire ma sirène._

_Je t'aime tant,_

_Maman._

Il me fallut un moment pour calmer mes larmes. Un long, très long moment.

Au dos de la lettre, une date : le 16/03/2010.

Ce soir là, elle s'éteignait en me tenant la main, laissant derrière elle ce vide que rien ni personne ne saurait jamais combler.

Mon père… c'était mon père ? Depuis le début ? Toutes ces mots, toutes ces lettres... il avait envoyé chacune d'elle ? Et ce sublime bouquet ? Mon cœur se serra. Lui et Caroline étaient venus déjeuner chez nous la veille, comment pouvait-il ne jamais avoir dit quoi que ce soit concernant tout ça ? Comment, pendant toutes ces années, avait-il gardé sous silence cette mission que lui avait confier ma mère avant de mourir ? Cette révélation me dérouta en même temps qu'elle me fit l'aimer encore plus.

Je décidai d'attendre quelques heures avant de l'appeler. Il fallait que je sois assez calmé, que mes émotions soient assez apaisées pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer au premier mot que je lui dirais.

En sortant de ma douche une petite heure plus tard, encore enroulée dans une serviette moelleuse, mon téléphone sonna, résonnant dans la cuisine vide. Je me précipitai tant bien que mal jusqu'à lui, essayant de ne pas me tuer en tombant comme une idiote. Cela n'était vraiment pas le jour, ni le moment.

\- Bella Swan !

\- Salut belle inconnue, chanta sa voix avec chaleur.

Je ne réussis pas à retenir mon sourire.

\- Bonjour bel étranger ! m'amusai-je en retournant jusque dans la salle de bain, ignorant la pression dans ma poitrine à la vue des fleurs sur la table de la salle à manger.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, murmura-t-il en douceur.

\- Merci Edward.

Je le sentis sourire à l'autre bout du téléphone… j'aurai tout donné pour être avec lui à cet instant.

\- J'aimerais être avoir toi aujourd'hui, s'excusa-t-il.

La déception dans sa voix me fit sourire. Le reflet de mon visage heureux dans le miroir me fit frissonner : de ma vie, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse qu'à ce moment même.

\- Ça n'est qu'un anniversaire Edward. Je m'en fiche, j'en ai un tous les ans. Tant que je m'endors contre toi pour le reste de ma vie, ça n'a pas d'importance.

J'aurai tout donné pour pouvoir voir sa réaction. De nouveau je le sentis sourire.

\- Je sais que je suis un peu… absent ces derniers temps, s'excusa-t-il, un peu penaud. Promis, je me fais pardonner quand on se retrouve.

Le sourire dans sa voix ne m'échappa pas. Je vis mon reflet rougir.

\- Je compte sur toi, abdiquai-je me mordant déjà la lèvre rien qu'à l'idée de la soirée que nous allions passer tous les deux… ou presque.

\- A ce propos… j'aimerais faire quelque chose d'un peu… _spécial_ ce soir. Je t'envoie l'adresse par SMS, rejoins moi pour 19h.

\- Edward… je t'avais dit que ça n'était pas la peine de…

\- J'insiste, me coupa-t-il, ne me laissant pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Je dois y aller… j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir.

De nouveau, je surpris mon reflet à sourire idiotement.

\- J'ai hâte aussi.

\- Ne sois pas en retard, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Je t'aime, murmurai-je, pleinement consciente de mon cœur qui s'accéléra à ces mots.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il à son tour.

Il raccrocha la seconde d'après, me laissant souriante et déjà en manque de sa voix. Même après deux ans à ses cotés, même après des milliers de "je t'aime" et sa déclaration d'amour enflammée sous les aurores boréales qui m'avait faite pleurer comme un bébé, ces mots me faisaient toujours le même effet.

J'enfilais ma robe en souriant toujours comme une idiote lorsque mon téléphone vibra, m'indiquant l'arrivée du message d'Edward. En l'ouvrant, je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il m'avait envoyé _cette _adresse. Rapidement, je rédigeais ma réponse.

**Tu es sûr de l'adresse ? **

Quelques secondes plus tard, sa réponse s'afficha, me rendant encore plus confuse.

**On ne peut plus sûr. Prévoit tes affaires pour la nuit… Soit là à 19h.**

Surprise, je relus deux fois nos messages avant de finir de m'habiller incapable de m'arrêter de sourire. Pourquoi voulait-il que je le rejoigne là bas ? Qu'avait-il bien pu nous préparer ? Un week-end tous les deux ? Rien qu'à l'idée, mon ventre se noua d'excitation. Si c'était ça… d'accord, je _savais_ qu'il était merveilleux, mais cet acte me le prouvait une fois de plus.

Dans l'après-midi, j'appelais mon père. Ce fut émotionnellement si fort qu'il me fallut toute la force du monde pour réussir à lui parler sans sangloter. On parla de maman. On parla des lettres, de cette mission qu'elle lui avait demandé d'accomplir avant de mourir. De ce sentiment que, ainsi, elle était toujours vivante. On pleura, on ria. On exprima toutes ces choses qui étaient encore, parfois, difficiles à dire. Il me souffla qu'il m'aimait, et j'en fis de même. On se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais rien se cacher… et de nous aimer à jamais.

À 19h pile, je me garais devant l'adresse qu'il m'avait indiqué, ne pouvant retenir mon sourire qui grandissait à mesure que les secondes passaient. Cet homme était fou… et j'étais totalement folle de lui.

Le soleil se couchait sur la mer, donnant au ciel de sublime couleur rose et orangée. La petite maison blanche de la plage se détachait de ce paysage à couper le souffle. Lorsque je sortis de la voiture, les embruns de la mer me secouèrent les cheveux. J'eus un sentiment étrange en descendant sur le petit chemin de galets menant à la maison : je n'étais pas revenue ici depuis plus de deux ans, et depuis, tellement de choses avaient changées ! Je baissais les yeux, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire.

Provincetown… et ce week-end d'avril qui, à l'époque, avait été si bizarre et douloureux.

Ici, sur cette terrasse, j'avais réalisé alors à quel point mes sentiments pour Edward étaient forts. J'étais heureuse qu'il me fasse venir ici, ce soir. Nous créer de nouveaux souvenirs dans cette maison me semblait être une idée fabuleuse.

Quand je pénétrais dans la maison, je fus très surprise de la trouver totalement vide : personne n'était là, mais, surtout, plus aucun meuble ni déco n'habillaient les murs. Perdue, j'avançais dans la pièce vide, avant d'apercevoir Edward sur la terrasse.

De dos, perdu dans la contemplation de la mer roulant devant lui, je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer quand mes yeux glissèrent dans sa nuque, puis le long de ses épaules carrées couverte d'une fine chemise blanche. Vu d'ici, la couleur flamboyante du ciel était encore plus impressionnante.

Lorsque j'ouvris la baie qui menait à la terrasse, il se tourna vers moi, son sourire en coin aux lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, malgré tout mon corps qui frissonna à sa vision.

\- Edward… La maison…

\- Elle est vide, approuva-t-il en hochant la tête.

Confuse, je me mordis la lèvre en le regardant s'approcher de moi. Son regard était incroyablement intense et un sourire énigmatique prit place sur sa bouche quand il arriva à ma hauteur.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, murmura-t-il en se penchant pour effleurer mes lèvres.

Mon cœur, _comme toujours_, eu un raté.

\- Je… merci, chuchotai-je, de plus en plus perdue.

Il y eu un silence où il me dévisagea, quelque chose de si profond dans les yeux que mon ventre se noua.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Edward ? Demandai-je tout à coup fébrile.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant d'inspirer profondément, son sourire toujours scotché sur ses merveilleuses lèvres.

\- La maison est vide… et tu es là beau comme un dieu à m'attendre et je ne sais…

\- Elle est à nous, lâcha-t-il soudain, faisant s'arrêter mon cœur.

\- Edward…

\- Écoutes moi avant de te mettre à hurler, m'ordonna-t-il avant de rire légèrement.

Mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine. Il fallait que je m'assoie. Il était totalement fou de me dire une chose pareil dans mon état !

\- C'est ici, à cet endroit pile que j'ai réalisé que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi, commença-t-il en désignant la terrasse. C'était le matin du 3 avril, tu étais superbe, à peine réveillée, ton café froid dans les main et ton gros plaid enroulé autour de toi. J'm'en souviens exactement parce que c'est ce matin là que tu as décidé que tu ne voulais qu'être… _mon amie. _

Il secoua la tête en rigolant doucement alors que je rougissais, me demandant maintenant ce qui avait bien pu me passer par la tête de croire que je ne voulais qu'être son amie… j'avais été une telle idiote !

\- Et… c'est aussi à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte que mes sentiments pour toi étaient trop forts pour être ceux de l'amitié… j'veux dire… tu me parlais, et je ne pensais qu'à une chose : te dire que je voulais te faire l'amour. (il rit légèrement avant de reprendre, plus sérieusement) J'ai finis par t'écouter… un peu. Ça m'a dévaster que tu penses que tu n'étais pas _assez_ bien pour moi.

Mes yeux me brûlèrent, j'eus du mal à soutenir son regard d'une profondeur infini. Sa main atteignit mon visage, puis il caressa ma joue avec douceur.

\- Je me suis fait la promesse ce matin là de te laisser du temps… mais de ne jamais renoncer à ce que je ressentais pour toi. Quand tu as débarqué à mon anniversaire… j'ai cru rêvé. J'avais prévu de débarqué chez toi le lendemain, pour te supplier de me parler à nouveau. Si tu savais… comme tu m'as manqué… comme ma vie à été…_ vide _sans toi.

Sa voix trembla sous l'émotion, ma gorge se serra.

\- Je… en te voyant, j'ai réalisé qu'une vie à être _seulement _ton ami valait mieux qu'une vie sans toi. Largement mieux. Ça a été difficile, je suis passé par des moments où je t'écoutais me parler et où je ne pensais qu'à te toucher. Des instants où tu mangeais à coté de moi dans mon canapé et où je t'imaginais gémir pour une autre raison que celle goût des sushis ou des hot-dogs que l'on partageait… Des moments où, quand tu étais troublée lorsque j'étais trop prêt… je me battais de toute mes forces pour ne pas t'embrasser. Son pouce glissa sur ma bouche, me faisant trembler. - Toute ces fois où tu tremblais et luttais contre ce que tu ressentais…

\- Edward…

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il avec une tendresse affolante. Je crois que je t'ai aimé à l'instant où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi chez Alice, chez nous, maintenant… tu le sens aussi, n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en faisant glisser ses doigts dans mon cou. Tu l'as senti ? Ce… cette électricité, entre nous ?

Incapable de parler, je hochais la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Il sourit, heureux, avant d'inspirer à nouveau.

\- Et puis… Noël… en t'embrassant ce soir là… mon dieu, si tu savais… j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser.

L'expression de bonheur qu'il arbora me coupa le souffle.

\- Notre histoire n'est pas la plus simple, tu as eu peur, je sais que, parfois, tu as encore peur que je foute tout en l'air. Je le sens… mais tu es l'Amour de ma vie Isabella Swan, je n'en ai aucun doute, je n'en ai_ jamais_ eu aucun doute. Je t'ai fait la promesse de ne jamais t'abandonner et rien au monde ne m'empêchera de la tenir.

Une larme roula sur ma joue, et je me mordis la langue pour ne pas pleurer comme un madeleine. Maudites hormones !

\- J'ai vu l'annonce de la vente de cette maison il y a une semaine, expliqua-t-il. Je… je n'ai pas réfléchi, ça a été pour moi une… une évidence. Je devais le faire, tu comprends ? Pour nous.

\- Je… Edward…

\- Je sais qu'elle est trop loin de Boston. Je sais que tu ne veux pas quitter la librairie et c'est pour ça que je l'ai achetée qu'en temps que maison secondaire. Un bon coup de rénovation et on pourra en faire la maison dont tu rêves. On la gardera pour nos week-end, nos vacances…

Ses grandes mains se posèrent sur le doux arrondi de mon ventre. Un éclat de bonheur pur brilla dans ses yeux clairs.

\- Notre fille grandira loin de la folie de la ville, on se baignera tous les jours en été, on la verra courir sur la plage tous les week-end en sirotant nos cafés froids sur cette terrasse…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, mes larmes débordants cette fois ci complètement.

\- On va être heureux, mon amour, chuchota-t-il, en prenant mon visage en coupe. Je vais te rendre heureuse, vous rendre heureuses toutes les deux.

\- Je le suis déjà Edward…_ complètement_, balbutiai-je difficilement, oppressée par l'émotion qui me broyait.

Un soupire de soulagement passa ses lèvres. Ses yeux verrouillèrent les miens. Le bonheur que j'y lu fit gonfler mon cœur de tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour cet homme depuis le premier soir.

\- Mais tu es fou. Tu es… _totalement_ fou, murmurai-je en me blottissant contre lui.

Je savais qu'à sa majorité, Edward avait touché beaucoup d'argent de l'héritage de ses parents. Souvent, il me parlait d'investir, ne sachant qu'en faire réellement… mais cet endroit, cette maison, achetée pour nous… rien que pour nous… c'était fou, et _magnifique_.

\- Je crois que mes parents seraient heureux de voir ce que je fais de ce qu'ils m'ont laissé, souffla-t-il avec émotion, la voix tremblante.

\- Ils sont fiers de toi, j'en suis certaine.

Sa mâchoire se serra sous le poids du chagrin qui l'écrasa. Je caressais son visage de mes mains tremblantes. L'apaisement gagna ses traits lentement. Avec le temps, Edward avait réussis à faire ce deuil violent et difficile. Tout n'était pas simple, il n'en serait jamais complètement guéris, mais tout cela était mieux… beaucoup mieux.

\- Donc… c'est chez nous, murmurai-je après un instant, n'y croyant pas moi-même.

\- C'est chez nous, approuva-t-il, me faisant rire tant cela était fou.

Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Son sourire heureux s'écrasa sur mes lèvres quand il me rendit mon baiser avec passion.

\- On va avoir de quoi faire une ribambelle d'enfants, s'amusa-t-il, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

\- On verra comment on s'en sort avec un seul, déjà…

Nos sourires se firent plus grands.

\- Je… On peut aller visiter ? Proposai-je déjà envieuse de savoir dans quelle pièce nous allions pouvoir nous aimer en premier.

Chez nous. Il avait dit : _chez nous._

Il sourit, me retenant par la main quand je me reculais.

\- J'ai… j'ai juste encore un tout petit quelque chose à te demander, d'abord, avoua-t-il, son sourire en coin sur la bouche, faisant accélérer mon cœur.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

Un léger rire le secoua, puis, lentement, il recula avant de glisser sa main dans la poche de son pantalon en lin. Il était tellement beau, ainsi éclairé par la lumière du couché de soleil, rendant sa peau semblable à de l'or.

J'eus une pensée émue pour ma mère… elle avait eu complètement raison, un homme parfait m'aimait, et me rendait plus heureuse que jamais je ne l'avais été. Et cet enfant dans mon ventre, cette sirène qui grandissait en moi… mon amour pour ce petit être me broyait déjà les entrailles, et j'avais si hâte de la serrer dans mes bras. Une phrase de sa dernière lettre résonna dans mes oreilles : il était l'Amour de ma vie, et notre enfant… _notre __fille_ était la vie de notre Amour.

Mon cœur s'arrêta en le voyant en sortir un petit écrin en velours noir.

Mes yeux quittèrent ses mains pour son visage maintenant des plus sérieux. Ses yeux débordant d'émotions, il me dévisagea _exactement _comme la première fois. Je n'avais alors plus aucun secrets pour lui, et mon âme était sienne… _complètement_. Mes larmes débordèrent à nouveau, alors que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en même temps.

Personne ne l'avait jamais aimé comme je l'aimais, et le regard qu'il m'adressa ne fit que confirmer ce que je savais déjà : personne au monde ne saurait m'aimer mieux que lui.

Figée dans la contemplation divine de cet homme fait pour moi, le cœur battant si fort qu'il me faisant trembler, il posa un genoux à terre…

Le bonheur irradia brutalement mon cœur, se déversant en longues vagues incandescentes jusqu'à atteindre mon âme.


End file.
